A Peal of Thunder
by Moshier1
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't the only person with powers? What if there are others, and they are not so kind as she is? What happens when the world is opened up before them? Who will become their allies, and who will attempt harm them. A sequel to Frozen, and a tale of high adventure, told within the framework of Disney's Frozen!
1. Chapter 1

**Three and a half years before the Great Freeze**

"Sail ho!"

"Whereabouts?"

Ivan Ushkui, sometimes known as Ivan the Brutal, or the King of Pirates, looked upwards towards his ships main mast, where one of his crew was manning the crow's nest.

"Off to port, 5 miles!" The man called down. "They're showing the flag of Arendelle!

_Excellent. This should make things easy._

He turned, his bulky frame brushing against the ships wheel as he stepped around it.

"Well, boys," He called out as he came to the edge of the poop deck, "It looks like we've finally found some customers! Batten down the hatches and let loose the sails! Things are about to get rough!"

A cheer went up from his men, a rough but professional crew. Then they scrambled about, locking down the numerous hatches of the _Akula_. Several of them climbed upwards into the rigging, rolling or folding the ships sails so that they would be out of the way.

_Most would think it strange that a pirate ship would furl its sails just as a chase would start. But most pirate ships don't have what I have…_

"Sluga! Where's my boy at?" He yelled towards his first mate. "Hurry and get him on deck!"

His first mate, short, fat and ugly, nodded at his order, disappearing below the deck. Moments later he led a young man out.

Donner Ushkui was a lanky lad, his brown hair a few shades lighter than Ivan's own. His face had the wide, high cheekbones of Ivan's wife, while his nose was large and wide, like Ivan's. But if not for his… abilities, he would never have brought his son along, for he could do very little aboard a ship such as this. He'd be sixteen by the end of the summer, if Ivan remembered correctly.

"Don," He said, using his sons preferred nickname, "I need you to use your gift. Only once more."

He looked into Ivan's eyes as he stepped upwards onto the poop deck, coming to stand before the ships wheel. His blue eyes had a slight defiance behind them, though he knew what a defiant attitude would get him.

"But that's what you told me last time." His son said, not making direct eye contact. Instead he looked up into the clear blue skies above them, feeling his rough spun clothes flap in the gentle breeze. He could taste the saltiness in the air, though the overpowering hunger and greed of his father and his crew hung in the air like a fog. "Why do I have to do this?"

Ivan's anger swelled, and he straightened himself, rising to his full six-three height.

"Because I tell you too, boy!" He said viciously, his hand flashing out to leave a red mark upon his sons face, "Now do it, before out prey slips away!"

His son cowered before him, but Ivan did not continue his assault as he would have done. As his anger _commanded_ him to. He needed his son.

_Well, I need his ability, not him. He corrected himself. If I could find a way to harness that myself, I could leave him with that vicious mother of his back in Valdiston._

But he didn't know how to do that, and the trolls that had given his son that gift were all dead, though he still knew where to find some of their kind. So he'd settle for this sniveling little wretch.

"Will you hurry up and do it?" He said impatiently, as his son straightened, the red mark standing out from his fair skin.

"Yes, father."

Don turned, and walked to the edge of the deck, where it overhung the water. The air crackled with electricity, and the ship began to pitch as the sky darkened.

His son screamed. A high, keening noise, more fit to escape the throat of a dying animal than a young boy. Lightning leapt from his hands upwards, while a strange talisman like object formed above them. Dark clouds began to gather, and the sea became a seething mass. The _Akula_ rose as its rode over mountains of water, a swirling light show erupting from its stern.

And still his son screamed, something that began to grate upon Ivan's nerves.

"She's foundering, captain!" The man in the crow's nest called, from his swinging perch. "And there she goes! She's over! She's over!"

Ivan turned to Don.

"That's enough." When his son didn't rein in his powers, Ivan broke. "Damn you!"

His fist connected with the boy's skull, sending him immediately into unconsciousness. The lightning ceased immediately, and the sea calmed noticeably in only a few moments. Sunlight shone a few moments after that, and it was as if the sudden storm had never happened.

Except for the ship now dead in the water, its masts snapped off like twigs. Easy prey.

"Unfurl the sails, you dogs! We have a prize to take!" He turned to Sluga, who was doing picking up the limp boy from where he lay upon the rough deck. "Take him below, then make sure the men are ready to board."

The _Akula_ leapt forward as the wind caught its sails, its great flag, blue with the prancing bull of Valdiston, popping in the wind behind it. Its bow cut through the water, closing in upon the ship from Arendelle.

But for all Ivan cursed his crew, calling them lazy and doing his best to rally them, nature had its limit. It took nearly an hour for them to come up alongside. Ivan rode the _Akula_ as a man would a horse, or so it would seem. Like a man riding a horse, he nearly became one with his ship, feeling every creak, every wallow. He could feel its own hunger, as if the ship had its own beating heart that yearned. It beat in time with Ivan's, growing faster and faster as the distance decreased. His hands tightened on the ships wheel as they drew even closer.

"Captain, all the men report ready!" Sluga yelled out, returning from below decks. He stood with the twenty men who would lead the boarding party, their swords and axes and maces drawn. "We have the grapnels ready!"

"Good! Now brace for impact!"

Ivan waited until the last moment, as the _Akula's_ bow came in at the other ships aft at an angle, before heaving the wheel over. The rudder fought him, not wishing to turn, but his muscles fought it around, and the bow slowly, oh so slowly, came about.

Impact was less dramatic than one would think, as Ivan had judged the turn perfectly. The railings of the ships butted up against each other before recoiling away from each other, and a dozen grapnels were flung across. Winches began to turn, as the_ Akula's_ momentum carried both ships around, spinning in a slow, pantomime of a dance.

The railings touched again, and the twenty boarders flung themselves over the side, deftly landing upon the other ships slightly lower deck. Ivan was right behind him, having picked up a sword as he vaulted onto the other ship.

Don's powers had done an even greater bit of damage then Ivan had at first thought. His blade was almost unnecessary, as only a trio of men stood in his way. They looked frightened, as the boarders secured the windswept deck.

Ivan put the tip of his sword to the oldest of the trio's throat, who wore the clothes that a high status servant would.

"What is your cargo, Arendellian? Speak now or die!"

The man fell backwards away from the blade, his clothes making a squelching sound as he tried to slink away.

"W-We're carrying a delegation bound for Corona!" The man said, "We don't have any cargo!"

Ivan swore under his breath, before turning an evil eye towards the men.

"Well, then it looks like you're out of luck."

Moments later, Ivan paced in front of the rest of the ship's crew, wiping the blood from his sword. It had been a welcome surprise to see the men and women being dragged from below the decks, all of them festooned with valuable gold jewelry and fine clothing. It had raised Ivan's spirits slightly, right before he recognized one of the men's face.

"You!" He yelled, stomping across the deck towards him, "What is your name!"

But he already knew it, having been invited as his father's heir to this man's coronation.

"You're the King of Arendelle!" Ivan said aloud, looking at the terrified woman beside him, "And you've even brought your Queen!"

"And you're Ivan of Valdiston," The King spat back, his face bloody. "_King of Pirates_."

There was an accusation in the King's voice, a defiance bred of desperation.

"I see you've heard of me." Ivan said, sweeping a bow, "I'm sorry I can't offer you any refreshment. But I can offer you a swim!"

He plucked the other man up by his collar, and carried him over to the opposite side of the deck. Ivan slammed him down so that he was bent over the railing, his lankier frame not able to fight against Ivan's strength, forcing him to look down out over the water.

"Seventy years," Ivan declared, "Seventy years Arendelle has lorded itself over this part of the sea. From the time of my grandfather until now, you have held back my people. But no more! Our revenge is now!"

Ivan's sword flashed, and with a twist of his shoulder, he sent the limp body sliding over the side, where sharks would soon begin to gather. A scream erupted from the Queen, and all of the men lurched forward a little at the sight.

"Alright men, we need to get rid of them. Over the side with the lot of them." Ivan kept his voice conversational, though his prisoners reacted as if he had yelled. "Make sure you get anything useful or valuable off of them before they go!"

Moments later, desperate screams were chopped off suddenly, followed quickly by a series of splashes. Ivan watched with a detached interest as his men looted the ship, piling the goods upon the deck. Feeling a slight crawling feeling on his neck, he turned and saw Don standing at the railing of the Akula. His eyes were wide.

_Good, maybe that will toughen him up a bit._ Ivan thought to himself as he began to peruse the steadily increasing pile of loot. _The boy needs it._

He saw something that interested him, a small black book that was laid atop a chest.

"Where did you find this?" He said to one of the men organizing the loot.

"In the ships stateroom, packed in with the Queen's dresses." The man said, scratching his scraggly beard. "I'd guess it was her diary or some such."

Ivan nodded, gesturing for the man to return to his work, and began to peruse the book.

By the third or fourth page, he was enraptured, and regretted sending the Queen over the side.

The beginnings of a plan began to form in his mind.

_Look's like I'll have to pay a visit to those trolls of mine after all, and make Donner forget._

* * *

**Present day**

"My Queen."

Elsa looked up from her desk as Kai, her steward, stepped in. She'd been looking over the details of a trade agreement with the city of Arskall, an inland princedom that was looking to use Arendelle as its main port. Unfortunately, they kept trying to stipulate that the agreement should be bound 'in the folds of love'. Which in their minds meant a royal marriage between their Prince and herself.

_They do their best not to mention that their Prince is nearly sixty, incontinent and incompetent. But luckily I have other resources to rely upon._

Turning her attention to Kai, she set down her pen.

"Yes?"

"You wanted me to remind you an hour before your sister is supposed to return," He said, and Elsa covered her face with her right palm. She'd forgotten that Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were supposed to return from what her sister had insisted upon calling a 'honeymoon', but what Kristoff vehemently referred to as a vacation.

Elsa stood, sliding the chair back under her desk, and stretched. Kai led her down to the main hall, where the sunlight was slowly disappearing.

"My goodness," Gerda, he lady in waiting said from where she sat, "The weather sure has taken a turn for the worst!"

Elsa couldn't agree more. As she came to stand by the window, the first drops of rain came down. The sky was dark, and a peal of thunder made the windows shake slightly.

"Hmph," Her steward came to stand by her, "Today was supposed to be another sunny day! But then again, you can never trust a weatherman!"

"I wonder if this will effect when my sister arrives…" Elsa squinted to see through the driving rain. "Oh, I see them now."

Anna and Kristoff strolled into the main hall, shaking off their soaking wet clothes, while Olaf and Sven clopped in behind them.

"Hello, Elsa!" Olaf yelled, coming up to give her a hug. "You should have seen us! Those people in Cryaal didn't know what hit them!"

"Oh, stop it Olaf," Anna said, "It wasn't that bad!"

She rolled her eyes, and Elsa had to stifle a laugh as Olaf went into a melodramatic rendition of their escapades. With what she guessed was a large dosing of hyperbole, and a slight infusion of metaphor.

"Well, it's nice to have you all home," Elsa said quietly, as they all took a seat near the windows. The rain was coming down even harder, and lightning arced across the sky like a giant lattice. "My goodness, this weather is ungodly!"

"You can say that again!" Kristoff retorted, draping himself across a chair. "It swept in on us all of a sudden. And now look at it," He gestured towards the window, which was still rattling from the last peal of thunder. "We'll be lucky if we don't see a bunch of flooding."

Kai arrived a moment later, setting down a tray of sandwiches and a cup of tea for everyone. Olaf took his cup, and tossed it back, creating for a hilarious little display as the hot liquid melted completely through him, spreading out in a puddle below him.

"Gosh," He said, placing the back of his left hand to his forehead, "This stuff always runs right through me!"

A chuckle ran around their little group. Though Elsa could see Kai sigh, as he grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

"So," Elsa did her best to break into their subject easily, "How did your vacation go?"

Anna and Kristoff responded at the same time.

"Great!" "Terrible!" Respectively.

Then they eyed each other, and Anna stuck her tongue out at him. Elsa looked between them, speechless. Kristoff was the first to break the silence.

"It wasn't my fault!" He said defensively, before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "Okay, it was totally my fault. There, are you happy?"

"No, you still lost the tickets to that show!" Anna said, "And I _am_ still mad at you!"

But her tone of voice said she wasn't. That was one of the best parts of Anna's character, being able to forgive people so easily. Elsa knew that she'd used quite a bit of her sisters forgiveness for the loneliness she'd caused her in their childhood.

"So, how was Cryaal?" Elsa asked.

"It was alright, a little bit strange," Anna replied, sipping from her tea, "They kept asking me to use _my_ ice powers." She rolled her eyes, "It took nearly the whole vacation to convince them that I wasn't the one with the magic. And the nobles kept commenting on how much I looked like mother… "

Anna hung her head slightly, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat at the mention of their parents, until Kristoff put a hand out and patted her shoulder.

"You should have seen the architecture though," Kristoff tried to change the direction the conversation was taking. "Those Cryaalians really know how to-"

The sky outside lit up, and a great reverberating boom seemed to shake the entire palace.

The doors at the front of the Hall opened, and a single guard, his uniform totally soaked through, ran in. Kai intercepted him just short of Elsa and her family, and they spoke in short, quiet tones. Kai turned towards the group, his eyes wide.

"My Queen, this guard reports that the men at the northern lighthouse are reporting a ship trying to tack into the bay," Kai shook his head slowly as he spoke, "They report that it's about to wreck upon the outer shoal. What should we do?"

Elsa stood, straightening her gown.

"Bring me my coat, if you would, Kai. I must see this for myself!"


	2. Chapter 2

"God help us, Captain! Looks like you put too much juice into this one!"

"You can say that again, Joe!"

Don Ushuiki grunted as another wave caused him to stumble into the ships wheel, his little ship bobbing around like a rubber duck in a child's bathtub. It was a sleek vessel, smaller than his father's ship, but the little _Sturmfisch_ was faster than any other ship in the fleet of Valdiston. Being the Prince, even under a miserly man such as Ivan the Brutal, did have its advantages. And it had given him a certain amount of freedom.

_There was no greater feeling than being able to get away from my father for the first time. _He thought. _But now… this order of his to go to Arendelle, this strange mission he's sent me on…_

His ship only had a crew of thirty, all good men that he'd hired on from Valdiston's merchant fleet, not its pirate fleet, and they were all standing atop the deck, knowing that if they rolled, being stuck within the floating hull would be a true death sentence.

"Damn this weather!" He yelled. His powers had started it when they'd been fifty miles from shore, using it to propel the _Sturmfisch _forwards. But he'd apparently fed too much power into the storm, something that had never happened before, because when he'd ceased using his powers, the storm had remained, and even began to grow in ferocity.

But the lashing winds and the rain that go carried along with it didn't bother him. Nor did the salty water that poured over him as they tacked into the ferocious gale. Back and forth they were forced to go, as the wind shifted and the waves became greater and greater.

"Joe, I don't know how much more she can take!" He yelled as he his lovely schooner began to wallow at the top of a particularly large wave. The wind shifted as he spoke, coming roaring in from aft. The sails popped and stretched as they cupped the wind, and the _Sturmisch _leapt forward. "There we go! That's a good girl!"

Joe came up beside him, he was a skinny man, a few years older than Don's eighteen, though he always tried to claim he was an old man. He helped Don get the wheel around, fighting the wind and waves. They both turned at the call from the man near the bow.

"Shoal off the port side! A hundred feet and closing!"

Don cursed to himself, looking to Joe for a little advice. The other man just shrugged, and began to fight the wheel back the other way. A wave washed over the deck, the freezing water soaking them to the bone.

"Fifty feet!" The call came. Don and Joe strained even harder, wrenching the wheel around as hard as their already exhausted muscles could. "Twenty five!"

The crew was knocked to the deck as the ship grounded for a moment. Don could taste blood in his mouth, but he was back at the wheel in only a moment. The _Sturmfisch_ dragged itself past the shoal, groaning as something down below cracked. The lighthouse at the north end of the bay was just visible through the clouds. As were the jagged rocks at its base.

"We need to stay away from the shore!" Joe yelled, the howl of the wind dragging his voice away so that it was barely a whisper. "Bring us to port!"

Don shook his head.

"Look at that sea towards the mouth of the bay!" He retorted, nodding towards the mountainous gyre of water. "We'll take our chances with the shore!"

Joe looked at him as if he were crazy, but checked his remarks. He knew whose son he was, and though his father was a brutal madman, he was still hailed as the greatest sailor in a history of great sailors.

"Fine! But if we sink, I'll be yelling I told you so as we drown!"

Don smiled for a moment, before filling his lungs to bellow.

"Distance to the rocks!"

"Four hundred feet to the headland, three hundred to the outermost rocks!"

_This is going to be close!_

"Aweigh the port anchor," He yelled, the winds scream carrying it to the men at the bow. They grabbed the winch that would lower the heavy metal anchor, and lowered it so it was just barely touching the water's surface. "Hold…. Hold…"

"Two hundred fifty feet!"

"Drop the anchor!"

Joe turned to look at him, disbelief in his eye.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to _that!_"

Don just smiled, just as the anchor grounded. He could feel it in his feet, and could hear the anchor chain snap taut. The ship heeled over, the aft swinging around as the anchor became its point of rotation. The _Sturmfisch_, seconds before heading directly towards the jagged breakers, was now swinging away, its bow pointing at something like a forty five degree angle from the shore.

"Fifty feet!" The lookout called, before his voice rose again. "I can see rocks under the keel!"

Something dragged along the ships bottom, and Don cringed, knowing that a rock had likely just opened up a massive rent in the ship's hull.

"Oh, my poor ship!" He said, as a man confirmed his fears. A rock had torn a jagged hull in the keel, and the icy cold water was already nearly ankle deep in the hold. "Release the anchor!

His crew snapped to, a pair of sledgehammers beating through the heavy bolt that held the port anchor chain. They added their own thunder to the cacophony of noise about them, and after a dozen smacks from the two sailors, the anchor dropped away and the _Stumfisch_ settled back level in the water.

"Looks like we'll have to beach her!" Joe said, as they entered the slightly sheltered area of Arendelle's bay. "There! Take us another point into the wind!"

Don took his advice, and the _Sturmfisch,_ slowly taking on water, obeyed his command.

* * *

Anna stood on the shore next to Elsa, Kristoff and the rest of their little group, her eyes riveted on the ship that had just turned around the headland that the northern lighthouse lay upon. A gasp had gone up from the crowd as they saw the ships sails appear, nearly right on a grouping of rocks. Anna had to admit that it was a pretty little ship, without the ugly raised deck at the rear.

"Whoever's captaining that ship is a damn-, I mean a brave man," A member of Arendelle's navy commented, checking himself when he noticed the cloaked Queen and Princess. "Most men would have just headed out into the ocean and done their best not to sink. But these men…"

"I can see its pennant!" Called out another officer, who was trying to cover his spyglass with one hand and hold it with the other. "It's…"

The man paused, and Anna moved closer to him, squinting into the rain.

"Its pennant is blue," The man finally said, and everyone turned to him as he put the spyglass down. "Quartered with a prancing bull. That ship is from Valdiston."

Another gasp escaped the crowd, but Anna's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Um, where is Valdiston?" She asked politely, drawing everyone's attention to herself. "And why does everyone seem so frightened?"

"My lady," One naval officer responded, bowing slight to her, "Valdiston is… well, have you ever heard of Ivan the Brutal?"

A memory from years before, when she had been a lonely little girl locked away in the castle. She'd been perusing the library, looking for something to read other than the cheesy romances that so populated her parent's library. She'd found a book about pirates, a swashbuckling tale that was claimed to be based upon the life of someone called Ivan the Deplorable.

"Wait, you mean they're pirates?"

"No," The officer responded, looking out at the slowly sinking ship, "They aren't anymore, at least not too our knowledge. But Valdiston is still a distasteful, rough place. And it's also on the other side of the land from us. So this ship has come quite a long way."

Anna nodded, looking to Elsa, who stood like a beautiful statue, her cloak taking the battering of rain and wind.

"What are we going to do, Elsa?" She asked, turning to see Kristoff eating a carrot with Sven. She'd tried to get him to stop that habit, but he just couldn't seem to break it. "Will you stop that, Kristoff?"

He shrugged, and then slowly let Sven have another piece, before taking another bite himself.

She sighed theatrically, and turned back to her sister, who was stepping towards the shore.

"What are you doing Elsa?"

Her sister looked over her shoulder.

"We can't let those men drown, not in our own harbor," She looked towards the other officers, "Be prepared to render whatever aid is possible."

"But my queen, they are pirates!" One protested, but ceased as Elsa turned her gaze upon him.

"Admiral Ylvis," She said in that calm, but berating way she did, "These men are likely to die if we don't help them. The first half of a year of my reign _shall not_ be marked by my people allowing others to die simply because they are 'pirates'. Something that is still to be seen!"

And with that she stepped to the edge. Her hands began to move, sending streamers of snow sliding outwards. The atmosphere changed around Anna, an almost electric feeling that overtook her. All eyes were riveted on Elsa as she danced, her powers sending waves of brilliant energy outwards. Ice began to form, encrusting the surface of the sea. The air grew chill, and Anna was forced to step away from her sister and into Kristoff's arms.

The little ship, sitting a couple of feet lower in the water than when it first rounded the headland, shuddered to a halt as the ice reached it, wrapping around it. But the sudden cessation of its forward motion had consequences.

Anna winced as she saw some of the men on its deck thrown forward, and its masts snapped, sending the canvas sails and debris raining down upon the deck.

She almost thought she could hear an anguished yell and someone screaming "My poor ship!" as some of the officers scrambled onto the ice.

A half hour passed as men were rescued from the ship. In that time, the skies had calmed noticeably, and the sea, at least that outside of the frozen bay, had gone from a roiling mass to a choppy mess.

All the while Anna and Elsa waited by the shore, waiting. They saw an anchor drop, smashing through the ice surrounding the ship.

Finally the officers led what looked like a portion of the ship's crew. Anna's eyes drifted across the group, stopping on the tall man that led them. His brown hair was short, and his face was clean shaved. He was broad shouldered, long of limb and thin in the waist, and Anna could see a ripple of muscle under his coat.

But though he had all the ingredients to be a handsome man, Anna could not get past the scar that ran along his jar, curving upwards slightly towards his ear.

Her observations ceased as the men came to a halt in front of Elsa, and the man dropped to a knee. She saw his mouth open to speak, but Elsa cut him off.

"Who are you? And why have you come to my kingdom?" Her sister said regally.

The man's eyes darted to her sister, and lingered there slightly over long before he responded.

"I am Donner Ushkui," He said, his voice not as deep as Anna thought it would be. His accent was unpleasantly heavy. "And you are, My lady?"

Anna could see Elsa scowl, knowing exactly who the man in front of her reminded them. From reports, Hans of the Southern Isles would not be seeing daylight for at least another six months, and even then he likely wouldn't enjoy it.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Ah, you are the Ice Queen," Donner said, his eyes glinting slightly. "My father sent me here too meet with you. To discuss an alliance between our two nations."

"You're here too…?" Elsa repeated, as the implication of what he'd said sunk in.

A murmur went up from the crowd, the sound of conversation doubling as the young man stood before them, revealed to be a Prince.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," The man went on, "But my father Ivan the Third of Valdiston, wished me to arrive with all due diligence."

"Why?" Elsa said shortly, as royal guards began to send the crowd back to their business.

"I believe it would be better to speak in private, with your court, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded, and they began to short walk from the docks and piers to the castle. Donner walking confidently with a pair of his men, surrounded by a cordon of sword wielding royal guards. The entourage swept into the throne room.

Anna followed Elsa towards the throne, coming to stand next to it. Kristoff stood close by, while Donner came to stand before the throne.

"Now what is it you wish to speak of, Prince Donner?" Elsa asked, obviously annoyed.

"Your Majesty," He said, bowing his head slightly and removing a leather pouch tied with several strings. "I bring dispatches from my father. Two months ago we had a representative of Weselton. It seems that your stopping trade with them has… frazzled them."

He handed the pouch to a guard, who after inspecting it, handed it to Elsa. Anna stepped closer, peeking down as Elsa pulled it open, dropping several folded up pieces of paper into her lap. She unfolded one, and it revealed a brilliantly detailed map, detailing the entirety of the local lands. Several arrows had been drawn on it, most starting from Weselton, and terminating in the vicinity of Arendelle.

"What am I looking at here, Prince Donner?"

"Please, your Majesty, call me Prince Don, it makes things so much easier," He said quietly, "And it is a map, given to my father by the Duke of Weselton, detailing Weselton's planned invasion of Arendelle. It seems they wish to force open Arendelle for trade."

Anna gasped, looking at the Prince.

"Why would you bring this to us?"

Elsa's question was uttered into the silence of the grand hall.

"Because my father so ordered it, Your Majesty." Prince Don said, looking about, "We do not wish to see Weselton elevated any further. They already encroach in our territory, with this, you and your allies could easily defeat their combined forces."

Everyone stared at the Prince, as he plainly laid out the not so pure motivations behind his arrival. Something spattered on the ground next to him, and it was then that Anna noticed the blood dripping down his arm.

"Elsa, he is injured!" She said, looking at her sister. Elsa was looking down at the maps, and only looked up when Anna touched her shoulder. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Comeon, you need to offer him hospitality."

Elsa sighed, placing the paper on the arm of her throne.

"Prince Don," She said quietly, "I have been remiss. Please allow my servants to… tend to your wound and find you some proper clothing. Then it would be Our pleasure if you would join us for dinner."

The Prince nodded, allowing himself to be led away by Kai and Gerda.

"Elsa!" Anna said once he was gone, "How could you be so rude! He is a guest!"

"Look what he has brought us, Anna." Elsa replied coolly, spreading the papers back out, they were more maps and dispatches, showing that several of the smaller kingdoms were likely to join Weselton in their attack. "That prince has brought us war… And under such short circumstances."

"You don't trust him?"

"Of course not!" Elsa said, rubbing her cheek. "But, if we do not act upon this immediately…"

"Then Arendelle may be in danger," Anna finished. "I understand, but if this _is _true, then we will need all the help we can get!"

Elsa nodded her agreement, before tiredly standing.

"Today has been quite a hectic day," She said, brushing past Anna, "I think I will go freshen myself up for dinner."

Anna watched her go, sighing as she saw the gulf that had only recently healed between her and her sister reopening.

_Why can't life ever be simple?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all. Hope you're enjoying the story! Nothing quite like a little bit of world building. These next few chapters may be a little slow, but they're going to be crucial to the rest of the story. Remember to review if you like it, or don't like it, or you just want to tell me how much you love pie, I enjoy hearing everyones opinion and ideas!**

* * *

Don sat in the opulent room they had provided him, feeling better once they'd pulled the splinters from his arm, and he'd been allowed to bathe. Spending several weeks on a ship didn't leave a large amount of time to bathe, although for a Valdistonian he enjoyed washing quite a bit more.

_That's probably from my mother's side of the family!_

He wore a borrowed set of clothes, until he could get to his trunk on the _Sturmfisch_, which though simply patterned, was luxurious in how fine it was woven.

_If only I could just not follow my father's orders… _But he cringed at the thought, remembering the last time he'd openly disobeyed. The scar that ran along his jaw was testament to that. _But… one must dream, though you cannot change your destiny._

A knock at the door roused him from his contemplations, and he soon found himself being led down a wide, well lit hallway. A servant opened the door, and he stepped through into the immaculate chamber beyond.

"Now presenting, Prince Donner of Valdiston!" The servant announced, before stepping back through and pulling the door closed.

He stood there, a little awkwardly for a moment, as the four people and…

"Is that a snowman?" He blurted out before he could stop himself, as the thing shifted towards him, a tiny little flurry floating just above his head, periodically throwing out a snowflake.

_The Ice Queen's powers can bring things to life? _He thought with amazement, seeing something so unexpected. _Is she truly so powerful?_

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Laughter drifted lightly from the table, and he saw the Queen stand to greet him.

"Please, Prince Don, come and join us." She said, before gesturing towards the seat closest to her right. "I apologize for not introducing everyone earlier."

Don waved a hand, inclining his head slightly as he approached the table.

"My younger sister Anna," She gestured to the slender reddish blonde girl sitting to his left, "Her boyfriend, Kristoff," Don reached across to shake the other man's hands, noting a workman's fingers and callouses. "And this is Olaf, something I created at the start of the Great Freezing."

"Your magic brought him to life?" He said, his voice filled with wonder as he looked from face to face. "That kind of power…"

"Yes, but I do my best not to use it," The Queen said politely, "In all honestly, I haven't used it since just after the Great Thaw. So, tell us a little about yourself."

"Yeah, like why you have that big scar on your face!" The little snowman called from the table.

"Olaf!" Anna and Elsa said at the same time.

"No, no, it is a fair question," He said, though it hurt to talk about it. "I'm guessing you know of my father, at least by reputation. Ivan _the Brutal_."

The Queen looked taken aback a she understood what he was trying to tactfully say.

"You mean your own _father _did that to you?" She said, taken aback.

Don nodded, slowly, running a finger along the gruesome scar.

"It isn't as bad as you think, Your Majesty," He said, a wry smile crossing his lips, "But, my father always emphasized discipline and training. I got _this,_" He tapped the scar again, "During sword training with my father. We were out on the Eastern Sea, and I lost my footing. I was always rather clumsy as a child."

"That's _horrible_!" Anna said, looking at him with wide eyes. "How could your father be like that? What about your mother?"

"She's from Mosseburg, north of Valdiston," Don laughed. Time with his mother had usually been pretty enjoyable. "She didn't ever come along on any of our sea trips. But being the seventh child of the King of Mosseburg meant nothing really important hung on her shoulders. Nothing except her music."

"Your mother sings?"

_Thank goodness we've changed the subject!_

"Yes," He replied, doing his best not to sigh in relief, "She always led the choir in Mosseburg, and did the same when she married my father. I unfortunately didn't receive all of her talent in that area!"

Elsa smiled.

"Our mother used to sing to us when we were girls," She said, only a hint of sadness in her voice. "Before their ship sank three years ago."

Don bowed his head.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa," He said quietly, feeling a slight pain at the back of his head. "And would like to officially apologize for there not being an official representative or myself at either your parent's funeral, or your coronation. But due to how most of the nations view my own…"

"It wouldn't have been politically expedient," Elsa finished for him, "And there is no reason to apologize. If the information you brought is truth, then Arendelle will stand strong with Valdiston."

As she finished speaking, the doors opened, and the first part of their meal arrived. They didn't speak, other than some polite conversation, during which Don was able to pick up little snippets of additional information. Like that Kristoff was the "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer".

When they were done, Elsa had invited Don to join them in the great hall, where the whole of Arendelle was beginning to light the candles and lanterns that made the city so dazzling at night. Out in the bay, the _Sturmfisch _had been moved along the pier, and he could see the crew working to remove the snapped masts, while they did their best to save the sails.

The Queen came up beside him as he stood looking out the window. He turned slightly, looking down at her. He noticed for the first time that her hair had strands of ice woven through it, and that her dress _was _made entirely of her magic.

Without thinking, he reached out to touch her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled as if he had struck her, but recovered just out of his reach.

"You're entire outfit is made of your magic," He said under his breath. She looked at him, her blue eyes cool. "That is simply amazing…"

_She is able to use her power for such trifling things… And so carefully. She is amazing!_

* * *

_ Why did he touch me? _Elsa thought, instantly trying to get out of his reach.

"I have sent orders to the members of my navy to assist you men in repairing your ship," Elsa said to Prince Don, "They say it is a tidy little vessel, probably quite fast."

"Majesty," Don said, his eyes shining in a way she hadn't seen yet, "The _Sturmfisch _is likely the fastest ship to sale the seas and oceans!"

_He does have a certain amount of boyish charm. _She thought. _And he doesn't seem disingenuous. And we the castle has been quite boring these last few months, _especially_ when Kristoff and Anna were gone on their vacation. Two weeks alone… Maybe…_

"When it is repaired, I think I would like to see if that is true."

She said it lightly, but Don's was interrupted as Kristoff began to fiddle with his mandolin. Elsa cringed at the thought of their guest being treated to another rendition of "Reindeer are better than people", and moved quickly.

Snatching the instrument out of his hands, she turned and handed it to Don.

"You said you sing a little bit, right?"

_Please be able to play the mandolin, please be able to play the mandolin_. She prayed.

The Prince looked down at the instrument, running his hand along the dented and worn surface. But Elsa's prayer was answered as he took the instrument, and began to strum it, before tuning it despite Kristoff's protests.

"I'm warning you," He said as he finished tuning the mandolin. "I'm not half the singer my lady mother is!"

_The heart is beating,_

_No retreating_

_Forever moving onward_

_From when first the sails were unfurled,_

_On the day of the birth of the world_

_We moved forward_

_Our swords a-flashing,_

_Enemies' a-dashing_

…

The song seemed to go on forever, in a good way, but it was only a few minutes long. At the end, they all clapped, he bowed and handed the mandolin back to a jealous Kristoff.

"What song was that?"

"'Framåt, Valdiston'" The prince said, "It is our national anthem. Though… It's a little awkward to sing in the Common Tongue, since it was originally done in Vald, our native tongue." He laughed, "But I guess it gets the point across."

"Well," Anna said, "It was still a nice song!"

Elsa nodded agreement, as did Olaf, who tried to sing the entire song by memory. Suffice it to say, it sounded terrible. She did her best to hide a smile at the look on Prince Don's face, but failed, and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry about that," She said as he came to sit with them, "He has a tendency to try to put his own touches on it." Then as Olaf started to come back towards them, she said in a very motherly fashion, "No, Olaf. Go put the hat and cane back where you found it."

As the little snowman pouted away, they sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Prince Don broke it.

"I apologize for attempting to speak about… politics…" He said it like it was a dirty word, "But, when you can confirm the information I brought you, what will you do?"

"If they bear the truth," She said, "Then I will be forced to gather what few allies we have left."

The Prince nodded in understanding.

"Well, my father gave me no commands about what I was to do once I delivered this information to you," He said, "So, if you would have me, I will offer you my service."

_And I was just going to say that he could stay here… _She said.

"I believe that would be agreeable."

She heard Anna snicker quietly, and did her best not to glare at her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," He said, seeming to sag slightly, "Now, I must confess to being a little under the weather. And must beg your leave."

"Thank you for your company, and for the song," She motioned to Kai, "Please make sure he is comfortable."

As he left, she turned to find Anna, Kristoff and Olaf eyeing her.

"What?" She snapped.

Anna was the first to speak, smiling slightly.

"You've got a crush." She said simply.

"No, I don't!" Elsa immediately protested. "He's too young for me, anyways! And at least, I _barely know him_!"

Anna put on a faux offended expression.

"Oh, that's a cheap shot!" She elbowed Kristoff when he laughed at her. "But, you just invited him to stay with us. Why?"

Elsa sighed.

"Because, things have been… Well," She gestured around to the empty hall, "_Boring_. I thought that maybe having someone new around could help alleviate that. Especially with the Winter Festival coming up."

They nodded in understanding. The Winter Festival ran from Christmas to New Years, and was generally pretty fun, especially the New Year's Gala that marked the end of the Festival. It was the biggest party of the year.

_And it's looking to be even bigger this year. The first time since I was really little that the castle will be open for it. _She thought. _And it will be open!_

She definitely didn't look forward to some of the guests though, especially a few of the barons, baronets and noble gentlemen from Arendelle's client states. Most of _them _were pompous, and as greedy as the Duke of Weselton.

_And I really wish I could strangle that mad, mad little rat!_

"Well," Kristoff finally chimed in. "I don't like him that much. Gives off a weird vibe. Like he's hiding something."

Anna looked at him sharply.

"What are you talking about, I didn't get that feeling!"

"Anna," Olaf chimed in, "You didn't even know Kristoff loved you until I told you!"

Kristoff nodded.

"Exactly!"

Elsa rubbed her hands together, looking back on how eventful the day had been, as her family continued to argue.

_Hopefully Prince Donner will alleviate all of this boredom._

* * *

"Morning, My Prince. How went your trip to the castle?"

Don walked up the gangplank, stepping onto the _Sturmfisch_'s deck looking noticeably less haggard than he had the night before. Joe met him at the top, inclining his head in deference.

"Very well," He said, looking around in wonder at all that had been done with his ship. "The Queen and Princess are both beautiful, and excellent conversation. And my father's message to them seemed to be well received, though they were still wary of any tricks."

"Smart women." Joe said. "Now, would you like my report on the _Sturmfisch_?"

Nodding, Don looked around. The old wrecked masts had been removed already, their sails laid neatly on the dock, with a pair of men working to patch them.

"We've already gotten all of the structural and hull damage repaired," He nodded towards the Arendellian shipfitter who were laboring side by side with his crew, "And we've been promised two fully seasoned masts from the royal stockpile. Good wood from what they've told me. We should be able to wring a couple more knots out of our girl."

Don nodded, totally pleased with the speed that his men worked.

"Excellent, job my friend," He said, slapping Joe on the back. "Now, the Queen has made an offer. I know our original plan was to head onwards to visit Paix-on-the-Sea, but I honestly don't want to deal with those snobby mainlanders. So, I've decided that we're going to stay here, as the Queen of Arendelle's guests."

Joe looked shocked at his Prince's decision.

"Are you sure about this, My Prince." He said, looking slightly alarmed and fidgety. "I know the Mainlanders can be a little snotty, but… Come now, remaining here may just be really boring for you!"

Don was a little put off but how unenthused Joe was, especially for someone who was supposed to be his closest friend.

"Joe, I _like _this place." He looked a little uncomfortable as he said it. Never in all his life would anyone have described him as a 'lay-down some roots' kind of man. "The people are friendly-"

"And it has a beautiful Queen." Joe completed. "I know you too well, you've probably already fallen for her, haven't you? Did she bat her eyes at you? Like this?"

Joe laughed, his reddish beard twitching, and he kept on laughing until he was falling over the side of the boat. Several of the crew smiled, while the shipfitters just looked stunned.

"Hey! I was only kidding!" Joe called up from where he was floating. Don went to the ships rail and smiled down at him.

"Well kid on your own time!" He called down, motioning for a crewmen to bring him a rope. As the man ran to grab one, he whispered under his breath. "I've got a Queen to impress…"

_And impress her I shall!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! Another chapter up, and I feel I finally have a handle on this story a little more. I've made a few decisions that will affect the story. I'm looking to make this novel length (probably around 120,000 words), and that there will be multiple romances taking place. Also, I've decided against making this an AU with guns, as explaining their use in the level of detail I wish to keep this story at would baloon this story much, much too large.**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing anything you all have to say!**

* * *

"Wow, how fast do you think we're going?"

Kristoff sighed in annoyance as he leaned against the ships rail, watching Anna look on with fascination as the crew of Prince Don's ship worked. They'd left the bay behind a little over an hour ago, and now they were sailing back and forth.

Elsa had had to decline coming aboard the ship, as her Captain of the Guards had made it clear that he would not allow her to step foot on the Sturmfisch. But she followed along behind aboard the _Pride of Arendelle_, surrounded by three other ships filled to the brim with soldiers. Instead, she'd insisted on allowing Kristoff and Anna to ride aboard the ship, with only a handful of men. The Captain had tried to dissuade her from allowing them to 'ride along with those untrustworthy pirates', and been severely reprimanded for it.

"Probably about fourteen knots," He heard Prince Don say, though he didn't look towards them, "We could probably put on a little more speed, but then we'd _definitely_ leave those laggards you call a navy behind! And we're beating into the wind slightly, if we could just…"

Kristoff finally looked up as he heard the great wheel being manhandled around. The fleet little vessel began to swing around almost immediately, responding like a terrier to its masters calls.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stepping up beside Don. Then noticing that he was taking the ship directly back towards Elsa and the _Pride of Arendelle_. "Are you going to _ram_ her?"

The Prince turned towards him and laughed, his white teeth flashing.

"Oh, god no!" He replied, straightening out the wheel. "I told the Queen this was the fastest ship on the seas, and I intend to prove it to her!" Calling out to his crew he said, "Deploy all sail! Joe, give us a tune!"

The bearded man standing nearby turned.

"What tune, My Prince?"

Don seemed to consider it, then smiled.

"'Fish in the Sea', then 'The Maid of Arendelle'."

Kristoff and Anna looked at each, never having heard of either song. The men seemed to fall silent for a minute, the only sound the noise of the ship, the creaking as it swung gently upwards and downwards with the sea. Then Joe started the song, his voice deep and carrying across the entire deck, singing slowly, each word perfectly enunciated despite his accent.

"Come all you young sailor men, listen to me," He paused for a second, before starting the second verse, "I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea!"

The crew all paused with him, waiting attentively for the next verse. Kristoff felt awkward just staring at them, but he couldn't help it.

"And it's-"

Then entire crew began to sing, including the Prince. Kristoff's ears were treated to a cacophony of sound, as their discordant voices joined together, seeming to be amplified.

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys._

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,_

_Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail_

_And it's-_

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys._

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth,_

_Saying, "You eat the dough boys, and I'D eat the beef!"_

_And it's-_

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys._

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

_Up jumps the whale, the largest of all,_

_"If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!_

_And it's-_

_Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys._

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._

Kristoff held Anna's hand, watching in awe as men darted through the sails, along the masts, unfurling some that Kristoff hadn't even noticed. It seemed that as they sang, they began to work faster. Soon the ship was going even faster, the wind coming in directly over the stern. Kristoff watched as Don threw a long knotted rope over the rear, and began to count the knots as they slipped through his hand.

"Eighteen knots!" He called out, and a cheer went up from his crew, even Anna yelled, though she covered her mouth and looked utterly awkward as the Prince looked at her, until she noticed he was beaming at her. "We've put another knot on our old best!" Turning back to the wheel, he studied the approaching ships, who were plowing onwards like a little group of ducks. "Now, time to thread the needle!"

Only a few hundred feet separated the ships now, a distance that was closing rapidly. Kristoff could see Elsa standing at the _Pride's_ railing, watching with her head tilted up regally. Though it was cold, the sun was beating down, so she had a floppy brimmed hat atop her head.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He heard himself ask. "I mean, we're going pretty fast and…"

But Don cut him off, smiling.

"Don't worry, my friend!" He said, "I've done this before!"

Kristoff looked at him skeptically, before turning his skeptical gaze on Anna. She gave him a hard look, cocking her head to the side.

"Just trust him, has he done anything to harm any of us since he's been here?" Kristoff hung his head and sighed as Anna chastised him. "Now be nice… I think Elsa may like him, at least more than any other guy. _Don't ruin this._"

They both turned as Don began to sing. Joe had joined him on the wheel, steadying it as they slid past the first of the Queen's escorts. Kristoff looked across, seeing the faces of the guards and the naval officers, they raised their hats in salute.

_In Arendelle there lived a maid,_

_Mark well what I do say!_

_In Arendelle there lived a maid,_

_Who was always pinchin' the sailor's trade._

_I'll go always roving with you fair maid!_

The crew joined in, raising their voices with their Prince.

_A rovin', a rovin',_

_Since rovin's been my joy,_

_I'll go always a roving,_

_With you fair maid!_

They passed the second escort, more eyes watching them with interest. Several lifted their hats and waved them, the crew of the _Sturmfisch_ returning. As they finished the verse, there was a pause, before Don bellowed out his next verse.

_I took this maiden for a walk,_

_Mark well what I do say!_

_I took this maiden for a walk,_

_She wanted some gin and didn't she talk._

_I'll go always a roving with you fair maid!_

Kristoff scoffed, knowing where this song was going. Anna glowered at him, mouthing the word "Stop." About a dozen times.

_A rovin', a rovin',_

_Since rovin's been my joy,_

_I'll go always a roving,_

_With you fair maid!_

_She said, "I love you so,"_

_Mark well what I do say!_

_"I love you so,"_

_And the reason why I soon did know._

_I'll go always a roving with you fair maid!_

_A rovin', a rovin',_

_Since rovin's been my joy,_

_I'll go no more a roving,_

_With you fair maid!_

_She placed her hand upon my knee,_

_Mark well what I do say!_

_She placed her hand upon my knee,_

_I said "Young miss, you're rather free."_

_I'll go always a roving with you fair maid!_

_A rovin', a rovin',_

_Since rovin's been my joy,_

_I'll go always a roving,_

_With you fair maid!_

_I gave this miss a parting kiss,_

_Mark well what I do say!_

_I gave this miss a parting kiss,_

_When I got aboard my money I missed._

_I'll go always a roving with you fair maid!_

"Okay, I agree." Anna said. "This song is a little… umm… rowdy. Especially when he's singing it so clearly to my sister. Oh, look, she's waving!"

Anna bounced up and down beside him, waving her arm wildly as Elsa raised her hand. Kristoff laughed at how it revealed so much of their characters. When Anna looked up at him, he just shook his head and waved.

The _Sturmfisch_ and the _Pride of Arendelle_ were about thirty feet apart, the smaller ship angling slightly away, when Don sang his final verse.

_A rovin', a rovin',_

_Since rovin's been my joy,_

_I'll go roving always,_

_With my fair maid!_

Then he left everyone gaping, as he dashed past them, his broad brimmed hat flying off. He grabbed a hold of a free hanging line from one of the masts, and leapt over the side.

None of them had any kind of idea what kind of a mess he had jumped into.

* * *

Elda had to admit, the Prince's ship _was_ fast. She'd watched from the ship, wishing she could be on the ship with her sister and Kristoff, but knowing that the Captain of the Guard would be frothing at the mouth. Unfortunately, she was alone, since Olaf had found that he didn't like being aboard ships.

"Your Majesty, look!" Called the Captain of the _Pride_.

She stood from the uncomfortable throne that Kai had had installed aboard the _Pride of Arendelle_, and went to the rail. She could see the little ship, a mile or so ahead, turning quickly. Its crew scrambled in the distance, more and more sail being let out. It looked like a great bird spreading its wings, and began to grow and grow.

"May I borrow your spyglass, Captain?" She said.

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

Taking the proffered piece of equipment, she set it to her eye, scanning the oncoming ship. Just as she did, the wind carried the first bit of song, a harsh, discordant noise. But as it grew nearer, and her vision clearer, the song changed.

"Do they look to ram us?" She heard one officer say. Another responded, "I hope not! And even if they do, that ship is probably a fifth our size. We'll run them over with only a few split seams to show for it!"

"Isn't that the truth?" A third said, wearing the stripes of a lieutenant. "And all that would be lost is a schooner crewed by pirates!"

Elsa had had enough, handing the spyglass roughly back to the Captain. She twirled about, glaring at the trio of officers.

"I believe all three of you know that my sister is aboard that ship."

They recoiled, as if she were a snake, and bowed their heads.

"I apologize, Your Majesty!" One of them said, not even looking up to meet her gaze. "We were simply commenting that _if_ the Princess were not aboard the ship, then it would not be a loss. The rest of the men aboard that ship being so lose and dirty."

_This one just doesn't know when to quit!_ She thought furiously. _Besides the fact that they are insulting an_ honored guest of the Queen! _They're being very flippant about it._

"Well I wish to dispel you of your false predisposition towards my guests," She said, feeling a sea of anger welling up in her. It took all of her strength to hold back her powers, from freezing the three officers on the spot. "Those _pirates_, have done _nothing_ to earn that reputation so far in their visit. They brought us valuable information, vital to the security of Arendelle. And you shall _not_ insult them in my presence."

They shrunk back from her, as did most of the rest of the ship's crew, only the_ Pride's_ Captain stood by her. He spoke up into the voluminous silence that followed her outburst.

"I think it best if you three go below decks for the rest of the day and confine yourself to quarters." The Captain said levelly.

Two of them made as if to escape, but one remained. The defiant lieutenant stood where he had, looking up at the captain, glowering.

"That seems quite unfair, _Captain_!" His voice had shifted, taking on a more lordly tone. "I have done nothing wrong, except to draw to the attention of my associates the relative lack of value of the ship coming towards us. It is common knowledge that all men from Valdiston are pirates! Hell, it wouldn't be that surprising if they had something to do with the disappearance of the King and Queen." He looked as if he was about to spit, but instead threw more fuel on the fire. "She only keeps them around because she wishes to spend time with the pirate Prince!"

The Captain was across to him in a moment, drawing himself up to tower over the much finer boned Lieutenant. Elsa shook with rage as the man spoke.

"Lieutenant The Honorable Joseph Smith," The Captain grated out, "You are hereby _ordered_ by a superior officer to report to your quarters. Do you still refuse?"

_The Honorable_ John Smith. Those words made her even angrier, for now she recognized him, or at least his name. His title meant that he was the son of a Baron, and the only Barony whose masters had the last name Smith, was the Baron of Snake River. One of the larger baronies, it had always been the voice of protest towards the Crown, even when her parents had ruled. Recently though, she'd gotten reports that they were unhappy with a 'witch' ruling the kingdom, and had been trying to unite the other men and women into a coalition to topple her.

That had continued until she'd decided that the Royal Army, five thousand men, had needed to have an exercise. Just to make sure that they would be ready. And of course, the Barony of Snake River had been the _perfect_ place to have the army practice its maneuvers.

Now she understood where this man's vitriol was coming from, she'd apparently infringed upon his honor, or at least his families honor.

"No, I will report to my quarters. Good day."

And with that he and his two companions swept to the set of cabins on the rear of the ship, disappearing into the hold. Once they were gone, the Captain turned to her, going down onto a knee.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for that despicable-"

"It is alright, Captain," She said, motioning for him to stand. "He shall get what he gets."

The Captain stood, looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Then looked towards the sound of song. Elsa's eyes darted that way as well.

"Well, they are quite showy, aren't they?"

She lifted her hand, trying to remain as still as possible while she waved. Only her wrist moved, though she could see Anna jumping up and down, waving her hand enthusiastically. That single image cut through all of her anger, finally dissipating it in a flash. She smiled, seeing Kristoff wave unenthusiastically.

Then she noticed Prince Don, who was wearing what she guessed equated to his Princely attire. Black pants, widening like bells at the bottom. A white inner shirt with large lapels that overhung the lapels of the black coat he wore. With the broad brimmed hat that he wore, he looked quite…

_Well, dashing would be the best word for it, I guess!_

She smiled, continuing to wave, as the words of the song began to drift towards her. Her eyes widened, as she heard that song. Not a song that most men would sing to a Queen!

"Well, for all that they are good men," The Captain said from beside her, "They're still sailors. And… you most assuredly know that sailors can be rough of hand and dirty of mind."

She chuckled lightly at that, listening to the song. Once or twice before she'd heard it, usually from the servants, and _never_ to describe herself or Anna. But…

Her thoughts were broken as she saw Don turn from the wheel, charging towards the rail as if he were going to leap from it. As one foot went up on the rail, his hand reached out and caught a long hanging line, and out he swung over the water, into the thirty foot gulf between the _Sturmfisch_ and the _Pride of Arendelle_.

As he reached the point where he was closest to the _Pride_, she saw that he was smiling. Someone gasped loudly as he released his grip, plummeting towards the deck. It took her a moment to notice that _she_ had been the one to gasp, and that her hands were wrapped tightly around the ship's rail. The rail was covered in ice.

Time seemed to slow to her, as she began to bring her hands up, to try to the Prince a lighter landing, but she'd reacted too late. She closed her eyes as he disappeared below the edge of the deck, opening them when she heard a loud splash.

"Someone get a rope!" The Captain called from beside her. "Prepare a longboat to launch! Let off all sail!"

Elsa forced her eyes to open. She looked down the side of the ship, seeing ripples in the water, but no sign of the Prince.

"Where, where is he?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. "Should he be floating?"

Someone came to stand beside her, putting his hands on the ice covered rail. She turned, and looked up into the grin of Prince Donner of Valdiston.

"Your Majesty," He said, still grinning. A grin that became infectious, as the entire crew who had seen him come out of the cargo hatch. "Leaving a hatch on the side of a ship open can be a dangerous thing. Miscreants have a tendency to worm their way through them!"

Elsa laughed, politely and restrained, though she could see Anna and Kristoff still waving and clapping from the Stormfisch

"My Prince," She said before she could stop herself, "That was a foolish thing to do!"

_Why did I call him 'My Prince'? That isn't proper protocol! Comeon, pull yourself together, Elsa! You're a Queen!_

But she couldn't stop herself from smiling as the Prince swept a bow.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," He said, pitching his voice low so that only she and the Captain could hear, "But I could not help myself when I saw the fairest maid of Arendelle."

* * *

**The two songs are both sea shanties. "Fish of the Sea" and the "Maid of Amsterdam". Both are traditional folk songs with no known author. As you could tell, "Maid of Amsterdam" has been modified to fit the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one's a little short, but it kind of has to be for the pacing. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Don, would you pass the gravy?"

Don looked up from his plate, as Anna just went ahead and reached across the table. Her hand was a little unsteady, and a tiny bit of gravy drizzled out onto the tablecloth.

"Anna, have some manners!" Elsa said, laughing as Anna turned to look at her with a piece of bread shoved in her mouth. She turned to Don, rolling her eyes, seeming to look for strength. "She's always been like this."

Don laughed.

"I bet that you used to be just like her," He said, feeling his heart skip a beat as she laughed, "And if you weren't Queen than you'd still be doing it!"

"She still does it sometimes!" Anna said as she finished the chunk of bread. "But she's sneaky about it."

"And you're like a bull in a china shop," Kristoff said, batting Anna's reaching hand away. "Eat off your own plate!"

They all laughed, before falling into a companionable silence. Don was the first one to break it.

"Your Majesty-"

"Don," Elsa looked at him, her head cocked to the side slightly, "You can call me Elsa when we're together."

Anna and Kristoff snickered at her phrasing, and her pale skin flushed.

"I mean, when we're alone in my chamb-" The other two laughed even more, though Olaf stared at them, confused. The little snowman had really grown on Don since he'd been invited to stay in the castle. "You know what I mean!"

Don nodded solemnly, letting only the hint of a smile cross his face.

"Of course I do, Your- I mean, Elsa."

It was then that Olaf chose to interject a question that he seemed to have been holding in for a long time. Unfortunately for everyone concerned, Kristoff chose to take a drink of milk as Olaf began.

"Elsa," He said from his chair, "Are you and Prince Don going to start kissing like Kristoff and Anna do when they think nobodies looking?"

Milk spattered across the table as it shot out of Kristoff's mouth, luckily missing Don as he ducked out of the way. Everyone at the table flushed, and Don could feel a flush creeping up his cheeks as well.

"Olaf," Anna said, "Have you been spying on us?"

"No…"

"Olaf…"

"Okay, maybe I walked in on you guys once." Anna and Kristoff both looked at him, their eyes wide. "Or twice… three times? Well, you guys need to lock your door!"

"And you need to learn to knock!" Anna said, looking at Elsa. Don just sat quietly, trying to hold back his laughter.

"But… it's an honest question, right?" The little snowman looked between Elsa and Don. "You love each other don't you?"

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked dumfounded. But Don did his best to set the little man straight.

"Olaf, I like the Queen very much," He said levelly, though his heart was beating a staccato rhythm, doing its best to jump out of his chest, "However, I've only just met her. I'm a foreigner, and not even a well-liked one." Anna seemed fit to protest that last statement, but Don held up a hand. "Love is rarely a fast thing, my snowy little friend. When it is, it can either be the start of a relationship that has no equal in its strength." He nodded to Kristoff and Anna, "Or it can be something weak and frail, susceptible to something as weak as the flow of the wind. I would not wish something like that on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

His voice turned solemn at the end. As memories from his early childhood floated across his mind's eye. His first memories of his mother and father, how they were so constantly cold and distant to each other. How his father would go away on long trips at sea, months at a time, only to return, a little more scarred, a little colder.

And how his mother had cared for that man! Tended his wounds, bore him a son, and raised him. Dealt with Don's powers nearly alone… She'd grown as distant as Father, until she cared _only _for her music.

"Don, are you okay?" He heard Elsa ask, seemingly from a distance.

Don snapped out of his own thoughts, shaking his head vigorously to dispel the memories.

"Yeah, sorry." He turned to Elsa, trying to shift the subject. "Elsa… something I've been meaning to ask you… why do you not wear a crown?"

She blinked, thrown off by the sudden change in the pace of the conversation. She rubbed her arms, looking away to the left.

"I… threw it away at my Ice Palace," She looked up at him, her blue eyes boring into his own. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a curiosity. And wait," His eyebrows bunched together, "An Ice Palace?"

"It's sort of a long story…"

He sat back in his chair, picking up a glass of wine.

"Well, I think we have some time," He said, "And I could use a good story."

Olaf seemed the most excited thought.

"Yay!" He said, sitting up straighter in his chair, his little personal flurry throwing off occasional puffs of snow. "Story time!"

* * *

"Okay, we seriously need to look out for Olaf this time."

Anna held on tightly to Kristoff as they sat on the couch.

"I already locked the door," He said, leaning in for a kiss. All he got was a lip full of palm. "What?"

"Not just yet," She said. Dinner had ended on a slightly sour note, as Elsa had seemed to have been nearly on the verge of tears. "You heard what Don said. He _likes Elsa!_ Finally, someone likes her!"

"Yeah, so? I like Elsa too?" Kristoff said, as Anna draped herself across his legs, looking up at him. "Oh, you mean like that."

"Of course I mean like that!" She said sarcastically. "And, if I had to tell you, I think she likes him back! Which is the even more amazing part! They could get married! Just imagine me being a bridesmaid for my sister! And oh! Don would probably let you be his groomsman! And-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself again, Anna!" Kristoff said, trying to curtail her daydreams. "They met a week and a half ago, and now you're planning their marriage! _We _aren't even married yet!"

Anna looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"Are you trying to say something?"

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, well…" He just sat there, looking down at her. "You know I want to marry you! Its just…"

"What is it?" She asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Anna reached up and touched the side of his face, before moving a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, a pleased smile crossing his face, "Everything is going so well. I'm just wondering when something's going to _go_ wrong."

"Oh stop being a cynic!" Anna giggled and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "Other than this war that may be start, nothing is going to go wrong!"

Kristoff snorted, getting ready to stand. He glanced out a nearby window, where clouds were beginning to gather.

"Well, looks like a storms coming. I'm going to go check on Sven and the other reindeer."

"I want to come with you!" Anna said, as they both stood.

"This is mighty strange, rain in the middle of winter!"

Don snuck through Arendelle, a heavy hood pulled over his face. He brushed by the man who had spoken, drawing a glare. He ground out a quick apology, before heading around towards the stables.

He was lucky to have found it on a rack on the way out of the castle, for it covered up the pure agony that was etched upon his face.

_Why now?! I shouldn't have had another attack for a few weeks at least!_

His curse was attacking him, as he tried to hold it back. Usually if he didn't use it for an extended period of time, as he usually tried to do, it would send pain coursing throughout his body. More and more as he tried to hold it off.

When he was home in Valdiston or at sea, he could usually let his powers run free, but not here. He didn't want anyone to discover his curse.

_Especially not Elsa_.

As soon as he'd felt the first burning pain along his arms, right after dinner, he'd made his run for it. He had to get to the mountains, or at least far enough away that no one would see him.

He reached the stables without anyone else noticing him, most of the city folk having fled inside because of the rain. Lightning crackled in the sky above, as he found a dozen reindeer in the stables, along with several sleds. Manhandling it out into the street, he yoked a reindeer to it, and whipped the rains lightly.

Lightning cracked in the sky above him as he fled.

Because of his haste and the swirling rain, he didn't see Kristoff and Anna slip out of the castle and into the stable, or hear their yell as they saw him pulling away.

* * *

_He likes me?_

Elsa laid on her bed, eyes closed, trying to dispel thoughts of Don by planning the Winter Festival. She absolutely exhausted from the past few day's preparations, The Winter Festival beginning in only a few days, and she had to be prepared for the numerous nobles and others who would be arriving in two days.

_Three dukes, seven barons and a dozen baronets and gentlemen, plus their families. They will likely want to keep their families together. So… probably a hundred guests, I'll need full use of the western wing. That means that…_

She, Elsa and Kristoff all had rooms in the eastern wing. It was smaller than the west wing, so she'd have to sacrifice the whole of the western wing to them. She'd have to move Don into the eastern wing.

_Do I want that? _She asked herself, feeling as if two parts of her were trying to tear her apart. Half of her, the half that she considered regular Elsa, was telling her _yes, yes, a thousand times yes!_ While the other half, Queen Elsa, was reciting that thousand reasons that it would look bad. _I may not have any choice. Since I can't tell him to leave, that would be worse, he'll have to take the room next to Kristoff's._

She felt the whole palace shake with thunder, and opened her eyes. During her musings, she'd apparently let her powers go, because the entire room was a flurry, and ice covered the walls and parts of the floor. Nonchalantly sweeping it all away with a toss of her hand, she got up and went to the window.

The clouds were dark above the castle, and she saw flags on ships in the bay being pulled by the massive winds. Lightning lit up the sky, darting across the sky in sheets.

_That's strange…_

All of the lightning was heading in the same direction. North.

* * *

"Was that…"

Kristoff ran out into the stable, looking towards the rapidly retreating sled.

"It sure looked like it," Kristoff said, dragging another sled out, and slipping a yoke onto Sven, "Either way, someone just stole a royal sled. And we need to see why, get in."

They slipped into the sled.

"Let's go, Sven!"

Sven grunted, charging out into the street.

"It looks like he's going north." Kristoff said, lighting the lantern on the sled. "You don't think…?"

"I don't know." Anna said, only seeing a distant black dot against the snow in the distance. "But let's give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?"

The distant sled disappeared over a hill. When they themselves crested the hill, they couldn't find it again.

"Damn, where did he go?" Kristoff said quietly, the world was quiet around them except for the soft pattering of rain on the snow, the crunching as Sven trudged through the snow, and the hissing as the sled was drawn through it. "Well, we're going to the North Mountain. Hopefully we can cut him off."

They rode in silence, Kristoff watching their path, while Anna scanned about, hoping that they wouldn't be attacked by wolves _again_.

Miles disappeared under their skies, the moon soon rising into the sky to join their lonely little lantern in lighting their way.

They neared the base of the mountain, where once they'd both looked up at it, wondering if they could stop the eternal winter that had beset Arendelle.

"What is _that_?" Anna said, tapping Kristoff on the shoulder.

Lightning struck, again and again in a single spot a little ways away from them, nearer to the base of the mountain. Thunder rolled over them, crashing like waves upon the sea. The rain picked up, as did the wind, until even Sven was groaning as he was pelted with gale force wind driven rain.

"This is ridiculous!"

Kristoff heard Anna's yell, but his eyes were focused straight ahead, to where all of the lightning was striking. Again and again.

_But… its not _striking _the ground_, _it's _coming _from the ground!_

"Anna, this isn't ridiculous." He said, turning to her, "It's magic."


	6. Chapter 6

Blood.

Don could taste blood, could see it pumping through his arms, as the veins became clearly visible. His magic flung about the clearing, a twirling mass of wind, rain and particulates picked up by the winds. It spun faster and faster above him, lightning periodically leaping into the air and the surrounding area from his hands.

The ground all about him was ravaged, burned and torn. The sleigh that he had borrowed was a burning pile of debris, though he'd had just enough strength left to cut the straps holding the reindeer in. He looked up in the sky, arching his back much further than should have been possible.

It was then that he heard the whisper. Or more properly, it was a yell, but the swirling mass of air around him dragged it away. He turned, scanning the edge, hoping that someone wouldn't come near him.

"_Don…" _The whisper came again, a little louder. Like something from the tales about the banshee, a wailing that could signal doom.

He finally located the source of the sound, as Princess Anna forced her way through the wall of wind.

"Don, what's going on?" She said, as Kristoff popped through beside her. "You have powers like Elsa?"

"_Get away! Run! I can't-" _His yell was too late, as a bolt of lightning burst from his hand, arcing up into the air before dragging a deep furrow through the ground in front of Anna. "_Please!"_

He saw a determination enter her eyes, and knew she was doomed. She darted around the much more sensible Kristoff's outreaching hand, and threw her arms around Don.

"Elsa needs you!" She said, as the storm intensified again. The wind had become a great cyclone, who eye they stood in. "Please, you can get through this!"

Don wouldn't know if it was her selfless optimism, or her mention of Elsa that finally broke the curses hold on him. He shouldered her out of the way, so that she fell backwards onto her rear end, and brought his hands up. His blood curdling scream split the night, as he channeled his magic away from himself, through his hands.

Hundreds of bolts of lightning shot from his hands, looking like a great fireworks display, each of the bolts curving and shooting off in all directions. Trees disintegrated, caught on fire or were tossed for hundreds of feet as his powers emptied themselves. Everything was lit up, including the face of the north mountain, as if the sun had risen again.

And then it was all over. The wind dissipated, the lightning stopped, the clouds began to unravel themselves. All that was left was the devastation, the fires that he had set. The light rain that remained would take care of that.

He slumped backwards, gasping for air. It took he struggled, as the pain that had been a constant for the last hour left him writhing on the ground. Soon, however, it faded away, until only a dull ache remained.

"Are you okay?" Asked Anna as Kristoff helped her up.

"Now I am," His voice was shaky and raw, worse than when his mother had made him practice his choir music for six hours straight, "Thank you, Princess Anna."

From where she now stood, she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Prince Donner, now… could you explain what that was?"

"It was my curse," He stood shakily. Kristoff came over, putting a tentative hand out to steady himself, "I was born with it, like your sister. But… mine is…"

He swept a hand around, encompassing the entire area of devastation.

"Pure destruction, nothing like your sister's."

He hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I _hate _it," He said, his voice a low growl, "I'm just glad I was able to get out of the city before this began. I don't want to see anyone hurt."

"Well, no one has been hurt," Kristoff said, patting him on the shoulder, "And now… what do you want to do? It may be best if we return to…"

He stopped speaking as Don held up a hand.

"No, we're already out here, I want to get Elsa a Christmas present," As he spoke, Kristoff frowned in confusion. Anna smiled though, and clapped her hands together as Don added, "Something special."

"Then let's hurry up and go! I have the cutest wrapping paper at home, and a box that it will fit in perfectly!"

"Kai, have you seen my sister or Kristoff?"

_Good, I didn't include Prince Don in that!_

"I believe I saw them heading towards the stables," Her steward said as he brought in a fresh set of tiles, "Sir Kristoff most likely wanted to check on the reindeer before."

_Kai seems to be the only one who remembers that I knighted Kristoff to keep all of the 'Princess Anna should not be allowed to court a commoner' group off of my back._

"Thank you, Kai." She said, opening the door to head towards the stables.

"Oh, one more thing, Your Majesty," The man said, no hint of a smile on his face, "We had a report that Prince Donner of Valdiston left the castle premises, also heading towards the stables. Just thought that you would like to know."

She looked at the man who had stood by her, and her father before her, and been one of the few people to know of her condition during all the years of her imprisonment, and smiled.

He waved her away, as she headed towards the stables.

"So, Don, why didn't you tell us about your powers?"

They all sat in Kristoff's sled, Sven pulling it the last hundred or so meters before the North Mountain.

"What do you think would have happened if I sailed into the bay, blasting lightning from my hands with a storm swirling around me?"

Kristoff turned his head slightly so that he could see Don where he rode in the back of the sled.

"You did half of those things, was that storm you rode in on your creation?"

"Too a point." Don replied, twiddling his thumbs. "But, like you saw back there… It got too big, and became a real storm. Whenever I use those powers, it usually happens like that. Which is why I don't like to use them." He sighed. "I don't want them to define who I am."

"You're just like Elsa in that," Anna said, just as they reached what Don guessed was the beginning of the mountain, "Looks like we're here!"

An hour later they reached the top, and Don looked up, his eyes wide.

"She… she _made _this?"

"Yeah, apparently just with a tap of her foot." Anna added. She giggled when Don looked at her, his mouth hanging wide.

"It's amazing!" Don said, scampering onto the bridge, running his hand along the rails. "She _made this!_"

Anna and Kristoff held back for a moment, seeing the boy, who'd looked to the sea as his escape, who lived beneath the Prince's skin. He turned to them, a sly smile on his face.

"Come-on, we have a crown to find!"

As he turned and ran down the bridge, Anna and Kristoff pursuing at a more sedate place, a series of muffled thumps sounded in front of him, as a giant snow hand snapped out across the end of the bridge.

Don thumped into it, seeming stunned as he found himself being lifted up into the air.

Then he felt an icy wind blast him, as this snow beast roared.

"Oh, no! I thought Elsa said he fell down into the canyon!"

The snowman roared, shaking Don in the air, as Anna and Kristoff froze.

"Bad snowman! Put him down," Anna yelled. Kristoff had to hold her back, as she seemed to have a death wish when it came to _that _snowman in particular, "Let go of me, Kristoff, I-"

The whipcrack of lightning split the night, followed by a rumble of thunder, as the snowman's arm fell to the ground, a small cloud of steam lingering about it.

Don stood, his eyes focused upward. Anna and Kristoff could only stare as the snowman retreated from him, holding the stump of its arm. Anna noticed a brief glint in the moonlight, tapping Kristoff on the shoulder and pointed to the crown resting on the snowman's head.

"There it is! Don! The snowman has the crown!"

The snowman looked at Anna as it retreated towards the castle.

_"_**Mine!**" It roared, stumbling up the steps. "**Go away!**"

Don motioned for them to stay near the bridge, while he followed the snowman into the castle. The great doors hung open, and they could hear periodic roaring and rumbling.

They stood there for a few moments, waiting for the inevitable flash of lightning and boom of thunder. But it did not come, instead, Don walked out, holding the crown in one hand.

"How… how did you get that? We thought you'd have to fight him!" Anna questioned curiously. Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Well, we came to an understanding," Don said, brushing some accumulated snow off of the crown, "He gave me the crown, and I traded him a watch I had on me. And I told him that I would talk to Elsa and see if she would fix him." Dropping his voice low, "I really didn't want to hurt him, anyways."

Perking up, he turned to them, tossing Anna the crown.

"Well, comeon, we need to get back before the dawn," he said flippantly, "Wouldn't want anyone to notice we're gone."

As he tried to pass by Anna, she put a hand out, barring his way.

"I want you to promise me one thing," She said, "As soon as we get back, you need to tell Elsa about your powers."

His eyes widened, a tiny hint of fear leeching into them.

"Well, I was sort of hoping…" He began to try to change the subject, but saw the will behind Anna's eyes, and stopped. "Okay, I promise. I'll tell her, sometime this week."

"As soon as we get back." She repeated.

"Fine…" Don finally gave up, sighing in exasperation. "This is going to be a very awkward conversation…"

Kristoff laughed.

"Well, better to get it out of the way _now_, instead of later!"

* * *

Elsa was waiting for them at the stables, nervously pulling at the ends of her hair.

"Where have you been?" She said as they slid to a halt.

Taking in their unkempt appearance, she stepped in close to Anna, hugging her tightly.

"You have no idea how worried I was! What happened?" She looked at Don, seeing the way he seemed to sag. His face was drawn, and he avoided her gaze. "Seriously, you need to tell-"

Anna pushed her away for a moment, looking into her eyes.

"The Prince has something to tell you." Anna said simply, before dragging them all to the throne room.

"Alright, I'm getting a little tired of the suspense." She said, putting her foot down. A little flurry of snowflakes drifted up, before she swept them away with a jerk of her hand. "Tell me_ now_."

"Alright, alright, don't get your dress in a knot," Anna said, pushing Don to stand in front of her. Her sister pointed to a spot about fifteen feet away, "Could you put an ice statue there, please?"

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

Elsa had never liked using her powers indoors, _or at all_, if she could help it. But she complied with her sister's request, forming a large snowman that looked quite a bit like an oversized Olaf.

_Good thing he's already gone to bed…_

She found Don kneeling in front of her.

"I am sorry for my failure to warn you about this earlier, Queen Elsa."

_Why is he speaking so formally…?_

Her answer was a purposeful shift of his body, as he stood, bringing one of his arms up, palm facing the statue. His fingers curled inwards, and the veins in his arm became more visible.

She saw his body tense, and scrambled backwards as a jagged, writhing bolt of lightning shot outwards. It slammed into the statue, shattering it into a hundred little pieces. Elsa felt something cold drop onto her skin, and looked to see a raindrop frozen on her skin. Another and another fell, until there was a soft pattering rain inside the hall.

"What was that?" She asked quickly. Sweeping the ice away with a flick of her hand, able to do nothing for the rain. Then she turned to Don, her hands raised slightly. _"Who are you_?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her glare, but Anna stepped up in front of him, seeing the anger beginning to build inside Elsa.

"He's exactly who he says he is, Elsa. He just left some stuff out," She pleaded, "Stuff that he probably wants to talk about as much as you would want to discuss the past decade or so. So just _give him a chance._"

Anna spoke the last four words slowly, enunciating them clearly. With each word, Elsa dropped her hands a little, until they hung at her sides.

"Alright, start explaining."

"I am Prince Donner of Valdiston, son of Ivan." Elsa just stood, as still as the statute she had created had been before Don destroyed it. "I am also… well, the people who know of me in Valdiston call me the Storm Lord. Because… well…"

"He can control storms." Anna interjected. "Saw it out near the north mountain, it was pretty cool. Though, it did mess my hair up."

Elsa grimaced at her sister, as Don looked between them, seeming almost drunk. His eyes were hooded, and he seemed to be moving slower than he had been even when they arrived.

"So, what, you came here to meet me?" Elsa said accusingly, aiming to pierce Don with her gaze. "Is that why you came? Do you plan to try to use me?"

Don held up his shaky hands.

"No! No I would never!" He pleaded. "I was sent on a mission to deliver you those papers. I was supposed to move on to Paix-on-the-Sea, because I heard a tale of another one such as ourselves." He looked her right in the eye, and she felt her heart clench. He was smiling at her, a small, heartfelt smile. "But… when I saw you standing on that dock, I knew that the rumors about you weren't true. You're beautiful, and smart… but most of all, you're _kind_. I can see it in your eyes. The way you care for your sister, for Kristoff, for your _family…_"

He paused, visibly shaking now.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," He fell to his knees in front of her, "My… my curse takes a lot… out… of me."

Kristoff grabbed him just before he slumped to the ground, holding him. Elsa took a step forward, as did Anna. She froze when Don opened his eyes again, just a hint, and looked up at her. His eyes were dark blue, as dark as the sea had been the first day they met. Like that day, the sea that was his eyes tried to swallow her, to draw it into its depths…

"Elsa, I saw your ice castle," He whispered, and she stepped even closer, reaching out a tentative hand, closer and closer to touching his cheek, "It was amazing. _Like you…_"

And then he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness, his face relaxing. Elsa withdrew her hand, just as he fingertips were about to brush his skin. Kai entered the room, and seeing what the state of the group, attempted to withdraw, but Elsa ordered him to help carry Don to his new room in the eastern wing.

"He really likes you, Elsa." Kristoff said a while later as he flopped down into the couch next to Anna. She and Elsa had been discussing what had happened. "But I'm guessing you've already figured that out."

She shot him a glance, and he held up his hands.

"Hey, don't freeze the messenger, I'm just stating facts."

"Well, they're facts that… They aren't coming at a good time!" Was all she could say. Anna had had choice words for her when she first described Don's affection as unwanted, and called her out when she said she didn't like him back. "And… he has magic, like me!"

Anna and Kristoff nodded, both having experienced it firsthand.

"And he doesn't seem to want to use it," Anna interjected, "Like a certain Queen I know."

"That's different! You know what my power can do," She said, but Anna responded defiantly by shaking her head, "What?"

"Just stop trying to rationalize everything, Elsa! Stop being Queen for a bit!"

"That's easy for you to say!"

Anna just sighed, shaking her head.

"Listen, tomorrow, you and he are going to have a nice…long…_private _conversation!"

There was a steel in Anna's voice, so much like her own and Mother's that she didn't know how to respond. She only sat there, he hands folded tightly in her lap. Anna got up and came over to sit beside her, resting her head on her shoulder. They could hear Kristoff snoring.

"Elsa," She said quietly, "Let's give Prince Don a chance. _You _need to give him a chance."

Elsa only sat in silence, as Anna gave up on her, waking Kristoff so that they could go to bed. She sat almost perfectly still, the only movement the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

But inside, her mind was raging. Thoughts, pictures, emotions flew all about, as if propelled by a blizzard, until they began to slam into place. A decision finally came, just as the sun was rising.

_I will give the Prince a chance._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, all! The story is gonna start getting realllly interesting from here on out. Had to do all that pesky world building, but now I can built off of that!**

**Thanks to Frostdraga for your review! You brought up a good question too, I was wondering if any of my readers could tell me why I don't get many reviews. Is the story bad? Though whether or not I get any reviews doesn't matter to me, I'll write the same no matter what!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Don awoke suddenly, as a thing beam of sunlight cut through his curtains.

He sat up, noticing that he wore the same clothes that he had worn the night before. Looking about the room, he noted that it was not the one that he had been staying in. On the side table next to his bed was a box, beautifully wrapped. The paper was golden, with hundreds of little reindeer running across it in interlocking patterns. A blue bow, nearly the size of the box itself, was intricately tied atop it. Next to it was a smaller box, wrapped with the same paper.

Drearily swinging his feet off the bed, he slid himself onto his feet, feeling better as he finally got his blood pumping. A note was laid beside the two boxes, with messy writing on it.

_Don,_

_Here's my sisters crown, wrapped up in the nice paper I had. And a box of her favorite chocolates. Her room is two doors down. Knock on the door in between when you walk by._

_-Anna_

_P.S. Give her the chocolates first!_

Her note brought a wide smile to his face.

_That Princess sure is something! Kristoff is a lucky man!_

Looking down at himself, the tattered and torn clothing, he stripped it all off, stepping into the bathroom. What felt like an hour passed before he stepped out, but he felt infinitely better.

Finding his heavy sea chest in a corner, he popped open the lid, ruffling through the jumble of clothes inside. He found his nicest set of clothes in a wooden box in the bottom. It was his princely uniform, something that he'd won only once before, during the marriage of one of his cousins in Mosseburg.

Pulling the box out, he opened it, slowly smoothing the wrinkles, then began the lengthy process of putting it all on. The white shirt went first, followed by the tight fitting blue pants. He stuffed the ends of his pants into the tops of his boots, since a loose pants leg could get caught during a fight. Then the thick, dark blue slightly tight jacket. He'd worn the jacket only a year before, and already it would need to be tailored at some point soon. But for now it was wearable. It even had the epaulettes that nobles in the eastern sea loved so much, though people of the western sea scorned them except for ceremonial purposes.

Unlike most princes though, he didn't have one of those silly sashes that they seemed to like so much, instead wearing a traditional Valdistonian belt, made of shark skin. It was wide, and was usually meant to hold the sheath for a sword. But since he was in Arendelle's castle, and would soon be in the presence of the queen…

He placed his long curving sword back into the sea chest, before sealing it once again.

Letting himself out of the room, he balanced the two gifts in one hand while he lightly tapped on the door that Anna had indicated. He heard a mild thumping, as if someone had just fallen out of bed, and then the door cracked, revealing an unkempt Anna.

Don couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, ha ha." She said sleepily, rubbing an eye. "Come in for a second."

As he stepped in, she took in his full, regal appearance, and whistled.

"My, you do clean up nice, but…" She reached up and ruffled his hair slightly, checking his buttons and straightening his jacket. "Now… Elsa should be working on stuff for the Winter Festival, so… just be yourself and…"

He shook her as her eyes closed, and a small drop of spit began to roll to the end of her lip.

"But yeah, just be yourself and everything will be fine," She said, making her way back towards the bed, "She likes you anyways, so it should be pretty easy."

_She likes me!_ His heart soared as he let himself out of the already snoring Anna's room.

Standing at the door to Elsa's room, he lifted his hand, about to knock… He put his hand down, feeling his palms begin to sweat.

"Don?"

One should never underestimate how funny a grown man trying to juggle presents can be. When he finally got them under control, he turned, trying to smile through his embarrassment as Elsa laughed politely.

"Sorry, I saw you from the end of the hallway," She said, still smiling, "I couldn't help but notice that you were a little… hesitant to knock at my door."

_Well, this plan has truly gone all too hell_.

"Well… after last night, I was just worried you wouldn't want to talk to me," He said quietly, "After seeing…"

"That you have powers?" She said, moving closer to him. "Though it _was _a little shocking, its nothing. Are those presents for me?"

He looked down at the boxes in his hands. He held the big one out, before pulling it back.

"Wait, wait, wait, this one first." He said as he tried to clumsily hand the box to her. She looked at him with those blue eyes of her, set in that beautiful face with her nearly white hair framing it, and his heart melted.

She tore the package, her long, slender fingers pulling the package apart slowly.

"Did Anna give you this?" She asked as the package of chocolates was revealed.

"Yeah… she sort of helped me with all of this…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "But… the second gift… She only wrapped it."

Elsa looked at him again, flipping a lock of hair out of her eyes with a toss of her head. Then she began to work on the second box.

"Oh. My. God."

The box fell to the ground, as Elsa looked at the crown. Don stood perfectly still, watching her eyes begin to water.

"This is… so sweet of you, Don." She said after a moment. His tension immediately relaxed as she looked up at him, a bright smile crossing her lips.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked. "I was going to go check on preparations for the Festival…"

"Yes." Was all he could say, since his heart had decided to pack up and relocate to his throat at that exact moment. "But, give me one moment, Your Majesty."

He returned to his room, pulling open the sea chest. When he returned, she looked at his new addition skeptically.

"Do you think you're going to need that?" She said, looking at his cutlass. It was one of the few gifts from his father that he didn't revile.

"No, but if you wish to see the city," He said, pitching his voice low, "You must have an escort. And I don't think you would be comfortable with a dozen of your Royal Guards clustered around you. Now, would you like your crown on?"

She nodded, having been thinking of ways to get the Royal Guards to not follow her about the city. He took the crown from her hands, and placed it lightly upon her head, smoothing her hair slightly so that it would sit better atop her head. He met her eyes, and smiled. Until he noticed that their faces were mere inches apart.

He quickly withdrew, knowing that his face was burning red now.

Elsa kept smiling, before motioning for him to follow her.

"So, where are we off too?" He asked as they strolled leisurely through the great hall.

"Well…" She said, smiling slyly at him, "I actually don't have anything I _have _to do. So I'm free to just stroll about. _And _eat this chocolate you got me."

"I've never been to Arendelle before, so this will be an… adventure for me."

She looked at him, the smile diminishing slightly in its intensity.

"We're in the same boat, in that respect she said," She said, "I only remember Arendelle from the few trips my parents and I took out with Anna when we were young. So, it will an adventure for _us_."

Not knowing what to say, Don simply opened the palace door for her, and they proceeded out into the courtyard. The Captain of the Guard met them at the gates, clearly in a belligerent mood.

"My Queen," He said quickly, moving to bar their path out of the castle, "I have a guard detail prepared to-"

Elsa held up a hand, cutting the Captain off.

"Thank you for your consideration, but that won't be necessary. I already have an escort."

"But, Your Majesty-" The man immediately began to protest, but stopped as he saw Elsa once again hold up a hand.

"It will be fine, Captain. Now please, allow us through the gates."

Don looked at the Queen, seeing that the iron will that she and Anna shared had to be genetic. But the Captain moved aside without another word of protest, and they walked out into the bright, chilly day.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe how well her day was going.

She was almost giddy, and her heartbeat still hadn't calmed down since she saw Don standing at her door. They walked, speaking quietly, as they entered the city proper. Men and women rushed about, trying to avoid the cold, but most stopped or slowed when they saw Elsa, striding confidently forward, with the foreign Prince by her side.

_Who is actually very handsome, when he's all done up in his nicest clothing!_ She said, glancing aside at him.

A group of children darted by, goggling at the two of them, but they ran on. The crowd of people after them did not, however.

"Your Majesty!" One man called. "It is a fine day to see you out of the castle!"

The crowd pushed forward, but Don stepped in front of her, taking her hand and pulling her through the group of well-wishers. It still took nearly a quarter of an hour to get through all the pleasantries, thanking all of the people for their hard work and good spirits.

"My goodness, are your people nice!" Don exclaimed when they'd finally escaped them. "It's so different from in Valdiston."

Elsa shot him a questioning glance, and he laughed.

"People in Valdiston are… I wouldn't say unhappy," He paused, trying to think of the proper words to describe them, "But they're… _practical_. I used to be able to walk the streets with no one even giving me a sideways glance. Here… we were out of the castle for five minutes and people swamped you!"

Elsa smiled lightly, as they walked down towards the docks.

"The people here have always been a happy bunch, though…"

"What?" Don asked.

"They may be a bit less understanding at some times," She added quickly, "Like thinking I was some kind of sorceress."

A warning bell went off in Don's mind.

"How do you think they would react to me?" He said, a worried expression clouding his face.

"Well… if Anna's description of your powers is accurate…" She said, her voice trailing off, "They would fear you, Don. Like they did me when I froze the whole of Arendelle." She looked up at him, seeing the way his mind raced behind his eyes, the way his shoulders sagged an infinitesimal amount. She went on, "My parents would have told you to hide your powers, to lock them away in a little part of yourself and act as if everything is normal."

"But I won't, Don." She said when he looked sharply at her. "I would not ask anyone to do something I won't do myself. So… what _can _you do with your powers?"

They walked onwards, down an alley. She stopped as she noticed that Don had stopped, and was looking at his feet.

"Elsa… I can do nothing except destroy," He said, his voice harsh, "My _father _made it that way. I only just found out a few years ago, and it was one of the reasons I had the _Sturmfisch _built." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "You see, my father is… well, his nickname is total truth. He is brutal. He is power hungry, to an extent. And he wanted… he wanted a _weapon _with which he could conquer the areas around him."

Elsa recoiled from him, as sparks flooded from between his fingers, making little crackling noises. She saw him clench his fists, and the sparks disappeared. As he smiled, she could have worn that she saw someone in a hooded cloak dart across the end of the alleyway, but when she blinked the figure was gone.

"Sorry…" He said before continuing, "All I know, is that when he found out my mother was pregnant with me, he began to visit a local group of trolls. They did something to me in the womb that… that gave me this _curse_." He spat the word, and she felt her heart go out to him. "And so I was born… the Lord of Storms."

"Did… did you father ever make you…"

"_Yes_," He hissed, "He took me along on a few of his 'trips'. We hunted in the northern part of the Eastern Sea. We'd find a ship and… and he'd make me use my powers to create a storm. Then he'd board the ship and… and…"

He stopped, as he felt Elsa's thin arms go around him.

"Don, that's horrible." She said simply, as his arms reluctantly reached up to embrace her. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked, his head bowed against her shoulder.

"I should ask you the same," She said, feeling something that she'd only felt a few times in her entire life, "Why don't you fear my power?"

He pushed her away, so that he could looker at her. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were sad, though they brightened slightly.

"Because… The things that you make, your creations," He said quietly, "They are good. Beautiful. Strong. Just like you."

She felt her own cheeks heating even more, and turned away for a moment, realizing how close they were. She could feel his heart pulsing, feel his warm, sweet breath upon her skin. She began to lean forward, as did he, his breath grew closer. Their lips began to touch when…

"Elsa!" A familiar voice called out, "I'm so glad I finally found… Oh, my goodness!"

Anna had come around the corner and into the alley, before backpedaling when she saw them.

Elsa pushed Don away, a little more forcefully then she had intended, sending him sprawling to the ground. She looked back and forth between where Anna had popped around the wall and Don, not knowing which problem to try to tackle first.

She was worried for moment, but then Don laughed, pushing himself upwards. And then Anna peeked around the corner again, fully stepping around when she saw that they'd sprung apart.

"Well, I was looking for you," She said, "Kristoff should be back soon with the lost reindeer soon. And when I didn't find you too in Elsa's room…" She looked accusingly at Don, who just shrugged his shoulders, a lopsided grin splitting his face, "I decided to come look for you two. A few people pointed me in this direction."

"Oh, well, that's good," Elsa said quickly, "We were just looking for something to do…"

"I bet you were…" Anna said under her breath, but looked away and whistled when Elsa shot a scathing glare her way.

"Well, I guess waiting for Kristoff wouldn't be so bad." Elsa said simply.

Anna led them towards the eastern edge of the city, with people bowing and just generally being friendly along the entire way. When they arrived, they found Kristoff taking care of a pair of reindeer, one of which seemed quite unhappy to see Don.

Kristoff waved in greeting, and went back to brushing the other reindeer's hair.

"How hard was it too find her?" Anna asked, as Elsa and Don stood back.

"Not too hard, since someone else found her first," Kristoff said, motioning his head, as if signaling someone to appear, "You can come out now, Bulda."

Elsa's eyes shot wide as a troll appeared from hiding, having unrolled from what had looked like nothing but a simple rock.

"What are you doing here, Bulda?" Anna asked, stepping up to hug the little troll.

"Pabbie felt a great disturbance last night," She said, "He said that I was to come and warn you, and if possible, for you to come to the Valley immediately."

Elsa stepped forward, already knowing where this may be heading.

"A disturbance? What kind of disturbance?" She asked.

"He wouldn't be clear, but he said that something dangerous was released last night," The little troll said. "Something dark."

Elsa turned to Don, who stood seemingly frozen, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. The little troll followed her gaze and widened her own eyes.

"Get away from him, Queen Elsa!" She yelled, forcing herself in between the two of them. "I can smell it on him!"

Don recoiled from the troll, taking a few steps back, as she seemed fit to attack him.

"Stop it, Bulda!" Anna and Kristoff said, stepping in to pull her back. "There isn't anything evil about Prince Don! We _know _about his powers!"

That seemed to calm her, if only slightly.

"Well… he must come with us now! We must go to the Valley!"

Elsa shook her head.

"I can't go, not now at least. There is too much too do…"

Bulda shook her head.

"No, you all must come!" She said forcefully, "We will only be gone for a few hours at the most. Now come!"

Getting out of Arendelle was the hard part. Slipping by the Royal Guards to grab a sled large enough for all of them, Elsa quickly found Gerda and told her that she would be back before the end of the night, and to tell Kai to make excuses for her.

And with that, they were off, the sun still high above them.

Don sat next to her, his hands clenched tightly together.

"Trolls…" She heard him whisper under his breath.

She looked at him.

"Don…"

He didn't look at her, just reached out a hand and placed it upon her own. It was warm, and enveloped her dainty fingers as she rotated her hand so that their fingers were interlaced. They sat that way as the miles passed under them. Bulda would periodically look back at Don, but he didn't return her glare.

The Valley of the Rock opened up below them, and Kristoff reined the reindeer in. They made their way to the center, where a number of trolls were already waiting for them. Their eyes opened wide when they saw Don.

"Bulda, is that the Cursed One?" Pabbie said, stepping forward from the group. "You brought him _here_?"

The younger troll nodded.

"It was all I could think to do…"

"Well, then I guess we must deal with it here." He turned to Don, who stepped in front of Elsa, releasing her hand. "Do you know what you are, boy?"

"No, I know only that I was born with these powers," Don responded, "And that I do not wish to have them."

Pabbie nodded.

"Most who are cursed by a troll do not wish for the power they inherit." The troll said, moving forward, "You must truly hate your power, since you had to have been cursed by an entire tribe of my folk. And yet they freely gave you their tears… Come boy, I must read your mind."

The troll motioned for Don to kneel, which he did, only a little reluctantly. Pabbie placed his hand upon the man's head. Elsa felt like she had been punched in the stomach by the day's proceedings.

"Interesting… Interesting…" The Troll said, "The boy is not evil hearted! The curse has not spread to his heart!"

The other trolls cheered, and Elsa felt her heart swell in relief, until Pabbie gasped.

"I… someone has locked away a set of memories." The troll shaman said, "I can force them open…"

Then he gasped, seeming to freeze in place.

"Queen Elsa… Princess Anna… You may wish to see these memories."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, look, a two chapters in one day! Wowza! Decided to crank these two out back to back. Thanks to everyone whose read, faved, followed or review! **

* * *

Pabbie pulled a stream of light from the peak of Don's forehead, which swirled about, forming a mirror like surface after a moment. Then, images began to appear on it.

Don pulled back, not knowing what was going on.

The first image was…

"That's my father," He said quietly, as the ruddy face so like his own appeared. The image pulled back to reveal that they were aboard a ship, one which was familiar to Don from his youth, "That's the _Akula_, my father's flagship… I… I don't remember this. Are you sure these are my memories?"

The little troll shaman looked up as he spoke his question.

"These are your memories," He said, "But… another shaman such as myself locked them away."

Don looked dumbfounded, but turned back to the image, as Elsa and Anna stepped closer, their eyes curious as…

The image darkened, and… lightning danced across the sky. A ship appeared, distant…

Anna and Elsa gasped, and Don's stomach dropped, as the images advanced faster than they should have, revealing the ship, broken and battered… And flying the flag of Arendelle.

"That… that's the ship that my parents left on… the _Hope of Arendelle_." Elsa said, a cold edge entering her voice. She looked at Don, a frightful expression crossing her face.

The image shifted once again, a faraway shot, as if he stood aboard the _Akula, _near the aft deck… As a group of people were lined up. Don's father stalked along the line, until he zeroed in on one of them. Don had seen the man before, on a painting hanging in one of the Palace side rooms… The King of Arendelle… Elsa and Anna's _father_…

His mind was racing so fast, he didn't notice Elsa backing away from him, or how her eyes kept darting from the memories to him.

As his father picked the King up bodily and put him over the side of the ship, so that his head dangled over the edge. Words were spoken, too far away to be heard, and then…

Anna cried out, letting loose a wail that finally broke the strings holding together Elsa's heart. They snapped, as the pressure became too great, and she felt a flood of angry tears trickling down her face.

"_You_," She said, as the image shifted once again, to show that what had been done to her father was now being done to her mother and the other people aboard the ship, "_You bastard! You killed my parents!_"

Don backpedaled from her, nearly tripping over a troll, who roughly pushed him away. He stumbled, ending up on his knees in front of Elsa.

"Elsa… I-"

"_Shut up!_" She said, ice forming all across the ground, a buffeting wind beginning to blow her hair about. "_You… you… You're as bad as Hans! You're worse!_"

He recoiled, remembering the sisters talking about Hans of the Southern Isles.

"_I just want you to go away!"_

Never in his life had he been more conflicted about using his powers, as Elsa slammed her hands forward. He brought his hands up, palms out…

Ice met lightning, and a resounding thunderclap resounded around the valley. Don was blown backwards a dozen yards, ending up on his back. His ears rung as if a dozen bells were tolling above his head, and…

The air grew colder, as he stood, and he was forced to look towards Elsa who…

A wall of ice smashed into him, propelled over the ground like a wave. Trolls jumped out of the way, most of them morphing into rocks, as he was pushed backwards. He felt hot tears rolling down his face.

"Elsa!" He called out too her, seeing the rage that had taken hold of her face, "I didn't know! I… I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough!" She shrieked, sending a jet of ice towards him, "_You killed my parents!"_

Don countered the ice with a bolt of lightning, as a storm built above them. His powers were taking hold… _The Curse _is taking holding. Lightning leapt from his hands towards Elsa, which she countered with a flick of her wrist. But she was pushed back as another and another leapt forth.

_No!_

He fought back against it, dragging his hands down, and clenching his fists. He would _not _hurt Elsa or her family. Absolutely not… there was only one way this would end…

"_Kill me!" _He screamed, falling to his knees, his arms held straight out. "_Do it now!_"

Elsa approached him, the storm still raging all around, when a lone voice called out. It was raw, as if it had been crying.

"Don't do it, Elsa!" Anna called out from somewhere out of Don's view, "Don't do it! He didn't kill our parents! His father did!"

"It makes no difference!" Elsa called, gathering her magic at the tips of the fingers of her right hand, "He was there! And he… his powers caused this! He is just as responsible!"

She drew her hand back as she drew within arm's reach, poised to strike.

"No!" Anna screamed.

"Do it!" Don said through gritted teeth.

His body convulsed as she thrust her arm forward, striking him in the heart. It felt like an ice pick stabbing him as her magic burst out of his back, to freeze the ground behind him. The curse wanted him to counter attack, feeling threatened, but he held it back.

He simply looked up into the eyes of the Queen… no. Into the eyes of the woman he had grown to love, though they had known each other for such a short time. She looked back, only hate and anger flooding back to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, just beyond a thicket of trees, he saw something move in the shadows, a figure on horseback. The figure lifted something up… something that looked like a…

"Get down!" He yelled with the last of his strength, reaching out to grab Elsa in a bear hug. He spun around, just as the crossbow fired. The figure let out a yell of frustration as the bolt sunk not into Elsa, but deep into Don's back.

Don let out a strangled yell, as Elsa stepped back from him, her eyes wide.

The horsemen moved forward, as Elsa and the others stood about in shock, grabbing the slumping Prince and throwing him over the saddle. In the process of this, his hood flew back, revealing…

Anna gasped, as Joe wheeled the horse around, and spurred it into a flat out run.

* * *

"What… what just happened." Kristoff said as he looked over the aftermath.

Anna cried into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. The Valley was in a shambles, covered in ice as it was. Trees were haphazardly thrown about, and huge gashes in the earth were visible. And in the center of it all, Elsa sat on her heels, her hands covering her face. In the relative silence after the fight, he could hear her weeping.

Pabbie, Cliff and Bulda approached.

"Kristoff… Anna… There is something else that you and your sister must see…"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Princess Anna was right." Pabbie said. "Though his power was what caused your parents ship to be stopped… He did not wish it…" The old troll paused for a moment, turning to look at Elsa. "The boy was broken. Badly broken. I thought I had seen all of his soul when I searched his memories… but…"

Anna's sobbing stopped, and she turned to look at Pabbie with red, puffy eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That… he was scarred." Was all Pabbie said.

"Scarred?"

In way of reply, Pabbie conjured another memory.

"Bulda, Cliff, help me." He said aside to them. They stepped up, reaching their hands out to the memories, seeming to take hold of it, and begin to stretch it, until it was twice as large as it had been. "This… this is another of the memories that was locked away."

A ship's deck popped into the memory, it becoming clear after a moment that it was the same ship deck from before. A shift of the view revealed the _Hope of Arendelle _burning, a pillar of smoke rising above.

Ivan the Brutal stepped into the view, a sword held in his hand. The same one that had been used for the terrible butchering of the King and Queen, as evidenced by the blood dripping off of it.

_"Boy, what did you just say?" The man said, his voice cold, and rage etched upon his face. "I hope it wasn't what I think it was…"_

_ "I won't! I won't help you kill people anymore!" Don cried. They could see that he held a knife in his hand. "You've made me a murderer!"_

_ "So?" His father said, advancing on him. "You are an Ushkui! We are hardy men, men who kill simply because we are better at killing then the soft people!"_

_ "No!" _

_ "You're truly going to be so defiant?" Ivan said. "After I just found you a suitable bride?"_

_ He held up a small book, of the kind used by men and women to keep a diary. _

_ "This is the diary of the Queen of Arendelle." He said, waving the book in front of Don. "She has a daughter, around your age. With powers like yours!"_

_ Don looked taken aback._

_ "And you think she would agree to marry _me_?" He said, incredulous, "The one who helped murder her parents? How could I live with myself knowing that, and remembering this day?"_

_ His father's face split into a massive grin, revealing a slight gap between his two front teeth._

_ "Who said you would remember this?"_

_ The sword flashed out, stabbing into Don's shoulder. Something else rolled forward, knocking him down._

_ "Come now, Djavul, you have work to do."_

_ It was a rock, a large one. Or…_

_ The rock rolled again, before it split open, revealing a young looking troll._

_ "Yes, Master Ivan, what would you like?"_

_ As Don struggled on the floor, blood spurting from his wound, Ivan flicked the blood off of his sword._

_ "Make him forget this day." His father said simply. "Do it correctly this time. Remember that I allowed you to live when I killed your entire tribe."_

_ The troll bowed, before waddling over to the young boy._

_ "Djavul will do as you command."_

Anna and Kristoff jumped as Elsa appeared beside her, her eyes streaked with partially frozen tears. Anna reached a hand out, laying it on her shoulder, but her sister shrugged it off.

"Is that all true, Pabbie?" She asked, her voice broken.

"I'm afraid so, Elsa."

She hung her head in shame.

"I've killed him…" She said quietly, shoulders lumping. "I've kill him… And… and now he's gone. I… I froze his _heart_…"

Pabbie waddled over and put a hand on her knee.

"Actually, there may be time, Elsa." Pabbie said quickly. "Though you did freeze his heart… He is cursed. Unless I miss my guess, and depending on the strength of the curse, it may be months before his heart freezes. The curse will counteract your magic, slowing it down…"

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"We… we need to catch up to them." She said, insistently.

Kristoff, standing in a daze as he was, didn't hear her until she was shaking him.

"Kristoff, we need to catch up to them!"

"We… I…"

Anna stepped in, hugging her arms tightly around Elsa.

"Kristoff, get the sled."

He did as he was told, while Elsa and Anna conversed with the trolls. As he pulled up, he heard the tail end of their conversation.

"…and remember that love conquers all, Elsa. Remember!" Grand Pabbie said, which the other trolls all echoed.

She nodded, and swept into the sleigh, Anna not far behind.

"Go, Kristoff." She said quietly, as Kristoff whipped the reins. Under her breath she said, "Take me too him before it is too late…"

* * *

"Joe?"

Don's entire body hurt, and the bumping and jostling of a moving horse only exacerbated matters.

"Yes, My Prince," He said, "You should be happy your father sent me to watch after you. Why would you jump in front of that crossbow bolt?"

"Didn't… want… to… see her… hurt."

Joe looked down at him, his face totally unlike he had ever seen it. It was as if he had been wearing a mask, and taken it off, revealing a snarling beast.

"Well, that's fucking stupid." He said, though he noticed that Don had slipped into unconsciousness. "You always were too much of a romantic _prick_."

Arendelle came into view, and he charged through it, not even slowing down as the guards near the palace inquired of him, he simply ran the horse right up the ramp.

"Are we ready to set sail?" He asked, dragging the Prince to the deck, and slapping the horse on its hindquarters. As it vaulted back down the ramp, a pair of sailors ran up behind it, throwing it to the ground.

"Yes, Sir! We're ready to cast off as ordered!" Said the third mate.

"Then do so, let's get out of this disgusting land," He said, spitting over the side, "I'm tired of looking at how soft and weak they are."

A call came down from the crow's nest.

"Captain! A squad of guards is advancing down the street!"

Going to the rail he saw the dozen men in their drab, grey uniforms jogging towards the docks. He reached down, opening a recessed compartment that even Don didn't know about, and pulled a folding crossbow out of it. Around him, the rest of the crew did the same, pulling apart pieces of railing and pulling up deck planks to reveal the hidden troves of the weapon inside.

Winding the crossbow up, he placed a barbed tipped bolt in it, and put it too his shoulder.

"Fire!"

A dozen crossbows fired at once, sending a hail of bolts into the charging guards. Seven of them fell, mortally wounded. The others saw their comrades' fall, and thought better of their charge into folly, diving behind buildings for cover.

"See, look at the cowards scurry into their holes!" He called, eliciting a cheer from the rest of the crew. "Now push us off the dock!"

The crew ran out the long poles, pushing against the dock until they were floating out into the bay.

"Make sail!"

The sails cracked with the wind, and Joe could finally relax, knowing that he'd completed the mission the King gave him. Though the Prince at his feet had done everything in his power to destroy it.

Reaching down, he roughly turned him over, examining the crossbow bolt that was stuck in his shoulder. Grasping the tail end, he snapped it off, causing Don to convulse.

Then, will little care, he pulled the bolt out by its tip. Blood flowed quickly.

"Tomas!" He called out to the third mate. "Take this little shit down below and get him patched up."

As he turned to see if they were being pursued, he caught a glimmer on the dock.

_I hope the Ice Queen _likes _the mess she has caused_.

Josephus Blutfaust, Commander of the King's Kommando's, wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Elsa watched the _Sturmfisch _disappear over the horizon, totally unmoving except for the beating in her heart.

Kristoff had really laid into Sven and the other reindeer, and they'd made it back just as the ship reached the outside of the fjord. She could see a single figure standing near the wheel, staring back at her as the ship swept away with the wind.

_He's… gone._

Anna came up next to her, even as a group of guards led by the Captain approached, beginning to push back the crowd that had gathered.

"Elsa, Elsa," She said into her ear, "It's okay. I mean it. Everything will be alright."

She looked up at Anna, knowing that her sister loved her with all her heart. But something made her respond angrily.

"_Everything will be alright?_" She hissed between clenched teeth, "I just _killed _the man I love!" As Anna recoiled, she added, "There, are you happy? I _love him! _Isn't that what you wanted?"

Anna's face seemed to crumble in on itself, and tears began to flow from her too.

"All I wanted, Elsa, was to see you happy!" Was all she said before running towards the Palace.

Kristoff followed her, leaving Elsa alone in an open by the dock. She wept, the tears falling to the ground as snowflakes.

"Elsa?"

Olaf came to stand next to her, putting one of his twig arms on her thigh, as high as they would go.

"Hello…" She sniffed, accepting a handkerchief from Olaf. "Olaf."

"What happened?" He asked innocently, before adding, "Where's Prince Don at?"

His innocent question brought back her wracking sobs, doubling her over in pain, like she couldn't breathe. She collapsed to the ground, in front of the entire crowd.

As she was carried back to the castle by a group of guards, the whispers began.

_She cries for the Pirate Prince._


	9. Chapter 9

"Elsa… Open the door."

She could hear her sisters muffled voice, as she had at least once every hour since the events of the day before.

"Please Elsa, I know you're in there."

_So something important has come up, that's why you're being so insistent._

"Our guests are beginning to arrive, Elsa," Her sister continued, "You have to greet them…"

Elsa slowly rose from her bed, looking about the frozen tundra that was her room. She hadn't left it since Kai had ordered the guards carrying her to put her on the bed. She'd spent most of the time weeping, some of it screaming into her pillow… but now, so many hours later, she just felt… empty. No more tears to cry, no more anger.

It felt as if a little piece of her heart was gone.

"Elsa, please!"

Elsa opened the door slightly, just a hair.

"I…" But Anna took her chance and forced the door open.

Taking a look around the room, she threw her arms around her sister.

"Listen, Elsa," She said, "And I know what's happened in the last few days has really… well, sucked. But… we both have responsibilities." She reached up and pulled her sisters crown off, laying it on a table by the door. "Now, come on, Elsa. You need to get ready, the Duke of Barton has already arrived, as have several of the baronets."

She squeezed her sister one more time, before heading for the door. Just before shutting it, she turned back to Elsa.

"Elsa, I love you. And so does Olaf, Kristoff and Sven."

Then she was gone, leaving Elsa alone with her misery.

An hour later, she emerged from her cold bath, with only a slightly renewed vigor. Her magic clothing reformed upon her skin. So she only had one thing left to choose.

It took her nearly another half hour to choose to wear the crown.

She would face her nobles looking like a Queen at the least.

* * *

Don dreamed of ice, of wind, of snow.

A swirling mass, that surrounded him like a comforting friend or lover. He was happy, until the thunder roared above him, and a driving rain began. Lightning crackled all around him, constricting him. It began to convulse and morph into a ball that suddenly became Elsa's face.

"_I want you to go away!_"

He jerked awake from his dream, finding himself in his cabin aboard the _Sturmfisch_. Someone opened the door, looking in. It was Joe, or… no, it was the Joe that he had thought he'd seen during the ride the night before. He tried to stand, but found that his hands and feet were manacled to the bed. His shoulder ached, and from what he could see, the wound had been roughly cared for.

"You're finally awake?" He said gruffly. When Don nodded, his face drew into a sneer. "Took you long enough."

"What's going on, Joe?"

"My name is Josephus," He said, "And I'm fulfilling your father's orders. To keep you out of the way of his invasion."

Don's mind began to clear as the man's words took hold in his mind.

"His _invasion_? What are you talking about?"

Josephus laughed heartily, seeming to revel in Don's confusion.

"You truly are a moron," Josephus said, "You really think your father would make _peace _those soft dogs? Arendelle lead the coalition that destroyed Ivan the First's grand fleet at the Battle of Suumi Straits." He paused, letting that sink in, seeming to enjoy it, "You were a _diversion_! And you played your part perfectly! Bedding the Ice Queen and snuggling up with her whole family. You truly are a _virtuoso _of stupidity. And now, King Ivan has gathered another fleet, even larger than that one, which will be setting sail, to finally bring Arendelle to its knees. With the help of the Southern Isles and Weselton, though he has plans for them as well."

Don couldn't believe his ears.

"_What?_ I never 'bedded' Elsa, and Father made a solemn promise-"

"You father doesn't care for _promises _with the soft people," He said, his voice an arrogant sneer, "He _lied_. What we men of Valdiston consider honor is of a higher level than those weaklings."

"Who _are _you, what happened to my friend?" Don said, still unbelieving. "What happened to your ideals, man?"

Josephus walked towards him, going to the side table.

"My ideals are the King's," He said, "I am the head of his Kommando's, so I must be. Just as all of the men are aboard _Sturmfisch_." When Don looked at him wide with his mouth agape, he smiled, "Oh, you didn't know? You thought you chose all of us, right? Wrong."

"You fucking bastard," Don grated out, as Josephus opened up a drawer and pulled a syringe out. "Let me out of here, now!"

Josephus just chuckled as she jabbed the syringe into Don's arm, pushing the plunger in.

"I'll make you pay," He said, feeling the rage taking over, his hands beginning to spark and crackle. But then something hit him, a cold sensation that rushed up his arm "You're… going… to… pay…"

His mind became blurry and unfocused, and soon his eyes began to close, though he fought it as best he could. Joe turned and left the room, walking back out onto the deck.

His final thought was an image of Elsa, and the danger that was now pointed towards her. Danger that she didn't know about.

_I'll take care of this… and protect her._ He thought. _I will kill my father and all who threaten her._

Then darkness seized him.

"Well, that went as well as I thought it would."

Josephus walked out onto the deck, closing the door behind him, before turning towards Tomas.

"We'll have to keep him dosed with morphine the entire trip," He said, "Do you think we'll have enough?"

"Most likely, the trip should only take a week with these winds," Tomas pointed up into the rigging, where a stronger wind from the west was propelling the _Sturmfisch _forward at nearly thirteen knots. "Unless something goes wrong, we should be fine."

Josephus only nodded as he walked towards the bow.

_Seeing Valdiston after so long will be nice._

* * *

"Now presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The crowd of nobles stood, a much smaller gathering then for her coronation, as Elsa walked into the throne room from a side door. Anna had already been introduced, and stood just about where she had all those months ago.

The Winter Festival had begun with a much more somber tone then they had wished, as having several men die during the _Sturmfisch's _escape had changed everything.

A band began to play, signaling the beginning of the festivities. It also signaled all of the major nobles to begin coming and making their introductions. Anna went about, fulfilling her duties as a Princess. Kristoff and Olaf were out in the courtyard with the commonfolk

The Duke of Draugen, Jedidiah Templeton, was the first to present himself. He was one of the three major players in Arendelle outside of the royal family, along with the other two dukes. He was also what one would politely term 'totally ugly and horrendous looking'. With a snaggletooth and eyes that seemed to roll about in his head, people always seemed fit to underestimate him. But his lanky form had won several duels in his younger days.

And under his exterior, lurked the mind of a true nobleman. He had proven to be a staunch ally for Elsa, helping her to balance out the rest of the nobles who opposed her.

"May I present, the Duke of Draugen." Kai said unnecessarily.

"Your Majesty." He said, bowing.

"Your Grace."

"I heard of some grave happenings on my trip here," He said quietly, "Is it true that the Prince of Valdiston attempted to murder you, then fled?"

_Oh no, the rumors have gotten it all wrong!_ She though angrily, having to restrain herself from blurting anything too damaging out.

"No, Your Grace," She said mildly, trying to keep her regal appearance up, "That particular rumor is wrong. There was a misunderstanding between myself and Prince Donner. The deaths seemed to have been caused by one of his men. I cannot go into it anymore with so many prying ears."

The Duke nodded.

"I understand completely, Your Majesty." His eyes glinted, "It's strange though, what with the fact that all of the merchant traffic from the Southern Isles, Valdiston and Weselton. Like all three powers told their merchant ships to avoid our ports…"

That was news to her.

"Your Grace, thank you for that information," She said, the Duke bowed, "I hope to be able to speak to you in private later on in the festival."

Several noble into the introductions, she came upon someone that she wished she wouldn't have had to see. The Baron of Snake River stepped forward, bowing an insultingly short distance.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to see you again." The old man said, his voice teeming with sarcasm. "When I got word that you had been so privately assaulted by the Pirate Prince, I must tell you that my heart ached with worry. What kind of a coarse man would do such a thing to our fair Queen."

_I thought I could do this… But I don't think I can stomach this_. She thought, as she very nearly froze the man on the spot.

"Well, I must tell you, Lord Snake River, that many of the rumors about the last few days have been grossly over sensationalized."

The little man took a step forward, something that was well outside of protocol. A royal guard stepped forward, about to bar his path, but Elsa waved him back. She would face this foolish baron on her own.

"Your Majesty," He said loudly, "Do you mean to tell me that you are going to defend your lover? This foreign Prince who came into Arendelle and did his very best to tear apart-"

Kai stepped forward, his loud voice booming.

"Your Grace! You have gone too far!"

All eyes turned to the throne, as Elsa sat completely still. That did not mean that she did not react, as ice began to creep up the back of the throne. The baron took a step back, bowing.

"I apologize for any intransigence on my part, Your Majesty." He said, his voice still holding a hint of sarcasm.

He backed up, and went to the opposite end of the hall, where Elsa saw his son waiting. The younger man was glaring at her, but as he noticed she was looking at him, he smiled. It was not a smile that anyone would enjoy.

After that, Elsa was in no shape to share the polite, meaningless banter with any of the other nobles. As soon as it was over, she bid the party goodnight and returned to the eastern wing. She walked through it, absentmindedly creating snowflakes and letting them drift around.

As she passed the door to the room that had been Don's, a distinctive smell wafted out.

_It smells like the sea… Or like the air does when it is about to rain…_

She opened the door, finding it exactly as it had been when Don had... left. The bed sheets were messy, the door leading to the bath was open and…

A chest sat in the corner of the room, the lid cracked open slightly. As she approached it, she noticed that _it _was what was letting off the smell of the salty sea air. It was simple, just a lacquered box with metal edging, but she ran her hands along it like it was a treasure chest.

Opening it, she found a messy pile of clothes strewn about the inside. A small pile of books, mostly about sailing, but a few novels that she wouldn't have expected him to own. Philosophy books, a few romance books…

Reaching in, she found the jacket that they had first met in. It smelled _heavily _of the sea, and…

Anna found her an hour later, curled up in a chair, Don's jacket held tightly against her chest.

* * *

The Winter Festival dragged on.

Its mood had been massively changed as it approached its end. Instead of the usual fireworks display being dedicated to the royal family, it was instead dedicated to the lives lost to the murderous Pirate Prince.

Elsa had been forced to bite her tongue as a commoner spoke those words, not knowing that she wished for nothing more than to freeze them all. But… she had to push aside her grief to keep the kingdom intact.

Which was why she felt strange being _summoned _to the great hall around midnight. When she entered the room, she found the nobles of the kingdom standing arrayed. The Duke of Draugen stood at the head of the pack, angrily conversing with his peers.

"What you speak of is _treason_!" He yelled suddenly, stepping back from the others, many of whom looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You are all traitors!"

Elsa politely coughed, bringing all eyes to her.

Baron Snake River stood at the head of the other group.

"Ah, Your Majesty," He said, "Thank you for finally joining us. Now we may begin."

The Duke turned on his heel, walking quickly towards the Queen.

"Please my Queen, we must get you out of here."

He grabbed her hand, an urgency in his stride that made Elsa backpedal, keeping her eyes on the other assembled lords and peers.

The Duke suddenly came to a stop. Elsa turned, to find a trio of men blocking their path. They had spears leveled at them. All around the great hall, doors opened, and more men stormed in, swords and spears leveled.

"What do you mean by this?" She called to the Baron, as he met one man who spoke quietly to him. "Are you attempting a coup?"

Ice began to cover the floor, creeping along, to make it harder for the armed intruders to move, but then she paused.

_Where are my guards?_

As her head darted back and forth, the Baron laughed. Elsa felt pure confusion, as her sleep addled mind tried to cope with all that was happening around her.

"Your Majesty, do you truly think that my colleagues and I would not take care of your guards before we attempted to save the Kingdom?"

"Save it?" The Duke called back. "This is a _coup! _You are all traitors! No matter what you term you put over it. 'Supervision Council', who do you think you're kidding?"

The Duke trembled with rage, not seeing the man come up behind him. The butt of a spear slammed into the back of his head, sending him to the ground. His attacker struck again and again, until he ceased to move. As he raised the spear over his head to deliver a final blow, Elsa struck.

A wave of ice crested in front of him, pushing the Duke's limp form out of the way and sending the other man slamming into a wall. She turned, about to send another wave towards the traitors, when the Duke spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that, Your Majesty!" He said loudly, "Our guests have only just arrived!"

She turned, seeing Kristoff and Anna on their knees, knives to their throat. Another was holding Olaf, a burning torch in his other hand.

"Don't you hurt them!" She screamed, nearly attacking anyways, but when she saw one of the men flinch, and draw a tiny droplet of blood from Anna's throat, she dropped her hands. "Please… Please don't hurt them."

"That's a good girl," The baron said, walking over to her, "Now, there is much too talk about. First off, this is _not _a coup. We simply want a say in how things are run around here! Cutting off trade with Weselton, our largest trade partner! And without consulting a single one of the peers!"

He paused, motioning for his men to take the three hostages away.

"We will fix that." He said, continuing where he left off. "Until we can find you a suitable consort from among our sons," Elsa snarled, knowing that the Baron had only one son in mind, "We will form a Council to supervise all of Arendelle, with you as a figurehead. Arendelle will be a better place because of it."

"You say that, Baron." She said, "But I can only see you trying to stuff your own pockets."

Her head snapped back, as the Baron's open hand slapped against her cheek. It stung, badly, the old man hadn't held back anything. But it was the shock of the strike that made her fall to her knee.

"Your Majesty," He said, "You _will _learn how to speak more properly to your new Chancellor or I _will _be forced to strike you again. And I wish you too remember that your sister and that oafish man of hers will be my guests in Snake River. To assure their safety of course."

Then he went away, leaving her alone with her misery. She could only think of the fact that now… now she would be alone again. Just like those long years of her self-imprisonment, alone in her chambers. It was happening again…

_I don't want to be alone_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and all that other good stuff! I don't know how long I can keep up with the update a day, but I'll do my best! Where do you all think I'm going with this? Any ideas or thoughts are welcome!**

* * *

The jagged, bleak shores of Valdiston hadn't changed a bit since Don had last set foot on them. The massive, heavily sheltered bay, nearly a perfect circle a mile across, was edged with knife bladed peaks. Houses were built all along them, so that the walls looked as if it were a beehive.

At the center opposite the bay entrance, was his father's palace, a monolithic fortress, with massed batteries of ballista's lining its walls.

It was towards this that the _Sturmfisch _arrowed, heading towards the dock below the walls. Don looked sideways, at Josephus. Then out into the bay.

Nearly forty ships littered the bay, all at anchor. That was nearly five times as many as was the normal. Not to mention that most of these ships were _warships_, with catapults and their own lighter version of the fortress ballista mounted on turntables.

"So this is my father's fleet," He said, just loud enough for Josephus to hear. "It's quite impressive."

Josephus slapped him on the back.

_Trying to act friendly again. I've been behaving, _He thought to himself, _but that will only last so long._

He'd even been allowed to wear his sword, and one of his… no, one of _Josephus' _men had been kind enough to patch the hole in his uniform. So he at least looked the part, except that his left arm was in a sling, the wound still being bandaged and raw. It would likely be weeks before he had any kind of use out of his arm.

The _Sturmfisch_ bumped against the dock, coarse words running between the line handlers on the ship and the dock. Soon he found himself walking with Josephus towards the gates of the castle, two members of the crew following them.

The Palace of Valdiston had been constructed by Don's great, great grandfather, when he'd first come from the east to set up his own kingdom. It was strange, in that it actually had two levels, like a pair of steps on stairs. The first sat down at the bottom of the knife wall, while the second stretched upwards over them, stretching for several hundred feet back towards the heart of the island. It had never been taken in battle, and only a pair of sieges had been attempted. Both had been repelled with nearly half of the attacking force dead below the walls.

The grand hall, which despite its name, was actually one of the smaller buildings in the fortress. But it was still large, and its domed roofs brought back painful memories for Don.

_No time to dwell on the past._

He walked fast, feeling only a cold gnawing sensation in his chest, most likely the stress and consternation of having to come home. He soon approached the gate.

A squad of his father's guards, wearing long blue cloaks and carrying long war axes, blocked his way.

"Identify yourself!" He said.

Don made eye contact with the guard captain, and saw the man's eyes widen with recognition. Brushing roughly by the guards, he made his way through the gates, and started his long ascent up the stairs.

_I'm coming father_, He thought, _Are you ready for me? Are you ready to pay for locking these memories away?_

* * *

"I can't believe we still can't find that captain of the guards. The man is easily recognizable, and the fact that he was able to break an entire group of the royal guards out of their captivity is a bit remarkable…"

Elsa did her best to listen in on the conversation from the table that had been set up in front of her throne, without appearing to do so.

In the week since the coup, she'd been largely relegated to the grand hall or her own room. Except for the final ceremony of the Winter Festival, where she'd been forced to grant the Baron of Snake River the title of Chancellor of the Realm. Along with granting him the title of Duke, of course.

The final ceremony had also been the last time she'd seen her sister, Kristoff and Olaf. All three had been nearby, though from the proximity of the guards standing behind them, she knew they likely had knives to their back. It was unfortunate that Snake River was sending them all to his own lands, as 'guests'.

It was the worst situation possible.

"You Majesty, do you have anything to add about the current situation?"

She looked up, drawn from her musings by the _Duke _of Snake Rivers almost light hearted words.

"No, Your Grace," She said, though her heart told her to make some snarky comment, she thought better of it, "I believe that your capable hands will be able to solve it."

The Duke nodded, almost graciously, before turning back to whatever it was. While Elsa returned to her musings.

_I wonder how the Captain escaped, and where he's gone off too._

* * *

"Anna, are you feeling okay?"

Kristoff tapped her on the shoulder, as she made another gagging noise.

"Ugh… I hate riding in carriages, I'm…" She gagged again, and Kristoff moved over closer to Olaf.

"Don't get sick in here, Anna!" The snowman said, scrambling up onto the bench. "That'd be gross!"

Kristoff pounded on the wall between their cabin and the platform where the driver rode.

"Hey! The Princess is going to be sick!" No response. "Hey!"

The carriage began to slow, coming to a halt with a lurching, hopping sensation. Anna gagged again, just as the door was pulled open.

"Don't puke in my carriage, damn it!" The carriage driver said. He was a little man, shorter then Anna, and _old_. "Get out, get out!"

Anna was the first out, followed by Olaf. She ran off into some bushes, where he could hear her gagging and spitting up. Kristoff looked around, finding them ringed by a dozen horsemen, their swords drawn and crossbows cocked. One of them, wearing a plume in his helmet rode over to the carriage driver.

"Why are you stopping? Get them back in the carriage!"

The little man stubbornly shook his head.

"No," He yelled back at the officer, "You may have rented my services, but I will _not _clean puke up out of my carriage! Why are you worried anyways? There are a dozen of you here! It's not like anyone could attack us!"

The officer rode up close to him, placing the tip of his blade against the man's nose.

"Get our _guests_ back in the carriage, now!"

Kristoff and Olaf just watched with a sense of dread as the officer turned to look at them.

"You need to get back in the… Wait, where's the girl?"

Kristoff turned, not seeing Anna near the bushes anymore.

_Oh god… Now she's trying to escape. _He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, exasperated. _Another of Anna's _awesome _ideas. This almost beats when I tried to teach Anna how to drive a sled._

He shook his head, not wanting to remember _that _nightmare. He'd had to spend _days _going around and apologizing to all of the people who'd nearly been killed.

The officer motioned to a group of men.

"You all, go find her!"

The horsemen trotted off into the underbrush on either side of the road. Snow, ice and mud hampered their progress, and several of them dismounted.

The officer rode over to Kristoff and Olaf, sword pointed at them.

"Don't you two get any funny ideas!"

"Ideas? I barely ever have any ideas." Olaf said.

Kristoff shook his head, sitting down on the steps into the carriage.

A quarter of an hour went by, then half, then three quarters, and still the horsemen hadn't returned. The officer seemed to be getting antsy, as the sun fell, pacing his horse back and forth. Finally, they heard brush snapping, and the men appeared, Anna was thrown over ones saddle. She was still struggling, though she was bound and gagged.

The horsemen stopped a few yards away, dismounting and dragging the princess to the ground. In the darkness, you couldn't quite see the men's faces.

"Phelps, what took you so long?"

"Oh, we had some stuff to take care of."

Kristoff jumped in surprise, as the officer spun his horse around. A dozen men stood from the brush around them, all wearing the uniform of the royal guard, with crossbows aimed and ready to fire.

_That voice… I've heard that voice before!_

It was the Captain of the guard. He spurred his horse forward, drawing his sword, and slashed the rebel officer across his chest, leaving a deep red gash.

"Now!"

A dozen crossbows fired as one.

* * *

Don reached the top of the steps, approaching the grand hall.

The men who had been following him had disappeared, even Josephus. Now he walked alone, his footsteps echoing across the courtyard. The doors were already open, and he could hear a number of conversations going on from inside, amplified by the interior structure of the hall.

Don stepped into the grand hall, jaw clenched, and all the murmuring conversations stopped.

A hundred pairs of eyes turned to him. Only one pair of those eyes interested him. His heels clicked against the polished floor as he walked towards his father's throne.

The men on either side were the _duma_, his father's councilor who assisted him with running Valdiston and the other cities of his kingdom. There was only a single requirement to become a part of the _duma_, and that was too take a man's life in combat. A simple requirement.

_Good, mother isn't here. I wouldn't want her to be hurt. _He thought, seeing the smaller, empty throne next to his fathers.

"Ah, my heir has returned from his mission." His father's coarse voice echoed down the hall. "How went the mission."

Don didn't say anything, feeling his rage building inside him. He simply kept walking purposefully towards his father, the members of the _duma _looking on with resigned expressions.

"Has someone cut out your tongue, boy," His father called again, "Speak boy!"

Stopping at the beginning of the open area before his father's throne, he did not kneel as was required. His father lounged on his throne, head propped up with his arm. His father's brown eyes watched him with fleeting interest.

"Well?" He said again, a hint of agitation showing through.

"I challenge you for the throne."

Don pitched his voice so all around could hear, trying to inject it with strength that he honestly didn't feel. His heart beat fast, as his father sat up, his arms going to grip the chairs of the throne.

He'd been planning this since

"What was that?" His father said, putting a hand to his ear. "I couldn't quite hear you.

"You heard me!" Don yelled, tired of his father's mocking, insulting attitude. "I challenge you for the throne!"

His father stood explosively, all six foot five of him. He and his father did look quite a bit alike, sharing the same oak brown hair, the same wide nose, and the same chin. But his father was larger by a large amount. He was at least three or four inches taller, and much beefier. He had wrists that showed he'd been in quite a few battles, thick with corded muscle.

The men of the _duma _began to whisper among themselves. He had once before challenged his father, and been beaten down. It had become something of a joke among the people of Valdiston, they laughed that the 'Wee Prince' thought he could take on Ivan the Brutal.

_I'll show them today…_

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" His father said. "I didn't even have to use a sword. And… you don't even have any use of your left arm. I will not fight you, injured. It would be an insult."

His father barely had time to duck as a burst of lightning leapt from Don's outstretched hand. The men of the _duma _didn't even flinch, though some of them let out yells of anger as the throne disintegrated. It had been a gift to his great grandfather from his brother, the Emperor of the East, and had been in place for over a hundred years. Now it was a smolder, splintered wreck.

His father danced out of the way of the next bolt, his sword coming out of its sheath with a rasping noise.

"You locked away my memories, you bastard!" He screamed, sending another burst of lightning towards his father. "You sent me to Arendelle under a false flag! To deliver _lies_! _You gave me this curse!_"

Rain began to fall inside the hall, and thunder boomed out, as a strange gathering of clouds appeared above him.

"Ah! I see now where your anger comes from!" His father yelled, spinning out of the way of another bolt. "Someone unlocked your memories for you! Was it the trolls of Arendelle? Or perhaps that pretty Queen… I've heard that she is-"

"_Don't you speak about her!"_ Don bellowed, letting loose a barrage of hate fueled lightning.

It struck his father. Lighting danced across his chest

_Finally, its over! _He thought, elated. He'd finally struck his father a blow!

But his elation turned to horror and confusion as his father stood, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"That hurt." He said simply, before charging.

Don let loose another bolt, feeling fear leeching through him. Again, his father stumbled, but got right back up, his sword aiming for Don's heart. Don's own sword snaked its way awkwardly out of its sheath, his hand convulsing slightly from using his powers.

_How did he survive that? It should have killed him!_

Their blades met, and his father's blows soon sent his sword skittering across the stone. Something was wrong with Don's body, it was responding sluggishly and…

His father caught him off guard, delivering a punishing blow to the face. It snapped his head around, making his teeth clack together with a clearly audible noise. Ivan's boot slammed into his side, sending him sliding across the floor. He approached again, but Don was in his own little personal hell, as a freezing sensation took hold in his chest.

"Well boy," His father said, back to his usual semi-composed self, "It looks like you got more than you bargained for from the Ice Queen."

_What is he talking about?_

His father lifted his sword up, so that the flat of the blade was towards him.

Don's reflection was… different. The left side of his head was streaked with white.

_Elsa's attack… It's…_

His father sheathed his sword, roughly lifting Don up by his jacket. His thumb was dug into Don's wound, a careful cruelty by his father that made him squirm in pain.

_He's trying to teach me a lesson… _Don thought, his mind a confused jumble.

"Listen to me," His father said, holding him aloft with one hand, using his other to turn his head to face him, "You've lost for the second time. I will spare you again, but if you challenge me a third time, I _will _kill you. You won't be necessary in a few months, since I will have a second heir."

It took a few seconds for his father's statement to make sense.

"Mother's… _pregnant_?" He was able to strangle out.

"We found out when right after you left." His father said. "The child is due in five months. By then, Arendelle will be destroyed. A fitting birthday present."

"Father… You cannot destroy Arendelle, they are…"

"Let me guess," His father said matter-of-factly, "You've fallen in love with someone there. I'm guessing from your outburst earlier, that it's the Queen of Arendelle." His father grinned. "If you love her so much, maybe I'll give her to you when I conquer her pissant little kingdom."

Don struggled slightly, but his father held on tightly.

"No… I won't let you," He said, his voice faltering, "I… I'll conjure a storm to sink your fleet…"

Ivan chuckled, dropping Don. He collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," His father said, squatting down next to him. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a small necklace. A little stone amulet hung around his neck. "I'm guessing you know who Djavul is?" Don nodded imperceptibly. "Well he gave me this little beauty, an amulet that absorbs magic. And he also explained to me a few other things. It looks like your shelf life may be coming to an end even sooner… Your heart is frozen, boy."

It all made sense to Don at that moment. Elsa had frozen his heart... She'd told him a little about how she'd frozen Anna's heart, how…

_An expression of true love is all that can thaw a frozen heart._ He thought, remembering her words.

But, why had her magic now begun to affect him earlier? It must have been his curse, 'protecting' him from it. It kept the ice at bay, as long as he didn't use his magic.

His father called for a pair of guards to take him to the Palace, while Don watched all of his plans crumble around him.

* * *

**Alrighty, I have a little non essential story information for you all. I've based this on the 1800s, in the area of the Baltic sea. If you want to see how all of the cities match up, just goto google and type in Baltic Sea. I've had this stuff stewing in my head and I just gotta get it out.**

**Valdiston- Based on the isle of Gotland, the city is where Visby is (North West part). I've given them a strong Russian/ Swedish makeup, with a British arrogance and level of seamanship.**

**Arendelle- Approximately in the area of the city of Goteberg.**

**Corona- The city from ****_Tangled_****(Yes, you will be getting a little crossover!), is right on the border between Poland and Germany, Ostseebad herringsdorf.**

**The Southern Isles- Pretty much Denmark. (Sorry to any citizens of Denmark reading this story for being associated with Hans!)**

**Paix-On-The-Sea- Someplace that may be explored later on(or in the sequel). Approximately where Calais, France is.**

**Weselton- in the area of Lubeck.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, so you escaped Arendelle? How?"

Anna sat astride a horse, trotting down a barely visible forest path.

"I had help," The Guard Captain said, not bothering to turn and look behind him as his eyes swept the forest ahead of them, "Captain Georg of the _Pride of Arendelle _took me in and hid me. That's where we're heading right now. We will get you safely to Corona until we can figure out a plan to root out the rebels."

Anna turned to Kristoff, whose horse rode close by hers. Olaf rode on the back of the horse, sitting with his back to Kristoff. He seemed to be very worried about something. She leaned in, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Sven… I haven't seen him since those rebels came in and captured us," He said dejectedly, "Who's going to feed him? Clean him? Give him fresh carrots, or brush him where he loves to be brushed!"

"I don't even want to know," Anna said quickly, shaking her head slightly. "But everything will be fine. Sven is a good reindeer, he'll figure something out."

Kristoff just nodded slightly. Anna turned back to look at the Captain, whose men were now mounted on the rebel horses, they even had a few spares now.

The attack had gone far from smoothly. The first volley of crossbow bolts had only taken down a few of the rebels, leaving the rest to return fire. In the darkness, their accuracy had been just as bad, but still, one of the Royal guards had did as a bolt went through his heart. Everything else had become a melee after that, the Captain hacking and slashing while his men moved in too assist him.

Final score, all the rebels and the carriage driver were dead, and the guards had lost two. Anna had seen one of the dead men, before Kristoff untied her, and her already shaky stomach had had enough.

She'd been lucky enough to find the Captain in the first place, just as the rebels had caught up to her when she'd tried to run. But…

The Captain raised a hand, his fist closed. All of the riders reined in their horses.

"What does that-" Olaf began to ask, but Kristoff reached awkwardly behind him and slapped a hand over his mouth. The sound of thundering hooves was fast approaching.

"Damn! They've found us! And we only had another mile to go until we get to the meeting point…" She heard the Captain say under his breath. "Jackson, Matthews, Jurgen, take Sir Kristoff and the Princess ahead to the meeting point. Make sure no harm comes to them!"

The three riders he named all nodded purposefully, before swerving their horses so that two rode in front of them and one rode behind. The others wheeled their horses, charging back the way they came, crossbows ready to fire.

Anna and her little group crested the last hill before the land began to decline down towards the sea.

"Look! It's the _Pride_!" One of the guards yelled. Then he grunted as he saw the small group of men between them and the ship. The man riding to her right turned to her, and said. "Princess, we will clear a path for you and Sir Kristoff. Go straight for the _Pride_, we'll be along."

Then the three men spurred their horses up to a gallop, charging ahead. Anna ducked down as she heard a crossbow bolt whistle by. A flurry of the bolts whispered by. She heard a grunt and a yell, and dared a look around her horse's neck. One of the men was off his horse, lying limp on the ground. Kristoff's horse leapt over him.

_Another man dead trying to get us out._ She thought.

But she honestly didn't want to go to Corona. It was like running away. What she really wanted was to ride into Arendelle and kick that _bast_… bad man the Baron, right in the face. She felt even worse leaving Elsa there alone, amid all of those traitorous nobles. It left a bad taste in her mouth, worse even then when Kristoff kissed her after sharing a carrot with Sven.

Her wandering mind was brought back to reality as their two remaining guards slammed into the six men who had positioned themselves between the _Pride _and their escape route. Their swords rose and fell, and their adversary's blades stabbed upwards. Both of them rode through, bulldozing the men down.

Anna and Kristoff were right behind them, and the single man left standing was in no position to stop them, as he tried to hold his face together.

Kristoff stayed close behind her, their goal getting larger and larger as they neared it, their two remaining guards staying just ahead of them, though both were wounded to one extent or another. The beach was only a few meters away when a hail of crossbow bolts began to rain around them. Anna turned back, seeing a large group of horsemen charging down the path they'd taken.

A pair of longboats waited for them, with men wearing sailors uniforms armed with cutlasses and a few crossbows. Kristoff dove off his horse first, turning to snatch Olaf, just as Anna slid from the saddle. Their two guards turned, blood running from a severe cut on one's arm, and the other trying his best to wipe the blood flowing over his eyes, and faced the way they'd come.

"My lady," One called back to her, "Good luck on your journey! May you honor our memory by returning and freeing Arendelle."

Anna turned as a pair of sailors dragged her through the knee high water towards the boat. The two horsemen kicked their horses into motion, the animal's sides moving like bellows, and sweat coursing down their hides, they both reared before charging forward. They both raised their blades as if in a salute. Their high, wailing call reached back to her, a fist that slammed the reality of the situation into her consciousness.

_"For Arendelle! For the Queen!"_

"Comeon, you can still get in the boat!" She screamed, but the sailors were both larger and stronger, they threw her into the boat, in between the raised seats for the rowers, and then the two of them piled on top of her. Their combined weight on top of her, she was only able to grate out, "Let… me… _up!_"

That was before the boat started moving, the men at the oars grunting and straining as they tried to outrun the charging horsemen, and she was forced to lie quietly, the smell of sweat and fear so close upon her.

_Thunk. _

The first crossbow was followed by three more, and one of the men atop her howled and arched his back. Another man at the oars was struck directly in the center of his chest, and slumped over quietly, as if he had just laid down to take a quick nap.

"Everybody down!" A voice called from above her.

A series of thunderclaps sounded, which her ears soon identified as the noise of a series of giant ballista's letting loose their deadly cargo echoed out across the water. The sounds was immediately followed by the sound of screaming horses and men. The number of crossbow bolts striking nearby thinned considerably.

Forty seconds later, they fired again, and they were surrounded by silence.

"Up and at your oars, boys!" The same voice from a moment ago called, slightly strained, as if dealing with pain. "To the _Pride_!"

The boats picked up speed again, their creaking and groaning being joined by the sound of a ship sitting at anchor, whispering ropes and clinking chains. Still, the two men on top of her wouldn't let her up, wouldn't let her check to see if Olaf and Kristoff were okay. As the longboat was being winched up, she'd finally had enough.

"Get off of me!" She said, furiously pushing aside one of them.

He fell to the side, limp as a fish… or a dead man.

She gasped, scrambling backwards, towards the bow of the longboat. The men beside her looked down at her, then at the two men who had guard her.

Both were festooned with crossbow bolts. Any one of which would have killed her. Tears began to streak her face, as she saw their unmoving faces.

"No, no, no…" She said, as one of the other sailors grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the ship's deck.

She immediately went to her knees, looking towards Kristoff's boat.

He stepped onto the ship's deck, and went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Weeping with a volatile mix of sadness and joy, she embraced him back.

A polite cough sounded from behind her.

"Excuse me, Sir Kristoff, Princess Anna," She turned to find a man wearing the uniform of a captain standing nearby, "We will be setting sail soon, is everything all right? Were you injured?"

"Captain…" Anna said, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her dress.

"Harald Godwinson," He said, sweeping a bow, "I apologize for…" Harald looked towards where they were pulling the bodies from the boats, "All of that. Captain Eroica thought that we would have more time."

"What happened to the men who rescued us?" Anna asked.

A look of sadness crossed the Captain's thin face.

"There were… no survivors." He replied quietly, turning towards the beach and crossing himself. Several of the other sailors noticed, and did the same, removing their hats. The Captain looked almost reverently at the bodies of the men who had sheltered Anna, and saved her life. "They were all good men, who gave their lives willingly to maintain the right and proper order of our fair kingdom. Let us hope that they did not give their lives in vain, and that we shall forever hold them in our hearts, as the archetype of brave men."

All of the sailors bowed their heads in prayer. Anna and Kristoff did the same. The Captain began to speak, his voice carrying out over the ship.

"'Though they walked through the valley of death, they feared no evil." He murmured quietly, before opening his eyes and looking at Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, who had come to stand next to Anna.

"If you would come with me, I'll show you to your room."

They followed him in silence towards the stern of the ship.

* * *

"My son, it is so fine to see you again."

Don, heavily bandaged now, entered his parent's residence, smiling as he saw his mother for the first time in months. She was a tall women, probably coming in at five-eight or five-nine, and exceedingly delicate looking.

_And to think, she's married to a man whose nickname is 'The Brutal'._

But if there had been one thing he'd seen as a child, he knew that his mother and father truly loved each other. His father had never been rough with his mother, and she was one of the few people who could calm him when he was in one of his murderous, and the only to survive said process intact.

Seeing her pregnant was strange, her belly only just beginning to gently swell, so that she still wore an elegant dress of blue and green, but it was probably just as strange for her to be seeing him as beat up as he was.

"Hello, Mother," He said, "I see you and father have been… busy."

His mother laughed, smiling radiantly at him.

"You could say that," She said, standing from the seat beside her harp to embrace him, before sitting again, "Now, tell me of your journey. I can see from your wounds that it did not go well," She eyed his half frosted hair, "And explain why your hair is white… Did you fall in a puddle of bleach?"

He snorted quietly, coming to sit beside his mother on her bench.

"The journey was… interesting mother."

"What of the Ice Queen?" She asked. "You father told me a little of what transpired."

_Josephus must have made his report. _

"Well…" He scratched the tip of his nose, trying to decide where to start. "She is… the, um…"

His mother giggled, covering her mouth as she did it, as it was considered impolite to laugh without covering ones mouth in Mosseburg.

"She has you quite tongue tied, I see." His mother plucked a string on her harp, a low note that reverberated around the room. "Let's see… is she beautiful?"

He laughed ruefully, remembering the curves of Elsa's body, the way her dress hugged her curves, the way her hair looked so much like it was spun from white gold. The way she smelled slightly of lilac, a sweet smell, fruity without being too citrusy. The way her lips…

Shaking his head to dispel those images and memories, he simply said.

"Very."

"Is she smart?" Another nod, "Can she _sing_?"

And that was his mother's sticking point. She was a very liberal, strong hearted woman, but she put music and song above all else. Ivan had once begun to negotiate a marriage contract with the Kingdom of Helsi, a powerful nation to the north. When the young princess, four years older than his own thirteen, had arrived, she had quickly impressed his father and become the darling of the people, known so well for her poise and elegance.

But not his mother. Her first question to the young Princess had been for her to sing a song. The young woman had never been taught how to sing, and tried to show his mother her sewing and embroidery. Suffice it to say, when she'd completed her song, the Queen had been so unimpressed that she'd made Ivan send the girl back with condolences.

Which was why he had to deal with her question delicately. And by delicately, Don knew he had to sing Elsa's praise. Elsa and he had only shared a few songs while her family and he had lounged around after their dinners, but he knew that she _did _have an impressive voice. Not as well trained as Don or his mothers, but close enough to be

"She sings like an angel, mother," He said excitedly, "She doesn't know many of the songs that you've taught me, but she could learn them very easily."

His mother seemed to take that all in, before speaking again.

"Soprano?" She asked.

"No, Mezzo-soprano."

Clapping her hands, she smiled brightly.

"That's excellent, her voice will mix well with your baritone! I look forward to hearing you two sing together!" She said, before adding, "Now, I need to hear you. Have you been practicing like I told you?"

Don honestly didn't want to practice, but the way his mother had phrased that last statement…

"Mother, how do you feel about this invasion of Arendelle that father is planning?"

His mother looked sharply at him. Disturbing her time with useless dribble about whatever shenanigans his father was getting in to had gotten him smacked on the wrist a few times with a baton. Now, as he was grown, she simply looked at him, her blues eyes narrowing slightly.

"I feel nothing," She said, "It is not my business. I am no war leader. My place is with my music, and your place, _right now, _is here. _Practicing._"

Don was having none of her put offs though. He looked at her, his face hardening.

"Do not lay this blame aside, Mother." He said harshly, "You are Queen! Of all the people upon this Earth, you are the sole person who Father listens to! Please, intercede for me and get him too call off this invasion!"

His mother looked taken aback, standing and walking away towards her piano.

"Donner, it is _none _of my business."

"It is when the woman your son loves is in that city!" He snapped. His mother retreated a step, never having seen Don this angry. "How can you let that stand?"

"I will not speak to you about this, now." She responded harshly. "Love cannot win against hate. Hate is what drives your father to attack Arendelle, and love, mine, nor yours, can stop him." She sat at the piano, flipping up the cover to display the ivory teeth. "Be done with you fanciful ideas. Let us practice."

Don, stood like a statute, only his heart quivering. The one person in the world who should have helped him… And she turned him away, not even giving any credence to what he said.

_How can I reach her?_ He thought, as she began to a play a familiar tune, and he lost himself in the music. _How can I escape Valdiston?_

* * *

**Hey All, WE WON! Frozen got Best Animated Feature and 'Let It Go' won Best Song.**

**And by the way, if you could please review, I'd really appreciate it. My whole goal with writing fanfiction is to improve my writing (I just switched from an Anthropology major to an English: Creative Writing one), and I could really use some feedback. So please and thank you in advance!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Prince Odin of Hadendelle for pointing out that a few of my chapters didn't have the characters thoughts italicized. And pointing out a really bad case of 'start writing, goto school, start writing again and forget a whole sentence'.**

* * *

"So we can't sleep in the same cabin?"

Kristoff was annoyed. Seriously annoyed.

He'd been roughly kidnapped, held hostage, beaten around a bit. Then he'd been freed, and been forced to ride on while all those around him died so that he and Anna could make it to Corona, and freedom. And now, they'd had _this _dumped on them.

"I'm sorry, Sir Kristoff," Captain Godwinson said, holding out a folded up tarp, "But my crew and I are adamant. We must protect the Princess's sacred honor. You will be sleeping with me in the First Mate's cabin, as will the snowman. An unmarried woman, _especially _the princess of the realm, should not be sleeping with anyone except her husband. Who, as she is unmarried, is noone."

Kristoff grumbled. There had been a time when Elsa had _thought _about banning him from staying the night with Anna, until she and Anna had had a very, very serious conversation that Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had been banned from attending.

And it wasn't like she let him do anything more fun than kiss her. He'd learned the hard way the first time he'd tried, not long after the Great Thawing. He'd walked a little funny for days after that.

"Captain, there really is nothing to worry about." Anna said, quietly, shushing Kristoff as he opened his mouth to retort something. "I need to have a private conversation with Kristoff, then he will be along."

Godwinson nodded, handing Kristoff the tarp, which turned out to be a hammock. As he closed the door behind him.

"Anna, why would they bring this up four days into our journey?" He said, speaking in a voice just above a whisper. The wooden walls of the ship meant that a regular conversation would carry downward into the hold and out across the deck. "Why not tell us the first night?"

Shaking her head, she went and sat down on the incredibly tiny and uncomfortable mattress shoved into the corner, it was covered in a tarp not unlike the one that Kristoff still held in his hands, since the bed had been the Captain's until he'd given them the cabin.

"Because they were busy, Kristoff." She said. "They were busy burying their dead, they were busy trying to get us past the _Southern Isles_…"

That had been a particularly harrowing experience, as they'd tried to make it through one of the numerous channels that flowed around the Southern Isles. They'd failed miserably.

A ship had come out to meet them, wishing to inspect their cargo. They had been very insistent, issuing several threats, until Captain Godwinson had the forward ballista's loaded. That had gotten the pesky Islanders back onto their ship and away in no time. And since then, they hadn't had any problems as they headed into the Eastern Sea.

What they faced now was a minor problem, though from the way Anna was looking at him, he bet was underestimating the seriousness of the situation. Even more so when she sighed and rested her face in her hands.

"Kristoff… will you marry me?"

Kristoff dropped the tarp in his hands, his eyes widening in shock. Anna looked up at him, seeing the shock register on his face, her own face went through a whole series of contortions.

"I phrased that wrong!" She said, waving her hand in front of her. "I meant, _will _you marry me? As in, are you ever going to ask me?"

"Of course! It's just…" He felt incredibly awkward letting _this _particular cat out of the bag, but now he had nothing to lose. "Your sister wouldn't give me her blessing, Anna. I asked her a few days before Prince Don arrived. She said that…."

As he saw Anna's face turn bright red, and her eyes seemed to bulge, he took an involuntary 'I-don't-want-to-get-beaten-by-my-girlfriend' step back.

"_Why?"_ She yelled, definitely loud enough for the crew, and all of the fish in a mile area, to hear. Her voice quieted, but the same level of insistence and intensity was embedded in it. "Why would she do that? She knows we love each other!"

"She…" Kristoff had to pick his words carefully. "Elsa just told me that she wanted us too… Spend some more time together before… Well, she said, 'taking the plunge'…"

"I can't believe her!" Anna huffed. "After I did all that work getting her and Don to like each other…"

"Anna, I think they would've like each other even without you interfere-" He stopped mid word, thinking better of his choice, "…Helping."

"Well it's still unfair! Why should she do that to me…?" She looked dejected for a moment, before, in regular Anna fashion, her brain popped out an idea. The kind of idea that made Kristoff cringe. "Why don't we just get married when we get to Corona? The Queen of Corona was my mom's cousin, and Princess Rapunzel is around our age. She and _her _boy toy…" She made a movement that seemed to indicate said 'boy toy' had a very large nose, "…Got married a few years back. So it's a splendid idea."

Kristoff saw nothing splendid about it, knowing what would happen if Elsa found out…

_I'll be a Kristoff-sicle!_

"Anna… my love," He said, kneeling in front of her, and taking her hand, "Don't you want to have all of our family and friends there? Sven," She rolled her eyes, "Elsa and Prince Don, if we ever see him again, which I hope we do." He paused, running his thumb along her knuckles. "You wouldn't want to miss all of them, smiling and laughing as you walk down the aisle…"

He was suddenly looking up into her sweet, sweet face. She cradled his face, in his hands.

"Kristoff, all I want is you," She said, smiling, "I don't want to marry Elsa, or Sven, or anyone else. I just want to marry _you_."

Then she kissed him, a deep warm passionate kiss.

When his blissful eternity ended and she pulled back, he looked into her eyes, his eyes drifting to the freckles that so accentuated her face.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," He said seriously, pulling one of his legs up so that he was down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

The Duke of Snake River was usually an unhappy man.

That was what became of someone who'd spent most of his life planning to overthrow the lawful government, or as he liked to put it, _supplement _it. He'd long ago given up on so many things that others found important. Silly, wasteful things like love and joy. Money and power were all that mattered, and with the recent turn of events, he was flush with both.

But this news… He'd had two men executed for their failure in retrieving the Princess and her commoner lover.

It put him in a foul mood.

But what made it worse was that now all of the messages, new trade agreements and peace treaties, he had sent to his allies, those in Weselton, and those in the Southern Isles and a few other places, had been returned unopened. Which could mean only one thing.

They had betrayed him. Their fleets would likely be on their way within the week. Filled to the brim with men ready to pillage Arendelle and set up a puppet government. His mind flickered to the statistics.

He had the invasion plans locked in a file drawer in his personal study. Twenty thousand men, one hundred ships, though only thirty would be warships. That didn't count if the men from Valdiston showed up.

Ivan the Brutal had been in on the plan from the start, having helped engineer the whole charade in the first place. But most of the other men involved in the plot had figured out that he was likely to backstab them, being who he was.

The Duke could only hope so. He only had five thousand men at his disposal, most of them from his own land, the rest being small detachments from the other members of the Supervision Council own lands.

He'd disbanded the Royal Army, imprisoning nearly all of its officers, and destroying most of the weapons. Unfortunately, several of the commanders had failed to report for their imprisonment, and taken themselves and their units into the wilderness. They'd already begun attacking shipments and his own units that had gone out to find them.

_I'm hemmed in on all sides. _He thought to himself, as the Supervision Council carried on around him. _But there are a few things I can do to change the tide._

"My lords, we have all heard the news of Princess Anna's escape," He said, thankful that the Queen had 'chosen' to take today off, "I believe it may be prudent to send word through the semaphore lines to all of the men we have stationed in the other major kingdoms, and have them be on the lookout for our little lost princess…"

* * *

Don sat atop the tallest tower of Valdiston's fortress.

Twenty meters up, he looked out over the bay as the cold winter air, just beginning to warm with the coming spring. His father's fleet had set sail the day before, the _Akula _in the vanguard. He'd also seen the _Sturmfisch _leaping forward under the powerful winds that surrounded Valdiston.

With the sailing of the fleet, the castle had quieted down quite a bit, with his mother being left in charge as Regent. She'd already allowed him full access to the castle, something his father had not, which was why he was atop the Windswept Tower, which was usually used a lookout post.

But now it became his perch. He was alone, most of the guards having retired for dinner.

He absentmindedly scratched at the crenellated stonework that surrounded the round tower, as the strains of a song he'd learned long ago came to him.

"Night time sharpens," He sang, "Heightens each sensation…"

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night_

Don remembered the first time he'd seen Elsa, with those monstrous clouds hanging above them, how beautiful she'd looked. The next verse rang out, like a clear bell.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

He remembered the glances they'd shared as Anna and Kristoff had bickered, or Olaf had uttered some sad, sad attempt at a joke. Remembered the way she turned away, trying to hide her smile. His heart welled up, all of the terrible sadness that lingered in him pouring out through his voice.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Tears welled up in his eyes, unwanted tears. The tears dragged with them the memories of their last day together. How they'd spent the morning together, how he'd held her hand while he'd helped her move through the crowd of her adoring people. The interrupted near-kiss that they'd _almost_, curse Anna, shared! And then the betrayal, the veritable _pain _that had been in her eyes as she watched his memories, watched as his powers, his father, had killed her parents. He remembered that the betrayal had morphed into anger and hate, and it was all his fault…

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, closing in around you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Don fell to his knees, the gravity of his situation becoming like an anvil tied around his neck. He was a prisoner within the walls of the fortress, his ship gone, and unable to use his powers. Hundreds of miles away from where he wished to be. And no way out, that he could see.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

As if they moved on their own, his hands and arms worked, even as he sang. He stood, putting one foot up on the crenellations, the other seeming to be glued to the ground.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

He wrenched his other foot off of the ground, and came to stand on the crenellations, looking down to the ground. The wind all about him was cold as it flowed over his skin. He closed his eyes imagining… Imagining it was Elsa, or at least some part of her sending some kind of affection his way.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

As he finished, his toes at the edge, the anvil of guilt that was around his neck beginning to drag him down, he heard a high, clear voice from behind him, and felt himself being pulled backwards.

"Donner," His mother yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Shaking his head, he looked up at her from where he laid on his back.

_Why is she wearing servant clothing?_

It was strange, his mother was wearing the frumpy, rather cheap looking clothing of a servant, a bland looking black dress with a hood pulled up over her face to block the cold.

"I was… nothing." He said, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing upwards. "Just out for a little singing."

As he stood, his mother gave him a harsh look.

"Jumping from a high tower won't solve your problems," She said angrily, before holding out a long black cloak, "Now come… I wish to give you a gift."

He did as she said, suspicious of her intentions. As they walked down the spiraling steps, side by side, she said.

"You know, that song wasn't meant to be sung with such a sad tone."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mother." He said, not even being defensive as he would usually have been.

"Donner, I wasn't chastising you," She said, "I heard you as I was coming up the stairs… That was the most moving, touching thing I've ever heard. Which is why I will give you this chance. A single chance for freedom."

A spark of hope lit a roaring fire in him, as his heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still suspicious.

"I know you and your father will never get along." She said, "You will continue to challenge him until you finally kill him, or he kills you. I don't wish to see that," She placed a hand on her belly, "And I don't want your sibling to grow up stuck between that."

He stopped, grabbing her arm with his single good arm, and pulling her around to look at him.

"So what do you want of me, then?"

"I want you to leave, Donner," His mother said with a regal note entering her voice, her blue eyes sharp, "And never to return to Valdiston."

For several seconds he just looked at her, feeling strange. He'd never liked Valdiston, never enjoyed the people… But it had always been home, always been where he returned to. To think about never being able to return here…

Was freeing. Incredibly freeing.

"Fine, I accept your offer." He said.

"Good, I thought you would. Now come, I have a ship waiting for you," She said, motioning towards the bay, "Gather whatever things you will need for your journey. Because once you leave this place… You will no longer be the Prince of Valdiston."

He went to his room, changing into one of his simpler pairs of clothing. He buckled his cutlass at his waist, before throwing the hooded cloak around his shoulders.

Only then did his mother lead him out to the docks, where a thirty foot sailboat sat at the dock. It was old and not in the greatest shape, but its name seemed oddly appropriate. _Frihet_. Freedom.

"This was all I was able to secure for you," She said, waving a hand towards it, "It has two weeks' worth of supplies aboard, and several other things I've had prepared. Consider it my last gift to you."

And then she turned and began to walk away.

"Mother!" He called out. "You know how this may end. I may kill father."

"And he may kill you, instead." She shot over her shoulder, "Now, goodbye my son."

He watched her disappear back into the castle, as he stepped into the little bobbing boat. He thoroughly checked it over, before untying the dock lines and pushing off the dock.

Twenty minutes later he was sailing around the headlands, heading to the only place he could think to go, where he could purchase more supplies, and get news of the world.

_Corona_.

* * *

**Alrighty. I tried to capture the sadness, sense of loss, and the harshness of his family environment for Don. How did I do? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited. 'A Peal of Thunder' is closing in on being my more popular story. Over 1000 views, averaging over a 100 a day. Probably not alot to most people, but that's massive to me. Thanks again!**

**The song is 'Music of the Night' by Andrew Loyd Weber et al. From 'Phantom of the Opera'. If you want to hear it sung, look up the Michael Crawford version. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, another chapter! Decided to take a break yesterday and rest my poor hands. Please review, and tell me what I'm doing wrong! Expect next chapter up on 3/8.**

* * *

Anna looked up at Corona, from where it seemed to rise out of the sea. Kristoff stood close by her, as they stood on the docks. They'd arrived unexpected, finding a trio of guards waiting for them, an older man wearing the official clothing of a high ranking palace servant. Captain Godwinson had explained their situation in as little detail as possible before allowing her and Kristoff to disembark. A half hour passed before someone came to meet them.

Princess Rapunzel ran down onto the dock, barefoot, happily embracing Anna.

"Anna! It's so nice to see you again!" She said, stepping back after a moment. "You look even more beautiful than you did on the day of your sister's coronation!"

"Oh, stop, Cousin," Anna said, "I've been cooped up on that ship for the past week. I look like garbage."

Rapunzel smiled, her short brown hair quivering in the wind slightly.

"Well we can fix that in a jiffy! Comeon, let's goto the palace!"

She soon found herself being literally dragged by her even more petite cousin through the streets of Corona, Kristoff in tow. People waved, came over to say hello to Rapunzel. She handled it in a way that awed Anna, taking time to speak to every single person who approached her, deftly introducing Anna as well.

As they approached the gates, Anna turned to her.

"Rapunzel, you don't know how _truly _nice it is to see you again." She said, "But… I think it may be best if I spoke to your parents sooner than later. Something… something has happened in Arendelle…"

"Is your sister alright?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I… I don't know," Anna said quietly, reaching a hand out to Kristoff, but he was looking out towards the sea, where a line of clouds was drifting across the sky, and didn't notice, "A group of nobles have taken control of the government. Kristoff and I were taken hostage… A group of guards was able to bust us out…"

She let her silence signify that they'd used their own lives to buy Anna and Kristoff's freedom.

"That… that's terrible!"

"Yeah, and now my sister is alone in Arendelle…"

Rapunzel put a friendly hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't worry," She said, "I know we'll find a way to get her out, and free Arendelle. Oh, hey, Eugene!"

Anna followed her cousin, Kristoff hanging back a little as they made their way into the castle proper.

* * *

"_Your Majesty, you have a guest."_

_Elsa looked up from her desk, where she had been idly sending little snowflakes sliding across its surface. Kai stood there, holding the door open for…_

_No._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Hans of the Southern Isles, resplendent in his uniform, stepped into the study. He clicked his tongue and tossed his head, signaling Kai to leave._

"_Prince Hans, it would not do for the Queen's dignity for her-" Kai began, but was cut off suddenly as Hans reached a foot back, hooked the edge of the door and slammed it closed in the old man's face._

"_I'm here because my Father didn't like the way you handled things all those months ago," He said, not even attempting to hide the contempt from his voice or facial expression, "So he sent me here to renegotiate a few things. Unfortunately under the command of my brother, but I'll be in charge of these little negotiations." _

"_I will absolutely not negotiate with you!" She yelled, backing up._

"_But you have no choice!" Hans said, stepping closer to her, until he was within arm's reach. "If you don't, I'll have your sister and that brute she so enjoys killed!"_

_Elsa fell as she backed up, Hans standing over her. She noticed that she wore not her ice dress, but the clothes she'd worn on her coronation, and that her gloves were back on. Ripping them off, she whipped her arm towards Hans, expecting a burst of magic to pierce his heart._

_But nothing came out, and Hans laughed, getting down on his knees in front of her, learning forward._

"_You think that can kill me? My heart is already frozen!"_

_And then he was kissing her, and she was screaming, kicking and flailing and…_

Elsa sat up in bed, letting out a terrified gasp. Her chest heaved, as she turned and scanned her room.

_Just… just a dream._ She thought, lying back in bed. Sunlight peek through the curtains of her room. _Sun's up, I'm up._

Sliding out of bed, she padded over to the bathroom. Running her hands through the water, just lukewarm, felt good as the bathtub began to fill. As she slid into it, she pulled her knees up against her chest, resting her chin atop her knees.

She sat that way, eyes closed, until a knock came at her door. Quickly toweling off, she stepped out into the main room, her ice dress flowing down her body.

Opening the door, she found Kai standing there, his face slightly red as if he had run a considerable.

"Your Majesty, you must come quickly," He said, his huffing and puffing confirming that he _had _run here, "Enemy ships have been sighted!"

Elsa's heart lurched, and she found herself following closely behind him. As they entered the Great Hall, they entered a chaotic mess. The men of the Supervision Council sat nearby, many of them on their feet, arguing and gesticulating. Most of them ceased as she entered, all eyes turning to her.

The Duke of Snake River approached her, his thin body seeming much larger in the uniform he wore, a sword hanging from his belt.

"You," He said without preamble, "You must defend us! Use your powers!"

_Is he mad? _She thought, frowning. _He wants me to help _him?

"Why do you remain silent while you Kingdom is in danger?"

"Because, you are a _traitor_," She said, "And you have my sister and family. I want them back before I'll do a single thing for you."

Her voice carried to the other men in the chamber, and she saw them shift uncomfortably.

"That may not be possible…" The Duke said, "As your family is in Snake River. It will take a few days to get them here…"

"Well, then," She said, going to a window, "I hope you can hold out until they get here…"

"Have you no shame? Your Kingdom is in _danger_!" The Duke screeched. "Only you have the power to stop it!"

Elsa remained at the window, not even making eye contact with them anymore. Instead she looked out into the bay. Squinting, she could just make out the sails that had appeared on the horizon.

"I am not the only one who holds power here, _Duke_," She felt a seething rage bubble up inside of her, fueling her retorts, which were much more eloquently phrased then she'd expected them to be, "You have the men of my Royal Guard, and most of the Royal Army, locked away. Release them, call the army up, and disband this ridiculous Supervision Council."

A resounding noise cracked throughout the room, and Elsa found herself on the ground, looking up at an enraged Duke. Her cheek stung, from where his gauntleted fist had slapped her. A gasp went up around the room, and Kai made a move towards him, but stopped as the Duke drew his sword.

"You will use your powers to send that fleet away, or I will have you family executed," The man said, his eyes wild with fear and rage, "Now!"

Elsa nearly fought him, nearly screamed a resounding 'No!', but then a series of horrifying images appeared to her. Of Anna, Kristoff and Olaf dead, their eyes staring back filled with betrayal.

She stood, gathering herself.

"I'll do it," She said, voice strong, "But I won't do it for you. I'm doing it for my family."

The Duke just stared angrily at her, before pointing with his sword towards the door.

* * *

Don gasped for breath, pain shooting through his still wounded shoulder as he fought the _Frihet's _wheel. Never in his life had he had to fight a storm _not _of his own creation, but apparently someone up top had decided to rain on his parade. Literally.

"Dammit!" He screamed, to no one in particular.

_And I can't use my powers to get rid of it, or else my heart will freeze. Damn, damn, damn!_

Another wave crashed across the bow, a jarring impact that sent a shower of cold Eastern sea water gushing onto Don. He'd come nearly all the way to Corona, being only about thirty miles away, before the storm hit. It had chased him nearly all the way, its towering black clouds creeping closer and closer over the course of the three days of constant sailing it had taken to bring him so close.

"Don't drift, you rotten pig!" He yelled, as the little sailboat lurched to the side. The compass he'd strapped to the wheel post said that he was being pulled to the east even more. "_Don't drift!_"

But the little boat didn't listen to him, taking another wave across its bow. A massive crack split the air, and for a moment Don thought it was thunder, but…

_This isn't good!_

He turned towards the shore, as one of his sails was ripped away by the wind. This unfortunately put his stern towards the waves. The stern where he just so happened to be standing, and a raincoat had unfortunately _not _been in the ships stores.

Again and again the waves crashed, the wind howling all around. Don gripped the wheel as a defense against being thrown about, but still he cried out each time he was slammed against the wheel, or forced to grip with his left arm.

A mile from shore, he could just make out the short, intermittent flash of a lighthouse in the distance. Turning the bow slightly, he aimed directly towards it. Just hoping to make it to dry land before the _Frihet _gave up on him and sank.

That was when he heard it. A deep, ominous rumble, as the ocean seemed to calm around him. Turning, he was confronted by every sailor's worst fear.

_A rogue wave…_

It towered above him, at least a hundred foot high. It had not yet crested, and the _Frihet_, for all its piggishness, began to climb upwards as the wave slid below them. Don clung to the wheel, knowing that if the little sailboat got turned around, it would be the end.

The wave carried him onwards, until he began to slide over the rear face of it. He let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that he'd made it even closer to the shore.

_Well, it looks like someone up above is looking out for me today!_ He thought, smiling slightly.

The second rogue wave crashed down above him, just as he began to relax. A cliff of water that came sweeping in out of the darkness, tossing the boat. It disintegrated, leaving only little bits of debris and shrapnel floating upon the surface to be churned by following waves.

* * *

"So, Arendelle has been taken?"

The King of Corona sat upon his throne, in the great high vaulted hall. Kristoff stood next to Anna, both resplendent in borrowed court clothing.

_I really wish I didn't have to wear all this 'fancy' stuff_. He thought, wishing to be in something more simple and practical.

Rain pattered lightly on the windows outside, as their private audience with the King dragged on. They'd been forced to go through the usual motions, the curtsying and idle 'royal' talk which Kristoff still found irritating. It had taken them two days to get this meeting, even with the Princess' help.

But Anna was in her zone, with a little help from Rapunzel at certain points, as she told their tale. Of all that had happened, even a very abridged tale of Prince Don's time with them. She'd choked up slightly speaking about the royal guardsmen who'd freed them, but kept going through.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Anna said, responding to the King's question.

"Do you wish to request sanctuary, or something more substantial?"

"What do you mean?" Anna blurted out, affixing a quick 'Your Majesty, to the tail end of it so as to not appear rude.

The King bent leaned forward, resting his head atop his interlaced fingers.

"You wish to reside here for the time being, don't you?" The King asked. Anna nodded. "But, you haven't just come here to seek sanctuary?" Another nod. "So that means you would like military assistance in freeing Arendelle."

Anna nodded again, as Kristoff did his best to stay quiet and not draw attention to himself.

"Well, I cannot give it to you." The King said suddenly, sitting back in his chair.

"Why?" Kristoff blurted out suddenly.

The King turned his eyes towards him, seeming to size him up with a practice ease. Kristoff felt incredibly small, even when he turned to look at his Queen.

"She is quite a bit like your cousin." He said to her, as if he and Anna weren't standing there.

The Queen nodded agreement.

"And young Sir Kristoff reminds me of a certain King," She said, putting a hand atop the King's, "Strong and bold."

Kristoff and Anna blushed, but held their composure as best as they could.

"What I _meant_ to say, Sir Kristoff," The King said with good humor, "Is that I can't give that to you with what I have. Corona's military is large, but not nearly as large as the combined forces of Weselton and the Southern Isles. We will need allies if we are to take back Arendelle."

Kristoff looked at Anna, and they both smiled. _This _is what they had come here for.

_Well, and one other thing_. Kristoff thought to himself, preparing himself to speak.

"Your Majesty," He ground out, disliking the way his voice sounded in the airy chamber, "I don't mean to change the subject, but… Um-"

The King inclined his head, as Kristoff began spluttering, not knowing how to phrase it properly. Anna saved him the trouble.

"We would like to be married here in Corona, Majesty." She said confidently.

A squeal of delight echoed across the room, and everyone looked to Rapunzel, who threw herself forward with almost superhuman speed.

"A _wedding!_" She yelled, "Oh! I can't wait! We can find you a beautiful dress and then…"

But she trailed off as the Queen raised a hand.

"Are you sure you wish to be married here?" The Queen asked. "We could not stop you if you so choose, but we would think that you would wish to be married in Arendelle…"

Anna shook her head, as the Queen stood and came to stand before them. Kristoff noticed slight similarities between them, little hints of their familial relationship.

Anna spoke first.

_I really need to learn how to speak at these kind of royal engagements…_

"We are sure, Your Majesty. It doesn't matter where we are, or who is there," She paused, wiping an eye, "It's just that we are together. And I'm tired of waiting."

The King came down to stand next to the Queen, and they both nodded together.

"Then let your marriage be held here, in five days' time," The King said, as Rapunzel and her husband Eugene came over to pat them both on the back, "You'll need that much time to get things in order."

Kristoff looked at Anna, knowing without a doubt that he would spend the rest of his life with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't forget to review! I'll have Chapter 15 up sometime this afternoon hopefully!**

* * *

"Prince Helmut, the _Strejke _reports sails on the horizon. Twenty and rising!"

"Are they from Arendelle?"

Helmut of the Southern Isles, fourth eldest of his thirteen siblings, snatched a spyglass from its case, and rotating his body to the bearing his executive officer had given him, the ships coming over the horizon snapped into sharp focus.

"Valdiston?" He said, reading the flags that were being raised along the lines of the lead ship. "'Will assume formation with you at earliest'. Hmm, so I guess they decided to turn up. How unfortunate for them."

He smiled.

His father, in all his finite wisdom, had decided to bring the infamous Pirate King of Valdiston in on their little attack nearly from the beginning. But it had been a simple ploy, the man had become a nuisance, and his father and the rules of Weselton had decided it was time to put the dog to sleep.

"Relay message as follows: 'Glad to have you, please take up positions, starboard this ship."

_And it makes it so much easier when the dog trusts the man with the knife._

* * *

Elsa stood atop the headland, looking out over the sea.

The combined fleets of Weselton and the Southern Isles were bearing down on them, and already hundreds of small boats were being lowered into the sea, packed with armed men. They paddled closer and closer. The third fleet, the one from Valdiston, arrowed to meet the other fleet, and for a long few seconds there was hope inside Elsa that they would help them.

But then they began to swing so that they paralleled the other ships, and began deploying boats of their own.

Betrayal wrapped around her heart, as she saw the familiar silhouette of the _Sturmfisch _within the Valdistonian fleet. When she looked at it through a telescope, though, she couldn't spot Don anywhere on its deck. But then again, most of the men were wearing armor.

"Well, Your Majesty?" One of the nobles, a baronet, said. "Are you going to stop them?"

She shot him an annoyed glance, before raising her arms above her head, bringing them down. The air grew chill about them, the men's breath beginning to show in the air. Lines of ice began to flow down the cliff, and where they touched water, sheets of ice began to form, to grow outwards.

Raising another hand, she sent a spire of ice arching across the entrance to the fjord, blocking it.

The ice spread further and further, until it surrounded the invading ships and boats, stopping them in their forward motion.

It was then that a yell went up from one of the other men atop the mountain.

"Look!" He yelled, breaking Elsa's concentration for a moment. She turned, as did all of the others.

A group of men were forging their way up the hill, at least a hundred of them. All of them wore armor, and at least half carried crossbows. They came on at a steady jog, unseen eyes boring through the men at the top of the hill.

"They must have landed this force down the coast," The Duke of Snake River cursed, "Men, defend us!"

He'd brought forty guards up the hill with him, and they all took one look at the force coming towards them, and bolted. The figure that led the oncoming force gestured towards them, and yelled something indecipherable. Half of the men swerved towards the retreating noble guards, accelerating to a flat out sprint.

Elsa didn't know what to do, as she stood with all of the traitorous nobles. Should she try to stop the men coming up the hill, or continue attacking the oncoming fleet…?

She turned, making her decision, and sent waves of ice and snow down the hill. The attackers scattered, most being carried away slightly. But the one in the lead, who resolved himself into a tall, bulky figure as the distance shortened. He and the men behind him simply charged through, as if the snow and ice didn't affect them…

A blast of ice directly to the lead ones heart dropped him, though, and then the others were sent spinning by blasts of ice themselves.

But to her horror, the first one, the one who she'd hit in the chest, got back up, and closed the distance to her in a massive ground churning sprint. The nobles atop the hill fled from him, not being prepared to meet this raging bull that had appeared in their midst.

A backhanded slap sent the comparably tiny Duke of Snake River crumpling to the ground, while the baronet who had spoken to her earlier was dropped with a kick to the stomach. Elsa stood frozen, feeling the tug of a memory…

She backed away from the man as he stood in a circle of fallen and broken bodies, watching him slowly turn to look at her. Little of his face could be seen because of his helm, but as he approached her, he removed it.

_No…_

She let loose a blast of ice, from mere feet away. Ivan the Brutal simply grunted and forged onward, step by step, until his hand wrapped around Elsa's neck.

"Your powers won't work on _me_, Ice Queen." He said.

His hand tightened, as she stared into his unblinking eyes, and the world began to contract into a narrow tunnel. She tried to struggle, but found that she couldn't do much, even as she tried to claw at the man's face. He simply held her there, as her nails drew across his face.

Then the world went dark.

* * *

"Princess Anna, Captain Godwinson has sent me to be your escort today."

The entirely too young looking man, wearing the unelaborate uniform of a junior officer, stood by the gate, looking at the ground in front of his feet.

Anna and Rapunzel, along with a pair of maidservants, had just been preparing to leave for a rather famous dressmaker in the city. Kristoff and Eugene had already left to go get a proper Prince's uniform made for him, and the two of them had been walking out of the gates when the young man had approached.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, as politely as she could. "And why does Captain Godwinson think I need an escort?"

The boy drew himself up to his full height, only a hair taller than Anna.

"I am Ensign Finlay Kempton, My Lady!" He finally made eye contact for a short amount of time, before returning his eyes to a spot a few inches in front of his shoes. "Captain Godwinson sends his regards on your impending marriage, but he said… he said," The young man paused, pulling out a sheet of messily folded paper from a pocket, "He said… Um… 'Poss… possibility of…"

The young man stuttered, before falling completely silent and just standing there, his hands shaking and face reddening in embarrassment. Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

_He doesn't really know how to read… _She thought, being surprised that a young officer such as Mr. Finlay wouldn't be able to read. But then again…

_I was raised almost exclusively around people who are literate… Though even Kristoff can read, and he was raised by trolls._

"Mr. Finlay," She said, stepping forward and taking the paper from the embarrassed boy, "It's okay, I'll just look it over myself."

_Ensign Kempton is to remind Princess Anna that she is not safe. If this 'Supervision Council' had men inside the city, then it would still be possible for them to kidnap or injure her. One of the _Pride of Arendelle's _officers will serve as an attendant _at all times_._

Anna sighed, handing the paper back to the young man. She looked at Rapunzel and the two maidservants, who were both around Anna's age.

"Well, Captain Godwinson has insisted that Mr. Finlay accompany us." She smiled. "We'll just have to make do with him."

Rapunzel and the two girls nodded, and they set off, Finlay following along behind, his face red.

The little dressmakers shop was far down in the city, near the outskirts. A tiny shop, the four of them squeezed into the building, Finlay remaining outside by the door.

Inside, a tiny old woman sat in the corner, looking up from the piece that she was crocheting. Her wrinkled old face crinkled into a smile as she saw Rapunzel enter.

"Princess Rapunzel! It is such a pleasure to see you again!"

She stood, awkwardly bowing.

"It is nice to see you again as well, Madame Roebuck," Rapunzel said, "We have need of your services once again."

She gestured to Anna, who bowed her head towards the old woman. Madame Roebuck's eyes glittered when she looked at Anna, and with an almost spritely grace pulled a measuring tape from her pocket.

Anna had once read an entire book about sheep when she was young. The book had had an entire section dedicated to how sheep were sheared for their load. Anna remembered reading that book out of sheer boredom, looking at the illustrations of men holding the sheep down, tossing them about as if they were nothing but furry chairs.

_Now I know how those poor sheep felt!_ She thought, as Madame Roebuck went from a weak little woman to some kind of monster, making Anna flex in ways that she had never done, taking measurements that Anna had never thought necessary for a wedding dress. Shoulder to the tip of each finger, the width of her head, and the length of her head… The list went on and on, with Rapunzel and the two maids sitting by quietly speaking of all manner of things.

"My parents got word from one of our relations down the coast," One of the maids, she'd been introduced as Fantine, "Says that he saw some of the worst weather down at the lighthouse he watches. Sixty foot waves, wind that broke most of the windows in the tower."

Anna turned an interested ear towards the conversation, only distantly listening and complying with Madame Roebuck's commands.

"But what was worse," She continued, Rapunzel and the other maid, Cosette, listening with attention a bit less rapt then Anna's own, "He said when the storm cleared, he found a large amount of debris on the shore. Said it looked like someone got stuck out in the storm in a little sailboat."

Rapunzel and Cosette shook their heads.

"That's terrible…" "One of the worst way's too go…"

But Anna's throat caught when next Fantine spoke.

"Well, he found quite a bit of interesting objects washed up on the beach," She said, holding her hands out in front of her like she was holding a piece of cloth between them, "Found a flag, blue with a bull on it."

Anna turned, against Madame Roebuck's protests.

"Did he find anything else?" She asked quickly.

"Just a bunch of timbers and a sword."

"What did the sword look like?"

The four women in the store looked at her as if she had gone mad. Except for Rapunzel, who just seemed confused as to why she was asking such questions.

"Well, he didn't give any indication what kind of sword it was," She said, "Just that it was well wrought and would likely be sold for a goodly sum of money. Why do you ask?"

Anna turned to Rapunzel.

"I need to see that sword, Cousin," She felt a deep concern rising up inside her, "You remember what I told you, about the Prince of Valdiston…"

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"A blue flag with a prancing bull… You don't think…"

It took another fifteen minutes for Madame Roebuck to be satisfied with her measurements, before she sent them on their way with a promise that the dress would be done in two days' time. Then the four women rushed back to the castle, and Rapunzel called up a carriage. They charged out of the city, and across the bridge, Ensign Finlay following on horseback.

* * *

It took them two hours to reach the lighthouse.

The old man who manned the lighthouse came out of its only door, looking strangely at the carriage and the four woman inside it. At the sight of Fantine, his face split into a wide smile.

"My little Fantine!" He said with a thick accent that Anna had heard only a few times. "It is so nice to see you! Come give your uncle Jean a hug!"

The two embraced, and as he held Fantine, he smiled at the guests she'd brought along.

"And a thousand welcomes to you all!" He looked at Rapunzel as if he sort of distantly recognized her. "Please, please come in!"

He gestured towards the house, and all of them filed in, except for Finlay, who stood by the door.

The interior of the lighthouse was clean and well kept, but there was a table stacked high with what looked like junk.

"So, what brings you here, Fantine?"

"Uncle, my parents got your message," She began, "About you wishing to see if they would like to buy what you recovered from that last storm."

The man blinked, glancing towards the table.

"Ah, you must mean that sword I found," He said, going over and clearing away a few articles of clothing, "It's the only thing I found that's likely worth anything."

Anna's breath caught in her throat when she saw it. It was Don's cutlass, which she'd seen him wearing the last time she'd saw him. The main reason she remembered it was the hilt, and the complex pommel piece forged to resemble the raging bull that flew from Valdiston's flag.

She stepped forward, holding out her hands.

"May I see that?" She asked politely.

But Jean did not hold the sword out.

"What would a little miss like you wish to do with a sword such as this?" He said. "This is a crude instrument, meant only for killing."

He held the sword before him, pulling it from its sheath.

"Do you see this?" He said, pointing towards a series of nicks and dents along the edge. "Whoever had this sword before… Did some serious sword fighting with it. Pretty recently, if I don't miss my guess."

Anna looked at it, until Jean snapped it closed.

"Why do you wish to see it anyways?" He asked.

"It was my friend's," She said, with a somber finality, "That is the sword of Prince Donner of Valdiston."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes looking at her.

"It's okay," Her cousin consoled, "Mister Jean, is there any way that someone could have survived that storm?"

The man looked at the Princess again, his eyes narrowing as if he was beginning to recognize her more. Then he shook his head.

"No man could have survived that," He said going to a window that looked down over the massive cliffs that the Lighthouse stood upon. "I had waves crashing nearly upon that window, Madame. No one could have survived."

Anna felt her heart beating fast.

"Mister Jean, may we buy that sword from you?"

The man turned from the window, seeming to consider her proposal.

"It is a very hefty, very effective looking weapon," He said, "I ask you again, why do you need it?"

Anger rising up in her, she lashed out.

"That was the sword of the man that loved my sister," She said harshly, "I want it so that he can be remembered! Now _how much!_"

She caught herself, knowing that she had just been incredibly rude to someone who had done nothing to truly offend her, whatever she thought.

"Madame, I truly do not wish to sell this sword to you now." Jean said, seeming offended. He went to put the sword back where he had grabbed it from. "Now, I have to get my lighthouse running for tonight… Ships will not-"

Fantine took a step forward, clearly going to try to convince her uncle to be reasonable, but a voice from the door stopped them.

"I'll give you thirty gold pieces for the blade, Sir!" Ensign Finlay said, stepping into the room.

The man turned, knowing that that was clearly more than that blade was worth. Anna looked at Finlay, but the young man just continued to look at Jean with a defiant glint in his eye.

"Boy, how do you have thirty gold pieces?" He asked, incredulous.

"I am an officer of Arendelle," He said, not seeming to be the illiterate, timid boy she'd met earlier, "My pay is fifteen gold pieces a year. Now, will you accept my offer?"

Jean looked at the young upstart, greedy wheels turning behind his eyes.

"This is quite a nice blade…" He said. "Fifty."

Anna watched in a morbid, muted silence, as Finlay haggled with the lighthouse keeper. They shook at thirty seven gold pieces, which Finlay handed to the man without even a backwards glance.

Jean picked up the sword and tossed to Finlay.

"A pleasure doing business with you," He said shortly, heading towards the winding stairs, "Now I must be too my work. Good day to you."

They all went outside, closing the door quietly behind them. Finlay came to stand in front of Anna, holding the sword and its sheath across his palms.

"My lady, the sword is yours." He said, looking down at it.

Taking the sword in her own palms, seeing how heavy it was, the way that it just felt… How it brought her a sadness knowing that Prince Don had died. And with it, any chance of forgiveness between he and her sister.

But she couldn't let this sadness consume her, since she'd been done an incredible kindness by the boy… no, _the young man _standing in front of her.

"No, Mr. Finlay," She said, handing the sword back to him, "The sword is yours."

"But, My Lady!"

"No 'buts', Mister!" She scolded. "This sword is… a reminder. Of my friend who was lost… and of the kindness you just showed me. Thank you, thank you so much."

Finlay's face grew bright red, and his head seemed fit to pop when she kissed him lightly upon the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Meant to get this up earlier, but life got in the way! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites, but I'd love some more! I'm posting Chapter 16 with this, so have fun!**

* * *

"I cannot believe that we are truly going to do this."

Sir Christopher Javert looked over at one of his men, known to most as 'Tiny' Timothy Thernadier.

"We have orders from the Snake River himself," He said, eyeing the man who was the antithesis of 'tiny', "We are to attempt to capture the Princess, or at a minimum… Keep her from interfering with Arendelle."

Javert knew that 'keeping her from interfering' was a very broad term, and had decided to simply go about it the way he thought best. That was why he'd decided on the easier, but much dirtier route. Thirty men, all hired mercenaries, had been picked up for what amounted to chump change, and had quietly began infiltrating the city. They waited only for his word to make their way to the impending wedding.

"Still, attacking a wedding…" Tiny said, pausing to down another flagon of beer, "… Is bad luck. We should at least wait until afterwards."

"And let go of such an excellent chance?" He snorted. "Never. The castle will be open to any who wish to attend, though it will probably be quite a bit less since than that giant extravaganza a few years ago for Princess Rapunzel's wedding."

Javert had been the ambassador to Corona for five years now. Since the day his benefactor and liege lord, the Baron of Snake River, had convinced King Gustav to appoint him. He hadn't been the obvious choice, there being several other more important persons wanting this job. But somehow he'd gotten it.

_And, boy, it's been good to me!_ He said, looking about the small mansion he owned. Upon his arrival, he'd almost immediately met with several of the… _shadier _characters that lived within Corona. After a few weeks, he'd been in control of almost all of those shady dealings, and the gold that flowed into his pocket showed that.

But now, with orders from the Duke, he felt that all of it could crumble down around him. If he succeeded, the mercenaries may be traced back to him. If he failed, the same would happen, or he'd be recalled to face his liege lord.

_Who isn't known for giving second chances…_

"With all of them in the cathedral, all packed together," He said, "It should be rather easy. But… we'll need an insurance policy, which is what I have in mind for you…"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, little queen."

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, her throat and face feeling like a patchwork of pain. She looked about, taking a moment to find who had spoken.

She was in a jail cell, and the man who had spoken…

Donner had obviously inherited most of his looks from his father, though he obviously had not inherited his sheer size. He filled the little doorway, with its iron bars.

"What… what do you want?" She ground out.

"From you? Nothing." He said, grinning. "My _colleagues_ from Weselton and the Southern Isles may, but I only want one thing." He paused, raising his arms as if to encompass the entire area about them. "I want to see Arendelle burn, as your forefathers once burnt Valdiston."

Elsa stood on shaky legs, feeling a tiny sliver of anger well up inside her.

"You can't do that, the people who live here… Where will they go?"

"Where do you think the people went when Valdiston burned?" The man said, "They either burned, or drowned."

Elsa clenched her fists, but… She did remember something about that, stories her father had told her as a little girl, along with some pointed study when Don had arrived.

Two generations before, during her great-great-great grandfather's time, war had broken out all over the Eastern and Western Sea's. Arendelle had led one coalition of nations, including their current foes the Southern Isles and Weselton, while Valdiston had led another coalition of Eastern Sea cities and states.

It had dragged on for nearly ten years, the sides slugging it out, before Arendelle was able to win a pitched battle in the Eastern Sea. The war had culminated with a combined fleet sailing into Valdiston, and landing troops all about the island. Her father had told her that it had been Ivan the First himself who had set the fires, hoping to drive the enemy troops away. But it had eventually consumed the city, including the King and most of his family. Only his son, the future Ivan the Second, had survived the firestorm.

He'd been forced to sign a humiliating treaty, and pay reparations to every one of the victorious city states, something that had continued until the time of the current Ivan, who had ceased the practice when he was crowned.

She needed to change tactics. Unclenching her fists, she tried to calm herself down.

"King Ivan," She said as mildly as she could, "Please, my people do not deserve that. The past is in the past…"

He glared at her.

"How much time did you spend with my son?" He asked. Elsa was thrown off by his change in subject, but he simply continued speaking. "Do you want to know why he has those powers?"

Elsa nodded imperceptibly.

"Because I wished him to have them," He said, "So that he could be another weapon in my arsenal. Do you want to know why I'm telling you this?"

He continued without waiting for her to nod.

"Look at how much I care for my own son… Do you think I would care about your people?"

A clang echoed from the end of the hall, and Ivan turned slightly. Elsa watched as he removed something from his pocket and tossed it into the corner of the cell, before turning to face the newcomers.

Her attention was immediately riveted on the man in the lead. From his tailored suit, slender build to his auburn hair and overly long sideburns, it looked like Hans. But she noted that this man was older, and carried himself with an even more arrogant swagger.

"Ah, King Ivan," The Prince of the Southern Isles said, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Prince Helmut." He turned to look at Elsa, his hungry eyes moving up and down. "And you must be Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen."

She lifted her chin, looking at the Prince. Her lips turned downwards into a grimace as she stared at him, not wishing to speak.

"I can understand you being cross with me," The man said, brushing past Ivan to stand at the cell door, "What with that idiot brother of mine trying to kill you and your sister and usurp the throne. Which I offer my most heartfelt apology for."

"Prince Helmut," She began in her most officious tone, "What I would _like _is for you to remove your troops and those of Weselton from my kingdom."

"Well, that is not likely to be happening anytime soon," The Prince said, "Until our group has found a proper candidate for your marriage. Someone to keep a handle on you, and make sure you don't affect the delicate balance that has been established. Your more intelligent nobles are already working with us on that particular subject."

_That traitor… _She thought, picturing Snake River trying to bargain his way into a position of power.

The Prince inclined his head slightly.

"I must wish you a good day, though, Queen Elsa," He purred, turning his back on her. What he said next made her skin crawl, "I may have to come pay you a visit again sometime."

The door clanged shut again, and the pair of guards, both from Valdiston, took up their positions again. Ivan looked back at her, nodding towards the corner where whatever he had thrown had landed.

She watched him, as he reached the guards and whispered something to them, quiet enough that she couldn't hear it. The guards nodded, and he let himself out.

Kneeling in the corner where he'd thrown the object, she reached down and grabbed it. It was a book, a little black book.

Opening the cover, her eyes flew open in amazement.

_My mother's diary… Why would he give this to me?_

* * *

"I can't believe today is the day!"

Anna nearly jumped for joy, but held herself back as Madame Roebuck tugged and pulled on her dress, fitting it to her snuggly. Rapunzel, Fantine and Cosette all stood to Anna's left, along the wall of the castle dressing room.

"Well, in five hours, you'll be a married woman," Rapunzel said, her face cracked with a wide smile, "So you better start believing it now!"

Madame Roebuck patted Anna's sides with her gnarled hands, flattening the dress along the sides, before turning her and adjusting her shoulders.

"There you go, Princess," She said, stepping back off of the little raised dais, "Just be careful when you're walking, I'm pretty sure I've seen you trip over your own feet, so this dress may make things a little worse!"

Anna smiled at the old woman, before reaching out and hugging her. She'd created a beautiful dress in the allotted time, something that had brought tears to Anna's eyes when she saw it. Pure white, tight fitting around her upper body, which loosened into a wide skirt starting at her waist, before falling to her ankles. Her veil was complimented by a long train, stretching feet behind her.

_I just wish Elsa could see me!_ She thought, looking down at her hands for a moment.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Rapunzel asked, opening the door for her. "Why are you crying?"

Anna reached up, feeling tears staining her cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing," She said, "I was just thinking about Elsa, and how much I wish she was here…"

More tears fell down her face, dripping onto her dress. It was then that the door opened, and a tiny, hooded figure waddled in, a tiny little cloud hanging above him.

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf said, pulling back his hood. Anna's tears stopped immediately, as her face contorted with shock. She and Kristoff, along with Captain Godwinson, had decided that he would stay aboard the _Pride _until things were settled a little more. "Oh, you look very beautiful!"

Fantine, Cosette and Madame Roebuck recoiled from him as he pulled back his hood, revealing the snowman beneath.

"What in the name of god is that?" Madame Roebuck yelled, forgetting herself and hiding behind Anna.

"I'm Olaf!" He said in response, stepping towards Anna. Madame Roebuck recoiled, going against the wall, as did Fantine and Cosette. Only Rapunzel stepped forward, coming to kneel beside him.

"Ah, this is… this is your sisters magic isn't it?" She asked Anna, who nodded.

"Yeah, Elsa created me when she froze Arendelle," He said happily, "Thank goodness she didn't send me away with the rest of the snow!"

"It's amazing," She said, touching Olaf's face, "It's like the magic within my hair, before Eugene cut it… It can give life…"

Olaf looked at her, as the three terrified ones seemed to relax slightly as the Princess touched the snowman.

"Olaf, why are you here?" Anna asked. "I thought we agreed that you'd stay aboard the ship."

Olaf came over to her, smiling.

"The captain has brought the whole crew for the wedding, Anna." He giggled. "And he said he didn't want to leave me alone on the ship. He's so thoughtful. So they gave me this hood and told me to stay out of the way."

That had also been something they'd spoken about. Only the captain and his officers had been in the original list.

She wondered what else would change in the next few hours.

_And I wonder how Kristoff is doing._

* * *

"Honestly, Kristoff, you shouldn't be so nervous. Just go with the flow."

Kristoff, wearing the newly fitted and finished princely uniform that a tailor had crafted, clenched his hand around a glass of wine, staring down into it.

"It's just I've never really done something like this before…" He said, "And in front of all those people."

He'd woken this morning, and looked outside, seeing the vast crowd of people waiting outside. It was at that moment that his heart had gone into his throat and he'd begun to have second thoughts.

Luckily for him, Eugene had been close at hand.

"Comeon, Anna is perfectly beautiful," He said, "Nothing on my Rapunzel though…"

Kristoff turned and glared at him, the wine glass shaking to the point that he was nearly spilling it all along his uniform. Eugene immediately began to backtrack.

"I mean, in the beauty department they're equal, I've just always had a thing for brunettes."

The older Prince shrugged. But Kristoff still wasn't pleased.

"It isn't that," Kristoff said, "Anna is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. It's just… I'm just an ice harvester. I've been playing at this whole 'Sir Kristoff' thing, trying to make her happy. But… I just can't get it."

Eugene stood, snatching the wine glass from his hands. Then he pulled Kristoff up by an arm and brought him to the window looking out over the waiting crowds. They waved the purple flags with the golden sun on it of Corona, along with a few Arendellian flags.

"Listen to me," He said a little forcefully, "I used to be a _thief_. Before I met Rapunzel, I literally stole the crown jewel of Corona." Kristoff believed him, seeing the way the man moved with a fluid grace. "But… Rapunzel loved me. And when I saw her walking down the aisle, even before that, actually, I decided to give up what I used to be. _For her_."

He turned Kristoff around, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Just relax, drink your wine, and wait until you see Princess Anna walking down the aisle." He smiled, and Kristoff couldn't help but smile back. "You won't look back for a second."

* * *

"Prepare to let the crowds enter, men!"

Guardsmen Rolf Hoorsman stood watch near a long corridor that entered into the palace. He was incredibly junior, being just twenty, but he'd always been good with a sword, and that had lent him well to the King's Guard.

Still, he hated guarding empty corridors. Something that had become all too common in his short few months with the Guard. His boss, Captain Philipson, was the one who got to strut about and order the gates to be opened.

One day Rolf wanted that.

But he didn't hear the soft, pattering steps from behind him, and barely registered the garrote that went around his neck until it was already clenched to tightly for him to speak. His hands went to his throat, trying to pull at the garrote, but he couldn't get his fingers, clumsy due to the suddenness of the attack, around the thin piece of rope.

"Just go to sleep," A voice said into his ear, almost soothing, "Just go to sleep. Everything will be alright…"

Rolf Hoorsman closed his eyes, never to open them again, as the man who had killed him pulled him into a small room, and began to strip him of his armor.

Moments later, the mercenary stepped out into the hallways wearing a King's Guard uniform, returning to Rolf's position.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, you filthy bum, get out of here!"

Anna heard the yell as she walked out of a side door. A pair of guards were pushing a hunched over figure away from the line of people filing into the castle grounds. Her ears tingled as she saw them roughly grab the man and begin to drag him away. His face was obscured by a tightly drawn hood, but Anna felt for the man.

"Rapunzel," She said, "Do you think we could stop them from doing that? I don't want anyone who wishes to come to my wedding to be barred."

"Well, there are reasons that…" Her cousin began, but stopped at Anna's pleading look. "Okay, I'll got speak to them."

As Anna stood there, the people in the crowd noticed her finally, and a number of cries went up, mainly for her good luck and happy health. She waved awkwardly back, as Rapunzel made her way down the steps and towards the ruckus.

The Guards stopped, saluting sharply, as the Princess began to speak. Their faces went stiff, as if she was admonishing them, before they stepped back from the hunched over man. He bowed to Rapunzel, and then again towards Anna, before disappearing into the crowd.

Memory tugged at her, but it was soon banished as Rapunzel returned. Her cousin was beautiful, though that was more from her own physical looks then any clothing could help create. Anna felt like a dim, tiny star next to her radiant sunlight. Almost the same feeling that she'd always gotten when she stood with Elsa.

_But today is _my _day. And I'm going to enjoy it!_

Olaf stood close by her, still wearing his cloak. Rapunzel's maids and Madame Roebuck, while certainly still slightly frightened by him, seemed to be warming up to his ironically warm personality.

"That was awfully nice of you, Anna," He said, putting one of his twig arms up, "I can't wait until you and Kristoff make little snowmen!"

Before she could stop herself, she slapped a hand to her forehead, as her face began to heat in embarrassment. She heard Rapunzel laugh heartily, while Cosette and Fantine looked on with great surprise. Even Finlay, holding a small pillow with Kristoff and Anna's rings upon in it, let out a small snort.

"Well… Um, Olaf," She said, "That may not be for a long time. And it isn't good etiquette to talk about _that _in public. Especially at a wedding…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anna," Olaf said, "I just meant to say that you and Kristoff-"

A trumpet thankfully cut short whatever he had been about to say, sure to cause Anna even more embarrassment. That short blast of sound signaled that all the guests and well-wishers, likely over a thousand people, were all in the great courtyard where Anna and Kristoff would be married.

"Looks like it's time to go," Rapunzel said, putting her hands on Anna's shoulders, her green eyes, and her whole face for that matter, were exuding happiness, "Remember to be careful of your dress. And to walk slowly."

Anna nodded, feeling happy tears bubbling up from inside her.

"Thank you, Rapunzel," She said, her voice cracking slightly, "Thank you for everything. With all the bad things that have happened… This is such a nice change."

Her cousin just smiled, handing her a bouquet of flowers, and then moved towards the massive gateway that led into the courtyard. Garlands and flowers hung all about, a riot of color that extended up the walls. The only deficiency in the beauty of the scene were the guards who lined the tops of the walls all about them.

But Anna turned her eyes away from them, keeping them straight ahead. Fantine and Cosette followed behind her, holding baskets full of flowers, wearing gowns that matched Rapunzel's. Finlay, wearing his nicest uniform, along with Don's sword, led the whole procession.

Anna's face contorted slightly as they turned onto the long red carpet that had been installed, and found Captain Godwinson standing there. He looked every bit the officer that he was, splendidly dressed in his high collared uniform, sword at his hip.

He bowed slightly to Anna, sweeping an arm out to the side and one in front.

"Princess Anna," He said, his voice not that of a rough voiced sailor, but now that of a cultured gentlemen, "As the senior official other than yourself in Corona at this time, it would do me a great honor if you would allow me to give your hand away."

_Another thing not in the plan, but… Captain Godwinson is a good man._

"Captain, there is no one here I would like more to give my hand away." She said, trying to use the cultured voice that Elsa had been trying to teach her since the Great Thaw. It came out pretty well, but she still felt like a girl playing at being a Princess, instead of an actual Princess.

The Captain nodded, turning and holding out his arm. Together, they entered through the gate, her arm wrapped through his, gauzy veil hanging over her face. A familiar tone that she'd heard many times coming from Arendelle began to play from the pipe organs that had been set up in a corner.

Looking down the aisle formed by the hundreds of standing people, she saw Kristoff. His hair, slightly longer than when they'd first met, had been pulled and styled back. He wore a princely uniform that fit tightly around his bulky frame, without being too tight. A blue jacket, with white trousers, and a princely sash that, as she grew closer, had a small medallion at the shoulder line with a…

_Oh, Kristoff… _She rolled her eyes as

…_reindeer _engraved into it.

The King and Queen of Arendelle, extravagant in their royal clothing, sat at a pair of thrones behind the priest who would be doing the ceremony. She could see them smiling, and heard the murmuring of the crowd distantly.

"Look at how beautiful she is!" "She is the equal of our own Princess in beauty!" "I wouldn't mind-"

The last one cut off with a solid _oompf_ sound.

As the music continued to play, Anna and the Captain, with Rapunzel in front of them passed through a cordon of guards and into the open space in front of the altar. They all split off, the Captain and Finlay going to stand with Prince Eugene, while Rapunzel, Cosette and Fantine stood on the small steps beside her.

She saw Kristoff staring at her in a way she'd only seen a few times, usually when she'd had to… put him in his place. But now… it just made her blush.

Stopping, she curtsied towards the King and Queen, as the Captain bowed. Then she stepped forward to stand in front of the priest, looking into Kristoff's eyes. Their brown depths seemed to twinkle. He reached up, and she put her hands into his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Anna of Arendelle and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman in holy matrimony…"

Anna let the priest's voice drift away, until it seemed that it was only she and Kristoff. He smiled, squeezing her hands tightly.

_This man… is my husband. _Anna thought, completely amazed at the turn of events in the last year. She'd gone from being locked in a castle to… to _this_, in a little over half a year. Made so many new friends, and, before being forced to flee, been able to befriend her sister.

Most of that had been reversed now, since so many of her friends were in Arendelle, as was her sister. And Don had died in that storm a few days before… So much had gone wrong, but she couldn't help but feel that this was _right_. It made her feel a pang of guilt.

_Why should I get to enjoy this day, when there is so much strife in the world._

She was brought out of her thoughts as the Priest gestured to her.

"Anna, in the name of God, do you take Kristoff to be your wedded husband?"

"I will-" She began, stumbling and speaking the wrong words. "I mean, I do."

The Priest nodded, turning to Kristoff, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take Anna to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

A smattering of applause erupted, but quickly quieted down again as the Priest spoke again.

"May I have the rings?"

Finlay stepped forward, the two golden rings lying delicately upon the red pillow. The Priest took them in his hands.

"Let these rings forever stand as a remembrance of your marriage before god."

He handed Anna Kristoff's ring and vice versa. The little ring felt warm in her hands, as she looked down at it, the intricately wrought design glimmering in the light. The rings had been a gift from Rapunzel, and as Anna looked at it, she felt a tear roll down out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know how she'd ever repay her cousin, Eugene or the King and Queen of Corona.

"Anna, please place the ring on Kristoff's hand."

She did so, fumbling slightly as she tried to push the ring onto the wrong finger, before Kristoff winced and waggled the proper ring.

"Kristoff, please place the ring on Anna's hand."

He did so, quite a bit more deftly then she had. Then the Priest bowed his head, and most of the crowd followed suit. Only Anna and Kristoff kept their eyes open, smiling happily at each other.

"O God, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt these two people; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; so that if they so choose to bring children into this world, they may be raised within a godly household, and that you may bless them. In your name, oh lord, Amen."

There was a rustling from the crowd as they all looked up, as the Priest put a hand each on Anna and Kristoff's shoulders.

"Be there anyone in the crowd who sees a reason these two should not be married?"

Silence reigned in the crowd.

"Then let Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman be joined in holy matrimony!" His voice carried out over the crowd. "You may kiss the bride!"

Kristoff lifted her veil, his face cracking into a wide grin.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too."

Then their lips met, and a wild jubilant noise erupted from the crowd. They parted, and turned to look outwards. It was then that Anna's eyes noticed something strange, a bit of movement along the far wall, above the gate through which they'd entered…

She pushed Kristoff out of the way, just as a crossbow bolt cracked through the air between them, taking the ornate hat off of the priests head. A yell went up, as people began to point upwards towards where the bolt had come from.

Anna's push had sent both herself and Kristoff tumbling down the stairs, lying at the feet of one of the guards. She looked up, just in time to see the man whip his sword from its sheath, and stab towards her. Rapunzel and the others screamed in dismay…

It clanged against another steel object, as Captain Godwinson's blade appeared. He flicked it upwards, and the guard stepped back, suddenly confronted by another trained swordsman.

But he had friends, as all of the guards who had lined the walls turned on their heels and drew blades, coming towards the wedding party. The crowd saw this and decided it had other places to be, and began to flee towards the gate. Anna caught sight of a single figure who didn't flee for a fleeting second, and then she was too busy trying not to be killed.

_I guess this was too good to be true… _She thought sarcastically, as Finlay and Eugene stepped forward to assist the Captain. Kristoff scrambled back, not having a sword or the knowledge to use it.

The King and Queen stepped forward, the King grabbing Rapunzel as she attempted to go forward and assist her husband, and the Queen dragged Anna back. Their three guardians wouldn't last long as the attackers came towards them, many doffing their helmets, sending them crashing to the ground.

Anna could see men pushing through the crowd, wearing the uniform of the navy of Arendelle, but the panicked crowd held them back, pushing them towards the gate. They wouldn't be able to arrive before the wedding party was overwhelmed.

"Be careful!" She yelled, as the Captain parried another blow, dodging a second strike. Finlay stabbed at one man, before grunting in pain as he punched him in the mouth, sprawling backwards. Eugene was a man possessed, his blade crashing against his attackers, sending them stepping backwards. But he tripped on one of the loosely fitted floor stones, ending up on his knees.

Rapunzel screamed as one of the attackers raised his sword, ready to deal the Prince a mortal blow. Anna felt her heart lurch, felt a panic and terror seize it as it made its muscle powered dive towards the Prince Consort of Corona's head.

_Crack._

Anna squealed in fear, Kristoff covering her as the courtyard exploded with light and sound. Her view blocked, she muscled Kristoff off of her, and turned wide eyes to the area behind the men attacking her.

It was the 'bum' from before, the man that she had forced the guards to let enter. He stood with his face still concealed, hands held above his head. The figure was not the hunched one that she had seen only a little while before, but instead stood erect, with a defiant cast to his stance. Above him, a massive ball of light whirled, crackling with electricity. The ball let loose a volley of lightning that struck down another group of guards, as it had the guard that was about to kill Prince Eugene. Another struck at the man over the gate, sending dust rising into the air where it burned the stone.

Anna gasped.

The figure clapped his hands together, as the last of the attacking men fell, and the ball seemed to collapse into itself, before exploding with a resounding noise. Anna, ripping herself out of Kristoff's also stunned grasp, began to walk towards the stranger, slipping out of reach of Captain Godwinson as he tried to stop her.

She approached, watching the hooded figure closely, stepping tenderly over the fallen bodies.

Stopping a few feet from the figure, she just stood there…

"Thank you… thank you for saving us."

Her breath caught in her throat slightly as the figure pulled back its hood, revealing the scarred visage of Donner.

He smiled, as Anna ran up and hugged him, hugging her back lightly.

"How… how are you alive?" She asked, noticing his hair, which had streaks of pale, silvery white hair running through its golden brown coloring. "And… and your hair, Elsa froze your heart…"

"It's a long story…" He said, patting her shoulder, even as the sailors from the _Pride of Arendelle _came running up, most of them going to secure their attackers. "But I'd love to tell you and your friends everything."


	17. Chapter 17

**Woohoo, just passed 2000 hits! **

**To the guest who reviewed earlier, I'll definitely be keeping the promise of 120,000 words. Though this part of the story may end. The sequel to 'A Peal of Thunder', which as of right now is titled simply 'World at War' in my head, will take the story over 200,000 words easily. Writing so much has been pretty exhausting though, so I may start doing a bit longer between chapters later on.**

**Thanks for everything guys! But don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

Anna wept tears of joy as Kristoff came over, shaking hands with Don and patting him on the back.

Looking at him now, she could see that he was in a large amount of pain, though it looked like it was from his shoulder, where he'd taken that crossbow bolt. But his skin was pale, and his eyes seemed almost cloudy.

"It's nice to see that you're still among the living, Don." Kristoff said, as Don's smile faded slightly. "When Anna told me what she found out at the lighthouse… That she'd found your sword."

Don's eyebrows scrunched.

"You found my sword?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to tell each other, but…" She looked towards where the Royal Family of Corona, the crew of the _Pride_, and an ever growing crowd of onlookers. The men who had attacked them, and tried to assassinate her were all tied up. Anna felt a bit impressed that Don had not killed them. "… I think we need to make introductions."

Don nodded, pulling away the heavy cloak and hood. He wore a simple tunic and pants, which barely fit him. A dark red splotch of blood covered his shoulder, where he'd been struck. At Anna and Kristoff's questioning glance, he shrugged.

"I did the best I could…" He said, a guilty expression crossing his face. "And I sort of… um… _borrowed _these anyways."

They nodded, as Anna and Kristoff led him down the red carpet.

Everyone waited for them, including Captain Godwinson who stared hard at Don. Anna had given him the news of Don's 'demise' almost as soon as he'd found out. He had simply nodded, saying something about 'a good sailor being swallowed by the unfathomable ocean'.

The King and Queen, standing protectively around Rapunzel and Eugene, were the first to speak.

"Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff," The King said, his manicured voice echoing off the surrounding walls, "Who is this that we have to thank? You seem to know him."

But Rapunzel stepped forward.

"It's him, isn't it," She said, wonder filling her voice, "The Prince of Valdiston. The Storm Lord."

Anna heard an intake of breath from the King and Queen, knowing that they'd likely had to deal with Don's people even more then her own father, as they lied hundreds of miles closer.

But she saw Don shaking his head intently.

"No, I'm just Donner Ushkui." He said seriously, hand going to the wound on his shoulder, "I am no longer the Prince of Valdiston. Nor am I the heir any longer, as soon as my sibling is born."

Anna's jaw dropped.

_He gave up his title… That's… that's…_

"I gave them up because I will seek out the woman I love, and to take revenge for wrongs done to me." He said, letting his voice. "There is much to tell you, but for now I will be blunt. I was responsible for the disappearance of the King and Queen of Arendelle, and though it was my father's sword that struck the mortal blow, it was my powers that allowed him to do so."

Anna's heart pumped fast, as she saw several of the sailors from the _Pride _shift back and forth on their feet. They had confiscated nearly all of the weapons that the assassins had taken. She was just about to step forward and say something when Don continued speaking.

"I _will _kill my father." He said, his voice growing harsh, "As repayment for his having my memories wiped. And, of sending me, unknowingly under a false flag, to Arendelle. Where his fleet has likely already arrived with the intent to sack the city."

This time a few of the sailors began to walk towards him, hefting swords. Anna moved in between them.

"Stop where you are," She insisted, holding out her arms, "Everything that he says is true… I believe him. I've seen it true, and this whole situation is partly to blame for that."

"But, Princess Anna," One of the men said angrily, "He has just confessed to having taken part in the deaths of your parents, May god rest their souls, and now he says that his father is going to attack our homes! How can you ask us not to wish him harm?"

"Because," She said quietly, putting her arms down, "He is a good man, and has just saved my life and the lives of everyone here. That is reason enough, but there is another reason." She paused, putting a soft hand on Don's good shoulder. "My sister, Queen Elsa, loves this man."

The sailors recoiled from her, their weapons dropping slightly. She looked at Don, whose eyes had widened as she admitted what was true.

"Don't act so surprised," She said under her breath, winking, "She does."

Don nodded, and was about to speak again when a shrill sound came from behind them.

Anna whirled, seeing the crowd surge away from something. Olaf launched himself out into the open, no longer clothed.

"Don! I'm so happy to see you're not dead!" He called happily, slamming his snowy form into Don's legs. "What took you so long to show up? Anna cried because you were gone!"

Blushing, Anna gestured for Olaf to step back. The King and Queen shot her a questioning glance, and she just shrugged in response.

"This is Olaf." She said, holding her hand out towards him, "He's one of my sister's creations."

"So, your sister's magic can brings _snow to life_?" The Queen asked, intrigued.

Anna nodded, before shaking her head.

"I think we may need to put this conversation to the side for now," She said, "Don, I think you were saying something."

Don shook himself, almost as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah…" He said listlessly, though his voice firmed up slightly. "I… I will kill my father," He repeated, "And I will retake Arendelle for you, and save Elsa."

"And you think we'll make you _King_?" One of the sailors snarled, several of the others nodding in approval of his sentiment. "I'd rather drown!"

Anna shot a stern glance towards the man, who backed down slightly, but Don put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your concerns are not without merit," He said directly to the sailor, "But I have a limited amount of time in which to work." He touched the white streaks in his hair. "The Queen struck me in the heart with her magic, so I have only until my heart freezes. My own curse counteracts her magic, so I could likely live a normal life, if I chose to never use my own magic again."

He paused, right hand going to his shoulder, face twisting in pain.

"But I _won't choose that,_" He ground out, quiet enough that the far off crowd couldn't hear. Looking at the King and Queen, his eyes were intent, "I have enough strength to create the greatest storm any person alive or dead has seen, and send the fleets arrayed against Arendelle and Corona to the bottom of the sea. _I will be your sword, a weapon, as my _father _wished it. A weapon against him._"

Pausing again, his breathing became ragged.

"And… and if I can," He said slowly, grinding the words out, "I will present myself before the Queen to receive…her… judgment."

His voice stumbled on those last words, and his body jerked as if he had been kicked. He went to a knee, his breathing turning into a grunting, wheezing cough. The coughing fit went on for several moments, before he was able to bring it under control.

Anna gestured to Kristoff, and the two of them lifted Don to his feet, but he shook his head vehemently.

"No, no," He said, his head lolling about, "This is your wedding day… Please… Please don't let me ruin it for you. Just… just drop me on a bench or something. You have a party to finish."

"But, Don," Kristoff interjected, sweeping his hand to encompass all of the tied up and trussed men, "People have been hurt today, we just survived an assassination attempt…"

Don shook his head again, lips curling slightly into a wry, but pained, smile.

"In Valdiston, a marriage isn't considered complete until three or four fights happen," He laughed, a hacking noise that worried Anna, "Hell, at my parents wedding, two men died! A few bloodied noses aren't en-"

Anna grunted slightly as Don's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs went out from under him, meaning all of his not inconsiderable weight was resting on her and Kristoff's shoulders.

"Well, it looks like he's out," Eugene said, taking Anna's place, "Tough guy, isn't he? Sounds like he has pneumonia, and that wound looks pretty serious. Rapunzel, I think we should cancel the festivities for tonight."

Anna cut him off.

"No, Eugene," She said, looking at him with a rather exhausted expression, "I think it would be best if we continued with the festivities… That's what Don said he wanted. And it will… show our resolve to not let these sorts of things affect us."

_And I want to have a dance with my husband!_ She thought.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at her, before they both looked at her and cracked smiles.

"I think that may be a splendid idea," Her cousin said, "But we need to get thing set up again, a few things got… destroyed."

Anna had to agree. Don's technique had scarred the walls of the massive courtyard, and even as they spoke, a long piece of cloth that had run along one of the walls went from lightly smoking to a roaring fire.

"Yeah… woops."

Rapunzel went to her parents, and Anna saw them both nod. Then they looked at Don, and nodded again as Rapunzel continued to speak.

The King stepped forward to the edge of the stairs, which was now guarded by real King's Guard's.

"Let it be known that Donner Ushkui, former Prince of Valdiston, has our trust. We," He was using the royal 'We', big W, something that Anna was glad Elsa didn't do a lot, since it was so confusing, "Grant upon him the title of _Ritter von Schwert_," Anna knew that a _Ritter's _fulfilled the same position as a Knight in Arendelle, but why would they give him that title…? "So that he may have all the privileges of the city. Guards, please take him to the Doctor and have him looked after."

_Ah._

The Queen stepped forward, as a pair of guards took Don under their shoulders and began to carry him into the castle. Anna gestured for Olaf to follow, and he did, waving goodbye to everyone.

"We," There was that big W again, "Have decided that we should not let this brazen attempt upon the lives of our family stop this joyous occasion from continuing! The party will continue tonight!"

The crowd, who had been glancing dubiously around, suddenly let out a huge roar of approval.

Anna just looked at Kristoff, squeezing his hand and smiling.

* * *

Elsa found herself enraptured by her mother's diary.

But then again, there wasn't much to do being locked in this cell nearly all day. She'd been allowed reprieves to use the restroom, but other than that…

She knew she could easily break out, but… she didn't want to endanger Anna, Kristoff or Olaf. The Duke of Snake River had them, and since Prince Helmut was in control of _him…_

Elsa shivered slightly, just thinking about that slimy, disgusting pig of a Prince. He _had _returned to her cell, or attempted to. She found out that what Ivan had whispered to his guards before he left was 'No one, especially Prince Helmut, was to touch or harm the Queen'. Something that had seemed out of character for him.

The two guards had nearly had to draw their blades to keep the Prince away, as Elsa had backed into a corner. But finally he had given in, and went away, muttering curses and threatening further violence.

_I truly wish that man would go away. He makes Ivan the Brutal look like a White Knight in comparison!_

So… her mother's diary had become her only companion. She took hours to read and study each page, running her fingers along her mother's neat, looping handwriting. The diary was a month by month account of her mother's life, something that Elsa had had no idea she kept. Her mother had started writing it, as near as she could tell, when she was around Anna's age. So, about when she'd met father.

Today, she was reading about the time she'd first met father. She'd known peripherally that her mother hadn't been from Arendelle, but she'd never known exactly where she came from.

She'd been stunned to find out that her mother, along with a large number of the princess and Queens, had come from the Kingdom of Londinium. It was a kingdom that lay in the Great Western Ocean, on a large island across from Paix-On-the-Sea. It was ruled by a massive Royal Family, with the current King alone, who she guessed was her grandfather, having nearly forty children by two different woman. She remembered that at least from her childhood readings. That didn't even cover the King's eight brothers, who each had their own children. And each and every one of them carried titles galore.

_I can see why mother would look at Arendelle and see an interesting place. _She thought, opening the book as the sun _finally _shined enough light in for her to read.

_February 2__nd__,_

_Today, I finally met the man who is likely to be my husband. I must say, I am thoroughly unimpressed with him. Prince Gustav of Arendelle is all of the things that a real Prince is not. He is shy, awkward and entirely too homely for my taste._

Elsa's eyes widened as she read those word. She'd never thought of her mother as… as someone who would do that.

_But then again… I really never got to spend time with her. I've just always idolized her because… because she was my mother!_ She thought. _For all I know, she could have been… Well, not quite as perfect as I pictured her in my head._

She bent her head back down and continued reading.

_However, life here has begun to grow boring. Even cousin Primrose agrees with me. Her father was finally able to negotiate with that featherbrained old man, the King of Corona, so that she could marry his son. She was oh so happy to finally be able to leave this place._

Elsa remembered the name Primrose… That had been cousin Rapunzel's mother. But she still couldn't imagine her mother being so… so… _gossipy_!

_And now I can, but in the arms of this man who seems unable to speak when I am about. Who_

She looked up as the door at the end of the cell block opened. The Guards saluted as Joe came through, wearing a full suit of armor, and followed by two other men in armor. He clanked over towards the cell, holding up a set of keys. All three had capes of the same blue as the flag, that fell down to their knees.

"You're coming with us." He said simply, jingling the keys. "The King has decided that you may stay in your palace for the time being. Under my men's watch, of course."

"Joe, where is Don?" She asked him sharply. "Why is all of this happening?"

But he just looked at her, his eyes unblinking.

"Joe, please tell me-"

"My name is Josephus," He said, voice totally devoid of emotion, "And I am commander of the King's Commando's. Prince Donner is in Valdiston now, and likely won't be leaving there for quite a while. Probably not for the rest of his life."

The muscles above his lips jerked slightly, almost forcing his face to smile.

"You may see him someday," He said sardonically, unlocking the door, "If the King follows through with his idea of a marriage between the two of you. But don't hold your breath."

She just stared at him, as the door creaked open. His hand grabbed her left upper arm, and he roughly jerked her out of the cell, dragging her towards the door. Out the door they went, up a flight of stairs and…

Elsa gasped.

_Arendelle was burning._


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, those two look like they're having fun."

Rapunzel smiled as she and Eugene danced in the Great Hall of Corona. Dozens of other couples, including Kristoff and Anna, were doing the same, sweeping around the floor. Music flared throughout the great, airy room, as the small band in the corner played.

"Of course they are," She responded, looking up into her husband's face, "They just got married… _And _survived an assassination attempt. They seem to have had almost as much adventure as we did."

He rolled his eyes, clearly not remembering those 'adventures' with the same level of fondness as she did.

"I'm still trying to get over what that Don did." Eugene said, leading them off the dance floor. "He took down all of those men with… with a flick of his wrist pretty much. To have that kind of power at your hands, it's strange that he seems so humble, so down to earth like myself."

Rapunzel snorted, grabbing a wine glass off of a passing waiter's tray. She looked at him for a moment, seeing something familiar about him, when Eugene pulled her towards a table. There, two vaguely familiar figures stood next to the wedding cake.

"Johann, Joachim," Eugene said, raising his hands in greeting, "The cake was delicious!"

The two tall men bowed, before smiling toothy grins.

"We have you to thank for that, Ryder," The one with a scar on his chin said, "Never could have done it wi'out you."

"Yeah, nothing like being in jail for six months to really change ones outlook on life," The other, who was wearing an eyepatch, said, holding out a small cupcake, "Here, try this."

Rapunzel took the cupcake, nodding graciously. A small line had formed behind them, since Stabbington Bakeries and Delights had become very popular since they opened the year before. Going back towards the long line of tables that had been set at the front of the room, they sat, watching the dancers.

The party had begun to wind down, and people had begun to file out. Her mother and father had already retired to their chambers, and she saw that Kristoff and Anna were the only dancers remaining on the floor, as tradition stated.

_They get the first, and the last dance._ She thought, as they stepped off the dance floor, to the applause of everyone.

* * *

Don opened his eyes, as the doctor closed the door behind him.

_Acting hurt is such a pain... _He thought ironically.

Sitting up, he saw Olaf in the corner, entertaining himself with some little trinket. He waited a few moments, long enough to be sure the doctor had made his way at least to the end of the hallway, before speaking.

"Olaf."

The little snowman's head twisted back to look at him, eyes wide.

"Don? Why are you awake? You're hurt!"

Don smiled.

"I'm tougher than I look, my friend," He said, sliding out of the comfortable bed, "Now…"

He went to a wardrobe near Olaf, and pulled it open, before closing it with a displeased look upon his face.

"Well, I can't wear ladies undergarments." He said, "I guess it can't be helped. I need your help, Olaf."

The little snowman looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you know that there was an attack today, right?"

Olaf nodded.

"I don't think it was the only attack planned," Don said quickly, looking about the room for anything he could use, finally finding a pen and paper, "There is likely to be another, and this one… this one they're going to come in hard."

"What do you mean, 'come in hard'?"

Don grunted, as he scribbled on the sheet of paper.

"Um… I mean, I mean they're going to try _really, really hard _to make sure they don't fail," He said, finishing his little letter, "Which means they're going to make sure Anna and Kristoff die tonight."

Olaf gasped, his twigs covering his mouth.

"I don't want them to die!" He moaned. "Now that Elsa is stuck in Arendelle with the Duke of Snake River and the other traitors…"

Don looked sharply at Olaf.

"_What?_" He hadn't heard anything about that.

"Yeah," Olaf began to enlighten him, "A few days after you left, during the Winter Festival, a bunch of the nobles came in and made Elsa sign some papers, making them all Queens, or Kings or… whatever."

Olaf flinched as the pen in Don's hand snapped. Don clenched his jaw, feeling anger boiling up inside him.

_Calm down… Calm… You can't help her if you're angry. _He thought, doing his best to soothe himself.

He looked down at Olaf, holding out the small letter.

"I need you to take this to Anna and Kristoff, _right now_," Olaf took the letter, holding it tightly in his twigs, "And you need to make sure they heed my warning. For now… I need to go get a few things ready. Go!"

He pushed Olaf out the door, hoping that by some act of god he'd find the two. And he himself proceeded down the hall.

The end of the hallway dead ended into another, and he took a right, hoping that it was the _right _choice. He found a set of windows, and looking down, saw a long line of people exiting from a doorway out of his view.

_Perfect_, He thought, _I'm on the right track!_

Running through the halls, he never had a chance to evade as someone came around the corner. Or, more accurately, _two _somebodies.

"Ah, hey, watch where you're going!" A woman, a dark haired beauty at that, yelled as Don clipped her. As three of them sprawled on the ground, he noticed that his two newfound companions were both… partially unclothed.

Springing up, he turned so that his back was to them.

"I apologize, I should have been looking where I was going."

He heard a snort, and the sound of clothing being put back in place.

"You're right about that," The woman said again, "Nothing worse than being… interrupted."

Risking a sideways glance, he noted that both of them were dressed, and that…

"Hey," The man… _no, _the _boy_, said, "You're that sorcerer!"

Don's eyes did their best to focus in the lantern light, and he finally resolved that the young man wore an Arendellian uniform, and that…

"You've got my sword!" He blurted in response. They all stood in an awkward silence, as he resolved that the woman was one of the ones who had been with Anna at the wedding.

The young man looked abashed, his hand going to the sword at his belt… the belt which was skewed slightly upon his hips. He began to unbuckle it, as if to give it back to Don, but Don shook his head.

"No, keep it," He said, "I don't want it anymore, but…"

He smiled.

"I need your help. Now."

* * *

Kristoff and Anna burst into a side room, their mouths locked together. Kristoff reached back with a foot and kicked the door closed. She was slightly dizzy from the wine that they'd been drinking, and felt giddy as Kristoff twirled her about.

"Don't you think we should find our own room?" Anna said, pulling back from his warm embrace, giggling. "It may be… embarrassing if someone catches us in here."

Snorting, Kristoff released her and flipped the lock closed behind them.

"That should stop most people…" They laughed together. "Now, where were we…?"

He smiled, looking impossibly dapper in his uniform, though much of it was ruffled and messy now. From the way his eyes drifted down and up on her, she knew he thought the same of her.

"You're…" Kristoff said, a sense of wonder filling his voice, "You're my _wife_."

She giggled again, going to him, taking his hands in hers.

"And you are my husband." She said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Blissfully, he swept her off her feet, and carried her towards the bed.

They had no idea of the series of events taking place throughout the castle.

* * *

A trio of men, wearing the uniforms of castle stewards, walked down the silent hallways of the castle. If any had taken a moment to truly look at them, they'd notice that these were hard men, their faces rough. But there wasn't anyone out and about to confront them, as the wedding party had wound down hours before, and only a fool would be awake after midnight.

_Or men with a mission_. The one in the lead thought. _Now where is this room…?_

Turning down the hallway that their map stated was right one, they found one of the doors covered in flowers and garlands.

"What a bunch of fools," One of his fellows whispered, as they all pulled daggers out of their boots, "They make this easy."

The other two nodded, stepping towards the door. Their leader pulled a key from his pocket, which he'd received from an actual servant who'd been paid a large amount of gold to assist them.

_Too bad we had to kill him. _

Putting the key into the lock, he quietly twisted it.

_Click_.

The assassin froze. His two companions did the same, straining to hear any kind of movement in the room. When he didn't hear anything, he nodded, and pulled the door open, thanking God that someone had decided to oil the hinges of the door, as they didn't creak or groan.

Stepping silently into the room, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. He could just barely see the two figures in the bed, lying supine. Approaching them, he heard the door close behind him and his fellows.

Thinking that one of his fellows had closed the door, he was just raising the knife above his head to plunge it into one of the figures when something smashed into the side of his head. He let out a grunt, falling to the side, trying to roll back to his feet.

But whoever had hit him was on him again. He felt himself beginning to black out as he was pummeled again and again. Then the attack ceased, and he heard others struggling about him, someone lit a lamp in the corner, and he finally saw what had happened.

A door stood ajar in the corner of the room, and several other men had entered it, wearing the uniforms of… _Arendellian sailors?_

_They knew we were coming! _He thought, as another figure stepped through, wearing rough spun clothing. _The sorcerer from earlier… No wonder they knew we were coming!_

He watched as the sorcerer went to the bed, moving the covers and… pulled out a pair of stuffed pillows, throwing them on the ground in front of the assassin.

"You've failed." He said, getting down on a knee. "Now tell me who sent you. And are there others involved in your plot?"

The assassin reared back, trying to catch the sorcerer in the face with a fist, but he missed. The sorcerer stepped forward, delivering a swift kick to his face. Stars swam across his vision, as the sorcerer bent down again.

"_Tell me who sent you!" _He roared, hitting him again.

_My live is over if I tell you anything!_ The assassin thought. _My reputation will be totally destroyed._

The sorcerer stood, before bending over and wrapping a hand around his collar. He sent him hurtling towards the bed. He crashed against the headboard, shattering its simple wooden construction.

Then he felt the world explode around him again, as he convulsed, a massive boom echoing about them. Then he lay still.

He dimly heard the sorcerer speaking again.

"One of you two better tell me what I want to know, or you'll end up like him."

Then he slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

_Well, I may have overreacted slightly._

Elsa snorted as she sat once again in her own room. She'd been wrong about Arendelle burning. It had instead just been the hundreds of fires that the invading soldiers had lit to make it through the remaining month or so of winter.

She still felt uneasy about her situation. Four guards stood outside her door, as she'd figured out the first time she'd attempted to open it. Once again she was locked in a cage, though this one did have its perks…

Her mother's diary had grown even more interesting as she delved deeper and deeper into it.

Opening to the last page, she began to read.

_June 13__th__,_

_I may have been wrong about Prince Gustav. In the months that I have known him, he has warmed considerably. What I took as shyness was instead wariness, something that I could understand completely when coming to Londinium. _

_I've also learned that he has quite a bit of flare. Asking to marry me in the center of a party, in front of my father, was a brave thing to do. I am sure that he has earned my father's respect for that, as he gave me leave to return with the Prince to Arendelle. I leave within the week. _

_To say I am excited is an understatement!_

Elsa snorted. Her mother had been quite a bit like Anna, with moods that seemed to flicker through the spectrum depending on the weather, how hot it was, or how much sleep she'd gotten. But… to have this little insight into her parents was priceless.

_October 11__th__,_

_I am now Princess of Arendelle, one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen in all my life. And, Gustav has proven himself once again to be much more than I expected, he is quite good in-_

Elsa blushed and began to skim the words until she could pick up at a different spot. Only the last line was of any kind of clean content, and it sent her eyes wide.

_It is with great joy that I write now that I am now carrying his child, the future prince of princess of Arendelle. _

Elsa thumbed ahead, reading the entries, of her growth inside her mother's womb. Then she came to a page that only had a few words scribbled on it, in a much messier version of her mother's handwriting, almost like Anna's. She saw tear marks on the paper, staining it.

_The child is not doing well. Gustav says he knows an expert that can help us. We ride for some place called the 'Valley of Living Rock' tomorrow night._

Elsa flipped to the next page, reading. Her eyes widened as each word flickered past her gaze. Until she sat there, dumbstruck.

_It all make's sense now… I… I have to find time to thank the trolls for all that they've done for me._


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay, another chapter! Thanks again for all the hits, reveiws, favs and follows.**

**And thanks to 'Guest' for the review mentioning I should redo my summary. How does everyone like the new one?**

* * *

Don's shoulder, still not completely healed, ached worse than ever.

Using his powers had been a severe mistake, although shocking the man had made the others talk. Now they knew that everyone was in danger, most of all Anna and Kristoff. Assassins had been sent against Princess Rapunzel, the King and Queen, and Anna and Kristoff. Now Don had only the ten sailors, plus Finlay and Captain Godwinson to try to find and stop the attackers.

"Alright," He said, as they stood in the hallway, huddled in a tight circle, "I sent Olaf to find Anna and Kristoff a few hours ago, and to get them someplace safe. I'm guessing since they didn't make it to the room, that he was successful. I hope."

Several of the sailors snorted. When Finlay had approached them at the party with Don's plans, many had been skeptical, but they'd all acquiesced. Laying the trap for the attackers had been simple, and Don felt vindicated.

"Well, that's too be seen yet," The Captain said, "That little empty headed snowman may have just decided to wander off."

Don nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll need to split up into three teams." He looked at Captain Godwinson. "You should go secure the King and Queen, find the Royal Guards and tell them to lock the castle down as tight as they can. Finlay-"

"You don't give orders to us, boyo." One of the sailors said, his lip twitching in annoyance. A stout man, he took a step back when Don stood up. But Captain Godwinson cut both of them off.

"Skargon," He said, "This man here knows as much as any of us about what's going on. He's saved the Princess twice… I think that at least puts a dent in what he did in the past. But if you don't wish to follow his orders, than you will follow _mine. Is that clear?"_

The man nodded as Godwinson hissed out those last words, backing down. Don made eye contact with the contact, and held it for a few seconds before looking to Finlay.

"Finlay, that girl you were kissing," He watched as the boy's face turned red, "You sent her to Princess Rapunzel, right?"

The boy nodded jerkily.

"I want you to take a team and secure her and Prince Eugene. Hold until either Captain Godwinson or I come to relieve you." He looked at Captain Godwinson as he finished. "I'm going after Anna and Kristoff. I'll need two men."

"Michel, Jordan," The Captain said, "You're with him."

Two of the sailors, one tall and sturdy, the other short and looking to be getting slightly fat, nodded.

"Alright, let's be to it." Don said.

They all scattered towards their assignments, Don sprinting towards the stairs, his two new companions following as best they could.

* * *

"That… that sucked."

Anna laid back in the rather uncomfortable bed, rather disappointed with how the night had ended.

"Hey, it's my first time too!" Kristoff protested, slipping his clothes back on. "I didn't know it would do that! I was raised by trolls, remember? Who different set of circumstances."

Anna sighed, standing to put her dress back on. Kristoff went to the door, cracking the lock to take a look outside.

"Olaf?" She heard him say, as the familiar little snowman darted in the door.

He huffed and puffed as if he'd run a great distance.

"I've been looking all over…" He took a big breath, before falling to the ground. "…For you, guys!"

Olaf held out a small folded piece of paper, which Anna quickly took, opening it.

_Expect more assassins. Do not go to your room. Take Olaf and find someplace secure. I will do my best to get them all._

_-Don_

She read the bold, quickly done handwriting with wide eyes, before handing it to Kristoff. He read it, then looked up at her, his eyes just as wide. The sound of loud footsteps came from the hall, and an angry sounding voice could be heard saying.

"I _knew _that little abomination would lead us right to them!"

Kristoff lurched towards the door, hand grabbing the latch and trying to pull it closed. But fingers appeared around the edge, and it was ripped out of his hands. A giant ducked in, followed by another man. Both had long bladed daggers in their hands, and wore servant's uniforms.

"Don't make this any harder than it 'as to be," The giant slurred, "Just accept your fate."

He grunted as something hit him in the eye, and Anna felt Kristoff grab her arm, dragging her towards the door between the adjoining rooms. The giant grabbed whatever had been thrown at him, and Anna felt herself almost laugh as he grabbed a carrot.

"I got him!"

A now nose-less Olaf slammed into his leg, doing little but surprise him. But the surprise was enough for Kristoff to drag Anna into the next room, and out its door into the hallway. Then they ran, as hard and fast as they could. They made it to the end of the hallway before, when something whipped by Anna's head.

Kristoff grunted as the _third _assassin threw his dagger, its blade stabbing into Kristoff's shoulder. The knife, not buried deep enough to hold, slipped and fell. Anna had just enough presence of mind to reach out and catch it, as Kristoff dragged her around the corner.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, "Just a little winded from today… At least we're having a good wedding night, right?"

She snorted, not understanding how being almost murdered twice in a single day constituted 'good'.

Anna dared a look back, and saw that all three of their attackers were chasing them, and gaining steadily. Anna pushed her legs faster, but her wedding dress precluded any kind of sprinting, and she didn't dare stop to rip it. Not for fear of the three assassins, but for fear of what Madame Roebuck would do to her.

She felt Kristoff slowing, as his long strides became shorter and shorter.

"Comeon, Kristoff!" She yelled, pulling him along. But he shook his head, before dropping to his knees.

"Can't go on… too tired…" Before falling on his face.

"No, Kristoff, no!" She turned a terrified eye towards the three men. They had checked their headlong charge, and were approaching at a controlled, almost metered, pace.

_I have to protect Kristoff!_ She thought, turning, the long, heavy dagger like a sword in her tiny hands.

"Get away from us!" She screamed, stabbing at the first man to step close enough. "I swear, I'll kill you!"

One of the men, the one whose knife she held in her hand, bit back a curse as the blade caught his hand.

"Just get her already, Tiny!" The man shouted, holding his now bleeding hand.

The giant stepped forward, his long arm reaching out, and caught Anna's arm in a vice like grip.

"No more of that."

Something wet touched Anna's face, and for a moment, she thought it was a tear rolling down her face. But then she felt another, and another. She looked up, seeing strange, convoluted miniature clouds hanging above her on the ceiling.

_Rain_.

* * *

_June 14th,_

_The child has been born. I am a mother, strange as it may seem to me now. She is beautiful, her hair like white gold, and eyes as blue as her fathers. _

_But only Gustav and I know the truth. Of the magic that now resides in her heart. A gift from the trolls. When the doctors said that I would likely lose the child, while I was busy tearing my hair and moaning, Gustav went to his father, who pointed him towards a certain book in his library._

_It was strange, finding out that our world is full of magic. The trolls were a strange people, but were willing to help. Their shaman, Pabble or Pabbie or some such, gave us a small vial of his tears, and told me to drink them._

_Suffice it to say, I was disgusted at first, but Gustav was finally able to convince me. The magic was strange, like drinking ice water that flowed through my veins. But the little troll said everything would be alright, at least until after the child was born. When I asked what he meant, he said that our child would have strange powers… a gift… or a curse._

_We shall have to wait to see._

Elsa put down the diary, having already read that page a dozen times.

_It all makes sense, _She thought. _I remember hearing Pabbie say something to Don, asking him how he'd gotten a troll to give him the tears… So that is how we both got our power._

She closed her eyes, head swimming with a storm of thoughts.

_Storm… Don… _Her mind flickered to Don, remembering him as last she'd saw him, his face contorted in pain as the crossbow bolt meant for her sank into his shoulder. _Why couldn't things be easy…? I… I want you to be here._

Shaking her head, clearing those thoughts, as a knock sounded at her door.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

It was Josephus, his passive expression gone, replaced by a scowl.

"Come, you are needed."

* * *

Anna gasped as she turned and saw Don walking towards her.

His face was a mask of rage, as he stopped a dozen feet away, his eye darting to Kristoff. When he spoke, it was with a growl that would frighten a hellhound. Two men wearing the uniforms

"You will release her _immediately_ and surrender."

The giant pulled her in close, having already grabbed the dagger out of her hand, his own dagger going to her throat. The giant turned at a noise from behind him. His two allies had sprinted away, only to be caught as a posse of King's Guards blocked their path

"I will do no such thing," The man said, stepping to put his back against the wall, pressing the dagger deep enough to cause Anna pain," You will remove yourself from my path, and I will take her as my hostage. We may negotiate for her safe return at a later point."

She watched Don's face, as it seemed to relax, but she saw a glint in his eye, something that unsettled her.

"That won't be possible, 'Tiny'? Was it?"

Don began to walk closer, his hands resting at his sides. The giant pressed the dagger even tighter across her neck, and she felt warm blood begin to trickle down her neck.

"You wouldn't be the same 'Tiny' Timothy Thernadier who is employed by Sir Christopher Javert? The Arendellian ambassador to Corona?" Don paused, taking a deep breath and laying a hand on the wall. "I would certainly hope you aren't, since that would seem to indicate that Sir Javert had something to do with the diabolical attacks that occurred tonight… Did he?"

Don's eyes shifted slightly, and the slight pattering of the strange indoor rain ceased.

"Get away from me! I have a hosta-"

Anna felt the man behind her jolt, his body quivering. The knife fell from his hand. Anna lurched forward, seeing the wall that Don was touching spark and pop, the paint melting and bubbling. She tripped and fell, turning over to look back at the giant man.

He was aflame, his entire body streaming smoke as he convulsed against the wall. Suddenly, the wall stopped crackling, and she watched as the giant man slumped to the floor, unbreathing.

She sat there for a few moments, before two pairs of hands helped her to her feet, but she was still too stunned by what she had seen to speak. It was Don's quiet, composed voice, the one that she had grown so used to during his stay in Arendelle, which turned her attention.

"Anna, I'm sorry you had to see that," He apologized, hanging his head, "But… But… He hurt you and Kristoff, and you guys are like family to me. Noone is going to hurt my family ever again."

Anna looked up at him, seeing the remorse in his eyes. She watched as more of his hair turned white, so that a quarter of it was snowy white.

"It's okay, Don," She said, not looking at the body that a guard had draped a blanket over, "I… I know you only did it to save me and Kristoff but…"

She stopped as she saw Kristoff standing, moving awkwardly. Hugging him, she pulled her hand away covered in blood.

"Kristoff…"

"It's just a flesh wound!" He said hastily before hugging her back. Then he looked at Don. "Thank you… thank you once again for saving us."

He was cut off as another bevy of guards arrived, this one led by the Royal family. They had several men in chains with them, all dressed in servants clothing. The King took one look at the covered body, and the destruction that coated one wall, and nodded to Don.

"You are to be commended," He said, "Stopping to assassinations in a single day. Without your foresight… None of my family would have survived."

"Well, we truly aren't finished," Don said, "It is a long story that I promised to tell you, but suffice it to say, you must arrest Sir Christopher Javert, Ambassador to Corona, immediately. He is the mastermind behind this plan."

The King nodded, gesturing for his Captain to make it so.

"And… And," Don's body relaxed, Anna put a hand on his shoulder, and he shook himself. "You may wish to interrogate the prisoners further. I… I would like nothing more to do with them, if you will."

Anna and Kristoff followed him as he walked, fast, away, brushing by Captain Godwinson and several other sailors. As soon as he was a few hallways away, he found a bucket and began to wretch and spit up into it. They stood nearby, not looking at him as he did it, but as soon as he was finished, he rolled over onto his side.

Anna kneeled beside him, holding him like she would her brother, as he sobbed.

"Don… What you did saved my life," She tried to soothe him, "It's… okay."

"Anna," He said, the sobs subsiding for a moment, "I _liked _it. I enjoyed hurting that man… Does that make me evil? Has this curse infected my heart now?"

Then he dissolved back into tears. Rapunzel and Eugene showed up, along with Cosette and Fantine and Finlay. They all stood around Anna as she and Kristoff held Don.

_I always forget that he's my age… He isn't as set in his ways as Kristoff or Eugene. He must feel as if he has a great weight on his shoulders. _She thought. _But… he's family now. And family shares the burden._


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for a massive 400 hit day when I posted Chapter 19, that was pretty huge for me, made my day even more awesome! And sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, I had it written up, but decided to do a rewrite, and THEN ended up going to a local airshow for most of the morning.**

**For anyone waiting to see whats happened to Elsa, Chapter 21 will be all Elsa.**

**Hope you all like it! Don't forget to follow, favorite or review! Since those feed me!**

* * *

"He's a good man, he'll make Elsa happy, unless I miss my mark."

Anna sat in the Queen's study with Rapunzel and her mother, marveling at the beautiful paintings that lined the walls. The Queen most assuredly had excellent taste. And…

_She's great at giving out advice._

Their current topic, Don, was down in the courtyard, _playing _with Kristoff and Flynn and several royal guards as Rapunzel had put it. _Playing _meaning sword training, something Kristoff had been overly excited to partake in.

_ And I know why_, Anna thought, thinking of how they'd been forced to run from everything that occurred to them. _He wants to learn how to fight… But that worries me._

"I think so… But I caught the tail end of what he did to that man," Rapunzel put in, "It was rather ruthless, don't you think?"

Anna and the Queen nodded in agreement.

"But remember his parentage," The Queen said, "He was raised by Ivan the Brutal. A man I have met a handful of times, but I did not enjoy a single visit from him. To think that Donner turned out as kindhearted as he is… I think we should overlook a few lapses in that. He had plenty of reason to kill that man."

Standing, Anna went to the window that looked over the courtyard, the same that she and Kristoff had been married in two days before. She could see the tiny figures standing about, talking. She couldn't see Don, however, thought Kristoff was there, hacking and slashing with a wooden sword.

"What is it, Anna?" Rapunzel asked from where she sat.

"Nothing… It just feels so strange to be here," She turned, the melancholy that she felt showing on her face, "To be happy. Spending time with family… While Elsa-"

"Is stuck in Arendelle." The Queen finished. "Do not worry, we shall free her, and all of Arendelle. Tomorrow, Eugene will ride for Barmornt, to call the Prince to arms. Within the month, we should have our forces ready. But… I don't know what we shall do with them."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked sharply.

The Queen set down her tea, turning to face Anna straight on.

"Anna, we have never had a fleet. Not like Arendelle or Valdiston." She said quietly, "We have ten warships, small, old and slow. And even if we could call forth the entirety of the ships that call Corona home… We could only hope to land five, maybe six thousand men. Not enough to face the forces that have taken Arendelle."

"What?" Anna said, shocked. "Then… then what are we going to do?"

Sighing, Queen Primrose stood and went to one of the murals, a map that extended all the way from the Great Western Ocean to the Eastern Inland Ocean.

"Nearly every major power in the region is at play," She said, touching each of the large stars that indicated a major city, "All except one."

"Mosseburg." A deep voice said from the hallway.

Anna smiled as Don stepped into the study, looking absolutely debonair in borrowed clothing.

"Ah, Donner," The Queen went to meet him, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you under less auspicious circumstances."

"Your Majesty," Don went to a knee, "I thank you for your hospitality, and apologize for any and all damage caused to your home a few nights past."

Queen Primrose reached down and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Sir," She said, using his new honorific, "You saved my family twice over in one day, you owe us nothing. And we now owe you everything."

Don nodded his head, before standing.

"I see you were talking of the strategic situation that we find ourselves in…" He went to the map, tracing his fingers across the map, his index finger stopping as it crossed Mosseberg. Keeping his finger upon the tiny mark, he looked to the Queen. "My grandfather still rules there, does he not?"

"As far as I can remember, yes," She said, "What do you have in mind?"

Tracing his finger across the peninsula, over the central Kerguellan moutains, it came to rest upon Arendelle.

"If I can convince my grandfather to allow us passage through… _And _to lend us their ships," His eyes flashed as he drew his finger down around the peninsula, "We can march upon Arendelle from the land, while the fleet sails across. The distance will be less for the army, so we should arrive around the same time, though we will have to set a date to synchronize the attack..."

The Queen nodded.

"It could work, but that would be contingent upon King Marius giving us permission," She said, "Someone would have to go to him, and negotiate."

Anna looked from Don to the Queen, feeling a protest rise in her heart.

"No!" She said, stepping forward. "You cannot think of going there, you've only just come back to us!"

Don looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and she saw his face soften slightly.

"Anna," He said, a smile quirking up the corners of his lips, "You are like a sister to me now. But…" He turned and put a hand over Arendelle on the map, "I must free your sister, as penance for my crimes. Until that day… I must work tirelessly, day and night, to set plans into motion."

He looked to the Queen then.

"When can a ship be ready?"

"Two days," The Queen said, "You may have your pick of the Royal Guard. A _ritter _is allowed four retainers. I shall have the Captain call together a list."

Don nodded, turning to look Anna in the eye. Anna cut him off, catching him off guard with her question.

"How did you survive that storm, Don?"

He blinked in surprise.

"Well… That's a bit hard for me to explain." He said, scratching his head, "But to begin… I did not wish to leave Arendelle, Anna." He looked to the side for a moment, lips moving as if he were going to spit. "Joe… No, _Josephus_, my first mate on the _Sturmfisch_, and the entire crew for that matter, were in my father's employ the entire time. I was a distraction, I was meant to keep attention planted firmly on myself. Which I most assuredly did…"

Anna sat back onto the couch next to Rapunzel, as Don began to pace across the space in front of them, words spilling from his mouth as if they came from his heart.

"I challenged my father when I arrived at Valdiston, but… he beat me. Then… then it was days of practicing with my mother, while my father prepared to sail to Arendelle."

"Practicing for what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well…" Don began to say, but Anna once again cut him off.

"Don here is an accomplished singer!" She said, a note of happiness flowing into her voice. "It's one of the ways that he charmed my sister."

Anna giggled as Don blushed, looking away from her, Rapunzel and the Queen smiling.

"When you are finished, would you gift us with a demonstration of this prowess of yours?" The Queen asked.

Don nodded solemnly, before going on.

"Before my father's departure, I also learned that my mother was pregnant with another child." He said. "Once he had sailed, she made it clear that… that I wasn't welcome in Valdiston ever again, so that my new sibling could be heir to the throne. My mother gave me a ship, and told me to sail away and never return…"

Anna and the other two women just stared at him, as if he had just told them that the moon was made of cheese.

"Don… Your own mother banished you?" She said, disgusted.

_How could any woman send away her own child for such a petty reason… He's better off with us!_

"Yes." She felt bad for him as he spoke that single, sad word. "But… she also gave me my freedom. And my chance." He traced a line on the map from Valdiston south to Corona. "I sailed here because I didn't know what all had occurred after I was taken from Arendelle. I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time," He flexed his still wounded shoulder, "But, it didn't matter. A storm hit, and hundred foot waves smashed my boat." Anna watched him close his eyes tightly, as if trying to banish the memory. "All I remember of that is sinking, down and down. And then a bright light appearing above me. Then I woke up on the beach."

Anna felt Rapunzel and the Queen grow tense beside her, looking at them, she saw that their eyes were wide.

"Rapunzel?" She asked. Don turned as she spoke, his eyes narrowing as he saw how the royals looked at him.

Queen Primrose spoke, her voice high.

"Sir Don, you don't remember anything else from you being underwater, do you?"

He shook his head slowly. Then he looked to Anna, who could only shrug.

"Why do you ask, Your Majesty?"

The Queen seemed to compose herself after a moment, though Rapunzel still looked a little shocked.

"You see…" Queen Primrose began, "Magic… Magic is much more common than most people know. And," She paused for a moment, "You have certain creatures that the layman doesn't know about, correct?"

Anna nodded, as did Don.

"We have trolls," Anna answered, looking to Don, "As does Don."

"Well, we have… sea people." Rapunzel blurted out. "Well, mermaids."

The Queen clicked her tongue, looking at her daughter.

"They prefer mer_people_, Rapunzel."

"Wait, wait, wait," Anna heard herself say, "You mean to tell me that you have _mermaids_ here in Corona?"

"_Merpeople_." The Queen corrected, as Rapunzel turned to look at Anna straight on.

"We do… It's a secret that only the Royal family and those we choose to reveal it too know," She said, "And… well, I only found out last year. I still haven't met one. Noone has, not for fifty years."

Don looked sideways at the Princess.

"You mean it was these _merpeople _who saved me?"

"That is what it sounds like," The Queen interjected, "Though, they aren't known for helping sailors. In fact, there are cases of them drowning sailors, or flipping boats. Men would look down into the sea and see a strange light and then… Well, you understand." Don nodded. "So… they must have found something interesting with you. How strange."

Anna listened to this all with a bit of skepticism, but…

_I have to believe them! _She thought. _My in-laws _are _sort of trolls…_

Rapunzel spoke next.

"I remember reading something years ago, when I was locked in my tower," Don raised an eyebrow as she said that, but held his tongue, as Rapunzel began to recite something, "'_Mermaids are strange, fickle creatures, known for their almost two sided personalities. One is as likely to help you as kill you. However, it is known that a mermaid will assist one whose heart is good, or one who knows true love._"

Don's mouth dropped open.

"That's… that's strange. But, well…" He said, almost trying to brush off the comments, to redirect them back towards where they had begun the conversations. Anna could see that he didn't feel comfortable where the conversation was going.

"What happened after you washed up on the beach?" She added helpfully.

He looked at her, smiling a tiny, thankful smile.

"Well, I struggled to get out of the water," He touched his bad shoulder, "I was finally able to make it to the tree line, and find a nearby road. I made it to a tiny village, where… I _borrowed _those clothes. It was shameful, I know," He said quickly, looking rather abashed telling a Queen he'd stolen something, "And as soon as I can I'll return to that village and pay them a hundredfold for what I took."

The Queen nodded, then gestured for him to go on.

"I made my way to Corona, arriving two days before your wedding." He looked to Anna, who grimaced at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, but when I took a fortuitous step into a bar on the edge of town to escape the rain… That is when I heard the conversation of one Sir Christopher Javert and that… that man I killed. They spoke of their plans, of how they would do it, for nearly an hour. They thought themselves alone, but they weren't."

He paused, taking a breath.

"When I learned that you were in town, I was overjoyed, and very nearly came to see you," He looked at Anna, smiling wide for a moment, "But… but I wanted to make sure you those men hurt you, and I could likely only do that when they all revealed themselves. I would lose my surprise for those men of the second attempt, so that was why I feigned being more injured and sick than I was, another subterfuge that I apologize for."

The Queen and Rapunzel looked at Anna, as if expecting her to answer for all of them.

"Don… You saved my life twice in one night," She said quietly, "You saved everyone. As the King and Queen have said, there is no way that we could thank you enough."

Standing, she went to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his wide shoulders. She felt his body tense like a steel spring, but then begin to relax, and she soon felt his hands on her back.

"Anna, I will save your sister," He said quietly, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

Smiling sadly, she looked up into his dark blue eyes.

"Don, that won't be the last thing you do, I know it." She said, before turning away from him. "Now, I believe you owe us a song!"

Everyone laughed as her emotions did another pirouette.

"What would you like, My Ladies?" Don asked.

Rapunzel spoke out first.

"Something about beauty!" She smiled at Anna, who chuckled.

"Beauty it is then." She heard Don say as he turned his eyes to a piano sitting in the corner.

Pulling out the booth and flicking up the key cover, he began to play haphazardly, which Anna realized was his own way of tuning it. After a moment, he settled down into a deep, almost ominous rumbled. His voice called out, and Anna, Rapunzel and the Queen were lost within its thunderous grasp.

_Have you ever yearned to go_

_Past the world you think you know?_

_Been enthralled to the call_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Have you let it draw you in_

_Past the place where dreams begin?_

_Felt the full breathless pull_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_When the dark unfolds its wings_

_Do you sense the strangest things?_

_Things no one would ever guess_

_Things mere words cannot express?_

_Yes_

_Do you find yourself beguiled_

_By the dangerous and wild?_

_Do you feed on the need_

_For the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses surge_

_And surrendered to the urge?_

_Have been hooked as you looked at the_

_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might?_

_Might you hunger to possess_

_Hunger that you can't repress?_

_Yes_

_It seems so beautiful_

_So strange yet beautiful_

_Everything's just as you say_

_And he's so beautiful_

_Perhaps too beautiful_

_What I suspect cannot be_

_And yet somehow, we both see_

_The very same way_

_Is the music in your head_

_Have you followed where it led?_

_And been graced with a taste_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Does it fill your every sense_

_Is it terribly intense?_

_Tell me you need it too_

_Need the beauty underneath_

_When it lifts its voice and sings_

_Don't you feel amazing things?_

_Things you know you can't confess_

_Things you thirst for nonetheless_

_It all so beautiful_

_Can it be?_

_Almost too beautiful_

_Do you see what I see?_

_To him it's beautiful_

_My world is beautiful_

_How can this be what it seems?_

_All of my most secret dreams_

_Somehow set free_

* * *

**The song is 'The Beauty Underneath' from Andrew Loyd Weber's 'Love Never Dies'. The sequel to 'The Phantom of the Opera'.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alrighty, new chapter! This weekend has been super busy, but I'm hoping to get back to the chapter a day that I was able to do last week. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! But I'd love even more!**

**icemaxprime: I'll do my very best to keep things up! The response to this story has been massive compared to any other that I've written.**

**Frostdraga: Thanks for the review! I can kind of see what you mean. Most of my stories lack fluff, which is something I need to work on. So... Sometime in the next two or three chapters I'll try to include some fluff!**

*** And I know I said this would be a Elsa central chapter... Yeahhhh... that didn't happen. Sorrrryyy, I couldn't get the pacing right. As a note, the Arendelle and Corona stories aren't happening concurrently, the Arendelle one being slightly behind.**

* * *

"Your Majesty, they await you."

Elsa stepped into the grand hall, trying not to grimace as Josephus held the door for her. Hundreds of men, wearing a variety of different uniforms, stood in serried ranks in front of the throne. Standing at the front of the waiting men were the three men she detested most of all, Ivan the Brutal, the Duke of Weselton and Prince Helmut, and…

Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Hans, standing slightly behind his elder brother in nearly the same uniform as he had worn to her coronation. His eyes were hard, his face drawn into a sneer as he noticed her look at him.

_What a dreadful person… _She thought, trying to dispel images from her nightmare.

She forced her feet to move forward, and went to stand by her throne. Looking out over the sea of faces, she saw that Hans was not the only one sneering at her, though the men from Valdiston, all wearing armor, looked impassive.

The Duke of Snake River stood close by her, as did a bandaged and bleary eyed Duke of Draugen. A line of men from Valdiston stood in front of her throne, separating her from the masses.

"Queen Elsa," Her eyes flicked to the Duke of Weselton as he spoke, seeming even tinier than he actually was standing next to Ivan, "We have requested your presence for a very particular reason."

"And what reason is that?" She snapped, doing her best to keep her voice pitched regally.

"Why, your impending marriage of course!" Helmut called from where he stood.

_My marriage…_

Her eyes narrowed, as her mind moved slowly, oh so slowly.

"We have called council between our three states," She heard Helmut continue, "About what to do with Arendelle. We've decided that a member of one of our households should marry you."

Elsa felt her legs go weak, as realization struck her.

_They… they can't do this! _She protested to herself.

"Through our deliberations, only one choice came to mind," Helmut continued, nodding towards his brother, "As the King of Weselton does not have an heir, and King Ivan's heir is… indisposed at the moment," She heard Ivan growl, a deep, feral noise, "My younger brother Hans, the only unmarried Prince of the Southern Isles will be your groom, and the King of Arendelle. We thought it appropriate since you two are already acquainted."

For the first time in her life, Elsa's legs buckled, and she fainted.

* * *

"Don, wake up!"

Don's eyes popped open, and his hand went to the dagger that he had stuffed between the headboard and the wall. Unsheathing it, he whipped around, confronted by the sight of several people standing in his room.

They shielded their eyes or turned as he stood there, and it took him a foggy minded moment to remember that he'd slept in the buff, as he didn't have any night clothes, and as spring had so suddenly come upon them with its warmth.

"My goodness, Don," He heard Anna say, as she, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene and Olaf did their level best to look everywhere but at him, "Why don't you warn us next time!"

"Warn you, you've broken into my room!" He said, dropping the dagger and grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his waist, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, since you're leaving tomorrow morning, we thought we'd surprise you with a little picnic!" She continued, with Olaf adding, "Picnic, yay!"

Don knotted the blanket in front of him, looking down at the scars that covered his upper body.

"I'm semi decent now," He said, a little red faced. The others turned, and he heard the two woman suck air through their teeth as they caught sight of the numerous healed scars across his chest, along with the still red and very sore crossbow wound. When he saw their looks of concern, he just shrugged, "Remember who my father is."

Going to the wardrobe, he pulled out a light and simple set of clothing, white shirt with black pants, and a light and simply vest over that, nearly identical to what the other two men wore.

"You may want to turn around again." He said, as he dropped the blanket, and threw on all of the clothing as quickly as he could. "Alright, totally decent now. Now, what was this about a picnic?"

He felt his stomach grumble, and he heard Kristoff snort.

"They've," He said, gesturing to Eugene and Rapunzel, "Decided to take us to a secret meeting spot outside of the city for the picnic."

"Yeah," Rapunzel put in, "It's where I grew up!"

Don nodded, pulling on his tall black boots, sliding the dagger into them, he stood.

"Well, then let's be about it!" He said cheerfully.

The stable was crowded, with two dozen King's Guards already mounted and waiting for them. Don politely refused to ride in the carriage, and instead quickly saddled a horse, climbing up and into it. It was a big horse, a warhorse from what he could tell, its white coat impeccable.

It looks to be a Percheron, or some mix thereof.

As he spurred it towards the side of the carriage, Eugene looked up at him.

"That there is Minimus," He said, pointing towards another horse that was staring at them, almost sadly from the stables, "He's Maximus' oldest colt, nearly as strong as his father. Be careful though, he may be well behaved now but when…"

Don's legged locked, squeezing tightly across the horses girth, as it rocketed ahead without a command. He soon found himself clutching the reins in one hand and the other holding onto the saddle pommel with white knuckled strength.

The horse seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if it could not believe that he had held on. Don had never been particularly good with a horse, but father and his retainers had drilled him relentlessly in just about every art. He could load and fire a crossbow, a longbow, a ballista or a catapult. He could even use one of the infamous fire launchers, which shot burning liquid at other ships. And if I can do all of that…

_…Then by God I can break this horse!_ He thought, as the horse once again began to buck. Holding on, he could hear laughter as the carriage went by.

On and on the horse did this, with Don holding on, before, slowly but surely, it began to tire, and finally stopped.

"Alright, Minimus," He said, patting the horses mane lightly, "Let's go catch up with the carriage."

The horse whinnied, before complying. Pulling up next to the carriage several minutes later, he looked away, as everyone was staring at him.

"Well, it seems like you've made a friend, haven't you, Minimus?" He heard Rapunzel say, sweetly.

Minimus turned his head slightly, snorting unhappily.

"Oh, stop it you silly horse," Eugene said, tossing Don an apple, "We're almost there."

Several miles passed under hooves and carriage wheels, and they all talked and laughed, speaking loudly and happily.

When Eugene said they had arrived, Don simply knew it was going to be an exciting, a _fun_ day.

* * *

Elsa's little fainting spell did not last nearly as long as she had wanted. Her eyes opened to look out over the crowd, to the sneering and jolly faces in the grand hall. The Duke of Draugen, ugly as sin, had caught her, though his arms shook from weakness.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry I could not stop this," He whispered, "But… there is little I can do, _now_."

_Now._ She didn't know why, but that word… that word gave her hope. She used the arm of her throne to help herself up, as the Duke held her other arm. As she turned, Hans pushed through the line of guards, a look of concern plastered across his face.

"Elsa…"

"Don't speak my name, you… you…" The crowd shifted slightly, and she turned, finding that her throne was covered in ice. She hadn't meant to do that… But, the ice began to expand, to flow down the thrones legs onto the floor, before expanding. She looked sharply at Hans, hissing through clenched teeth. "Get. Away."

The prince took a step forward, and his face changed. Where moments before there had been a mask of concern, now his face was one of consternation and anger.

"I am to be your King, woman," He ground out, stepping onto the ice "_And_ your husband, you will not speak to me that way."

Her hand seemingly frozen to the chair, she could only glare at him as the crowd looked on.

"I will not be your anything, you pig!" She yelled. Laughter roared across the hall, and she saw Hans grimace, stepping close to her, even as she got her powers under control.

His hand arced up, and she let out an undignified yell as she fell to the floor.

"Don't forget your sister and that oaf she so likes," Han's hissed at her, "If you don't do as we wish, then _they will be punished_."

She nearly killed him right there, very nearly sent a spike of ice slamming through him, but held back, as… as thoughts of the bloody bodies of her sister and Kristoff laying lifelessly crossed her mind. Looking up at him, she saw how serious he was. He held out his hand, and she took it.

_I… I can't do this anymore. _She thought, finally giving in.

"Please…" She closed her eyes tightly, "Please don't hurt my sister or Kristoff."

"Then you will do as we say?" Hans said.

"_Yes." _She said breathlessly. "I'll do anything you ask. Just don't hurt them."

Disgust filled her as Hans turned her to face him, and kissed her. She tried to recoil, tried to push him away, but he was too strong. His tongue probed her own.

_No… _She thought, as her nightmare became her reality.

Tears ran down her face, even as cheers erupted from the crowd.

* * *

"We're so lucky to have men such as these around us…"

Rapunzel smiled, as they watched Don, Kristoff, Eugene and Olaf throw a leather Frisbee back and forth. Anna's words rang true in her own heart, as she watched the way they laughed and smiled.

She turned her head slightly, looking up at the tower that had been her home for those long eighteen years. She'd had it refurbished, as a sort of quasi- summer lodge. A door now sat at its base, Rapunzel having discovered the winding stairs that had lain under her feet for so long, hidden.

It was filled with bitter memories, but also with good ones.

"I don't know what we did to deserve them," She finally responded to Anna's statement, "But I'm thankful every day that we have them. My life would be so different if Eugene hadn't climbed into that window all those years ago. Where would I be, what would I be doing?"

Her little introspection drew a girlish giggle from Anna.

"I sometimes think the same thing." She said. "A little over half a year ago, I hadn't been outside of the castle for a decade. Never been able to smell any flowers except the ones in the castle gardens. Never got to see any light except from the windows or the courtyard. Never got to meet anyone except the servants."

Rapunzel and she sat there for a moment, in a companionable silence, as they both thought of how their lives had changed.

"But now," Anna continued after a moment, "I've… I've met all of you. I met and married Kristoff, and almost got my sister to profess her love to Don… I'm almost as happy as I could be."

"Well," Rapunzel said, leaning back on the cloth they were using as a ground cover, "Once we retake Arendelle, we can all be happy."

Her hand went to her stomach, to the secret that dwelled within, her lips quirking up into a smile. She stood quickly, much to Anna's consternation, and went to the carriage, grabbing her guitar. Returning to sit beside Anna, who looked at her dubiously. She strummed it, tuning it where it had lost its clarity. Then she began to play a tune.

Don's head snapped around, slightly faster than the others. Anna perked up as well, clapping her hands and saying, "I know this one!"

_Good… _

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the stonework_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

Don and the others approached as she sang, coming to stand around her. As she started the second verse, Don and Anna joined in. Their voices joining hers in a swirling mass of sound that echoed across the clearing.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember_

_The time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

Rapunzel felt her heart race as Don's voice, like some kind of vocal Horn of Jericho, seemed to smash down the walls of sadness that had grown up around them. She smiled at him, as did Anna, and he smiled back, a toothy grin.

_Every street lamp_

_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters_

_And soon it will be morning_

They lost themselves in the music, Rapunzel's fingers plucking the guitar strings melodically, the notes seeming to hang in the air over them.

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_A street lamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with my memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun_

They all smiled as they finished, Don holding the not just slightly longer, before finishing. Only Kristoff didn't smile, as he hadn't joined in.

_I guess he can't sing, how unfortunate!_

"That was beautiful," Anna said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Where did you hear it from, Don?"

He scratched the back of his head, still smiling.

"We had a troupe of singers and dancers come through Valdiston when I was ten," He said, "My mother paid them very well to teach us their songs before they left. That was my favorite."

"I remember reading it out of a book," Rapunzel put it in, "Which will probably still be up there someplace." She opened the picnic basket, which so far had been untouched. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

The song is "Memory" from Andrew Loyd Webers "Cats"


	22. Chapter 22

Don had said goodbye too many times in such a short time.

Waving goodbye to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the Royal family of Corona had been harder than saying goodbye to his mother had been.

_But I will get to see them again_. He thought, as the island fortresses of Mosseberg drifted by. The _Sea Lion_, one of Corona's few warships, was a tub of a boat, but the winds had been favorable, and it had only taken five days to reach his mother's homeland.

That was the only good news. Two ships had met them miles from shore, each larger, faster and deadlier looking than the _Sea Lion. _Captain Schwarz had heaved to, allowing a dozen men from the two ships to board.

They had roughly inspected everything aboard the ship, including the letters from the King and Queen to King Marius. Only after the thorough inspection and questioning the crew did the two ships allow the _Sea Lion _to sail on, under the waiting war engines of the island fortresses that guarded the mouth to Mosseberg's bay. A harbor pilot had been left aboard, and took the helm, steering them through unseen shoals and invisible rocks.

The sun hung high overheard as Don disembarked, followed by his four new retainers, all former members of the King's Guard. Georg and Dieter Haraldson were twins, each in their later twenties, and skilled with a sword. Tall, but shorter than Don, their black hair was long, and each tied theirs into a nearly identical style. The only way Don had been able to differentiate them was that Dieter wore his sword on his left hip, while Georg wore his on the right. They were competent, and didn't seem to have any glaring vices, other than their damnable tendency to finish each other's sentences.

_Strange to think that they're twins but have different dominant hands._

Johannes Cherbourg, short, thick and well built, was a different sort. Loud, course and brutish, Don had had to knock him on his ass a few times, during their voyage, before he understood that just because he was older, didn't make him right. After that, he had still been loud, course and brutish, but he'd followed Don's orders. And though he was probably the best swordsman of his new armsmen, Don was sure that the Captain would have kissed him, he was so happy to be rid of Johannes.

His final retainer was a bit of an odd duck. The oldest man in the guard, Raoul Wido, was one of the best shots that Don had ever met. During their voyage, the crew had dropped barrels off the sides, and they all had taken turns practicing with a crossbow. The man had very nearly split the same crossbow bolt in half four times. Don would be glad to have him.

Watching the high, grand castle of Mosseburg grow nearer, Don held his breath. He could only hope that his grandfather would listen to what he had to say.

* * *

"Stop it will you!"

Anna swatted Kristoff's hand away from her rump again, as she lay in their bed, trying to read a book that Rapunzel had leant to her.

"Well comeon!" He complained. "We're married now! Why can't we have a little fun every once in awhile! We haven't done anything since our wedding night!"

She rolled her eyes, closing the book with a snap.

"Kristoff… I…" She paused, and rolled over to look at him in the eye.

"What?"

"I'm afraid," She said finally, as he wrapped his strong arms around her, "For everyone…"

Kristoff brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, smiling.

"You've always cared so much for everyone, my love," He said, kissing her forehead, "They'll be okay."

"Do you really think so?" Uncertainty made her voice waiver. "I mean… Don's all alone in Mosseberg, and Elsa's stuck in Arendelle. And… we're at war. People have already died!"

"You can't help them by worrying about them," He answered immediately, still smiling, "Those two are something else. You don't need to worry for them. If we're truly lucky, we'll be able to stand with them when they get married."

Anna smiled, pulling up a hand to touch Kristoff's face.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" She said quietly.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice." He replied, laughing as she kissed him.

* * *

Don sighed unhappily as he caught sight of his mother's relations approaching him. He'd been forced to wait at the dock, until an _escort _could be found to bring him to the palace.

_I just wish they wouldn't have sent my aunts… _He thought.

His mother had come from a large family, with several brothers and sisters. Approaching him now, beaming smiles plastered across their faces, were his aunts Clarissa, Marissa, and Larissa.

_My grandfather and grandmother clearly weren't very imaginative when it came to names_. He thought sardonically.

"Hello, nephew!" Aunt Marissa, the eldest and tallest, called. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Donner?"

Accepting each of his aunt's hands in turn, and as was the custom in Mosseberg, kissing their knuckles. He quickly straightened, trying to keep his annoyance from showing.

"I have come from Corona," He said plainly, "I must speak to King Marius at his earliest convenience."

His aunts looked at each other, exchanging glances of mixed confusion and trepidation. Aunt Marissa met his eye, seeing the question behind it.

"I am sorry, Donner," She said, "But that won't be possible."

"Why?"

Sadness crept into his aunt's voice as she spoke next.

"It won't be possible because King Marius is dead."

Don goggled at her, surprise causing him to take an involuntary step back.

"Dead?" He said, "When?"

"Two nights ago," His aunt replied, "He went in his sleep, peacefully."

His mind racing, Don tried to think of what he should do next. He'd grown up on or near the sea, and was used to situations changing quickly… But this was getting ridiculous! Just as he may have been able to make some headway in getting back to Elsa…

_That's what this all is for… _He thought, feeling a pang of guilt settle like a hot stone in his stomach. _I'm not doing this to free Arendelle. I'm not trying to become a hero, I just want Elsa._

"Who's King now?"

His Aunts looked at each other.

"Well, that's…" His aunt Clarissa said, looking towards the castle. "… It's a little hard to explain. You might say that your uncles are… _vying _for the throne."

Don rubbed his face, before running a finger along his scar.

"May I go to the palace and speak to them?" He asked as politely as he could.

His aunts once again looked at each other. Don felt his lip curl in distaste.

_Are they reading each other's minds? _He thought to himself.

"It would likely be permissible. Come. But leave your armsmen," Marissa said, "We don't need any _more _armed men in the palace."

* * *

"That's wonderful!"

Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Rapunzel as they stood in her room.

"Sorry we waited to tell you," Her cousin said, cheeks rosy, "We wanted to wait, just to be sure. But the midwife has assured me, I _am _pregnant."

"You're going to be a mother!" Anna said, "I can't believe it!"

"Actually, there was something we wanted to talk to you about," Eugene said, approaching from beside them. Anna stepped back, as he put his arms around Rapunzel's shoulders, "We would like you and Kristoff to be our child's godparents."

Anna squealed with delight, nearly jumping up and down with glee. Turning to Kristoff, she threw her arms around him.

"I think that means we accept." He said, laughing as Anna grinned up at him.

"What are you going to name it?" Anna asked.

"Anna, babies aren't 'its'." Kristoff admonished her playfully.

She turned and glared at him.

"I know that! But I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet!"

Rapunzel and Eugene laughed.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name him Erik, after my grandfather." Rapunzel said, "If it's a girl, Amanda."

Anna and Kristoff nodded together.

"Well, we'll be here for you and for Erik or Amanda."

A door opened on the far end, and Anna turned to see the King of Corona step through, followed quickly by his wife and several soldiers in strange uniforms, finally, Captain Godwinson and Ensign Finlay entered. He crossed the intervening distance quickly. He wrapped his daughter and son-in-law in a hug.

"Father, I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a few more days!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily as the King released them from his embrace. "What happened?"

"I was lucky enough to meet the Prince of Greifswald along the road, and he assured me that he would pass along my requests to his uncle." He replied. "Now… what is this I hear that you are with child?"

Rapunzel nodded, and Anna could swear she saw a tear form at the corner of the King's eye, before he wiped it away.

"It brings me such joy to know that I have a grandchild on the way," He kissed his daughter lightly upon her forehead, while patting Eugene on the back, "But… I have news."

Everyone looked down to the piece of paper he pulled from a pocket. It was printed on beautifully embossed white paper, and had seemed to survive the King's trip reasonably well kept.

"The Prince of Greifswald gave me this, saying that it came in by courier the day before," He turned to Anna, and handed it to her, "I think it best that you and Sir Kristoff see it first."

Anna took it, a little stunned that there was something that _she_, a guest in a foreign kingdom, needed to see before anyone else. Gingerly taking the paper from the King's hands, she opened it, seeing that someone had taken great care to hand write it.

Her eyes widened, and she felt bile rise from her stomach, but she forced herself to fight it down.

_We would like to formally announce the engagement of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and would like to invite you, or a suitable substitute, to their wedding ceremony to be held in Arendelle on March 15th._

She handed the note to Kristoff, almost dropping it because her hands shook so violently. Guilt slammed into her like a hammer, as she thought of the hell that Elsa must be going through.

_Alone… and to be married off to Hans… that… that…_

Kristoff put his arms around her.

"Anna, remember what I said," He said quietly to her, as the others in the room did their best to find something interesting about the room's furniture, "Elsa is strong… And Don… Don will get her out. We have to trust them."

"How… Kristoff, how?" She asked, her voice desolate, "March the fifteenth… that's a month and a half from now! And Don… Oh, god, what will happen when he finds out about this? What if he already has?"

* * *

Don entered the palace by a side door, following his aunts through towards the main hall. He'd been here only once before, but he could easily tell something was off.

Angry voices carried through the hallway, and Don could see a crowd of men standing in the stupendous hall at the end. Entering, he was bombarded by the sound, echoing across the great domed ceiling.

"Father isn't even cold yet and already you have tried to usurp what is my right!" He heard one angry voice call out. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" A second voice responded. "Everyone here knows that father favored _me_, above you! You can take your 'right' and shove it right up your-"

"Brothers!" His Aunt Clarissa called out, cutting off her brother's voice. "We have a guest!"

Eyes turned towards Don, and the crowd parted slightly to allow him and his aunt's passage into the space in the center. His uncles were nearly the same as he remembered, all three of them tall and gaunt, though they were all shorter than Don, and thin in comparison.

"Ah, if it isn't our nephew, the Prince of Valdiston!" Uncle Julius, the eldest, called out. "Come here to pay respects to your grandfather, have you?"

Don shook his head, approaching them.

"No." He said plainly, coming to stand before the three of them. "And I am no longer Prince of Valdiston. I come here as a _Ritter _of Corona."

His uncle Augustus, standing to Don's left, snorted.

"Look at him, so haughty, looking so much like _his father…_" Don glared at his youngest uncle, who sneered at him. "And what business do you have with Corona, anyways?"

"I have renounced my claim as heir to Valdiston," Don said, his voice a low snarl, "And accepted a temporary position with Corona." He looked between his uncles, "Now who is in charge?"

His uncles each said, "I am."

They then began to bicker amongst themselves, once again nearly coming to blows. After several more moments of it, Don had had enough. He clapped his hands, using the tiniest bit of his powers as he could. Still, he felt a tiny bit of warmth disappear.

Thunder boomed inside the palace. All eyes once again turned to him.

"Sorcery!" "Witchcraft!" He heard some of his uncles men call out, he ignored them.

"You _will _listen to me uncles," Don said, "For you of all people know of my curse. Do not trifle with me. Now," He paused, for a moment, collecting himself, "I have come to ask for Mossberg's alliance against those nations now holding Arendelle."

"What do you mean?" His middle uncle, Claudius, said. "We have had reports of a coup in Arendelle, but not one of an attack."

"The Southern Isles, Weselton," Don pronounced it _weaseltown_, "And… Valdiston."

The undertone of the surrounding crowd changed to one of shocked disbelief. His uncle's expressions mirrored their tone.

"You can't be serious, boy!" Augustus said. "What possible reason could you have to attack your own people? And why do you care so much for Arendelle?"

"I have many reasons," Don said defiantly, sweeping his hands out as if he had tossed something at their feet, "But I shall lay only two at your feet. The first is simple revenge upon my father for making me an oathbreaker, by sending me to Arendelle under a false flag."

Augustus scoffed at his first reason.

"Look at you and your _honor_," He said, "How precious."

Julius though… Don saw his small green eyes flash with something that could have been a bit of understanding.

"You said you had two reasons," He said, interrupting Augustus' little insulting tirade, "What is your second reason?"

Don spread his hands from his sides.

"Love."

"Love?" Claudius said incredulously.

"Love." Don said, nodding. "I spent several weeks there as per my _father's _orders," He spat those words as if they were a poison, "I stayed with the royal family of said state… With Queen Elsa."

He let his words sink in, steeling himself for a possible eruption of jeers.

But he was only greeted by silence, and the shocked expressions of his uncle.

"Do you mean to say that…?" Augustus began, "That you are in love with the _Ice Queen_."

Don's lip quirked up into a small half-smile.

"A fitting consort for the Storm Lord," He said, his voice low, "Don't you think, Uncles?"

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to review! I love me some reviews!**

**Artytheverticallychallenged: Thanks for the review! I'm hoping to keep this, and its sequel(s), pretty interesting and enjoyable to read!**

**Frostdraga: I feel the same way about the whole Elsa being seperated. But it's all part of my (evil) plan. I'm trying to keep it at least a little historically accurate, so unfortunately messages take weeks to travel by ship, or days to travel by semaphore (flag stations). It'll all come together, I promise! And thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Now, to everyone who wanted fluff, I'm gonna try to give you fluff. Admittedly, I'm not very good at writing it, and I'm going to be forced to integrate it with the plot. So any help with writing it would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

"So, my little Queen, how are we doing today?"

Elsa froze as the deep voice spoke from behind her. Turning, she found Hans standing a few feet behind her. His eyes were drifting lecherously up and down.

She once again wore normal clothing, Prince Helmut having decreed that her magically created clothing was simply unacceptable. A simple dress, which covered everything except her face and hands in a dark blue, with her hair coifed tightly, as she had had it during coronation.

She stood in the hallway outside her room, the one safe place she had left. Since Hans had stolen her first kiss, he had not spoken to her, instead choosing to remain aloof as the weeks went by. She'd heard through Gerda that he had been seen carousing about the town, having several run-ins with men from Valdiston, none of which he had come out on top of.

He currently had a rather large shiner on his right eye, and…

_He's drunk_. She thought, seeing the danger that lay in her situation. None of the guards that usually stood by her door were there, and for a moment she worried that _he'd _somehow sent them away.

"Don't look so frightened, Elsa," He said, and she nearly snarled at him. Instead, she simply backed towards her door, "I simply came here to talk… If I wanted you, I'd already have _had _you."

She shivered, that nightmare that had become recurring flicking to the forefront of her mind.

"There is nothing I wish to speak to you of." She retorted, with as much confidence as she could muster. "Now, please, I am retiring to my chambers-"

He stepped in close to her as she fumbled awkwardly with the door handle at her back.

"Why don't you invite me in?" He said, voice slightly slurring. "I _am _your husband."

"That is still to be seen." She said sarcastically.

Hans snarled, reaching behind her and violently twisting the door handle, before pushing her into the room.

Her heart fluttered as she sprawled out across the carpet, rolling up so that she wasn't in a compromising position. Hans stalked around her, having slammed the door shut, and she turned to follow him.

"Do you know what I went through because of you?" He said viciously, his eyes seeming to smolder. "The embarrassment I had to deal with?"

She remained silent, simply trying to hold back her powers.

"You probably thought that I spent time in a cell, don't you?" He slurred. "Well, I didn't. The second that pissant Ambassador from Paix-On-The-Sea sailed off, my father let me out. But the _ridicule_ I had to put up with… _All because of you!"_

The last part came out as a roar, Elsa flinching back as he seemed ready to strike her.

"And my damned _brothers_," He continued, catching sight of Don's trunk in the corner, "How they scoffed at me! Behind my back, as if I could not hear them! What do we have here?"

She reached out as he pulled Don's jacket from it, and he looked at her with disgust.

"So, you've been keeping trophies, have you?" He said, holding the jacket up. He threw it on the ground next to the chest, and turned, his eyes stormy. She saw them drift towards the nightstand next to her bed, towards her mother's diary. "Oh ho! So you keep a diary, do you?"

"Don't touch it!" She yelled, flinching back as he kicked at her.

"Be quiet! You don't give me orders!"

Grabbing the book, he flipped it open, clicking his tongue as he thumbed through several pages. Then…

She screamed as he grabbed one of the candles from the night stand and placed its flame to the corner of the little book.

"No!"

She didn't know what possessed her, but she was not thinking clearly, as she slammed an ankle high wave of ice into his heel. He tumbled over, and she took her chance, snatching the smoking book from his hand and the jacket from the floor before rushing into the only clear chance of safety.

Slamming the bathroom door behind her, she froze the door, watching as the ice spread out across the walls.

The door shuddered, as something heavy slammed into it. She flinched back from it, as Hans pounded the door with a ferocity that she had not expected he had.

"Let me in, you _bitch_!" He yelled. "Let me in or I'll have you sister flogged!"

_No… Please god, don't make me choose._ She thought, imagining Anna being whipped and flogged. _Why… Why must this happen to me? I… I can't face Hans, I can't…._

_ I'm sorry, Anna. _

Sliding against the far wall, she hugged Don's jacket close to her chest, her mother's diary still clenched in one hand, as Hans let all of his drunken frustrations out upon the door.

* * *

"I can't believe all of these men came here to fight to free Arendelle…"

Anna walked arm in arm with Rapunzel down one of the long line of immaculately tended tents. Fifteen thousand men, or somewhere thereabouts, were now camped outside of Corona, the levies and allies that the King had called forth. She'd heard the King speaking with his generals, and the commanders of his others forces.

_A thousand cavalry, four thousand pikemen, two thousand crossbowmen and eight thousand 'regulars'._ She remembered, trying to fit that simple list onto the massive row upon row of tents and fires that had sprung up almost overnight.

"They are Corona's allies," Rapunzel said, smiling and waving at someone familiar to her, "So that makes them Arendelle's allies. They'll fight, but we can't keep them long. For no more than two months."

Anna looked at her cousin.

"Why only two months?"

Rapunzel swept her hand, as if to encompass the entire camp.

"Fifteen thousand men, dear cousin," She said, "Not to mention the thousands upon thousands of servants and camp followers. We have to feed them all," To illustrate, she pulled Anna towards a clearing between the rows of tents, motioning to the simple tables that had been set up, each holding a different pot containing lightly steaming gruel, "Not to mention that the harvest is soon. This campaign will have to be short, or it could have dire consequences with our allies."

Anna's head swam, she'd only ever read books about adventure, never delving in to her father's extensive military and warfare collection.

"So…" She began, "They'll be needed for the harvest? I thought that these were the armies of your allies?"

"They are, but my father called up _everything_. This is every man that can be spared from essential duties, _plus _the armies of Corona and our allies. Three quarters of these men are workers, farmers, millers, and etcetera."

Anna nodded as if she understood, but she had only a bare grasp of what Rapunzel meant.

The two of them walked on, towards the largest tent that sat in the center of the camp.

Entering it, they were assaulted by a variety of smells.

Roasted pig, vegetables and a plethora of other food was arrayed across the tables inside, in a stark contrast to the gruels and stews that Anna guessed dominated the regular soldier's camp.

"Ah, the Princesses have arrived to dine with us!" An older man, wearing a white powdered wig and a uniform covered in braid and medals, said.

Anna and Rapunzel were greeted warmly, and Anna had to wipe her hand discretely every time someone kissed it.

Sitting down at the table, she looked out over the commanders of the Army, doing her best to keep the polite conversation going, but her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

A week after his arrival, Don stood in the grand hall once again.

This time though, there was no bickering between his uncles. Uncle Julius sat upon the throne, the simple golden circlet that served the Kings of Mosseberg as a crown placed gently upon his head.

_He was the best choice. Uncle Claudius is a little slow on the up take, and Augustus is just an asshole._

Though he was related to them by blood, Don had been surprised how easy it had been for him to throw his weight of words behind his uncle. They'd negotiated beforehand, and then Don had made it clear to all who would hear him that Julius should be the next King.

His uncle Augustus had not liked that, storming off during his Uncle's simple and private coronation.

_I'll have to have him watched. _Don thought as he looked down at the treaty in front of him.

"With you signature," Julius said, "The Kingdoms of Corona and Mosseberg will be united for the duration of this war of liberation."

Don looked to his uncle. He nodded, before bending over the table and scratching his name quickly on the dotted lines. He'd read and reread the treaty a dozen times. It stated that Mosseberg would allow the forces of Corona and its allies to use the port to retake Arendelle, and would supply a dozen heavy cargo vessels to supplement Corona's own.

As he picked up one copy, rolling it and putting it into a sealed container, King Julius stood. He looked towards a group of naval officers who stood by the doors, nodding.

"Let the ships of our navy sail to Corona and embark the army of Corona."

Don felt relieved that all of the useless talking and negotiating was over, and now he had only to wait for the ships to arrive at Corona and return.

_Everything is going to plan_, He thought. _What's going to go wrong though?_

* * *

"Open the door, _now_, Elsa."

An eternity had passed for Elsa as she sat huddled in the corner, her eyes watching the door.

"One way or another, this is going to happen, Elsa," He said, no longer slurring his words, "You can't stop it by hiding. In a month, we _will _be married."

_He's running on anger now… I should never have spared him_. Part of her mind, the one that wasn't scared, thought. _I should have killed him, or had him killed all those months ago…_

But that fearless part of her brain wasn't in control, not anymore. She was frozen to that spot. Han's chose that moment to redouble his efforts to get through the door. She heard something metallic slamming in to it.

Then she heard another thumping noise, but not from her door. Loud, angry voices soon filled the room beyond. She could hear Hans yelling unintelligibly, before his voice faded away.

Something hard crashed against the door, sending a cascade of ice shattering onto the tile floor. It struck again, and the door began to splinter. The third strike, and a man wearing the strange conical helmet of a Valdistonian soldier.

The man stepped back, dropping the large hammer he had used to bust through the door. King Ivan stepped through, brushing debris from his shoulders as splinters rained down on him.

"Are you injured?" He said, his voice rough.

She nodded jerkily, not moving from the corner. Someone said something behind Ivan, and he moved out of the way. Gerda darted into the room, going to her knees next to Elsa.

"My Queen, I am so sorry it took me so long to find help," She sobbed, "But I can't run like I used to, and with Kai imprisoned…"

Elsa looked at Ivan the Brutal, seeing a momentary flash of _something _other than anger of vicious calculation. But it disappeared.

"What happened to the guards that were posted outside of my room?" She asked, her voice shaky and small.

"Apparently they were called away," He said, "But we can find that out now. Bring in the prisoner!"

A pair of soldiers dragged a third in. He didn't look hurt, but his armor had been stripped away. One of the men who had dragged him in held a small bag. He handed it to Ivan.

"Well, strange to find you with a whole bag of golden sovereigns stamped with the royal mark of the Southern Isles…" Ivan said. "Where did you get it from?"

The man, tiny compared to the King, did not cower, but looked the King right in the eye.

"I found it." He said defiantly.

One of the men holding him slammed a fist into his neck, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Tell me again where you found it, and I may forgive you." The king said, squatting down in front of the man, hands on his knees.

"I found it." Another punch. He gasped as the guard hit him with an armor clad fist.

"Again."

"Alright!" The man had clearly had enough. "The Prince of the Southern Isles approached me as the guard shifted, offering me thirty gold sovereigns for thirty minutes. I thought there would be no harm in it, since they are to be married."

Elsa flinched as Ivan moved, moving faster than she'd ever seen someone move. He had the man pressed against the wall, held up with a single arm. His feet dangled inches off of the tile. She watched his hand squeeze, white knuckled, until something popped.

The man's hands held onto Ivan's forearm, before scrabbling at his eyes. The King did not flinch, and instead began speaking.

"You know perfectly well what that man was likely to do to the Queen, the person I put you in charge of protecting from _just such a situation!_" He said, his voice rising to a snarl. "He was just as likely to have beat her as raped her, and I will not have that. You know what honor dictates!"

_Ivan the Brutal speaking of _honor? She thought, her mind trying to grasp what he was saying. _He killed my parents in _cold blood _for the love of god! And yet he kills one of his own men for not protecting me from Hans? What is it with this man? It's like he has multiple personalities or something!_

The forsaken guard's face was turning blue, and his hands no longer moved. Only his eyes moved, even as they bulged out.

Ivan dropped him, letting the now deceased man sprawl out across the floor.

"Thank you for telling the truth," He said, "I forgive you."

Turning to Elsa, his eyes passed over her own. She shivered, seeing the ruthlessness behind them. His face contorted into a sneer, even as he withdrew from the bathroom.

"Double the guard," He said, "And warn all commanders to be careful of anyone from the Southern Isles. No one is to enter this wing without my express permission."

Elsa felt tears trickling down her face, as something within her mind cracked slightly.

She couldn't stop looking into the staring eyes of the dead man who lay across from her.

* * *

**Time to advance the plot! Yay! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Almost to 20 follows, let's make it 30 by the end of the month!**


	24. Chapter 24

"That little twit has become _much _more than a nuisance!"

Augustus turned to his wife as she spoke, who stood at the stove of their little country house. His two sons stood around the table with him. He'd had a few of his men bring them covert messages to gather here.

He'd purchased the home years before when they'd first married, and he'd been third in line for the throne. _Then_, he'd wanted nothing to do with being King… But times had changed.

"Lisbeth, he has always been a nuisance," He replied, "I always told father that matching Carissa with that oaf would produce wretched offspring! And look, I was right! The gall of the little bastard, sailing into the harbor and making such open threats."

"Why don't you just kill him, father?" His eldest, Jordan, was a man fully grown. "I know you've engineered a few disappearances…"

"With common folk and lower nobles, not the new golden boy of Mosseberg," He said harshly, "I'm surprised they didn't try to make him king! They absolutely love him, 'The Knight of Love'! And he plays to them, singing love songs and… God! It's infuriating!"

"And at least, I don't think any of us would want to tangle with him anyways," His youngest, Jorge, said, "He's my age and he's already gigantic."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, Jorge," Jordan said, "He's only what, six-three? Maybe two hundred pounds? I know men who are much larger, and you don't remember his _father_! That man was a monster!"

His sons looked at him as he cleared his throat.

"Something needs to be done about him, now."

"What can we do, father? Uncle Julius would skin us alive if he found out we killed him."

Augustus smiled at Jorge as he spoke.

"It isn't us who will take care of him, we'll need to take a trip to Arendelle, discretely, and warn the men there of what is coming." He nodded towards the stable outside. "We'll be leaving tonight. I told Claudius that I was taking the family out here in protest, so no one _should _come looking for us. And we're leaving your mother here in case anyone comes along. Right?"

His wife rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. You're out on a hunting trip, I know."

"Good, now, let's be about it."

Saddling their horses, they set off down the beaten track, light cloaks fluttering from the horses movements.

They didn't see the shadows creeping behind them.

* * *

"I almost can't believe he did it."

Kristoff and Eugene stood at the bottom of a gangplank, looking out towards the fleet of ships that had arrived the day before. Soldiers swarmed around them, some trumping up onto the ships themselves, others helping dockworkers to load supplies, arms and horses aboard.

"It is pretty amazing," Eugene responded, "But that's what happens when you're in love, amazing things happen."

"Well, all I ever did was fight off a giant snow monster and ride a reindeer across a frozen bay," He said, laughing, "And Don goes and fights a war for Elsa. Gonna make us look bad!"

Eugene snorted.

"To each his own." He said, dodging around a rather unhappy looking Minimus as he was led up onto the transport ship. "I just worry that this war may consume him. Don is a very good guy for the short time I knew him, but you remember what he did to that guy. I have a feeling that… That he'll do _anything _to free Elsa, and then to protect her." Kristoff swallowed, knowing exactly what Eugene was saying. "That kind of overpowering love could easily lead him down a bad path. Which is why I think it best that you and Anna go to Mosseburg with me."

Kristoff's eyebrows rose. The original plan hadn't called for that, only that Eugene would lead the combined army, and for Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel to remain in Corona.

_I don't know if I truly want to go_. He thought. _It isn't that I don't want to fight, that I don't want to free Arendelle… I just don't want Anna involved._

"Would the King allow that?" He asked.

"I believe so," Eugene continued, "And I've already spoken with Captain Godwinson. He will allow it, if he can escort you both during the campaign."

Kristoff nodded.

"Well, I guess I may need to tell Anna to pack," He said, "When do we sail?"

"Tomorrow at high tide."

Kristoff nodded, turning to head back towards the castle.

* * *

"Sir, it appears that our scouts from Arskall have not returned."

Prince Helmut turned on his field commander, General Thaddeus, with a snarl.

"What do you mean?"

"They were too have returned this morning," The older man said, doing his best to look away from the bruised and battered Hans as he was being cared for by a doctor, "But we have had no sightings of them. I must suspect foul play."

"So what should we do? You don't need my permission to send out a scouting patrol."

The General looked thoroughly uncomfortable as he did his best to assuage the angry prince.

"My Prince, at last report, the thousand or so men who were in rebellion against the Duke of Snake River were near Arskell." He paused, as the Prince's eyes shifted, then began in as reverential a tone as he could muster. "I would like to take half of the army to take Arskall, sire."

The Prince snorted.

"You overestimate them clearly," He replied snidely, "And you don't need fifteen thousand men to subdue that little thorn in our side."

"But sir, the more we have the fewer losses-"

"Be _quiet_, General." The Prince said, grabbing him by his collar. "You will take five thousand men, and that is _it_."

"My Prince I cannot do it with five thousand men."

"Fine," The Prince said, his lip curling in distaste, "Then do it with four thousand. Now get out of my sight."

The General looked fit to protest again, but the Prince looked at him, telling him without telling him what would happen if he spoke again. The old man bowed, before quickly retreating.

Helmut turned to look at his brother, who lay upon a bed, his clothing still in tatters. The men who had so rudely interrupted his conversation with his future wife had clearly used too much force, as evidenced by the very serious black eye and bruises splotching his brother's body.

_That bastard Ivan will pay._

* * *

"Eugene really wants us to go with him?"

Anna beamed up at Kristoff, whose own face was touched with a little smile.

"Yeah, he says that it may be best if we… Go watch over Don."

"Why?" She asked. "Don isn't a child, why would he need us to watch over him?"

She watched Kristoff closely as he pursed his lips, trying to articulate his thoughts into words.

"Well… You saw what he did to that guy trying to kill you," He said finally, "He even said that he 'enjoyed' it, If I remember correctly. And you remember what Pabbie said, about how his heart hadn't been infected by his curse, or whatever? What if it starts to infect him now?"

"Kristoff, what are you talking about?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "Don is our friend. We have to be there to support him, no matter what."

"Anna, would you want Elsa to marry a monster?" He said quickly. Anna took a step back, hands rising up to cover her heart. "We have to be there, too… to bring him back if he goes too far. And if we can't…"

"What, Kristoff? Kill him?" She retorted pointedly.

"No! That isn't what I'm trying to say, Anna!" He said, clearly growing agitated. "We just need to make sure he isn't evil! For your sister's sake!"

A knock at the door brought their conversation to a halt, and as Kristoff pulled the door to their room open a little more roughly then he needed too, he checked his anger.

"Oh, hey, Rapunzel." He said, as his cousin-in-law stepped through the door.

"First fight?" She asked, causing both of them to blush.

"No, no, we've fought before." Anna said, "What are you doing here, I thought you were spending the day with your mother."

Rapunzel smiled wryly.

"I am, but I just wanted to take a few moments to say goodbye." She said. "Eugene told me a few hours ago that you would be leaving tomorrow. I've had several gifts for you both, and a few for Donner, stored away aboard the _Pride of Arendelle_. And I wanted to say goodbye."

"What sort of gifts?" Anna asked, smiling back at her cousin.

"The sort that can be very useful." She said, before giving them each a hug. They could see tears streaking her cheeks. "Now I have to return, goodbye, both of you. And be careful."

She fled out the door, and Anna felt tears staining her own cheeks. Kristoff, put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about yelling earlier, my love." He said. "It's just that-"

Anna cut him off, finishing his sentence.

"You're worried. I know, I am too."

She turned, burying her head in his chest, smelling the cologne he had put on earlier in the day. They stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other tenderly, before Kristoff finally pushed her away.

"Well, we need to get packed. Captain Godwinson will want us down to the _Pride _early." He grinned. "And we're going to have to find Olaf at some point, as well."

Anna laughed, knowing where the little snowman was likely to be. He and Ensign Finlay had become friends, and they were likely playing chess down the hall.

* * *

"Forward, march!"

General Thaddeus Buchanan set his horse into motion, as the long columns of his small force stretched behind him.

_Damn that prick! _He raged internally. _I wish the King would have sent one of his more stable sons along, like Hahn or Hamlin. Then I could have run this army myself. Though…_

As the army lurched forward, he saw the staring eyes of the Valdistonian contingent, which was the only one that would not be providing a portion of his little force. King Ivan said that he would only commit his entire army at once, not in little packets.

_Damn that man too, though at least he doesn't allow his family to attack a woman. The dishonor of it!_

And now he was attacking a force of unknown size, with only four thousand men at his back. A hundred heavy cavalry, their lances glinting in sunlight, rode directly behind him. Their steel armor gleamed dully, having been shined as if for a parade.

_That is all they think it is. The young ones have never seen battle, there hasn't been war since _I _was a young boy._

Behind his knights, the pikemen and men at arms, nearly two thousand of each. The men looked eager, having been forced to sit in Arendelle, taunting the people who lived there, living out of tents and on rather unappetizing staples.

He didn't know what he would find in Arskall, he'd been warned by one of the informers from Arendelle that the city had a small but potent army, only a thousand or so men. But if the rogue elements of the Arendellian army that had been reported in the area were there… then his week long trip would be getting quite a bit shorter.

* * *

"Father, when can we stop, we've been riding for at least half a day!"

Augustus grunted. Riding constantly, in near silence, had begun to wear even on his own nerves. Darkness had finally set in, though if his watch was correct, sunrise was only a few hours away.

_And we have at least another day or so of riding ahead of us, if we're lucky._

Mud clung to their horse's hooves, the main detriment to their speed. The change from spring to winter was in full swing, with snow only clinging to the high flanks of the mountains around them.

"Fine, we'll stop up-"

His eye caught something in the mud. It was a set of horse prints stuck in the mud, but… It looked like someone had tried to cover the trail by dragging something through the tracks…

His instincts immediately screamed for him to turn and run, but it was already too late. Something whistled by his ear as he ducked along the neck of his horse. He heard a shrill scream, a scream that his mind immediately identified as coming from Jordan.

_No!_

A bolt was buried in his son's chest, with a final look of horror plastered across his face, frozen forever in death, Jordan's horse galloped away.

He turned his horse, dragging it around with the reins, only to hear Jorge let out a sound that no man should ever make, as a bolt took him full in the throat, bursting from the back of his neck in a welter of gore.

_Three crossbows… _He thought, barely able to contain the fright and anguish of seeing his sons murdered.

Smoke streamed across his face, and he looked to see a raging fire burning on either side of him as his horse charged on. His assassins were trying to drive him in a particular direction, and he had nowhere else to go.

He figured out why they were herding him in that particular direction. A rope was strung between two trees, at the height of a horse's leg. His horse buckled as he tried in vain to bring it to a halt.

Augustus crumpled as he slammed into the ground, feeling pain as the bones in his right arm snapped in a dozen places. The pain nearly caused him to pass out, but he was able to hold onto his consciousness, barely.

"You should never have left Mosseburg, Uncle."

Fighting the pain, he rolled over, looking into the blue eyes of Donner. Four other men exited the brush with him, none of them looking uncomfortable

"_You! You killed my sons!"_

His nephew's face was impassive, as if it were carved from a piece of granites.

"No, Uncle," His nephew said, shaking his head sadly, "You killed them the second you decided upon pursuing this path."

Augustus snarled, trying to rise. He got as high as his knees, using his good arm to lever himself up.

"Do you really think your plan will work, you fool?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

His nephew's eyes softened, even as he accepted a crossbow from one of the men behind him.

"Yes, Uncle, I do believe it will work." He said, his voice almost mournful. "Because, I will do _anything _for love."

Then he brought the crossbow up, and fired it into Augustus' chest. The bolt struck through his heart.

But he felt none of it, as his vision began to contract.

He saw only his nephew weeping, the crossbow falling from his grip to land on the ground.

_Darkness._

* * *

**Alrighty, another chapter done! And I've finally figured out exactly how this is going to end. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Welcome to Mosseberg, my lords and ladies."

Anna stepped off onto the dock, taking Kristoff taking her hand to help her step down.

"Thank you… I don't believe I caught your name?" She said as politely as she could. She'd been sick nearly the entire trip, and though Rapunzel's gift of a special tea that actually had worked for a bit of her nausea, she mainly remembered looking down the side of the ship.

"Prince Claudius, brother of King Julius."

Anna's eyes lit up, Don had told her enough about his family that she at least remembered a few names.

"So you're Don's… uncle?"

The man nodded curtly.

"That I am." He looked to the side, as if searching for someone, "If you're looking for him, he is over there, by the statue."

Anna turned, looking in the direction he indicated with a wave of his hand. A great statue of a man holding a torch aloft, held out over the waters of the bay. She could see a flame flickering from its end. As she took that in, her eyes swept downwards, catching sight of a crowd gathered around someone…

She could see Don's head swiveling back and forth, as if he were looking for a way to escape from the people surrounding him. Her feet seemed to have a life of their own as she pulled her hand from Kristoff's, striding towards the enveloping crowd.

Almost immediately she noticed that the crowd was made up mainly of girls, girls around her age. They seemed to squeal and delight as Don spoke to them. But she could see that he was getting frustrated, as his brows furrowed and his jaws clenched.

"Please ladies, I have business to attend too." He pleaded. "_Please_!"

"Oh, but your Queen is so far away!" One girl yelled, her blonde hair and curvy figure appearing in front of Anna, blocking her path. "And we are right here! Do we not deserve love from a handsome man such as yourself? Can your heart not share?"

Don flushed red, and his lips formed thin white line. Anna noticed that he still hadn't noticed her, and remained silent.

"Madam," He began, "I am very sorry, but my heart has only one desire."

He bowed, and she heard the girl sniff in disdain. Anna turned, seeing Finlay striding towards her.

"I am sure that there are many men who are disembarking who would be even more desirable then me," Don noticed Finlay, and Anna watched a wide smile crack across his face, "Like my good friend Ensign Finlay here!"

He reached out and grabbed the younger, smaller man, pulling him into the crowd.

"My man Finlay here helped me to save the royal family of Corona from hundreds of assassins just a few weeks ago."

The girls looked at each other, before they nearly tackled the young officer. She giggled as Don sidestepped out of the crowd, and his eyes lifted at the sound.

"Anna!"

He beamed at her, as he hugged her quickly, before stepping back.

"Why are you here?" He said, suddenly serious. "I thought we all agreed that you would stay in Corona until-"

"That would be _my _fault," Prince Eugene said, interjecting as he strode up, "Sorry. I just thought that it would be bad to make them wait to see the Queen. So they'll be staying with me for the duration of the campaign."

"At the _rear _of the formation, correct?" Don said, as Eugene gave Anna knowing look, before nodding.

_Okay, so we probably shouldn't tell Don that we were brought along to make sure he didn't go oogidiboogidity evil on us._ She thought, as the crowd behind her made a strange noise halfway between a gasp and applause.

"Yes, they'll ride with the baggage train," Eugene began, looking towards the crowd, "I do need to talk to… Well, Olaf doesn't listen very well, does he?"

Olaf had come down the gangplank, not wearing any kind of covering. People flinched back when they saw him, not sure what to do with the little snowman. Don brushed past her, going to the little snowman.

"Olaf, my friend," He said loudly, "How are you?"

"Pretty good." He said, his head turning on its side. "But don't these people know it's rude to stare."

Don laughed, and the crowd seemed to take that as a cue to laugh as well. Squatting down, he put a hand on the snowman's shoulder.

"They've never seen a walking, talking, honest to god, _alive _snowman before." He said. Anna saw his eyes dart over to where Finlay was still trying to free himself from the clutches of the woman. "I think Finlay could use some of your help."

Olaf turned, looking to Finlay.

"I'll get him out!" He said, trying to make his voice sound deep and officious. Saluting, he began to walk towards them, before throwing all pretense to the wind and _skipping _towards the group.

Don sighed, before turning back to Anna, Eugene and Kristoff.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to see you all." He said, a touch of emotion coloring his face, "It feels like it has been a much longer time than it actually has been."

They all nodded with him.

"Where's Rapunzel, anyways?" He asked.

Eugene explained the situation to him, and he cracked a wide smile.

"A child? That's excellent news, Eugene!" He laughed. "I'm guessing the King and Queen are quite pleased?"

Eugene belly laughed.

"You have _no _idea." He said. "They'd already had artists painting her room, and commissioned the best wood shop in the land to build her crib. I have a feeling their going to be the epitome of 'doting grandparents'." He turned, and Don followed his eyes to the pair of men carrying a heavy crate towards them. "And while we're on that subject… I'd like you to take this gift as a token of appreciation from all of us, myself and Rapunzel and the King and Queen."

The two stevedores pulled the top off, and Don stepped forward, looking in. His eyes widened, and he reached in, pulling something out.

Even Anna was surprised when he pulled a heavy armored helmet, complete with a visor and a long feathered plume sprouting from its crest. It was painted a stunning, pure white. Anna approached and looked into the crate, seeing that there was a matching set of armor that went with it, as well as a shield with a golden crocus on its thick steel.

"You… you shouldn't have," Don began, before catching himself, "But thank you. I will get good use from it."

Eugene waved his thanks away.

"It's nothing, really," He said, "They had to do a little work to fit the armor to your frame, but it shouldn't be too uncomfortable. You'll need it if you're going to lead the cavalry."

Don shot him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

Eugene smiled knowingly.

"I'm the 'commander' of this here little expedition," He said, "So I get to choose who commands what. I want _you_," He poked Don in the chest, "To lead our cavalry. It's the smallest of our contingents, only a thousand men."

"I can't do that," Don sputtered, "I've never commanded that many men before!"

"Don, I used to be a thief," Eugene replied, "I haven't commanded this many people ever before. But I think you'll do just fine. I want someone I can trust up there in the vanguard."

Anna laughed, putting a hand on Don's shoulder, as he looked down at the helmet in shock.

"You can do it, Don, I know you can."

He looked at her, his blue eyes full of… not fear, but apprehension.

"I'll… try my best." Was all he said as they all began to make their way towards the castle.

* * *

"Captain, I thought I told you to _take that position!_"

General Thaddeus had been right about one thing. His 'weeklong trip' had devolved into something that was already lasting much longer than he had planned, _and _costing him many more lives than he had planned on spending.

Already three hundred of his men lay dead at the foot of the wall the surrounded Arskall. It wasn't truly a defensive wall, being nothing more than an earthen berm with a palisade at the top, but it protected the archers, crossbowmen and artillery that sheltered behind from his own, steadily dwindling number of crossbowmen.

_Damn Helmut! Damn him to hell! _He thought viciously as he swung towards the dirty, tired looking Captain.

"General, I have only twenty men left," He said, gesturing to the bloody, broken men who leaned on swords and spears behind him, "How can I storm that redoubt? They have two ballista! I lost half of my men to their first shots!"

Thaddeus did his best not to round on the man and curse him. He knew where the blame for this debacle should be laid.

"I know, Captain," He said, throttling his own rage down as another runner entered his command tent, standing to the side, "Take the Seventh and Ninth Companies. That should give you two hundred men. But I want that redoubt destroyed _soonest!_"

As the Captain saluted and strode away, Thaddeus turned to the newly arrived runner.

"What is it?" He said anxiously. The runner turned to the table, with a crudely drawn map of the walls and surrounding areas spread across it, four bricks holding down its corners. He pointed to a point on the western wall.

"Captain Edwin regrets to report that his assault on the western wall has been repulsed." The young man, really nothing more than a boy, said, "Fifty heavy and a hundred light cavalry sallied from the gate and routed the Third and Twentieth Companies. He is pulling back southward towards us."

Thaddeus turned on the young boy, regardless of his other subordinates standing about, putting his hands roughly on his shoulders and shaking him.

"You tell Captain Edwin that he is to hold. _Hold, I say!_" He screamed into the young man's face, spittle flying. "He cannot expect any reinforcements. Now go!"

As the young man turned and darted, Thaddeus grabbed his blade and helm, turning to the other men in the tent.

"Call up the reserve, I'll lead the next assault myself." He said gruffly, pushing out into the noon time sun. His subordinates grabbed their aides and runners, giving them orders to call up the five hundred men he had held in reserve.

He found himself a few moments later crouching behind a short palisade that he had had constructed mainly to ward off his own fears of a counterattack.

_Two days we've been at this…_ He thought. _And no sign of any Arendellian's. Maybe they moved along. _

But the hairs of his neck stood up at the thought. If he was able to break into Arskall, and a large enough force of Arendellian's fell upon him from the rear or the flank, or worse yet assaulted his camp, he'd be a goner.

_I have to finish this quickly, or else it will finish me_.

He turned to the massed phalanx of men behind him, all wearing armor, some more mismatched then others, but all looking eager to finally join the fight.

"We end this charade today!" He yelled. "We will storm the walls and capture the damned Prince of Arskall, and string him up by his balls!"

He turned back towards the earthworks, watching the barely visible heads of his enemies darting across behind.

"Crossbowmen," He bellowed, "Cover our flanks, keep these rosy cheeked bastards heads down!" The hundred men wielding the deadly weapons took up their positions on either side of the mass of men. "Everyone else, on me! No quarter!"

The men behind him took up his final call, chanting 'No quarter', over and over. He used the edge of his shield to knock his visor down, and turned, brandishing his sword towards the earthworks.

"Forward!"

His yell sent men streaming forward, a mass that charged behind him. Their own voices joining into a thunderous noise.

Only a hundred and fifty yards separated the edge of his encampment from the berm, and his long legs carried him forward. His world had narrowed to only the dozen slits on the visor of his helmet, and he felt himself nearly choking as dust began to accumulate. He suddenly found himself needing to spit, but taking off his helmet would be suicide.

_This is what the young ones will never understand. War is a major discomfort, not matter what way you look at it._

He was thankful a moment later, as something struck his helmet hard enough that stars began to dance across his field of vision. He violently shook his head, trying to clear the stars away, even as he heard screams.

Looking at the berm, he saw dozens of men exposing their heads and chests so that they could fire at the onrushing horde. They fired and fired, and he suspected that other men were sheltering behind, winding and loading the crossbows for those brave souls to fire.

"Crossbows, take them!" He called out. His order was unneeded, as the men who lined either side let loose with a harrowing fusillade of bolts.

The first group of men reached the berm, and let out a cheer. Thaddeus and his retinue, slightly depleted by the crossbows, were right behind him. He slammed himself into the berm, thanking god that he had made it. Looking back onto the field, he quickly counted at least eight to a hundred dead.

His jaw clenched at that, he only had four or so hundred men left to break through, though he could see more men streaming in from the flanks, preparing for another rush behind him.

"Up and over boys!" He yelled, grabbing on to the packed earth wall and kicking footholds into it. It was only three meters tall, and it took him barely three quick movements to roll onto the opposite side.

He stayed low as his eyes caught sight of the men waiting for them. A crossbow bolt meant for his throat skipped off his steel clad shoulder. He waited to die, waited for another bolt to slam through his none too thick armor, even as he tried to roll to his feet. But no bolt came for him, as the men on the other side suddenly found themselves facing a wall of steel and shields, growing larger as more men dropped from the berm.

"Form shield wall!" He yelled, coughing as he inhaled a thick gust of dust. "Form shield wall!"

His men brought their shields up, pressing together. They crouched slightly, bringing the edge of theirs shields up so that it covered them from mid-thigh to just under their eyes.

The suddenly outnumbered defenders retreated down a street, periodically firing a crossbow bolt that clanged off the raised shields.

Thaddeus smiled grimly at those retreating men. He gestured to a man on top of the berm who held a long lance with a small flag hanging from its tip.

"Signal the main body!" He yelled.

As the man turned, frantically waving the long lance, he turned to see a group of armed men appear at the end of the street to reinforce the berms defenders.

_I'll make them pay thrice for every man killed_. He thought darkly, as he raised his sword once again.

"Advance!"

* * *

**Well, we've finally gotten to the parts that I love to write. Battles! Hopefully they entertain you as much as they do me!**

**Don't forget to review, I can always use feedback!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, um, hello."

Don felt awkward as he stood in front of his gathered commanders.

_His men_.

As he stood there, he didn't feel like they were his. They looked at him with contempt, as if he were a mangy dog frothing at the mouth, and they were a pack of hungry wolves. Eugene had introduced him, and then proceeded to sashay out the side of the tent. That left him alone except for his four still barely known armsmen.

"I am Sir Donner Ushkui," He began, trying and failing to sound confident, "And for the duration of this campaign Prince Eugene has decided to place me in charge of the cavalry."

They looked skeptically at him, and he noted that out of all the commanders, he was the youngest. Grey hair was common in his small, open sided tent on the outskirts of Mosseberg, and he was sure that the majority of the commanders were at _least _twice his own eighteen years.

"As I do not know any of you, I was hoping that you would at least tell me your names," He said as conversationally as possible, leaning against the table he'd pulled to the front of the tent. He nodded to one particularly grizzled looking man. "You first, My lord."

"I am Count Gerald von Fontaine of Greifswald, I command one hundred cavalry." He said tersely.

Another man stepped forward.

"I am Viscount Aaron Schindler, I command one hundred cavalry."

Don's lip twitched in annoyance as every one of the commanders spoke nearly the same terse words. Twenty men, giving only their rank, name and the size of the force they had brought to the fight.

_They're acting as if I'm interrogating them… _He thought as the final man finished. _I can already see there's going to be a problem… How can I head this off…?_

An idea came to him suddenly, a way that he could head off

"Prince Eugene has decided that we will take the next three days to finish readying for our march," He began, smiling darkly, "I believe we can put that time to good use. Do any of you like jousting?"

* * *

"Damn these bastard are _persistent!_"

Thaddeus squatted down behind a building, graciously accepting a canteen from a subordinate. His words brought several mutters from the men behind him.

The first day of battle had passed by with little progress. The Arskallian's had thrown up barricades along every street leading towards the center of the city, and fought viciously for each and every one. And whenever his men _did _make a breakthrough, the defenders would just pull back all along the line to their next set of barricades. It had frustrated him to no end, and especially with their cavalry sitting someplace behind the barricades, and the Arendellian's possibly only minutes away.

_I'm getting desperate_, He thought, _I need to take control of this situation or else I'm going to be bogged down trying to respond._

He could just keep pushing through as he was, but that wouldn't get him anywhere fast, and speed would be the key to survival. Getting behind the barricades, into the core of Arskall's defenses would be key.

_And I can't fly over it, so…_

"Captain," He said to the man who had given him the canteen, "You haven't by any chance seen any manhole covers, have you?"

The man's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Manhole covers? I believe I've seen a few back the way we came, sir. Why do you ask?"

Thaddeus was up and striding in the direction he had indicated. Searching, he found a simple metal grate covering a deep, nearly man high hole and sewage system below them. He smiled as he turned to the Captain, who had followed him out of curiosity.

"Alright," He said excitedly, clenching a gauntleted fist in front of him, "I want you to choose two of your most trustworthy men. I need these sewers explored, to see if we can use them…"

* * *

"I really, really do not feel good…Oh, here it comes again..."

Anna's face turned green again, and Kristoff shuddered as he heard her retching. They'd been offered quarters in the city, but Anna, to Kristoff's chagrin, had politely refused. He was secretly prideful of her, choosing to stay with the army.

However, it hadn't been easy on her. He was sure that she'd eaten something that she shouldn't have, likely a piece of spoiled chocolate unless he missed his mark.

Now he just had to deal with the after effects.

"It's alright, Anna," He said, patting her lips clean with a towel, "It should pass soon…"

He held her as she breathed deeply, seeming to bring her nausea under control. After a few moments, she turned and looked at him.

"That's getting really, really annoying," She said, swishing water to clear the after taste out of her mouth, "I hope it passes soon."

Kristoff nodded, even as he heard the sound of running feet outside their tent. Going to look, he saw people streaming towards the edge of camp nearest Mosseburg.

"What's going on?" He asked a soldier passing by.

"Seems like some of the nobles are going to joust!" The man said excitedly before trotting onwards. "Everyone's going to watch!"

Kristoff turned to Anna, who had seemed to return back to normal. He smiled, extending a hand.

"You up for watching a little entertainment?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said happily.

They walked down the grassy lanes between the tents, following the seemingly ever growing crowd towards a small round stadium. As they grew nearer, they could hear the thumping of hooves and the roar of an approving crowd.

"What does he think he's doing?"

Don rode Minimus, wearing that pure white armor. He held a broken lance, pumping it up in the air, as he rode towards the end of the hundred foot fence. Kristoff saw another armored knight staggering off of the field, assisted by several others.

"That's two for Sir Donner!" A man screamed at the top of his lungs.

The crowd took up the call, which morphed into a wordless roar of pure satisfaction.

As it died down, Anna whispered in his ear.

"I have a feeling people in Mosseburg don't get entertained very much."

He nodded in agreement, before continuing to push through the crowd, clearing a path with his bulk for Anna. They were able to push through to the front with only a little shoving, and they looked on as another armored figure rode forward to the edge of the fence, his horse snorting and clomping its feet.

Don wheeled his horse, looking back towards his new opponent. Kristoff could not see his face, nor really his eyes either, through the tiny helmet slit. But that didn't matter as Kristoff's heart began to beat faster. He'd never before seen a joust, and as the horses both snorted, the crowd roared as men handed the two riders their long, thin wooden lances. They raised them, saluting the other, and the noise redoubled.

"Oh, Kristoff, he's going to get hurt!" He heard Anna cry, clenching his arm as Don spurred Minimus into motion.

Kristoff's eyes followed him, his heart beating with the drumming of hooves. Time seemed to slow as the moment of impact came near. He watched as Don brought his shield up, angling it so that it was just below the level of his eyes.

At the last second, he saw the shield flick out, as Don brought it in along his body. The blunt lance head skipped from the metal, not shattering. Don's lance on the other hand…

The noise of the cracking lance head, like a sledgehammer hitting wood, was deafening to him. He felt a tinge of pain, and looked down, seeing Anna's eyes wide and fingernails dug deep into his arm.

"Hey, you can let go, feisty pants," He said quietly, putting a comforting hand over hers, "Look, he won again."

Don was once again trotting back towards them, unscathed.

"Oh… Good," Anna said, her voice wavering slightly, "I didn't want to watch…"

Don passed by them, and she waved rather meekly, thought he didn't seem to notice.

_She's been really moody the last few days. _He thought, seeing that she wasn't her usual ecstatic self. _This is… I'll need to take her to see a doctor soon._

As his third opponent shambled off the field, another challenger appeared. Kristoff watched as the man, not particularly large, walked his coal-black horse onto the field. The armor, of a vastly different pattern than any he had seen, look impressive, painted red with the shoulders, knees and feet painted a painfully bright yellow. On the helm was an incredibly ornate crest, a golden eagle or hawk or whatever, with wings spread out as if it were attacking something with its talons.

_Paper Mache on a suit of armor? _He thought slightly scornfully. _This should be good_.

Even as he said that, he heard someone from beside him.

"You don't know who that is?" The man said to someone on the far side from Kristoff. "How can you have not? He's the finest jouster in the world! Never has he been unhorsed!"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw a soldier wearing a uniform in the same red and bright yellow. The number of medals that were pinned over his heart seemed to make clear that he was high of rank.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who _is_, that man?" Kristoff said, as the man gave him a shocked look. Anna turned to look at the man as well, leaning against Kristoff slightly for support. "We aren't really from around here…"

"Even so, I cannot believe you've never heard of Viscount Aaron Schindler, The Hawk!" The man retorted with what Kristoff hoped was mock condemnation. "He is a cousin of the Prince of Schwedt, and as I said, the greatest jouster in the world! A hundred times he has taken the field. And a hundred times he has come out the victor!"

Kristoff felt sweat bead on his forehead, as he turned to find Don already squaring off against his new, much more intimidating opponent.

Even as thoughts whirled around his head, a chant went up.

_They're cheering for Don! _He thought, as Don reached out and grabbed another replacement lance from one of his armsmen. The crowd chanted his name, the volume seeming to, impossibly, double in volume as a thousand throats took up the call.

The soldier in the red and yellow uniform was one of the few who did not take up the same call.

Anna had heard what that man had said as well, and seemed even more nervous than he felt. They held each other as Don raised the lance above his head once again. His opponent did not return the salute, only lowered the lance and kicked his spurs.

_He's fast!_ He thought, as the Viscount's horse responded to his command like a rabbit. Don lowered his own lance and spurred Minimus up to speed, though the larger horse seemed a turtle in comparison.

They came together too fast for Kristoff to catch any of the nuances of their movement, only able to follow the aftermath.

Don took the head of the Viscount's lance on his shield, but it rode up, striking the side of his helmet before shattering. His own lance was batted contemptuously away with the edge of the Viscounts shield.

But Don did not fall off the horse. The blow laid him back along Minimus' hindquarters, his helmet now sitting askew on his head, but he still held on to the reins. The crowd fell silent, while the supporters of the Viscount shouted and cheered with glee.

"Kristoff, we need to help him!"

Kristoff was shocked as Anna pushed away from him, running the length of the jousting lanes to where Don was pulling himself up. He burst into pursuit, but she reached Don first.

"Don! Don!" He heard her call out. "Are you okay?"

Something muffled came through the mask, as Don tried to twist it back around to sit on his head properly. He finally did, flipping up the visor when it was straightened, so that they could hear him wheeze slightly as he drew in a deep breathe.

"God, that sucks so much!" He cursed, breathing deeply.

"Then stop it now, Don!" Anna sad pleadingly, putting a hand on his armored foot. "Get off the horse and go rest!"

He looked down at her, blue eyes meeting green, and seemed to consider it for a moment. But then he shook his head, the plume on his helmet bouncing slightly with the tiny movements.

"I can't… Prince Eugene has given me an important assignment," He began, motioning for one of his men to bring him another lance, much to the crowds delight, "And I cannot do that unless these men respect me."

And with a flick of his hand, he cut out the world once more by bringing his visor down.

"Hey, don't turn you back on me!" Anna yelled, striking out with a fist. "Ow!"

She shook her hand, looking at her knuckles.

"You know he's wearing _armor_ for a reason, right?" He said, trying to be playful and defuse the situation he felt escalating out of control around him.

All he got was a scathing look and a turned up nose from Anna, as she turned to watch Don bring his horse up once against to the edge of the fence. His lance rose in salute, but instead of holding it there as he had done, he brought it down, tucking it into his armpit. The Viscount charged to meet him, and Kristoff, standing at the end of the lanes, could see how his lance drifted upwards towards Don's helmet.

_What the hell? _He thought, as Don brought his shield up to cover his helmet. The lance slammed into him, while his bringing his shield up to cover his helmet caused his right arm to shift, making his own lance totally miss the other man. The force of the blow once again laid him back along Minimus' rump, but this time they didn't see him struggle to right himself. Instead, he slid out of the stirrups, tumbling off of Minimus into the mud below.

"No!"

The Viscount threw his shattered lance on the ground, as Anna and Kristoff ran to where Don had fallen. A groan went up from the crowd, and suddenly there was someone yelling foul words. Kristoff slowed his run, turning to see Eugene, flanked by several high ranking officers, walking out into the jousting lanes.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on?" He yelled, his face contorted in anger. "We march in such a short time and you are playing _games_?"

His eyes alighted on Kristoff.

"Kristoff, what is going on?"

"Well… I…" But someone cut him off. He turned to find himself looking at a tall, broad shouldered man well into his middle years stepped forward, long gray hair pulled back into a severe ponytail.

"Sir Ushkui was simply evaluating our skill," The man said, "It was only a minor thing, Prince Eugene."

"Is that true, Sir Donner?" Eugene asked, his tone officious, as Kristoff turned at the sound of clanking armor. Anna and several bystanders were helping Don to his feet, his helmet lying in the mud next to him.

_He's gonna have a very, very serious black eye. _He thought when the Prince turned to him.

"It is, My Prince," He said, his legs slightly wobbly, "All fault lies with me."

"Well, do not let me here of you all playing any silly games any more, you should be preparing for battle. Now I need to get back to planning this whole shindig, so don't let me keep you all."

As he turned, Kristoff could have sworn he saw a small smile creep across the Prince's face.

* * *

**Sorry this one took a couple extra days, life happened! I hope you're all enjoying the story, and implore you to leave me some feedback. I love constructive criticism, and would enjoy making this story the best it could be. Do you like where I'm taking this? Do you like my characterizations? Am I getting OOC with any of the established characters? I'd love to know all of this, so leave me a review! I'll value everyone's opinion equally.**

**To all you waiting for fluff, it's a-comin', I've been doing a little research (something that I do for just about everything) to make sure I get it right.**

**And to all of you who have already followed, Favorited and reviewed, thank you so much! **


	27. Chapter 27

"Your move, My Queen."

Elsa broke off her thoughts, looking down at the chess board that Gerda and she were sitting on either side of.

"Sorry, Gerda," She apologized, "Just a little preoccupied."

The old maid smiled sweetly as she replied.

"It is okay, My Queen," Gerda said, "Life has been turned so upside down that even _my _head spins whenever I try to think about it."

Nodding in agreement, Elsa moved a bishop across the board, taking one of Gerda's pawns.

"I know… and…" Elsa stopped. Just _thinking _about her upcoming wedding gave her chills. "… I'm afraid, Gerda. I don't want to marry that… that…"

Gerda took Elsa's bishop with a knight while she spoke.

"My Queen, I am just a maid," The matronly woman said, as Elsa's voice trailed off, "But I can understand where you are coming from. That Hans is a bad apple, though from what I have seen of his family, they are all budded from the same branch."

_Please Gerda, don't remind me about that! _She thought.

She'd found that the invitations to her wedding had been sent out even before Helmut had told her. Three days before she'd awoken to find the castle inundated by a large portion of the Southern Isles royal family, along with the Lord of Weselton. All of Han's brothers had arrived, along with their wives, children and servants.

_And Arendelle is paying the tab for it all… At least their arrival forced them to move the army out of the city._

Her thoughts had once again drawn her away, and she was rudely brought back to reality as the door to her new suite was opened. Ivan the Brutal, her 'protector' for the time being, stepped in.

_I do have something to ask him though_. She thought as distaste flood through her.

"King Ivan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elsa said mildly, though her tone was meant to convey that there was no _pleasure _she found in his presence.

"I have been asked to deliver you a message," He said, his voice nearly monotone, "It appears that you have been invited to dine with your future husband's family…"

He chuckled darkly when he saw her face contort into a mask of horror.

"Don't shoot the messenger," He said, his eyes drifting down to the chessboard. Elsa felt Gerda freeze as he walked to stand over it, "Ah, a friendly little game of chess…"

"Is Donner invited?" She blurted, not able to hold back the burning question any longer.

The tall man looked down at her, his eyes studying her. She got the distinct feeling that he was looking for a weakness.

_As if he needed to find one… He could snap my neck one handed!_

"I believe I sent the invitations," He said, picking up Elsa's knight and rolling it around in his fingers, "However I don't think that he'll be making an appearance."

Elsa's hopes fell as he spoke, and she heard him snort.

"But, you never know," He said, putting the piece back down, before using it to take Gerda's queen, "The Black Knight is a wily piece, and is known to show up when least expected."

* * *

"Sir Donner, our scouts have returned, they report Arskall is under attack! He estimates at least three thousand men."

Don shifted in the saddle, standing slightly to stretch his aching leg muscles. He looked to the young squire who had just rode up.

"Is there anything else to report?" He asked, glancing towards Count von Fontaine and nodding.

"No, Sir Donner." The boy said.

"Take your report to Prince Eugene," Don ordered, looking back towards the line of marching infantry far, far behind him, "Tell him that the cavalry will reconnoiter Arskall, and if able, the cavalry will engage."

The young boy nodded, making a note of his words, before saluting and charging off.

Don wheeled his horse so that he was looking back towards his men, the butt of his lance resting on his foot. They were each and every one eager, and their horses whinnied as Minimus snorted. Don was eager as well, they'd come so far, but still they were only halfway to Arendelle. Looking to his left, he looked out over the great lake that Arskall was located near, and saw that there were no boats out or about. A great pall of black smoke drifted through the sky, its trail leading directly to where his maps placed Arskall.

"Men!" He called as he looked back. "Our enemy is near! Those we have come to drive away. Baron Alderman, take twenty men and join the scouts. Do not let anyone escape to warn their masters."

The baron nodded. He was from a tiny, tiny princedom, one of Corona's more distant allies, but in the week of marching he, along with several of the other nobles, had helped Don an incredible amount.

He wouldn't say the nobles and their men loved him, but most of them didn't openly loathe him as they had at the beginning. One who still did openly loathe him, though, was scowling from his position at the front of the column.

_My little stunt during the joust embarrassed him. _He thought, trying not to let himself smile. _I broke his precious record, by not falling off my horse the first run._

Still, even he had begun to toe the line as they'd drawn nearer and nearer to their objective. As Don's eyes passed over his, he nodded begrudgingly.

"Let this be the first victory in what will hopefully be a short, victorious war!" He called, pulling his helmet off of the saddlebow. "Prepare for battle!"

He rested his heavy war lance on the ground for a moment, placing the heavy padded helmet gingerly upon his head. Tightening the chin strap, and adjusting it until it was comfortable, he turned to Count von Fontaine.

"Sound the march."

The count held up his right hand, fist closed. A trumpeter behind them sounded three quick blasts.

Don looked toward the rising smoke, his eyes hungry.

* * *

_One step closer…_

General Thaddeus smiled at one of his newly minted Captains.

"That's excellent news!" He said, looking towards the central castle from which Arskall had expanded. "There is a reason I promoted you! Other than all my other Captains being dead!"

His attempt at black humor seemed to make the other man uncomfortable, but Thaddeus just laughed. That was all you could do after days and days and days of fighting.

"I'd like you to go and deliver our terms to the castle," He said, tapping his chin in thought, "They are to lay down their weapons immediately, and open the gates."

The Captain nodded, before sidling off down the torn up road.

The plan to use the tunnels and sewers had worked brilliantly, and his men had come flooding up out of the ground, while he had slammed even more men against the barricades. Now he had only one place left to pacify, though it was the toughest by far.

Arskall's castle held most of its rather small population, nine or ten thousand people, plus the remaining few hundred soldiers. And now with the Captain's report, that the castles food store had been compromised, _and _they'd already started to force their way over the walls using ladders.

_I've beaten them, finally. _He said, weary.

Turning to look out over the devastated city, at the burning houses and buildings, at the piles of bodies, soldier and civilian alike, he felt good. He'd accomplished his mission, thought it had cost him over a thousand men.

He brushed a layer of ashes off of his chest plate, before fitting his helmet once again onto his head.

His men sheltered behind the final barricade that the Arskallian's had constructed, periodically trading crossbow bolts with the castles defenders. That ceased as the Captain walked out into the dead zone, a piece of charred wood with a white flag on it flapping above his head.

"General Thaddeus Buchanan offers you a chance to surrender," The man yelled as he neared the gate, planting the flag as he stopped, "You are to throw down your weapons and open your gates!"

Heads popped up along the parapets above him, and Thaddeus saw one, wearing a mail coif with a golden crown fitted on top of it, appear.

"We will not lay down our weapons, you demons!" Prince of Arskall Erik Svenson, called out. Thaddeus had done his research, and knew that the Prince was nearly eighty years old, and in very poor health. The fact that he had even made it up onto the wall was amazing, much less the fact that he seemed to be armored for battle. But it was the open defiance that really through Thaddeus off, as the frail old man hurled forth more words. "Retreat from our lands now, and from the lands of Arendelle, or by all that is holy, god shall send an angel to strike you down! To hurl lightning from the sky, to burn you where you stand! That is what I have to say of your offer!"

The crowned figure disappeared, and several crossbowmen appeared, their cocked and loaded weapons all aiming towards the captain. The young, newly promoted captain turned and tried to make it back to the shelter of the barricades, but was felled as four bolts took him in the back.

"Crossbows!" Thaddeus ordered, and his own men returned fire, while the mortally wounded Captain writhed and screamed on the ground. "Bring the ladders up! Attack!"

Huge ladders, quickly constructed from the wreckage and remains of the city, were brought up, with ten men carrying each. They swarmed awkwardly over the barricades, hundreds of men at arms following.

_This is the final assault, soon I can finally be rid of this dreadful city!_

As the first of the ladders encountered the barrage of crossbow bolts, the boiling buckets of water and oil began to splash down upon the men. Steam and flames erupted as the congealing mess splattered onto his men, and flaming crossbow bolts followed.

The first wave died to the man, without even getting their ladders into position. The second was luckier, he counted at least six of the ladders going up. Soldiers swarmed up them, only to be met by more boiling water and oil. He watched one unlucky man become covered in oil, slipping from the top of the ten meter ladder, and falling directly into a flaming section of ground below. The flames licked upwards, redoubling in strength as he writhed and screamed.

Thaddeus watched with a detached interest as the third and fourth waves followed, finally pushing the remains of the second wave over the parapets and onto the fighting platform behind.

A trumpet sounded, echoing down the streets. It was a familiar bugle call, a simple, unmistakable series of notes.

_I never gave the order for a charge…_ He thought, dumbstruck, whirling to find a wall of horsemen charging through the cleared lanes that his men had cleared through the barricades. Down every one of the lanes, from seemingly every direction, horse's hooves thundered against the cobblestones. His eyes flicked to the lead horsemen coming down his lane, they widened as he took in the pure white armor, and the shield with the golden crocus of Arendelle upon it.

_This cannot be the rogue Arendellian army! _He thought, as his men scrambled to get out of the way of the deadly, glinting lance heads.

"No, you fool!" He cried out. "Form shield wall! Spears to the front!"

The men around him responded sluggishly to his command, and only when the cavalry were a hundred meters away was the shield wall formed. The smell of horse flesh and blood struck his nose, and he turned from his position in the third rank of his shield wall to see his other lines had already been broken.

It didn't matter to him, not as the lead rider, resplendent in that snowy armor, slammed into the shield wall. Nearly a ton of man, horse and armor shattered the spears and shields of the men in the front line, with the spearheads glancing off of the horse and riders armor. The lance head drove through one man's shield, through his side, before impaling another in the chest, pushing both back.

The riders who had been a few meters behind him struck less than a second after, the points of their lances driving through even more men. One of those points glance off of Thaddeus' shield, while the shield wall evaporated, most of the men, Thaddeus included, being bowled over. Luckily, unlike most of the other men in the shield wall, he wasn't trampled by horse's hooves, or slashed with a sword. He was able to stand as the horses swept past, driving into the rear of his assaulting forces.

"_No…_" He said out loud, as his attack fell apart. His men were tired and hungry, having been fighting for too long in this accursed city. Soldiers he had known to be tough threw down their weapons and began to weep, to beg for mercy. Nobles, whose families would be greatly dishonored by their surrender, pulled off their helmets, dropping their spears and blades. "No… damn you all!"

His shout brought all eyes on him, including a set of piercing blue eyes, which made him take a step back out of some strange sense of fear. The white knight approached, taking a leisurely pace as the other men, clearly _his _men, went about the task of securing the prisoners.

_Those eyes…_ He thought, trying to remember where he had seen eyes such as those before. His mind flashed back to the confrontation between King Ivan and Prince Helmut over the Valdistonian's treatment of Prince Hans.

The knight removed his helmet, and it was then that a bolt of fear went through him.

"Surrender."

His defined jaw line, the wide nose, the brown hair… This was King Ivan's ilk, the Prince of Valdiston. But… what was he doing here? Though the streaks of white that extended from his ear to the level of his eyes were a little strange.

_He can't mean to attack Arednelle… I'd heard rumors about his stay, about how he and the Ice Queen got along well…_

"You're-" Thaddeus began to say, but the tip of the Prince's sword touched his throat. He swallowed, feeling the cold edge scraping against his unkempt beard.

"I am Donner Ushkui, a Knight of Corona," The man said, his blue eyes blazing, "I lead the cavalry of the army that will liberate Arendelle. Surrender, now."

Thaddeus stood their dumbstruck, noticing the sword in his right hand.

_I… I cannot bring the dishonor of surrender to my family._

His arm came up, pushing the blade away from his neck. He felt it draw blood, but his hand was already moving, bring the blade up…

White light enveloped him, and he watched in horror as lightning shot from the Prince's shield hand, having let the shield slide around on its strap. He felt his body convulse, felt the heat eating him, devouring what little bit of life he had left. His eyes stayed on Donner, though, as his armor seemed to set itself alight. The white paint peeled back, revealing a matte black undercoat, until none of the pure white remained.

_Please… Please, God, stop the pain!_ He thought as he writhed on the ground. _Please!_

His last thought before he stopped was of a woman's shriek, a high yell that echoed off of the street.

"Donner! Stop!"

* * *

**Well, I think the stories moving along pretty well. I hope you do to, so let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Don's anger flickered for a moment, and the torrent of lightning ceased. He turned, seeing Anna standing behind him, her fists clenched. Her eyes were wide with a mix of fear and disbelief, and the Arendellian sailors who had become her bodyguard looked on with the same amount of fear.

The man on the ground moaned, his armor smoking, the smell of burnt hair pervaded.

Even Minimus turned his great head to look back at him nervously. As he looked about, he could tell that every eye, including the ones on the castle walls, were on him.

_Oh, god. What am I doing? _He thought as the anger fled him once again. _What am I becoming?_

He closed his eyes and began to count, a soothing exercise that his mother had taught him when he was very young, something that she did whenever she made a mistake singing or playing an instrument.

It was when he hit twenty five that he opened his eyes again, finding Anna standing next to Minimus, with Kristoff a few steps back. Captain Godwinson was already busy trussing up the man who Don expected was the commander.

"It's okay, Don." Anna said slowly, patting his armored boot. "You won. But… doing _that _won't make things better. Please… please calm down."

"I am calm." He said, his voice a little husky. "I'm… I'm sorry. Thank you for stopping me, Anna."

He sighed, as portions of the rest of the army entered. Eugene saw him and nodded.

"That's strange about your armor," He said, "I may have to have a talk with the armorer. He must've used flammable paint."

Don nodded, looking down at the charcoal colored armor.

"I don't know… I think I like this more," He said, eliciting a small smile from Eugene, "It… it feels more right."

Eugene rode up close beside him, opposite Anna.

"You did a good job, Don." The older Prince said, patting him in a brotherly fashion on the shoulder. "But I really need you to get that under control… Don't forget the plan. You need that to sink the fleet at Arendelle."

Don hung his head ashamedly.

_Damn… I forgot my own plan!_ He thought. _But he's right… I can't go about killing people needlessly._

"Don, I think you have some fans that would like to meet you." He heard Anna say. Looking up, he saw that the great gates of the castle had been flung open, people streaming outwards.

Directly towards him.

"Anna, please move back." He said, turning Minimus so that the onrushing crowd wouldn't spook him. When she didn't budge, he gave her a sharp look. "Please, Anna."

She acquiesced, stepping back into the protective embrace of Kristoff, while their guards formed a protective knot around them. The tide flowed around the infantry who were busy detaining the surrendered prisoners. Don suddenly found himself doing his best to keep Minimus calm, as people swarmed about. Their hands reached out, trying just to get a single touch of him, or of Minimus, Don looked to Eugene for some semblance of help, but found that he'd dismounted his horse and disappeared into the crowd.

_I can definitely believe that he was a thief, it's like he can change his skin!_

Don wished that he shared that ability, as the people ignored all the others. After several minutes of trying to make his way out of the crowd on his own, he did the one thing that he thought would get the people's attention.

_I'm going to get in trouble for this… But I'll only use my powers a little._ Don thought as he lifted his arms above his head. _Time to bring on some rain!_

He let loose a bolt of lightning, which immediately curled into a ball and began to rise into the sky. Guiding it, he brought his hands together, and thunder sounded. It echoed off of the hills, off of the surface of the great lake not too far away. The people nearest him stepped back, clearing a tiny ring of space around him. Into this space his armsmen stepped, suddenly forming a defensive knot around him.

"Look!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

The ball of lightning exploded into a shower of golden sparks, which disappeared as they floated downwards towards them. Where they disappeared, though, great black clouds began to form, to congeal, and to grow larger.

Soon the clouds stretched overhead, and the first of the raindrops fell. The crowd looked up, with expressions ranging from wonder to terror.

Don took the time to dismount, handing Minimus' reins to an Arendellian sailor who appeared out of the press. People once again pressed against him, though those in front cleared out of his way, as the light rain began to grow stronger, and his armsmen force them aside.

A pair of frail arms were soon thrown around him, and Don nearly flinched. But he saw the glinting crown upon the old man's head, and finally heard his words.

"Thank you, thank you, my lord!" He said, pulling his head down and kissing both of Don's cheeks with his dry lips. "You have saved my people! You are the angel sent by God to save my Kingdom!"

Don felt awkward receiving the adulation from this old man, especially in such a public forum.

"Please, sir," He said, pushing the old man gently away, "I require no thanks. And I am no angel, but a man."

The old Prince was having none of his humbleness.

"Man or angel! You are all that I could have hoped for!" He said, seeming to study the tall, long limbed and imposing young man in front of him. "I am a childless widower. I have searched for a man such as yourself for ages! You will be my heir!"

Don put his hands up in protest, but the old man stripped the crown from his own head and shoved it down onto Don's head. The crowd around them burst into cheers, applauding.

"Please, My Prince," Don said quietly, "I cannot accept. You don't even know who I am, or who my father is!"

The old man waved his hand dismissively.

"I know exactly who you are," The old Prince said, his eyes suddenly flashing with a devious spark, a matching smile stretching across his palsied face to match, "You are Donner Ushkui, son of the Pirate King, Ivan the Brutal."

"How did you know?" Don asked, his eyes wide.

"I had men in Arendelle when you visited," He said, "One of them recognized you when you took off your helm."

Don just stared at the man, still not understanding why he would entrust his Princedom to _him_.

"They why do you still offer me your crown, My Prince?" He said.

The old man smiled knowingly.

"It is simple, my young heir," He said, a twinkle in his rheumy eyes, "You are young, good looking, clearly gifted man." He gestured down to himself. "I am an old, withering scarecrow, who just lost nearly every nobleman in a fight to save my Princedom. And, it solves a conundrum I've been having."

"What conundrum would that be, My Prince?" Don said, the man's persistence finally completely wearing away his protests.

"Why, how to wed my own royal house to the royal house of Arendelle of course!" He said, a bit louder than Don would have wished. "I've been trying for… my goodness… at least sixty years, since that young Queen's grandfather's time. Now I have a way."

Don's mind clicked, and he saw a duality of purpose that lay behind all of this.

"My Prince," He spoke, "The entire goal of this campaign was for me to free Queen Elsa. I love her dearly, though I do not know if she loves me in return..." He paused, taking a breath. "But… I meant to place myself at her mercy, for I was partially responsible for the disappearance of the…"

The Prince clicked his tongue, wagging a finger at him.

"Don't worry yourself," He said, "She'll come around. Now come, meet your people."

He turned to the crowd, lifting his hands above his head.

"I give you the heir to the throne!"

* * *

"Why do you always look so angry, lady?"

Elsa looked up from her place, doing her best to suppress the glare that wanted to come out. Her Highness the Duchess of Langeland Eleanor Westerguard, ten years old and incredibly spoiled, did her best to not look triumphant when Elsa lost the fight to keep from scowling at her.

_I should have refused._ She thought. _I'm about to fuc… I'm about to freeze them, starting with that _brat!

The second she'd been seated, next to Hans of course, she'd known that it had been a mistake to come. The least offensive transgression of the Southern Isle royals had been seating her at the far end of the table, where minor nobles and children were supposed to be seated. But it had grown steadily worse, and she felt her powers beginning to rile up within her.

"Eleanor, don't say such things," The girl's mother, married to one of Hans's eldest brothers, said, "Some people weren't raised properly. But we can't hold that against them."

Elsa nearly lost it and snarled something back at the woman, but bit back her response as she sensed Hans stiffen next to her. She turned her head slightly, seeing the goblet sitting in front of him. He'd drunk quite a bit already, though she could only tell by the way his hand trembled slightly that he was drunk.

She steeled herself for another barrage of insults, as the dinner dragged on.

* * *

'Well, luck always does seem to be on your side, Don."

Anna put a hand on her friends shoulder as he sat at their little portable table. He had his forehead pressed to the rough wood surface, his arms stretched out so that his fingers draped across the other end. The crown that the old man had put upon his head sat on the table in front of him.

"I sometimes wish it wasn't," He said without looking up, "I don't really want all of these titles and these celebrations."

Anna sat across the table from him, looking out over the jubilant people of Arskall. She, like Don, couldn't figure out why they were celebrating. There city was in ruins, and they had another army sitting upon near them.

The old man had made it clear that he would abdicate, much to Don's chagrin, and he had done so. He'd pointed to a man, one of his last remaining nobles, to be Don's chancellor while he went about retaking Arendelle.

Anna's mind raced as it settled on the course that she'd set a few minutes before. She knew that Eugene and the others had had their reasons for not telling him, but with the wedding only little over a week away, Don _had _to know…

She pulled the piece of ornamental parchment from a small satchel she carried on her back, and held it in her hand.

"Don… I…" Hearing her guilty tone, he sat up, eyeing her with those piercing blue eyes of his. "We… we should have told you earlier, but..."

He snatched the paper from her hand.

She heard him suck air in through his teeth, and saw his jaw clench. His hand shook, and his face began to grow red.

"Don…"

"_Why?_" He hissed, cutting her off, she flinched back from his gaze, looking down at the ground beside them. "_Why would you keep this from me?"_

"Please, Don, please try to understand," She begged, still not meeting his eyes, though her face felt hot as his own eyes were locked unblinking upon it, "We were worried about you. It's like your growing further apart from us… especially in the last few weeks. You've gotten… darker, I guess."

It was then that she looked up at Don, and saw that his eyes had softened slightly.

"Anna, it's true…" He said, closing his eyes once again. "I've… I've felt it coming on. I feel the evil in my heart growing."

"But you can fight it, Don!" Anna insisted, raising her voice slightly when she noticed no one was near. "You've defended Kristoff and I, and put together all of this," She swept her arm around, "I _know _you can fight it."

He shook his head sadly, the corner of his mouth turning up in to a sad smile.

"I can't, Anna… I really can't." He held up a hand as she was about to protest. "Whenever it snaps, I… I do bad things."

She raised an eyebrow at the quivering in his voice.

"What happened, Don?"

He hung his head, looking at her from below his brows.

"I killed my uncle and his sons." He mumbled quietly, holding the wedding invitation tightly in his hands. "Me and my armsmen. We waited for them to try to make a run for Arendelle, to warn the forces there. It was an ambush, crossbows from under fifty meters." Anna felt her heart lurch as she saw his eyes go blank, and his voice became monotone. "They never had a chance, Anna. But if I hadn't… we'd have an army breathing down our neck."

"Don… I don't know what to say." Anna said, feeling slightly fearful of him at this point. "You've become like a brother to me. You've put together an army, something I don't think we could have done without you, and you're marching to save my sister. If… if some people had to die to make it happen, then I guess we'll just have to live with it, sad as it may be…"

Don looked at her, eyes studying her suddenly serious face.

_I don't know where all this is coming from, but I sort of wish Kristoff was here to see me trying to be sort of grown up…_

"And we do have over a week to make it to Arendelle and stop the wedding," She said, trying to lighten the situation, and steer it away from the dark topics that she honestly didn't want to know about, "Then you and Elsa will be reunited!"

She saw that her words had brought a tiny spark of happiness to his expression, but just as she was about to stoke it, it disappeared, as if a great waterfall had doused a tiny spark.

"Anna… I don't think I'm right for Elsa. I'm not worthy of her." He said, talking quickly. "All the bad that I've done… This will be my swan song, my final stand against the darkness. I will free Arendelle, and Elsa, and then… then I will die."

Anna gasped, before reaching across the table and slapping Don. The slap echoed like a snapping twig, though no one was around to hear it. Don didn't even flinch, simply looking down at his hard, calloused hands.

"Don't you ever talk like that again, Donner!" She growled at him. "You aren't going to die! We'll free Arendelle and Elsa's kiss will thaw your heart! That is all there is too it!"

She crossed her arms, and lifted her chin slightly so she looked down the bridge of her nose at Don. When he looked like he was about to speak, she cut him off sharply.

"No, Don. You are _not _going to die."

"But, Anna," He finally cut through her stubborn refusals, "I'm a _monster_, can't you see. I wear this skin, get all these titles, and yet at my heart, all I want is too hurt people. There's too much of my father in me…"

Anna's hand cracked out again, this time hitting the other cheek.

"Ow! Will you stop that?" He said angrily as she stood from her chair, putting both hands down on the table.

"No, Don, not until you get out of this funk! You're _not _a monster, and you're _not _evil." She said with a finality that made Don slam his mouth shut. "We are going to march to Arendelle, beat whatever they throw at us, and then you're going to march into that castle and _kiss my sister_!"

He blushed as she said that, but she wasn't done.

"And then when your heart is thawed, you're going to get down on one knee and tell her you love her, and that you want to marry her!"

"Anna, that's going a bit far-"

"No!" She said obstinately. "It's exactly what you're going to do."

At his blank expression, she turned and stalked off.


	29. Chapter 29

"So what's the plan, boss?"

Don looked up sharply at the voice from the early morning darkness. It was Georg, and beside him Dieter. The sounds of more footsteps heralded Johannes and Raoul's arrival.

"You know you aren't sworn to me anymore, my friends," Don said mildly, pulling the final strap tight on Minimus' saddle, "My title as a _Ritter _of Corona has been superseded…"

Georg and Dieter laughed.

"Boss, it doesn't matter if you're a Prince or a pauper," Georg began, with Dieter finishing, "We'll follow you to Arendelle. Or hell, whichever you prefer."

Don grunted, looking to the other two men.

"We feel the same." The usually quiet Raoul said, with Johannes simply nodding. "We've come this far, no reason to stop now."

Nodding, Don looked towards the rising sun which was just rising over the far off mountains.

* * *

"Anna, you need to go to sleep."

Kristoff rolled off of the uncomfortable cot, turning to see Anna sitting in a chair by the door. She'd stayed up the entire night, or at least Kristoff thought so.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, her voice drawn.

Anna had told him of her conversation with Don, and it had disturbed him greatly. How could he go on like that? Rushing towards Arendelle to _die_?

_But then again, you don't understand many things. _Kristoff thought derisively of himself.

He went to stand by her, seeing how sunken her eyes were.

"Anna?" He said, touching her shoulder. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She put a hand on her stomach, and winced.

"My stomach has hurt all morning," She said, "Really bad cramps…"

"Well, let's get you to the camp doctor," He said, picking her up, "I don't want you getting too sick."

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, no, no…"

Anna sat in the little folding chair, as the doctor finished her examination.

"Come now, My Lady," The doctor, a middle aged, bespectacled man, said, "This is joyous news, isn't it?"

_Pregnant…_ She thought, her mind fighting between joy and concern. _I _would _get pregnant in the middle of a war…_

Kristoff sat beside her, stroking her hand. _He _seemed fit to burst with joy, grinning like she'd never seen him grin before.

"I think I'm just a little shocked, is all," She said, interlacing her hands with Kristoff's, "How… how far along am I?"

The Doctor pulled out a piece of parchment, which he had scribbled upon earlier during her examination.

"At best guess, a few months," He said, ticking off numbers on his fingers, "I'd suspect an early fall birth."

They nodded, bidding thanks to the man, and walked hand in hand back towards their tent. The camp was already winding itself back together for the long march, from what Kristoff had heard earlier in the morning, Don was literally frothing at the mouth to move on. And he really couldn't blame him.

_Maybe _this _news will make him smile._

Their tent had been dismantled, with several camp followers helping them to mount their horses. What little luggage and personal items they had would go with the tent, to be set up the next time they made camp.

Spurring their horses along the rapidly disappearing rows of tents, they found Don and Eugene speaking… animatedly.

"Eugene, we must make all do haste," They heard Don say, as he and Eugene looked over a map, "We should take the High Road and force a march, we could be at Arendelle's door within three days that way."

"And all of our men would be worn out when we got there." Eugene bit back, tracing another route with his finger as Anna and Kristoff approached and dismounted. "We should take the lower road, it's a little rougher, but shorter. And we're not going to force a march. Twenty five kilometers a day at the maximum."

"But then it will take five to seven days to make it to Arendelle," Don said urgently, "We don't have that kind of time."

Anna approached, curtsying to the both of them.

"Ah, hello, Anna," Eugene greeted her, bowing back, before turning a concerned eye towards her appearance, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine…" She responded, stepping in close as Kristoff took care of the horses. "But, Kristoff and I have some good news."

Don turned to look at her finally, not having spoken to her since the day before.

"I'm pregnant." She said, smiling brightly.

Eugene was the first to react, coming around the table to give her a small, polite hug.

"That is wondrous news!" He said, patting Kristoff on the shoulder. "Looks like our children with have some playmates!"

Don remained silent, still looking down at the map, tracing a path from Arskall to Arendelle. She knew he wasn't happy with her, his cheeks still being slightly red from where she'd slapped him the night before, and his eyes were frosty when he finally did look up at her.

"I am happy for the both of you, Princess Anna." He said formally, only making eye contact for a moment before returning them to the map. "Now, Eugene, if we can cut off even a few days…"

Eugene turned on Don, his face sterner than she'd ever seen.

"Damn it, Don," He said, "I don't know why she told you, or what happened when she did, but you need to _snap out of it_. I'm not going to allow you to march this army to death just to stop this wedding, which may have already happened, especially if they have any idea that _we're _coming."

"Prince Eugene," Don began, trying to fight out of the other Prince's admonishment, but Eugene wasn't finished with him.

"And I thought you three were good friends," He said, "No matter what she said to you, that shouldn't change it. Now congratulate them properly, Prince Donner."

The formality of Eugene's demand, from someone who was ubiquitously _informal, _seemed to snap Don out of his little funk. He put both hands on the table, seemingly taking a moment to compose himself, before looking at Anna. His eyes were noticeably warmer as he looked at her and Kristoff.

"I'm… I'm very happy for both of you," He said, standing and coming around the table, "You two will make excellent parents."

His motions were still slightly wooden though, and without saying anything else, he went back to the map.

Anna turned away, saddened.

_It's consuming him. _She thought. _I made a mistake in telling him._

* * *

"Sir… I mean, Prince Donner, Count von Fontaine wishes for you to pull back with the main body."

The messenger's horse was breathing heavily, having to ride the near-mile distance between Don's advanced party and the rest of the army. Eugene had set the pace, they were to ride no more than twenty five kilometers per day.

_That means we'll arrive barely a day or so before this wedding. _

He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as the messenger, not a young boy this time, one of the many barons who led their own personal guards with the army, waited for reply.

"Tell the Count that I will lead from the front, I have enough men that I don't fear any attack can bowl us over before the main body can move up."

The messenger nodded, putting a hand to the edge of his wide brimmed hat before turning the horse and trotting away.

One hundred cavalry followed at his back, made up in large part of men from Corona and from his newly acquired Princedom. Another fifty hussars from Corona, light cavalry that wore nearly no armor, were spread out for another half mile ahead and miles to each side. They were his scouts, and had already reported back via signal flags and messengers that they could spot nothing ahead of them for many miles.

That suited Don just fine. He was truly in no mood to fight now.

He and Anna's little conversation had… really hurt him, as he saw how his opinion of himself had changed. But he had neither the time nor the energy to reflect upon that, though he did feel a pang of guilt in his heart for how cold and wooden he had been towards Anna and Kristoff, thought his heart had swelled with pleasure knowing the happiness that the two of them likely felt.

_I don't want to push them away_. He thought. _But it may be for the best in the end…_

* * *

"Kristoff, Anna, I would strongly advise against this little trip of yours…"

Captain Godwinson's words caused Anna to sigh again, they'd had this conversation twice already today when she'd made it clear that they'd be making a visit to the Valley of Living Rock.

"Captain, we would like very much to be able to tell Kristoff's family of my pregnancy," She chided, as the rest of her guards formed up around her, "And we're only an hour's ride from the Valley, so it cannot hurt to ride a little out of the way."

Harald nodded, knowing that he'd never win an argument with her. Kristoff spurred his horse up beside her, with Finlay and Olaf taking up a position behind them. The little snowman had grown quite attached to the quiet boy, and Anna had heard that they were nearly inseparable, though she didn't see either of them as much lately.

Anna felt strange though. A sidesaddle couldn't be found for her, so now she was wearing a pair of borrowed trousers. They felt strange to wear, as if she were only wearing bloomers. But Captain Godwinson had made clear that she should not go about in royal dress while on campaign. It would make her a target. So now she only wore dresses in camp. It also made sense since now she could ride a horse without dealing with a troublesome side saddle.

The ride ended up taking nearly two hours, and by the time they reached the Valley, the sun was already starting to set. It was silent within the valley as they rode onwards, the forty men eyeing their surroundings with suspicion. Even Olaf was quiet, as signs of a change since their last visit became obvious.

Plants and vegetation were trampled, and there was refuse and what looked like the hastily dispersed remains of a large camp that stretched for a good distance across the valley.

"My lady," Anna jumped as Captain Godwinson spoke into the silence, "This was a fairly large camp; at least a thousand men were here recently. I think it would be safer for us to turn back now."

Anna shook her head, a sense of dread washing over her as she made eye contact with Kristoff. His eyes were wide with fear.

_We're less than a half mile from the trolls… There's no way that soldiers could miss them…_

"Captain, we need to move on, quickly." She said, before spurring her horse, a little awkwardly since she wasn't riding side saddle, forward.

Her heart leapt with relief as she saw the familiar round, rocky shapes of her husband's family. More refuse was strewn about, several crates of indeterminate origin chief among them.

"Hey, you, wake up." Kristoff said, having dismounted and tapping one of the larger rocks. Their guards looked at each other at this apparent madness, until the rock began to slowly unroll.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you, Kristoff!" Cliff, his adoptive father, said. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Anna dismounted, looking up at Captain Godwinson as his jaw dropped in surprise. She smiled, going to Cliff and the other slowly awakening trolls.

"Kristoff, is that a _wedding_ ring?" Bulda asked insistently as she waddled over. "Is it?"

"Yes, it is." He said, taking Anna's hand in his own. The trolls cheered as they saw the matching ring around Anna's hand. "Now, what happened? Where's Grand Pabbie?"

"I'm here, I'm here," The old troll said as he rolled to the forefront, "I must say Kristoff, it is nice to see you alive and well. We've all been worried sick by the developments in Arendelle. Where have you been?"

"Corona," Kristoff said, kneeling down to Pabbie's level, "The Captain of the Guard was able to free us from imprisonment, but wasn't able to get Elsa out. We've come back with an army, Pabbie. We're going to free Arendelle."

The trolls looked at each other, their eyes blinking.

"Arendelle has been taken? By whom?" Bulda asked. "We only know that things have been strange there, and that there are armed men traipsing about."

"You remember what I told you about the Southern Isles and Weselton?" The trolls nodded in sync. "It's them, along with Valdiston. Donner, you remember him, and Prince Eugene of Corona are leading the army to liberate-"

"The Cursed One?" Pabbie said, interrupting them. "Why would the Cursed One be leading an army to liberate Arendelle?"

"It's a long story, Pabbie," Anna replied, "But… just know that his intentions are pure. We also have a second announcement."

The trolls all looked at her, unblinking.

"I'm pregnant."

A wall of sound hit her as the trolls cheered, jumping and spinning through the air. They danced, spinning about Kristoff and she, while even their guards, some of whom still hadn't heard the news, yelled with joy.

Their little singing and dancing didn't go on for long, but ended abruptly as Grand Pabbie handed Anna something. It was a small glass vial, filled with a clear fluid.

"Anna," He said into the sudden silence, "Take this. It is… a token of the bond between us trolls and you and Kristoff. It is a simple magic… But a powerful one."

Anna took the vial in suddenly careful hands.

"What is it, Pabbie?" She asked, suddenly very curious.

"Dear Anna, they are my tears." Pabbie said, smiling. "If you are ever sick, or injured, even grievously wounded… Simply drink that, and you will be healed. But remember to drink it all… And, unfortunately, it will only work for you."

"Why only me?" She asked.

"It is simply the way the magic works, my dear." He replied.

Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Pabbie, thanking him quietly, as she noticed that Captain Godwinson seemed to be growing nervous. She turned, just as a crossbow bolt sprouted from his neck.

She screamed, as the other guards began to turn, wheeling horses around. Godwinson's eyes locked on her own for a moment, and she saw the sorrow and the fear that encompassed them, before the light behind them went out, and he slammed to the ground.

More bolts slammed into their guards, even as Kristoff grabbed her and hurled her up onto her horse, while climbing onto his own. She carefully pocketed the little vial, as Finlay and Olaf turned to shield her, while she fumbled getting her feet into the stirrups.

She chanced a look back, and saw a large mass of men advancing down the valley towards them, some stopping periodically to fire a crossbow in their general direction. A great flag was barely visible in the scant moonlight, but she could see the red background and white cross.

_They're soldiers of the Southern Isles._

"Go! We will do our best to help you escape!" She heard Pabbie say, as the larger trolls assumed their rock forms and began to roll aggressively towards the onrushing men. The smaller ones scattered, or began to dig down into the ground.

Anna spurred her horse forward, as her thirty remaining guards followed behind her, firing back with their own hastily loaded crossbows.


	30. Chapter 30

"We nearly have them, High Captain!"

Julian Martinez smiled as his men howled with delight. Whoever these people were, they'd chosen the wrong day to mess with him. He'd just had word that his bastard father had written him out of his will, and that he was taking _retirement _in far off America…

_He knows he has to run, or else I will find him and kill him!_

It was rare that he got a job that let him enjoy what he loved best, _destruction_. Whether it be a tiny village whose people refused to give him everything he wanted, or a _woman _who did the same.

For Julian, the money that the Southern Isles was paying his company of mercenaries was barely a concern. He'd been having too much fun to even use any of his funds.

"Comeon, you bastards," He yelled, his horse charging through the darkness after his new prey, "Faster! Faster!"

His horse panted as its hooves thundered through the mud. Those weird rock creatures had been a real shock, but they'd all fled as soon as he'd gotten past them. He'd have to inform his superiors about that when he returned.

The prey fled down into a gulch, and he smiled as they saw their mistake and tried to reverse their course. But they found the two hundred light cavalry of Martinez' Maniac's charging down close behind.

"Hold your crossbows!" He called, as he noticed a tight knot forming around three horses in the center, the other horsemen whirling about them, their crossbows sending lonely bolts back to pick off a few of his less weary troops. "Sabres!"

With only a cuirass, a steel chest plate, and a steel helmet, he wasn't nearly as protected as a man in heavy armor, but he was more mobile. Against men who wore nearly no armor…

_Let the fun begin!_

His blade slammed through a man's neck, sending his head to the ground. While he maneuvered his horse with his knees, he parried a pair of blows from two men on either side of him, before killing one with a stab of his straight sabre. The second tried to disengage, turning, but died on another of his men's blade.

The melee consumed him, and he cut down another man who had raised his arms as if to surrender.

_No such luck!_

Finally, there were only the three horses who had been in the pocket remaining. The broad shouldered, sandy haired man circled a… a woman of surpassing beauty, protectively. The third horse had a young boy and a… a child?

_No… I've heard tales of that thing. _He thought. _It's the companion of…_

His mind flashed with fire as he recognized his prey.

* * *

Donner stormed down into the Valley of Living Rock with two hundred horsemen at his back, their lances at the ready. Minimus grunted as he charged across the uneven floor of the valley, but didn't slow down or hesitate.

As he neared the area where he had last seen Elsa, he slowed, coming to a stop. He looked about the little field, seeing the body of Captain Godwinson and several other Arendellian sailors.

_May the creator above receive them_.

"I want scouts out _now_!" He raged at his subordinates, feeling a fury inside his chest. It was fueled by the guilt that he hadn't been there to stop them from this foolish little trip of theirs. "_Find them!_"

Hussars spread out in all directions as his men mulled about the bottom of the valley. He clenched and unclenched his fist on the reins, feeling the leather give under his grip.

_If only I had insisted they not do this! If only I had not been such a fool. _

"Prince," One of the twins rode up, Don guessed it was Georg in the scant light, and said, "We've found something."

"What?" Don asked.

"It… it is not good, My Prince. Please, follow me."

Don soon found himself looking down at the ring of bodies, his throat constricting as he fought back tears. They were piled one atop another, with slash wounds and crossbow bolts sticking out.

"No…" Don said, his voice rough with emotion as he slid from the saddle, going to the pile of bodies. While his men looked on, he began to pull the bodies apart, looking for… for his friends.

"Help the Prince!" Someone said, and a dozen more hands assisted him in his search. Several times he sucked in breath as he recognized someone. They may have simply passed each other along one of the causeways, or in Corona, but he recognized so many of them.

And neither Anna, Kristoff, Finlay nor Olaf were in the pile.

"Where did they go…?" He said quietly to himself. "Where…"

He looked at the tracks all around, tracing the horse's steps. They all lead to the North West.

"Mount up!" He called to the other men, before looking at one young soldier. "You! Take word to Prince Eugene that I am in pursuit to the northwest and will do my best to link up with him at…" He struggled for a moment to remember a particular landmark. "… At the North Mountain!"

Turning, he set his spurs into Minimus and leapt into pursuit.

* * *

"Get away from her!"

Kristoff's voice was raw as he tried to shield Anna from the gropes and wandering hands of the men who'd captured them. He was backhanded away rather roughly, as the small, strikingly handsome man who had lead the charge against them stepped in.

His shoulder length blonde hair was tied neatly back into a ponytail, his eclectic uniform spotless and lovingly creased. And yet his eyes…

_A beast lies behind them._ Kristoff thought of a cougar he had once seen playing with a small deer, the way it batted it back and forth with its paws, letting it run away before pouncing on it… Until it had sunk its jaws through the animals neck.

Kristoff was glad that they'd left Finlay and Olaf outside, both chained up. He had a very bad feeling about what would happen to him and Anna.

"You do not command anything here, fool," The man said with a strange accent, pronouncing 'you' as '_joo', _"We will do as we please with this woman, though we will not kill her."

The man's smile chilled Kristoff to his core, as he approached Anna. His men immediately stepped backwards, many bowing their heads slightly as they stepped away from him.

"So…" He said, reaching out to run his fingers through Anna's hair, while Kristoff tried to stand, "You are the Princess Anna?"

The two men holding Kristoff's arms struggled to keep him down as he began to fight them.

Anna held her silence, until this _snake _reached out and groped her. She let out a little scream and recoiled, scooting back further into the corner of the barn they were using for cover. Kristoff lurched upwards, twisting as he did, and was able to slip his arms out of his captors grip.

Over two decades of being outdoors, of lifting blocks of ice, of _life_, came to the forefront as he stepped in, the small man turning, slowly, to look at him.

"Bastard!" He screamed as his left fist connected with the man's cheek, sending him backwards into one of the posts that held the roof up. Dust rained down upon them as the barn, old and decrepit, shuddered slightly.

Before he could follow up, hands and feet bit him down, smashing him until he lay unmoving on the floor. It seemed that only his heart still beat.

Anna cried out for him, and he was able to move his head just enough so that he could look into her eyes. He saw the terror, the fear for herself, but mainly for him.

One of the men who had beaten him down produced a knife, sliding it along his throat. The cold kiss of the metal on his throat made him shudder, but the even colder brown eyes of the man he'd struck were worse.

"Hold your knife." He said roughly, his hand covering his cheek. "We cannot kill them by our employer's orders, nor can we truly do as we please with _her_," He said, jerking his head in the direction of Anna, "But… We can always say _he _tried to escape and suffered and _accident_…"

He drew his sword, advancing on Kristoff, he pointed to one of his men.

"You! Hold out his arm!"

The man grabbed Kristoff's left arm, dragging it out straight. He propped it on a table, so that his wrist was a few inches past the edge of the table.

Kristoff saw what the man was going to do a few moments before it happened, and tried to struggle. Three men nearly sat on him as he screamed, seeing the glinting blade, reflecting candlelight, as it rose into the air.

"No!" He heard Anna scream, as the blade fell.

It was strange… For the first few moments, he felt nothing. He screamed anyways, simply out of fear, the screaming redoubled when the pain finally hit.

"Now you will learn not to trifle with me, High Captain Julian Martinez, _vendejo_," The man said, as he wiped his blade clean, "Someone get some bandages, and bring me an iron. And take the _puta _outside. Noone touches her, or I'll cut off your manhood and make you eat it, understand?"

Kristoff felt woozy as his captors dragged him up onto the table, the world flashing with pain. He was barely conscious when the High Captain accepted a long iron poker. Going to the small fire they had set earlier, he began to roll it around in the coals.

"Bandages alone won't fix you, _vendejo_," Martinez began, "You gotta close the wound. And you can only do _that _with fire."

After several minutes, he pulled the glowing poker out, holding it before his face and seeming to admire the gentle red hot glow.

"Hold still, or this is going to hurt a lot more." He said, seeming to laugh at him with his words. "On second thought, don't. I like it when they struggle."

Kristoff heard the hiss, before slipping away into the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"You look quite lovely, Queen Elsa."

Elsa looked up at the offending voice, finding one of Hans's sisters-in-law standing against the door. She couldn't remember the woman's name, but knew that she was being sarcastic.

"Thank you, My Lady." Elsa said, trying to sound civil, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Four days until her… her wedding, and she was being fitted for a wedding dress.

And by fitted, she meant that she was being forced to wear a borrowed dress from one of the Southern Isle brother's wives.

_A wife who is about fifteen pounds heavier than I am… _She thought, as she saw how the dress seemed to sag off of her arms and shoulders. _Apparently the brothers of the Southern Isles like… thicker women._

"You're welcome," The princess sad, "Thought I don't know if Hans will find you all that attractive once he peels that off of you. Nothing but skin and bones, nothing like a _real _woman."

_And here it is_. Elsa thought, waiting patiently as a seamstress did her best to make the off-white dress fit her petite form slightly better.

"You'll be lucky if they even let you call yourself a Queen still," The woman prattled on, while Elsa just stared into the mirror, taking the verbal abuse without showing it, "There's been talk that they're going to turn Arendelle into a Dukedom and just be rid of all this trifling mess."

_That's the first I've heard of that_. Elsa thought, closing her eyes to compose herself, while the seamstress continued to push and prod her.

"Why don't you speak, _Duchess_?" The woman sneered.

Elsa whirled, finally having had enough. She stalked over to her, putting a hand on the doorframe within which was sheltering.

"You will address me as _Queen_ until those fools you call family have made it so," She said viciously, "Do you understand?"

The woman, who was not as pretty as she likely thought she was, recoiled backwards, eyes wide with horror. Elsa looked at hand, noticing that she'd sent ice cascading down the doorway and into the hallway behind.

_Well… now I've done it_. She thought, as the woman turned and fled down the hallway. Helmut had been very clear the last time that if she used her powers again, he'd do something particularly despicable to Anna, Kristoff or Olaf.

She went back to stand on the little dais, waiting for the seamstress to return from wherever she'd run off too.

* * *

"Where are the sentries?"

Don was lying on the reverse side of a hill, looking down at the camp. He'd followed the trail all throughout the day, until his scouts had sighted the little farmhouse. The only area within a dozen miles that was home to over three hundred horses, and a camp that spread out over the gully it was located in.

He and Raoul had climbed up a nearby mountain, darting from rock to shrub the whole way, and were busy looking down upon the enemy camp.

"There are only a few, My Prince," Raoul said, lying next to him, holding the spyglass with one hand while using the other to shield the lens from the sun, so that he didn't give away their position with a telltale lens glint. "But they have crossbowmen in several positions around the camp."

"How many men do you think are there?"

"Two to three hundred, mostly light cavalry." He said quietly. "We could take them, especially if we had the element of surprise. Here, take a look at the center of the camp, the farmhouse."

Don nodded, accepting the spyglass. He copied Raoul's position, using one hand to hold the glass and the other to shield it.

_It looks like a regular little farmhouse…_

He swept back and forth, noticing the red and white flag of the Southern Isles flapping above it. Then he steadied on a pair of figures, one locked in stocks, the other tied up with strips of leather.

"It's Finlay and Olaf." He said quietly, but excitement laced his voice as his heart began to beat faster. "If they kept _them _alive, then…"

Movement in one of the windows drew his attention, he saw quick flash of red hair, before a small man stepped forward, framing himself in the window. Don watched his hand draw back, before delivering what would likely be a brutal backhanded blow.

"Shit. We need to get in there…"

Neither of them had heard the cracking leaves behind them, too focused upon the camp as they were.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled behind him, and Don jumped. He kicked his feet, so that he slid down the little hill on his butt. Two men were standing there, blades drawn and looking triumphant. "Lay down your weapons!"

Don was at a disadvantage. He wore no armor, and had left his blade in its sheath, about a half mile away. Raoul was in the same boat. They carried only daggers, which both of them drew.

_A dagger against a sword, in anything except an assassination, is an unfair competition. _He thought bitterly, squatting down and taking a fighting stance.

He never had a chance to move, to fight, as the two men were catapulted to the side abruptly. Each of them had a pair of crossbow bolts, one through their neck and the other through their chest.

More rustling attracted Don's attention, and he froze.

_I… I thought…_

"They said you were dead!"

* * *

**I hope you like how things are going! Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**


	31. Chapter 31

The Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle laughed ruefully as Don's jaw dropped.

"I can see that tales of my demise spread quickly," He said, lowering his crossbow, "Anna and Kristoff did have the wrong of it though. But tell me, what are _you _doing here, Prince of Valdiston?"

Don saw the hard glint enter the Captain's eyes, and raised his hands in front of him as if to ward off blows.

"Quite a bit has changed, Captain," He said quickly, "I am no longer Prince of Valdiston…"

"And I am no longer Captain of the Guard," The Captain replied sarcastically, adjusting his crossbow slightly, "Now, why are you here?"

Don needed to talk fast.

"I'm here with the army of Corona, we're going to retake Arendelle from the Southern Isles, Weselton… and Valdiston."

_Apparently I didn't say what he wanted to hear. _Don thought, feeling his groin tighten as the Captain pointed his crossbow directly at his chest, while his companions covered Raoul.

"And that's where I don't really believe you." The Captain said. "No man could fight against his own country, especially not one led by his father."

"It's true, Captain, and if you'd stop pussyfooting around," Don said sharply, "Princess Anna and Kristoff are in need of rescue."

The Captain's eyes narrowed, and his finger left the trigger.

"What do you mean? I put them on the _Pride of Arendelle _months ago, why are they here?"

"They decided to come with the army, now damn it, sir, I need you to trust me on this. Look!" He tossed the spyglass to him. "The center of the camp, tell me who that is."

The Captain approached cautiously, opening the spyglass and taking a long look.

"Well… I'll be damned…" He turned a bright green eye towards him. "You have what, two hundred heavy cavalry?"

Don's eyes narrowed.

"How…"

"We've been planning to attack this place for several days, it's the headquarters for a particularly nasty group of mercenaries…" He closed the spyglass and handed it to Don. "We didn't know the Princess and Sir Kristoff were captured, but we _did _know that someone had come up through the Valley of Living Rock." He paused, putting a hand over his heart. "I would've killed you if I hadn't seen Captain Godwinson. Now… how do we go about killing these people without losing Anna and Kristoff…?"

Don squatted down next to the Captain, and they began to plan their assault on the little farmhouse.

* * *

Elsa grunted as Helmut drove a fist into her stomach. He'd stormed into her dressing room, his eyes flashing with rage as he stalked over to her. But she hadn't actually expected him to physically hit her. Her borrowed wedding dress lay on the ground, where she had thrown it moments before Helmut entered. Now she stood, wearing only her modestly covering undergarments…

_These Southern Isle men have no honor…_

"I thought I told you to _never _use your magic again," He drove another fist into her, before slamming her backwards into the mirror, shattering it. They were alone in the tiny dressing room, Helmut having locked the door behind him, "You stupid _bitch_. Why can't you just go quietly, and accept the fate that has been handed to you. You're _going _to marry my brother."

"No. No I don't think I will." His eyes snapped to her, as she slowly stood, feeling the broken shards of glass cascading off of her. "Whether or not you hurt my sister… I must stand for my Kingdom."

She saw Helmut's eyes go wide in shock, for she'd been quite the little sheep up until now.

"You think you can stop us, foolish little girl?" He said menacingly. "Maybe I should just kill you now, and have your sister marry Hans, or better yet, maybe I'll just turn you into my own little plaything."

She felt the hate and anger, built up from the month's long occupation of Arendelle, begin to flood to the forefront of her consciousness. It pressed against her, rallying like an army of horsemen against the despair and fear sheltering within her heart. They did battle, and the hate and anger overcame the despair and fear with ease.

Her hands came up, and a wave of ice slammed him into the wall. He tried to get up, tried to draw the dagger at his waist. Tried.

"Bastard!" Elsa cursed, something that she had never done before.

A dozen spikes of ice, like tentacles, erupted from the floor in front of her, driving through the unfortunate Prince and into the wall behind. His eyes locked on her own, seeing the fury that had so taken her over. For a moment, she saw a flash of something, of a scared little boy, playing at being a Prince.

"You'll… pay… for… this." He ground out, the ice beginning to spread through his body. "They'll find me… They'll… avenge… me."

His body completely froze, as he was pinned to the wall.

With an angry movement of her hand, she caused his frozen body, and all of the ice that now pervaded the room, to burst into hundreds of tiny snowflakes, that began to disappear almost immediately.

Her chest heaving, her eyes widened as the rage leeched from her.

_I… I killed someone… _She thought, horrified at what she had done. _What… what have I become._

"The first one is always the hardest."

She whirled, hand coming up to kill whoever had intruded upon her, but she held back her attack. Ivan the Brutal was standing in the corner of the room, where he couldn't possibly have been.

"Were… were you watching me?" Elsa said, turning to face him.

"You must be watched, little Queen," The King said, smirking, "For you seem to get yourself into trouble whenever you aren't. What was your plan after killing the Prince, hmm? Just try to play it off?"

"I… I…" She stuttered, not having thought that far ahead. "I don't know…"

"About what I expected." The big man sneered. "Now come, we need to get you to your room and work on your alibi."

He gestured to a doorway standing starkly open in the wall. Entering its dark embrace, she heard the door close behind her with a click. The passageway led to a ladder that dropped downwards into the darkness.

"This was all below the castle the entire time?" She asked, totally shocked.

A grunt was all she got from the King. She whirled, only able to see the dark outlines of his form.

"Why are you helping me?" She said hastily, her curiosity growing stronger. "You… you've been watching over me the entire time. Your men guard me… and I've heard that you have been lobbying to stop the marriage or postpone it. I ask you, _why_? You're the one who killed my parents!"

She saw the large man seemed to swell even more, until it looked as if the darkness would swallow her. But it didn't, and his voice cut into the silence.

"I have my reasons." He said simply, before pushing her rather roughly along.

* * *

"Well, little Princess, it seems you haven't been having as good of a time as I thought you would."

High Captain Martinez stood over Anna as she tried to appear as unthreatening as possible. She and Kristoff had been thrown into one of the smaller rooms, so small that they nearly had to lay atop one another. It was tough mainly because Kristoff had not yet awoken, and she couldn't lift him or move him.

She remained silent, not meeting the High Captain's eyes.

"Oh, come now, I haven't not treated so badly that you cannot even answer a simple question…"

The bruises that splotched her arms and the side of her face gave lie to his comment. She'd been verbally combative with him at first when he would come to taunt her, but she'd learned that he disliked that.

Just as he looked like his anger was peaking, a knock came at the door to the larger outer room.

"What?" The High Captain said, turning to look at the young man who entered.

"Sir, sentries have reported a group of soldiers coming this way from the east," He reported. Anna's eyes narrowed in interest, and she did her best to listen to the entirety of the conversation, "Looks like light infantry."

"So those Arendellian fools have finally decided to make their move…"

He stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him without a second thought.

* * *

"They're moving!"

Don's hands shook as he held Minimus' reins, having to physically hold himself back. He wanted nothing more than to charge down into the camp.

"The whole lot of them?" He asked the scout, who nodded.

"I saw no more than a dozen guards, all stationed around the central farmhouse."

Nodding, Don turned to Johannes.

"Let us begin, then." He said, as his men drew swords, their horses whinnying as they sensed the tension that seemed to coalesce about them. Slamming his visor down, he said under his breath. "I can only hope that Raoul, Georg and Dieter are successful…"

"Sound the charge!" Johannes called out.

A lonely trumpet screamed, piercing the air. Two hundred horsemen, Don in the lead, burst from over the hill and onto the sloping sides of the valley.

Through the tiny vision slit, he could see the disorderly ranks of light horsemen charging forwards, most oblivious to the hard, armoured fist even now about to slam into their flank.

"Holy shit! Where in the hell did _they _come from?"

John Connaly turned to look at his fellow mercenary as they watched the group of armored horsemen take their fellows in the flank, while hundreds more infantry swarmed down onto their other flank.

"I don't know, but the High Captain isn't going to win against _that_," He said, "And you remember what he said we were to do if anything happened…"

They both turned to look towards the little farmhouse.

* * *

"Anna?"

Anna turned at the sound of Kristoff's voice, seeing his eyes open. They were dull, even though she had done her very best to mend his mangled hand with what she had.

"Kristoff, Kristoff," She said, dragging herself the short distance over to him, "Don't talk, just save your strength."

Cradling his head in her lap, they sat there, frozen in time. But Kristoff broke the silence.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it, Anna," He said weakly, trying to wet his lips, "I don't know if I can live without my hand…"

"Stop it, Kristoff," She said, more harshly then she had intended, "You'll live on just fine. It won't matter to anyone that you only have one hand. Not me, not our child."

She sighed as she saw that his eyes were closed, and his chest once again rose and fell in the rhythm of deep sleep.

That was when the noise filtered through the loose boards of the farmhouse, a steady drumbeat, like a peal of thunder that didn't stop. It grew louder and louder and then…

The door burst open, and she turned to see two men standing there, their eyes hard and…

_I don't like this…_

"Come out, little Princess, the boss is away," They both smiled, hungrily, "So the pawns will play."

The taller of the two, his unkempt beard covering his savage little mouth, grabbed her by an ankle and dragged her out into the outer room, while the other slammed the closet door shut.

"Let's see what's under them trousers, whattya say?" The shorter one asked as he turned around. "Have a bit of fun before we make our escape…"

They began to manhandle her, but she fought them. Fought them hard. She flailed about, slapping, kicking and hitting, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Stop, stop it, John," The taller one said, "Let's do this the easy way. She don't have to be alive for us to have our fun…"

"You're right, aren't you?" The short one quipped, unsheathing dagger from behind his back, "Well, let's have at it."

Parrying a sword blow, Don slammed the pointed edge of his shield into the attackers jaw, shattering it. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the other man's sword flying, and maneuvered Minimus around slightly, before bringing his blade down.

_A dozen men…_ He thought, remembering every single man he had killed.

But… the combined charge of the Arendellian men and his own had broken the mercenaries, with small portions of them fleeing. It had been a slaughter, with only maybe fifty men remaining.

"Throw down your weapons and you may live!" Don roared, hoping his voice would carry through the tiny breathing slits above his mouth.

Apparently it did, because his men took up his call. The surrounded survivors, seeing how foolhardy fighting on would be, began to throw down their weapons in ones and twos, and dismounting.

"Good..." Don said, his mind elsewhere. He looked at Johannes, who had hung on his flank throughout the fight. "Let's go, the others know what to do."

"Yes, My Prince." Johannes said, gesturing for a dozen more horsemen to follow.

The camp was nearly unaffected by the battle, and it stood empty when they entered. Riding to the front door of the farmhouse, he noticed Georg and Raoul standing there. They both looked forlorn.

"My Prince," Georg said, "We… we got here as fast as we could… But…"

Don was off the horse and charging at the door in a flash, but the two men barred his way.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said sharply. "Get out of my way!"

But Raoul put his hands on Don's shoulders, stopping him from pushing past.

"My Prince, please. It's… They…" He turned, swallowing visibly, "Just… Just prepare yourself."

Then he let him through. The door nearly came off of its hinges as Don forced himself through it. The scene inside nearly made him wretch.

Three bodies lay upon the floor, two males wearing uniforms similar to the men he had earlier fought. The third was Anna…

The hilt of a dagger stuck from her chest.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time between this chapter and the last! Life got a little crazy! Hope you like it! Don't forget to read, review or favorite!**


	32. Chapter 32

Don sat there for a few moments, too stunned to speak. Then his eyes drifted to Kristoff, who looked up to make eye contact. Their eyes locked for a moment, and the pain that Kristoff's exuded finally drove Don to his feet.

Stumbling outside, he went to Minimus, dark thoughts echoing through his mind. As he mounted Minimus, his retainers looking at him strangely as they saw the set of his face, his eyes bottomless pits.

"Free Olaf and Finlay," He heard himself say, "Let them see Anna. Take care of them."

Then he was off, charging towards the none too distant group of prisoners. One of the Arskallian nobles met him, touching his raised visor in salute.

"We have the remaining men restrained, Sire." He said. "What are your plans for them?"

Don rode by him without uttering a word, riding directly towards the prisoners who sat on their knees in a long line. They watched him come, watched him throw his helmet to the ground and leap from the horse.

"You!" He shouted at the nearest one. "Who was your commander?"

The man, looking no older then Don himself, cowered backwards.

"I… I... He's…" But another of the men leaned over aggressively, causing the young man's voice to falter a halt.

Don shot the second man a vicious look.

"We won't talk, you fuckin-" The man began, but stopped as Don stepped in close.

His hand reached out, palm slapping onto the man's forehead. He had a moment to grunt in confusion, before the world exploded into light. Don felt the rage pulsing through his veins, a bull let loose in a crowd. He let it flow through him, taking him over.

_Anna… I'm sorry, my friend. I'm so sorry. _He thought, as everyone around him recoiled in fear. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air, as the unfortunate man burst into flames. It was only when the flames began to burn through Don's glove that he let go, watching the dried carcass that had been a man only moment before crash into dust at his feet. He saw that the men around him had backed away, out of his reach. But he still kept his eyes fixed upon the man.

Don watched the pile slip into the wind, seeming to carry with it the last of his innocence.

_I've given up any chance of being with Elsa. I am a monster, a murderer… But, I shall set her free._

Turning a hateful eye upon the first man again, he repeated himself.

"Who. Was. Your. Commander." He said as if to a child.

"High Captain Martinez. He… He was our commander."

"And where is this High Captain Martinez?" Don asked, almost mocking the other man's voice. "Is he here among you?"

The young man shook his head vehemently.

"No, good sir," He seemed to beg, though he looked at Don's armored feet, "He made his escape with his guard when you made your attack. Please sir, please, I have a wife and daughter…"

Don cut him off, nearly kicking him in his rage.

"Many people have a wife and daughter," He said harshly, hearing a familiar tone that he'd heard from his father, "Now, did High Captain Martinez order that Princess Anna be killed?"

The crowd of Arendellian men stirred behind him as his words thudded into them. An angry, destitute growl went up from the hundreds of men, swelling into a yell.

"No… No! Sir, please!" The man begged, gripping Don's legs like a frightened child. "My wife is pregnant with our first child! I wish to see her born!"

Don reached down, and with a grip of iron, peeled the man off of him, lifting him up the front of his uniform so that their eyes were level.

"The world is a cruel place, people don't always get what they want."

Then he threw him back to the ground, looking at the Captain of the Guard who had begun to approach.

"Captain," His voice shifted, taking on an officious tone that he had rarely ever used, "I, as Prince of Arskall, an ally of Arendelle, and the most senior officer at this station, do hereby charge these men with aiding and abetting our enemies, rape, murder and pillaging. The sentence is death, to be carried out immediately."

The older man stopped, looking at the wide eyed prisoners around him.

"Are you sure… My lord?"

Don nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"All except this one," He said, pointing towards the man who had given him the information, "Don't kill him."

"Oh thank you my lord, thank you! I will-"

Don's voice cut through the man's thankful gibberish like a knife.

"Gouge out one of his eyes, whichever he chooses."

* * *

"This is getting out of control!"

Prince Henry, Helmut's next youngest brother, was in a fit. He and his family had shown up for Han's and the Ice Queen's nuptials, but now it seemed their plans were going downhill.

"Can we truly believe these reports?" General Robert Redvine said. "How could anyone sneak an army so close to us without our having heard of it? They would have required a large port, and the only one in the direction they came from would be Mosseburg…"

He turned his eye to King Ivan, who stood over their table, looking at the maps.

"They are your kinfolk aren't they?" He asked the man.

"In-laws. They are no blood of mine." The king said brusquely. "Be that as it may, there _is _an army marching down upon us. And this other report… from this High Captain Martinez. That man needs to be put down."

Henry slammed his hands down on the map table.

"My brother and sister in law have disappeared, we have an army marching down upon us, and you want to kill an experienced soldier!"

The Prince felt himself nearly devolving into hysterics.

"We will gather the army immediately and begin marching to…" He looked down at the map, where the location of the enemy army was marked. "To here! The North Mountain!"

* * *

"Captain, as soon as we are done with our task, I want as many of your men mounted on the horses we've acquired."

Don watched his men finish digging the trenches into which the executed would be dropped. They'd all gone without a fight, even the one informer, who had chosen to lose his left eye. The smell of death hung in the early morning air, something that Don had become all too familiar with.

He still hadn't returned to the farmhouse, not having slept at all in the intervening night.

"What do you mean, My Lord?" The Captain asked, having finally given in to his attempts at directing the younger Prince. "Why?"

"We need to be at the North Mountain as soon as possible," He said, "We can't afford to waste any time. How many of your men are experienced horsemen?"

"Only about fifty of us." The Captain replied.

"Good, have them help the others." Don said, running a finger along his scar. "With my men and yours combined… We'll have nearly five hundred horsemen… How many leftover men will we have?"

"Twenty."

"They shall remain here to guard Sir Kristoff and Princess Anna's… body. As well as Olaf and Ensign Finlay."

"Very good, My Lord."

Don had been worried about those two, having seen the shock and horror that had spread across their faces as they caught sight of Anna.

Shaking his head to clear away all thoughts except those of his revenge, he watched as the first of the bodies were kicked and prodded into the trench.

* * *

A day and a night passed.

Don found himself several times dozing in the saddle, as Minimus trotted along underneath him. His men stretched out behind him in a long line, many of them looking a little haggard, but they were all able to catch at least a few moments rest in the saddle.

As the sun rose on another morning, Don found himself looking at the North Mountain, still covered in snow even though everything else around it was the vibrant green of spring.

All except for the two huge masses of men that now squared off on the flat plain that stretched out to the south of the North Mountain. The one further west, so closer to Arendelle, was much larger. And, as Don watched it for a moment, he felt a strange sensation. The hair all across his body stood on end.

_That bastard that is my father is down there._

Dieter whistled from beside him, having taken the guards sport at Don's right hand.

"Looks like they have at least twenty five, maybe thirty thousand men," He said, a tone of apprehension seeming to douse his usual chipper vocabulary, "That's going to be rough odds... They have nearly as many pikemen as we have _men_."

Don turned to look at him, doing his best not too seem too cold.

"Yeah, but we have a few advantages that they don't," Don said, "Me, for one. If things get out of hand, I'll use what's left of my powers to lay waste to as much of their army as possible. I hope it doesn't come to that, though…"

"As do we." Said Raoul from behind him. "We'll be with you till the end, no matter what, Sire."

Don nodded, yelling for his flagbearer to raise the Arskallian battle standard. Don snorted as he saw that someone had gotten fancy with it, and had sewn a black bull, its horns raised in defiance to some unseen foe, across the blue and golden stripes.

_And that's all I am… _He thought. _A wild animal, spitting its last defiance at a cruel, cruel world._

His column rode into the rear of the war camp a few moments later, with spontaneous cheers erupting as he led it through the camp, towards the larger, grander camp near its center.

"Dieter, get the men food and water," He said, "I want them resting, under cover and out of the sun. But make sure they keep their armor and weapons ready. And get the horses fed and watered. And oh, yeah," He looked at the man, "Noone is to speak of what has transpired. _Not a single word_."

Nodding, Dieter turned and stopped the column, while Don rode directly up to the other tent.

Eugene met him at the flap, shaking his hands happily.

"I see that you've completed your mission," He began, not seeing the scowl that had crept across Don's face, "The cavalry is currently located on our left flank, opposite the…"

Don interrupted him, stepping into the tent and dragging the smaller, older man with him.

"Eugene, I _didn't _complete my mission." He said seriously.

"You mean you didn't find Anna and Kristoff and their guards?" Eugene asked.

Shaking his head sadly, he sat down on a camp chair, which creaked loudly his full weight stretched its fabric bottom.

"No… I mean, all of them are dead, Eugene." He said finally, his voice dropping dangerously low. "Only Olaf, Finlay and Kristoff survive. Anna was… She was stabbed by a group of mercenaries. I… I… failed."

Eugene, who had followed him in, nearly tripped, before collapsing into a chair next to Don.

"That's… how… why?" He mumbled, seemingly to himself, as Don pulled his sword from its sheath, having found a sharpening stone on the table next to him. He began to run it along the edge almost mechanically.

"We found all of Anna's guards slaughtered in the Valley of Living Rock, where Kristoff's family lived… All of them, slaughtered." He shifted the blade, working on the other side of the same edge. "They left tracks though, and we followed them. The Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle was already there, don't ask me how he survived for I do not know, but we decided to attack them."

Eugene listened to Don, hearing as his voice grew colder and colder, and it took on a flat, monotonous sound.

"It was all for naught though. My armsmen infiltrated their camp once we engaged, but the guards they'd left behind had already killed her and tried to… tried to rape her." He stopped sharpening the blade, running a finger along the fresh edge. His finger came away with a line of blood already leaking downward. "The mercenaries had fifty survivors, not counting those who got away. Fifty, Eugene. Now they have a single half blind fool."

"What did you do, Don?" The Prince of Corona said, shocked and horrified.

"I executed them. All except for the one who had informed us of who and what they were."

Eugene stood, taking a step away from Don.

"There will be no more of _that_, Don," He said quickly, trying to hide the tiny trace of fear that coursed through him, "No matter who was killed. I'm very sorry about Anna, and I know Rapunzel will be heartbroken, but we have a battle to fight. Now, the cavalry are…"

But Don interrupted him again, standing and walking towards the open tent flap.

"Where are the Valdistonian forces?"

"They are near the center," Eugene said, "Five thousand heavy infantry."

Don nodded, walking outside. Eugene followed him, putting a restraining hand on Don's shoulder.

"What do you plan to do? Your men are to fight with the cavalry from Weselton, and then harass the pikes on the _left _flank. We can't-"

"Move our own pikes opposite the cavalry, I shall be assaulting the Valdistonian line as soon as battle is joined."

"Don, you can't expect us to change our entire battle plan _now_?" Eugene said incredulously. "I just had my messengers send out the orders, it will require time that we don't have to fix this… And why do you want to fight your own countrymen so badly?"

Don turned to him, his left hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword. To Eugene, the black armor clad man looked like the personification of death.

"My father is there, the one who started it all." He said simply, stepping into Minimus' stirrups and up into the saddle. "By the end of the battle, his blood _will _stain this field. Now, I _shall _be moving the cavalry to face the Valdistonians, you should send more messengers to fix the issue."

Then he turned and trotted away, as Eugene watched him go. Calling for another messenger, his mind raced as he waited.

_The one thing that could control him, calm him… Why, God? Why did you have to kill Anna?_

* * *

"Olaf, what are you doing? Get away from her!"

Kristoff lunged at the little snowman, pushing him roughly away from his wife's body. The knife had been removed, and Kristoff had done his best to clean her. But still her eyes were wide with shock, and blood still stained the clothes on her chest.

Olaf had been standing on a chair next to the table, rummaging through her pockets when Kristoff had entered from a side room.

As he stood angrily over the snowman, he saw that Olaf had something in his hands.

_That's… that's the tears that Grand Pabbie gave us._

"Kristoff, I'm sorry," Olaf said, getting awkwardly to his feet, "But I think… I've been trying to tell you about this since a few days ago…but…"

_I've been inconsolable._ He thought, nearly slapping himself for his own idiocy. But the phantom pains from his missing hand would likely come back…

"I wonder… I wonder what it will do…" He asked, taking it from our of Olaf's twig arms.

He turned to Anna, the vial in his hand. It felt heavy, heavier than a vial full of water would feel like. Opening, he sniffed, but could detect no odor.

Using his good hand, he tipped the vial upwards, letting its contents slide down into Anna's open mouth.

* * *

**Fun stuff coming up! To anyone who was shocked by the last chapter, I hope this gives you a little hope. Don't forget to review, favorite or follow!**


	33. Chapter 33

Elsa stood in one of the castle towers, looking out over the bay. It was the first time she'd been allowed to go up here, but now there wasn't anyone in Arendelle to _stop _her from doing it. Only a handful of Valdistonian guards and the personal guards of the Southern Isle's royal family, of which only two of the brothers remained, one of them being Hans.

She wanted so badly to break out of the castle, to go and see the outside world with which she had just become acquainted. But she was stuck here, to wile away her time watching Arendelle go about its business.

_And to think of Don… _She thought, a slight blush creeping up her neck. Her dreams had begun to involve him more and more, and in more and more… _intriguing _scenarios.

But she knew in her heart that if the chance ever came, he'd have every reason to turn her down. She was… _dirty_, now.

_I killed a man…_

* * *

"How about a little music!"

Don sat in Minimus' saddle, his visor up, and his lance resting vertically on his right foot. The armies, almost as if on a single cue, had begun to shape up into their formations early in the morning the day after he arrived back. Pounding feet and clanking metal had become commonplace, as had the snapping and crashing of artillery engines firing. The distance was still far off, but Don had heard quite a few cries of pain as men were injured by bolts and shot.

_It'll be over soon, though_. He thought, smiling viciously, as someone responded to his call.

A high, shrieking noise, carried out over the battlefield, coming from directly behind him. It droned on and on, the notes carrying across the battlefield.

"What in the hell are those?" He called to one of his Arskallian companions, a minor Knight.

"That's 'Arskall the Free', My Prince!" The man called over the noise. "Our anthem, written eight generations ago by the first Prince! And those are bagpipes!"

Don nodded, as the pipes began to warble and flow, and he felt his skin prickle and the hair stand up on end as the notes seemed to rouse him to fight.

_A useful tool_. He thought, as drums sounded from both sides.

"Sire! Prince Eugene has raised the flag for cavalry to advance!" Georg called from his left.

Pulling his lance, with its flapping pennant whipping in the wind, from its holder, he raised it above his head. The pipes doubled their noise, as the entire army moved forwards.

"At a trot!" He yelled. His companions and armsmen relayed the order, and soon near fifteen hundred cavalry that were under his commander were trotting as well. They stretched outwards to either side, a hundred riders wide, fifteen deep.

The enemy cavalry had slid out in front of their army, a smaller force, only a thousand men, and most were hussars, light cavalry.

_They don't dare want to play hardball with my men._ He thought, the hooves of a thousand heavy cavalry and five hundred hussars clomping behind him. _But… we won't engage just yet._

He whipped his lance to the right, shouting.

"Wheel right!"

The entire force, made up of experienced horsemen, made the turn fluidly, forming a hundred horsemen long line, that now trotted along the face of the army. The enemy cavalry followed, shadowing them across the field.

_I told Eugene that I would attack my father's forces… But I never said from where! _He thought, as he led his men past the far end of the advancing forces of Corona. _And now, I'm away from their damned crossbows…_

Whoever was in command of the army had arrayed their army strangely. Pikes guard either flank, with all of the crossbows stationed on the far right, the Valdistonians in the middle, and the main force of infantry covered the rest. They didn't even have a reserve, as Eugene had so ordered.

He was drawn from his thoughts, as artillery began to rain down. Somewhere behind him, he heard a horse scream as something slammed in to it.

"Wheel left!"

The formation shifted again, coming back around.

"Sound the gallop!" He yelled, and a trumpeter blew two long notes on his horn. The pace picked up, until Don was bouncing in the saddle. The enemy cavalry did the same, turning to confront the oncoming mass of horse, armor and lance head, head on.

"Sound the charge! Don't stop! Straight through them, boys!" Don yelled, reaching up to pull down his visor.

A cacophony of sound, blunted by his enclosed helm, hit him. As he and every man behind him screamed, a high warbling war cry to match the still droning pipes.

And then time seemed to slow in front of him, his eye catching a lonely dust mote floating across his field of view. He watched it for what seemed like an eternity, before it disappeared into nothingness. Then his eyes focused on his oncoming targets, and he felt rage building up within him.

_Damn them! Damn them all! They took Anna from us, they'll pay for it! _He thought. _I'll paint the sky _red _with their blood!_

One of the oncoming cavalry hesitated for a minute, pulling back on his reins, as he saw the wave of armor and lances coming towards him. It cost him, and his allies dearly, as the horse behind him also hesitated, trying to avoid the slowed horse in front of it.

What occurred was perfection of disorganization and stupidity, as the entire front of the oncoming cavalry went down in a twisted heap.

"Around! Go around them!"

Snapping an arm out to the left, the line of onrushing horsemen broke into two groups, breaking in to two groups. They weren't even, and were even a little ragged, but when Don was around, he still found his men to either side of them.

_And no more cavalry between us and my father!_

Only a hundred meters separated him from the onrushing army, and he could see the familiar conical helmets with nasal bars and mail of Valdiston's feared heavy infantry.

_I'll show the world that they are nothing to fear!_

From the enemy formations right, crossbows strummed, and men and horses screamed.

But not enough to affect the outcome of _this _charge.

Don's lance buried itself into one man, before the weight of armor and horseflesh drove it through two more men behind. The impact jarred his hand, and he felt himself slip backwards in the saddle, but held himself in place with the stirrups. All around him the sound of impact and the death screams of impaled men were loud.

For a moment, it almost seemed that the cavalry would push all the way through, but that ended up a solid mass of shields came up, and then it was close quarters fighting.

Ripping his sword from its sheath, Don caught a thrust spear on his shield, beating it away. He stabbed the offending infantryman in the face, carving out a great line of his face.

Again and again, he stabbed and slashed. Parried blows, pushing a wall of death forward through the Valdistonian lines. Soon though, braver, or stupider depending on how you looked at it, men were pushing ahead of him, taking the lead.

Blade flashing, he took off a man's head, who had chosen the wrong day to forget his mail coif. Then stabbed through the weaker armpit area of another Valdistonian's mail and scale armor.

Then he saw him.

_Father_.

His father pulled one of the men who had charged out in front of Don off of his horse, stabbing him through one of his eye holes.

"He's mine!" Don screamed, as he kicked Minimus into motion.

Throwing himself from the saddle, he came up beside his father, stabbing for his knee, but his father's blade slid in the way, sending Don's own blade into the ground.

Dancing back, Don took stock of the situation. Queerly, the fighting around him had nearly died down, with the two sides squaring off, forming an open area for Don and his father to fight in. He saw Josephus and all of the former members of the _Sturmfisch _crew waiting nearby.

"Take the helmet off, boy! I know it's you!" His father's voice filtered through the armored helm. "Don't be shy!"

Don stabbed his blade into the ground, reaching up and undoing the straps and catches that held his helmet in place. He held it in his hand for a moment, looking at the dents and scratches it had acquired in the weeks that he'd owned it, before handing it to Raoul, who appeared as if from nowhere.

"Seems you've seen a blizzard haven't you!" His father taunted, as he removed his own helmet. "And this time you don't seem to be injured! Good! I'll love beating the tar out of you in front of all of these men!"

His father lunged forward, blade whistling in from above, while his small circular shield came in from the side. Don moved, his reflexes carrying him backwards and to the side. Dragging his shield through the ground, he flung dust and dirt into his father's eyes.

Then he himself lunged forward, blade stabbing towards his father's neck. His father's shield came up, once again smashing his thrust blade out of the way. Wiping dirt and dust from his face, his father grimaced.

"You're learning."

Their blades met again and again, as the crowd shifted silently around them.

_So strange to have a duel in the middle of a great battle… _Don thought in a dark, distant corner of his mind.

"Your little Queen has been quite lonely without you, you know," His father said. Donner snarled at him, trying to slash his face as he parried and continued, "Though the Prince of the Southern Isles has been doing his best to keep her company."

_He's trying his best to rile me up_.

But his father had succeed, and with all his might, Don threw his shield at his father. The heavy, thick steel slammed into his father's face, and for the first time in a long, long time, Don saw his father injured.

Blood flowed from his nose, as his face contorted into a strange smile.

"Good, good! Use your rage!"

Don faked a slash, before pirouetting and trying to smash his father in the face once again, but his fist clanged into his father's shield, before slamming it again and again into Don's head.

He felt his nose break under the assault, and felt that broken fingers that he likely now had from smashing the shield. But he wasn't dazed, and let the rage take him. He didn't feel the pain, though he knew he would if he survived this dance of death.

His father dropped his shield, throwing it aside while lunging forward. His blade missed its intended mark, a joint in Don's armor, and skittered off the thick breastplate. Don kicked him with all his might, bringing his boot up and slamming it forward against his father's chest.

"Why don't you use your powers, Donner? Are you afraid?"

"I am afraid of nothing, not now!" He screamed, blocking an overhead strike from his father, though it was only a feint. Ivan's free hand wrapped around Don's sword hand, his whole body twisting with improbable force.

Don found himself in the air, looking up at the sky. Then he crashed into something, and found himself lying atop a Valdistonian soldier. Scrambling up, he caught a slash on one of his vambraces, hearing the metal crack as it absorbed the massive force.

His father heaved his sword upwards again, preparing to bring the blade downwards with enough force to split Don's skull in twain.

Then he saw something, a tiny glint… It was a chink in his father's armor, high on his chest. One of the armored scales had been knocked off, and below there was only the cloth padding.

Lurching forward, he stabbed wildly, hoping that the blade caught the tiny gap in the armor.

It did.

His father lurched backwards as blood poured from the deep wound. The stab had torn several more scales off, and as Don sprang to his feet, he buried his blade to the hilt in his father's chest.

A great cheer went up from his men as he stepped backwards, shocked. He'd actually done it. His father collapsed backwards, his great bulk kicking up a huge pall of dust around him.

Someone walked past Don, and he saw that it was Josephus, who took a knee beside the fallen King. His father said something, and Josephus looked to him.

"You father would like to speak to you."

"Why the hell should I?"

Josephus' lip curled, and Don saw the King sigh. Curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you want?" He said combatively as he stood over his fallen father. A pool of blood was already forming around him, as his life drained. "I truly have no words to speak to you."

"Then do not speak, just listen." His father's voice was calm and level, though it was strained. "You may think what I have done is senseless, and to a point, it is. But there is much you had to learn, and little time to do it."

Don narrowed his eyes, squatting down closer to Ivan so as to hear his steadily fading voice.

"I have pushed you, been cruel to you, _and hated _you all these years for a purpose… The purpose for which you were born." His father began, coughing sporadically, blood flowing out onto his lips, "Many… many years ago, when I was a young man, my ship sank. I was saved though… by a beautiful creature, a denizen of the deep…"

"A mermaid…" Don said.

"Yes… And I have a feeling you have met them as well… They are unique, like the trolls of Valdiston and Arendelle, and of the magical world all around. They can see the future, vaguely." A rasping tone entered his father's voice, as if a bone in his body had come loose and was beating against his ribs. "They showed me the future, Donner. Of what was coming. A great darkness… Sweeping in from the East. Evil men, with powers the likes of which no one has seen."

"So… so I'm supposed to be a _weapon _against this darkness?" Don asked spitefully, ignoring the continuing sounds of battle around him. "You beat me, tortured me, and berated me for the most minor infraction for that? And worst of all, you've made me a murderer, a senseless, hateful beast. How could you do that to your own son?"

His father's face was growing pale, his eyes clouding in pain.

_Death has him in its clutches._

"Don… though you were born of the seed of my body, you are not my son." Don's jaw dropped. "You are the Son of the Storm. You were born of a drop of mermaid's blood, those who ever storm ends and begins with, you were raised by the ocean, by the sea, by the great storm above. There is seawater in your veins, and lightning in your heart."

Don, whose emotions had been a confused jumble the last few days, exploded into a confused vortex as his father spoke. But… he could feel the truth that flowed from his father, without the deceit that had always so colored his speech.

_What… what is he saying?_

"Father… I thought that my powers were born of troll tears. Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, my son," He said, his eyes seeming to look through Donner's skin, directly to his soul, "You were born of mermaid's blood, and that is where you gained your powers from. Now… there is something we must do. Quickly, quickly now, before I am too weak…"

And he nearly was, as Josephus and Don had to sit him up.

"Prince Donner has defeated me. My own son, he who I have pushed and prodded, turned into a weapon, has surpassed me. He is more than I will ever be." His father called out as loudly as he could manage, the raggedness of his voice only growing worse. "He is my heir, and as soon as the last breath passes from my body, will be your new King. Follow him, serve him, and obey him without question. For he will need you, my men of iron."

"Father," Don said quietly but insistently, "Mother has banished me from Valdiston, never to return. I gave my sworn word that I would never return. Whenever my sibling is born, he or she is to be the next King of Valdiston."

Ivan shook his head.

"Your mother is a sparrow, always ducking and diving into business that is not her own." His father said, as the last of the life sank out of him. "Consider yourself unbanished, if you wish. If not, a regent will do. Tell… tell your mother… I… loved her."

Then Ivan Ushkui, Ivan the Brutal, Pirate King of Valdiston, and one of the strangest, most complex men Donner had ever met, died. His eyes remained open, staring up at the clear, blue skies, but his soul left him, to go wherever one such as himself went.

_I almost don't want to banish him to hell as I used to… _Don thought, flinching slightly as Josephus stood, turning to the Valdistonian men. Don looked to his own men, Georg and Dieter, Johannes and Raoul, along with the hundreds of other cavalrymen in sight, who looked on with expressions of surprise and confusion.

"The King is dead!" He roared. "Long live the King! All hail, King Donner…the Relentless!"

The Valdistonian men took up the call, shouting 'Donner!' and 'Long live the King' in a chaotic tangle of roaring words. Don stood, turning to them, feeling a strange sense of calm overtaking him. One of his former crew from the _Sturmfisch _handed him his helm, shield and a new sword. Strapping the shield to his arm, and placing his helm under the crook of his arm, he tried his best to look imposing.

"Men of Valdiston!" Don called, pitching his voice so as to be heard as far as possible. "We are at war! From this moment forth, the men of the Southern Isles and Weselton are your enemies! Slay them! Show them no mercy, for they will show us none! We will right the wrongs of my father, and free Arendelle!"

He slammed his helmet down upon his head, as a quartet of men carried his father's body away from the fighting, and drew his new blade, which he noticed was his fathers.

"_Damn any man who falters! For Arendelle, for Valdiston!"_

A roar, the terrifying howl of charging Valdistonian infantry, split the low rumbling din of battle, as thousands more new troops joined the raging battle on the side of Donner and Corona.

* * *

**Well, we're getting into the final bits of this part of the story. I'd like to announce the sequel, which because I'm lazy and consider them to all be part of the same overarching plot, will be simply added onto 'A Peal of Thunder'.**

**Hope you like the Battle of North Mountain! The next episode is going to be a very, very important reunion!**

**And to The Pen of Darkness, none of the trolls died. I need to go back and write that again so its clearer. My bad on that one.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, cause right now I'm pretty sure I have the worst review to word count ratio in Frozen fanfiction. So comeon, leave me something, anything!**


	34. Chapter 34

"My Queen, look at the sky!"

Elsa, resplendent in her wedding dress, looked out the window at the dark skies that had appeared so suddenly. The clouds were inky black, topped by great, grotesque looking shapes, which swirled and swirled.

_No… It can't be_. She thought, remembering similar clouds from months before.

She shook her head.

"It's probably been building up over the mountains, Gerda." She said to the older woman, as she finished fretting over her dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned. The dress, even with all of the primping and work that the seamstress had done, was still ugly and ill fitting. She _hated _it.

_But then again, you're not going through with the wedding. _She thought. _As soon as the ceremony starts… We'll do… do something to stop it._

Her plan was ill formed, and probably a useless bit of defiance that would get Anna and Kristoff killed. But she would never marry Hans, or any member of his family.

_Hell, maybe I shouldn't marry at all. Like good ole Queen Bess. _She thought, remembering the stories her mother had told of her great, great aunt.

"It's time, My Queen." A servant, one from the Southern Isles, said.

She nodded, turning and following him down into the great hall. The atmosphere was tense, as she saw a man come sprinting in from a side door, to whisper in a guard's ear.

"Ah, my blushing bride has finally arrived." Hans's scathing tone made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, but it was the way his final word slurred that brought bile rising in her throat.

_He thinks I will be his bride… How disgusting._

"Now come, let us get these nuptials out of the way," He said, grabbing her forearm and dragging her towards the waiting priest. "Quickly, now."

_Why is he in such a hurry? _She thought, as thunder boomed outside.

* * *

"Quickly now! We are almost out of time!"

Don raced forward upon Minimus, who was bathed in sweat. The battle had barely been over before he approached Eugene for permission to lead a force to Arendelle, and hopefully put a stop to the wedding.

Five hundred of his cavalry followed behind him, nearly all that had survived the vicious battle. Along with a hundred mounted Valdistonian's, led by Josephus.

_So many dead… _He thought, remembering the piles of dead bodies strewn across the field. They'd done a head count, and only nine thousands or so of their original force had survived. That was six thousand killed.

But it was worse for the Southern Isles and Weselton forces. They truly had barely enough men to bury their dead.

_Though we nabbed nearly all of their commanders. The Lord of Weselton, all of the Southern Isle princes, and a bevy of nobles from each._

He topped the hill overlooking Arendelle, stopping as clouds of his own creation loomed darkly overhead. It looked slightly rundown compared to the way it had been before, but…

_Elsa is down there. And she's all that matters._

No force appeared to stop them at the city outskirts, confirming Don's suspicion that the fools had left no one behind, except probably a few guards. And the ships in the harbor.

_Which I can take care of easily_.

"Someone cover me!" He ordered, raising his hands to the heavens. Lightning flashed, and he was shocked as it wasn't the usual golden color, but instead a dark, sickly purple. He guessed that it showed the evil in his own heart…

The clouds seemed to come alive, as a great vortex appeared overhead. The sky lit up, as Don created a ring of lightning hundreds of feet across. He could see all of the ships from his perch, including a familiar little schooner…

Picking out the Valdistonian ships, he let loose a curtain of lightning, even as his hair turned almost completely white. Flames leapt from the bay, as the ships sitting at the dock and at anchor out in the bay exploded. His father's necklace, the one that absorbed powers, did nothing from where it hung around his neck.

Then it all disappeared, even the clouds. The afternoon sun once again hung over their heads, just making its way on its downward course through the sky.

Don's body felt cold and heavy as he remounted Minimus. His guards formed a solid block around him as they entered the outskirts of Arendelle. People peeked at them from windows and doorways, but they seemed none too pleased to see them.

"Sire, I think it would be good for us to raise our flags," Josephus said from beside him, "These people think we're just occupiers returning from battle."

Don nodded, his mind to unfocused. His breathing became ragged, and the heaviness grew.

"Hurry… Faster." He said, knowing that his time had run out.

_Maybe I should have saved destroying the fleet until later…_ He thought, tiredly.

When the castle finally came into sight, Don's heart leapt with joy. There were a line of guards arrayed across the little bridge that connected the castle to the city, but they balked when they caught sight of the armored lancers coming down the bridge at them.

"Open the gates!"

* * *

Elsa heard a disturbance by the door, and turned. The thunder and lightning had been muffled by the thick walls, but she had still heard it. And its absence afterwards.

She'd very nearly sprang into action then, but had held back. Whatever had drawn all the guards outside was…

The doors burst open, and her heart fell as Josephus led a number of Valdistonian troops inside. She could see hundreds more filing into the courtyard behind him though…

"What is the meaning of this?" One of Hans's brothers called out, approaching the line of soldiers. "Do you bring news of victory? Are the invaders defeated?"

"They are, My Lord." Josephus said calmly. "The invaders have been routed and soundly beaten. Arendelle is free of your men."

"Oh, excellent," The Prince said, turning back to look towards the altar, before whirling back around, "_What _did you say?"

"I said, you piece of filth," Josephus said, his voice growing cold, "That the combined armies of Weselton and the Southern Isles have been routed."

"_What?_" The Prince said, drawing a blade from his belt. "Noone could defeat our army. Where is your king? Where is that _fool, _Ivan?"

"King Ivan is dead." Josephus' words made Elsa gasp. "He fell during the battle."

The crowd stirred behind Josephus, as someone began to push through it. Josephus, acting as a herald, stepped to the side, shouting.

"Now presenting, the Prince of Arskall and by the grace of God, King of Valdiston," Elsa's mouth fell open as a familiar tall figure stepped out into the hall, "Donner… _the Relentless_."

_The Relentless?_ She thought, feeling her feet moving of their own volition. Hans made a snatch for her, but she darted aside.

He looked terrible, compared to when last she had seen him. His hair was white, almost totally so. His cheeks seemed hollow, and his eyes… his eyes didn't carry the charm and vitality that she had seen before.

Not to mention that he was covered in blood, and his black armored was scarred and dented to the point that Elsa would've thought it was useless.

"You… you came." She said, her voice small. "You came back for me…"

His eyes changed, and she saw the young man come back into them. He smiled wryly.

"Of course I did, Elsa. I love y-"

Elsa let out a strangled cry as Don turned completely to ice before her. His hand was stretched out, as if to caress her face.

"No!" She shouted, feeling tears begin to stain her face. "No!"

She collapsed in front of Don, hugging his legs with all her strength.

_He… he just came back, fought for me… Fought for Arendelle. _She thought, as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _Why? Why must this happen… It's all my fault!_

"Everything is my fault." She said quietly, as soldiers began to take the few remaining nobles into custody, herding them into the center of the room. "_Everything_…"

Something hit her face, a cold drop of water, and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the strange stone necklace vibrating, sending out sparks.

"Queen Elsa, please move away from King Donner." Josephus said from behind her, dragging her by a shoulder until she was several feet away. "We don't know exactly what will happen… But…

His voice trailed off, as the necklace pulled straight outwards, as if it were a piece of metal being attracted by a magnet. A strong magnet.

The sparks grew and grew, until they began to run all along Don's frozen form, growing suddenly into a great tower of light.

"_Don!_" She screamed, not knowing what was happening.

A deep yell emanated out of the tower of light. It was Don's voice.

Her heart leapt once again, as the tower dissipated, and the young man she loved stood there, his body smoking and steaming, his hair once again that golden brown that she'd run her fingers through in so many dreams. She leapt on him, not caring as the hot armor burned parts of her dress, and in turn the skin underneath, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm… I'm alive?" Don said, confusion staining his voice. She looked up into his dark blue eyes.

"You're alive, Donner. You're alive and returned to me…"

His arms wrapped around her for a moment, before gently prying her away.

"There is much that needs to be done, Elsa." He said, his voice sad. "We will speak later. In private." His hand brushed her face, his finger tracing a yellow bruise on her cheek. "Who did this to you, Elsa?"

She hung her head, ashamed.

"_Who, Elsa?_" He said, more insistently. "_Who struck you?_"

Turning, she looked at Hans.

"He did."

She felt Don brush past her, his armored bulk pushing her aside like a wave would a tiny boat. He turned for a moment, looking back at the crowd of soldiers.

"I want everyone out of here. _Now_. Only my guards and armsmen will remain."

Then he struck, his hand stretching outwards.

Elsa felt something stir within her, something that she had never felt when she thought of Don.

_Fear_.

"You think you can strike the woman I love? Do you, you pitiful excuse for a man!"

Hans writhed on the floor, screaming in pain, as Don walked closer and closer. Elsa nearly said something, nearly cried out for him to stop, but he did of his own free will before she could.

"You are that traitorous Prince, are you not?" Don asked, kicking Hans in the ribs. "No matter… You won't ever harm those I love ever again."

As Don raised his hand, ready to send a bolt through Hans, a familiar voice called out.

"Don, stop!" Elsa turned, seeing her sister come charging through the main doors.

She wore dirty clothes, and her hair was all in a mess, but she was _here_. But for all that she was shocked, Donner seemed even more so. He whirled, his eyes growing wide.

"Anna…" He said, rushing past Elsa to stand in front of her sister. "How, Anna? How are you here? You… you were _dead_!"

_Dead_? Elsa thought, feeling her heart tighten slightly. _What's going on?_

"That's to discuss for another time, Don," Anna said, more seriously then she'd ever heard, "But you need to stop that… I heard what you did to those soldiers that captured me. I saw the graves… _Why_ did you execute them all? They have families, they had children, why couldn't you just take them prisoner…"

Elsa felt her heart drop as Don slid to his knees in front of Anna, tears streaming down his face.

"You're alive…" He began, just as Elsa felt something cold slide across her throat.

"All of you, get back!" She heard Hans call from behind her, as he pressed his body against hers. "Make any move to interfere, and I'll cut her throat!"

Anna and a newly arrived Kristoff both watched with wide eyes, while Don turned slowly, his eyes hard and cold.

_Like his father's_. She thought with horror. _He has become his father_.

He took a step forward, his hand rising slightly, before freezing as Hans twitched the blade slightly.

"Put the knife down, and I may spare you." He said, his voice a basso growl. "_Now_."

But Hans scoffed at him, saying.

"Spare me? Ha! I control her fate now. And you seem to have _quite _the attachment to her, don't you?"

But it was Anna's voice that cut in next.

"Please, Hans, please let her go," She pleaded, approaching, but doing her best to stay clear of Don, who was seething with barely controlled rage, "I can't stop him… And neither can you."

Elsa watched as Don looked over at her, the rage breaking for a moment, to let a sad, almost apologetic look cross his coarse features. Then he looked at Elsa, closing his eyes for a moment, as if he were taking one last look at her. Then the world seemed to slow, as Don knelt down, his hand stretching out, palm down upon the floor.

Using her own powers, she put a thin layer of ice between her throat and the knife, as Hans spasmed.

She pushed away from him, twisting and falling on her back, as the air seemed charged with electricity. Her eyes were locked on Hans, as sparks flew from his body. His hair lighting itself, then his clothing. With a final scream, his body collapsed into dust.

"No one threatens those who I love." She heard Don say from behind her, as his armored boots clanked towards her. "Are you okay, Els-"

But he stopped talking, his mouth closing with an audible click, as she sprang away from him. The fear that crossed her face, at what she'd just seen done, was overpowering.

"You… You're a monster!" She heard herself say, before she could control herself. Her hands covered her mouth, as she saw the words seem to physically impact Don. His shoulders slumped, and his fists unclenched. "I'm sorry, Don. I'm so sorry."

"No… It may be best if I go." He said, whirling and stalking towards the door. Josephus opened the doors, to reveal the courtyard full of people. Over his shoulder, he said. "You have no need of a monster here. Goodbye, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

She longed to reach out and call for him to stop, but… But her fear held her back, as it had always done before.

* * *

Anna shook with anger as she pursued Don out into the courtyard. Her heart beat faster, something that, only a day ago, she thought would never have been possible.

_How strange to think that I was dead_. She thought, as she finally caught up to Don. He climbed into Minimus' saddle, as his guards swarmed around him

"What do you think you're doing?" She said quietly, but intensely. "You need to get back in there, Elsa _needs _you!"

Don ignored her, stripping off his armored gauntlets. He took a moment too look down at his hard, calloused hands, before he finally responded.

"Anna, I am happy you're alive." He said, nearly a whisper. "And I am happy that you and Kristoff will be reunited with Elsa… But, she's right. I _am _a monster. A beast that cannot be controlled." He closed his fist, before tilting his head to look down at her. "I came here to die, and now that I am alive… I don't know what to do with myself. If you need me, though, I will be in Arskall. Goodbye, sweet Anna."

And then he rode away, charging out onto the bridge, and out of their lives, possibly forever.

"Anna… Come inside." She felt Kristoff's hand upon her shoulder, as he gently pulled her still form into the great hall, and out of the sight of the hundreds of soldiers who stared at her from the courtyard.

She went to Elsa, who stood where she had before, her jaw slightly agape, and her eyes staring forward into nothingness.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, and together they wept.


	35. Chapter 35

A month passed. Two. Three. Six.

Anna put down the book she had been reading, one of her childhood favorites, and looked out the window of her and Kristoff's room. Arendelle was a changed city. The people still went about their business happily, and worked hard… But now many wanted more strength. For too long, Arendelle had been a small, seaside port, with a small fleet. Now… drydocks for building ships were springing up all along the coast.

Life in post-invasion Arendelle was a strange mix of joy, anger and sadness. No one had felt it quite as much as Elsa did. Anna, through the months, had gotten to watch her sister go through each of those emotions. She'd been angry that she and Kristoff had gotten married, yet that anger had turned to joy when she'd told Elsa she was pregnant.

Her sister still yearned after Don, she knew that. But… She needed to move on with her life. Don…

_No. _She shook her head. _Not Don, anymore. He's King Donner the First of Valdiston and Arskall, or King Donner the Relentless. But, he's not Don to use anymore._

She thought of her lost friend often, and had even once traveled to Arskall to see him.

The trip had gone well, and she'd marveled at how fast Arskall had recovered in the three months between her trip and the war. But, when her guard had announced her… They wouldn't allow her to see Donner.

_Maybe he's moved on_. She thought. _Or negotiated a marriage alliance with some of his new allies…_

Small lords and towns had flocked to Don's Arskall. He was a great hero, the dapper Storm Lord who had singlehandedly destroyed an entire fleet. The Prince of Cryaal, now demoted to a Duke, had already pledged fealty to Don, a city that had before been one of Arendelle's staunchest, if weak, allies.

_And where Kristoff and I had spent our last vacation… _She thought back.

A knock at the door roused her from her contemplations, and she heard Elsa's voice through the door.

"Anna, I need to talk to you…" She heard her sister say ruefully through the door.

_She must have met our first visitor… _Anna thought, going to open the door, her ankles aching as her bloated body swayed towards the door. Her sister stormed in as soon as she twisted the doorknob, followed closely by her new attendants, the ladies-in-waiting Eleanor and Christine.

"What do you mean by this," She held up a piece of paper. One of the many invitations she had sent out months ago, for suitors to Elsa to grace her with their presence, "I don't _want _any suitors."

"Well, I think you do!" Anna shot back defensively. "You _need _someone. You don't want to end up alone, do you?"

Her sister met her eyes, holding her gaze for a moment, before giving up and sighing.

"It's too soon, Anna…" She said, as she and her ladies in waiting joined her back at her table. "We haven't even finished bringing Arendelle back to where it was _before _the war… There's too much to do, and even with the reparations from Weselton and the Southern Isles, a wedding would cost too much."

"Only if you had an extravagant affair, Elsa." Anna said testily, pouring herself a glass of water. "If you kept it simple… Then it wouldn't be so bad. Keep the guests to just notable locals…"

She let her voice trail off, since the most 'notable' local just so happened to be Donner. Elsa's face worked for a minute, and Anna could tell she was trying to hide her feelings. She finally succeeded, composing herself.

"Fine. But I shall only entertain them."

Anna smiled as her sister left the room.

"Baron Finlay, I need to speak to you."

Elsa had just finished speaking with her first suitor, a _very _handsome man. He was the Crown Prince of Amstel, located across the Narrow Channel from Londinium. Tall and lanky, his long golden hair frame a face nearly as feminine as her own.

_But he was such a bore!_ She thought, having had to listen to him prattle on about his 'great heritage' for nearly an hour. _Now… I can only pray that _this _works…_

The young, thin faced man who turned to her seemed totally different from the boy who had marched before her only a few months ago, when she'd bestowed upon him the title and lands of the, now executed, Baron of Snake River.

_I could have made him a Duke, but I think he has his hands full as it is_.

"Yes, My Queen. What can I do for you?" He said, bowing.

"I need something done… _quietly_." She began, pulling out a small, sealed letter. "I'd like you to deliver this to… to King Donner. In Arskall."

The young baron's eyes opened wide for a moment, while he took the small letter in his hands.

"I can do it, My Queen." He said, before disappearing towards the room he was staying in for the time being.

_I just hope Donner will read it… And that he still loves me…_

* * *

"Don, you can't keep turning down these women…"

Don looked up from his dinner, at a grimacing Georg, who, along with his brother and the other armsmen, he'd named to his Royal Guard. Josephus had been furious that he original hadn't included any Valdistonian's within the group, but Don had acquiesced and accepted four younger men.

_Men that aren't loyal to my mother or Josephus. _He thought. _Men I can shape into a hammer, to beat back the coming evil…_

He'd also given them leave to use his nickname in private, something that at times he regretted.

"Damn it, Georg," He said, putting down his spoon, "You know I can't. Isabelle of Aragon snuck into my room and climbed into bed with me! And Catherine of Larsdalen… Well, let's just say I've heard she isn't the 'flower' that everyone makes her out to be. They're getting more and more persistent."

Once rumors of his 'heroism' and bravery had spread, and that he was a bachelor, courtiers had flooded in. First from the surrounding lands, with one Baron's daughter arriving two weeks after Don took control of Arskall, and then later from more distant lands.

The furthest, so far, was the aforementioned Isabelle of Aragon.

_Pretty, and someone I was able to hold an enjoyable conversation with. _He thought. _But_ _I felt like she'd just as soon plot against me for the throne. Not to mention that she crawled into my bed in the middle of the night, asking me to give her a 'storm baby'…_

That had been quite the awkward night, he remembered. One second he was sleeping… And the next a naked young woman was on top of him. He'd very nearly stabbed her, his blade stopping mere inches from her throat, as he saw her dark, angular face. When he'd noticed her state of dress…

_Well… There's a reason I sleep in night clothes now. And damn the heat!_ He thought.

Johannes, that lecherous man, had been trying to convince Don for weeks to at least take up a mistress. Don had so far steadfastly refused… Though… He _had _dabbled with a few minor noblewomen, though he expressed to them that he didn't love them, and none had ever grown any further than kisses and caresses.

And Don was pretty sure it was Johannes who was giving his dozen or so courtiers their crazy, harebrained schemes. Some of them had been quite humorous, such as when three of the ladies had tried to ambush him in their negligees, but had instead surprised one of his older servants. They'd nearly died of embarrassment as the object of their desires himself appeared, and began to laugh at the expression of shock upon the servants face.

"I don't know, Georg," He said to the man looking out the towers window, "I still love her…"

"But even I heard her call you a monster, Don," His guard replied, the twins and Raoul having become a fount of knowledge for Don to fall back upon, "I think it best to move on. We've received reports from our contacts across the coasts that she is already receiving suitors…"

"What?" Don exploded, thumping the table with his fist. "Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?"

"Because we knew you'd react exactly like you are." A freshly arrived Dieter said from the doorway to his chambers. "We would've told you eventually. I have news from the High Road."

Don turned, his slight pulse of anger falling away at the mention of one of his most important projects. The High Road would stretch from Arskall to Mosseburg, and to the newly acquired Duchy of Kalmar to the south. It would connect the landlocked Arskall to two ports, one of which it owned.

"What news do you have?"

"Good news," Dieter said, "Both sections of the road are far ahead of schedule. The road will be done sometime during the winter, with the resting stops and road villages being done sometime next year."

Don nodded, happy. It would open up whole new markets to his rapidly expanding kingdom, and would give him a connection to Valdiston that he currently didn't have.

Valdiston had been a hotly contested issue since his ascension. Especially since he'd named Josephus, with some doubts, Regent over Valdiston, and his newly born brother his heir. His mother had been none too happy, and her letters showed it.

_Not to mention there is another Ivan Ushkui loose in the world, now. _Reflecting on his mother's naming choice. _Will my brother be another Ivan the Brutal? Or maybe Ivan the Sweet? Ivan the Kind…_

"Well, it will be a miracle once it's done… We can finally get some proper trade routes set up." Don said, standing and stretching. "Now, I think I'm going to go to bed. Tommorow I have too… Visit with… Who was it? The Duke of… Well, it doesn't matter right now. I'll see you bright and early."

His guards, and friends, nodded, and exited, while Don poured himself a glass of brandy. He stood at his rooms small kitchenette, something he had had installed so that he could prepare himself meals if he wished, and looked at himself in the reflection of the window.

_She's calling suitors to her… _He thought, as he drank the harsh, stinging liquor. It was many years old, one of the first bottles his predecessor had purchased. _Too bad the old man died… He could see that I'm already mucking things up…_

He went closer to the window, until his nose almost touched it. He saw his father, saw the rage, the anger, the death… But then he saw everything else. Don heard his father's final words echoing through his consciousness, as he drank two more glasses.

The door cracked open, and he turned his slightly blurry vision. It was Johannes.

"King Don," He said, bowing, "I am sorry for being late. I am now on duty."

"Oh, I didn't even… notice you were gone." Don felt quite proud of himself, his voice only slightly slurred. "I'm just sitting here thinking about how much life sucks now."

Johannes smiled, going over and looking at the nearly empty bottle.

"You're thinking about the Queen of Arendelle aren't you?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Is it that," Don hiccupped, "Obvious?"

The older man smiled.

"Is the sun bright? Of course it is, my love struck little King." He laughed.

His mind was slightly awash, the liquor and his own delirium beginning to set in upon him.

"Johannes, what was the name of that blonde woman," He asked, putting both hands on the table, "The… the tall one. Kathy? Of Larmelon? Or… Or…"

"Catherine of Larsdalen?" Johannes nudged.

"That's the one!" He said, his mind flashing back to his only sight of her. Don lowered his head slightly, looking around the room as if to check for spies. Only when his 'check' was finished did he whisper. "Do you think she likes me?"

Johannes looked at him seriously for a moment, before cracking a small, wry smile.

"I believe she does. Give me a few moments and you can ask her yourself."

Don sat in the chair, waiting. But then he smelled himself, smelt his musk from a day down on the training field, and went to the sink to try to freshen up.

"My King, may I present, Lady Catherine of Larsdalen."

Don whirled, having hoped for more time. His shirt was thrown aside, and a fresh one was waiting on a coat rack.

"Oh, My Lady," He said quickly, going over to the rack and pulling the shirt on quickly, fumbling with the buttons, "I thought I would have a few more moments."

The lady, her beautiful green eyes shining, stepped forward and began to help him button the shirt. Her long delicate fingers made short work of it, and in no time he was once again fully dressed.

"That is quite alright, My Lord." She said, her accent strangely soothing. She was from the far north, if he remembered correctly. "I think it flattering that you would take the time to try to look nice for me, since I had so little time to do the same for you…"

Don smiled ruefully, as his eyes drifted up and down her tall frame. She was only a few inches shorter than he, and not broad as many large women get. And, despite what she said, she was dressed magnificently in a sleek dress that matched her eyes, and hugged all of her best parts…

"I apologize," He said, shaking his head, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

She demurred on the food, but accepted a glass of wine, taking a seat on the great couch at the center of his chambers. He sat nearby, feeling awkward.

"So… Lady Catherine…"

"Please, My King," She said, smiling beautiful, white smile, "Call me Cat, all of my friends do."

He nodded.

"Well, Cat, you may call me Don." He said, feeling a bit of confidence coming back. "So… tell me of Larsdalen. I must confess I don't know much about it."

She laughed politely.

"Most people don't, Don," She scooted closer to him, "It's… Well, it's cold. Except for a few months around summer, there's usually snow. You see the same boring people every day. My father's lands aren't very bountiful… And my sisters and brothers have all already married and moved away. I am the final one left at home… I'm only twenty five, and already I feel like an old spinster."

Don put out a hand, brushing her shoulder lightly.

"My lady, you are no spinster." He said lightly, a ravenous, alcohol fueled beast coming to the forefront. "In fact, you are exceedingly beautiful…"

Cat closed her eyes, as his fingers brushed her skin.

"My King… are you not promised to another?" She asked suddenly, causing Don to draw his hand back. "We thought that since you've never… Well, usually it takes much less time for a lady to be called to the Lord's chambers."

Her question hit him hard, and it took him a moment to compose his words.

"My lady," He said seriously, not feeling as drunk as he did a moment before, "I… I am not promised to another woman. Though I still love her, and wish to be with her." She looked away, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "But I have heard tell that… that she is accepting suitors now. And… well, I am lonely."

She looked back at him, her eyes taking in the sad young man sitting beside her.

"King Don…" She said, sliding until she sat beside him. "You don't mean to take me as a wife… Do you?"

Don shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry, it may have been wrong of me to invite you here." He said quickly. "I may as well wallow in my own self-loathing by myself…"

He turned slightly as he felt her growing near, and looked down. Their lips touched, and Don suddenly found himself kissing her. After a few moments, he pulled back.

"My lady, you have just found out I will make you no promises," He said, as her hand drifted down into his crouch, "Why do you persist?"

Her smile flashed again.

"My King, I am lonely too," She said, "I have waited, and waited for a worthy man to come along. A strong man, a _big _man." Her smile turned devious, as she ran a line of kisses down his neck. "I shall do anything you ask, just to spend the night with you. I ask only one thing of you."

"Ask it." He said huskily.

"Give me a child."

Don's mind raced…

"Then I would be forced to marry you, as it would bring dishonor upon you if I did not…"

Cat snorted, her ministrations having completed their desired effect.

"My King, things are different in the north," She said, almost purring, "A strong son is reason enough. And he can be lord over Larsdalen… No need for anyone to know you have a bastard…"

His lips met her again, the liquor having chased away all sense. She slipped her tongue aggressively into his mouth, even as his hand slid down her back.

Don was not inexperienced. Valdistonian's didn't have a taboo against keeping yourself pure for someone, they found it repugnant. And being Prince had had its upsides…

He soon found her straddling him, as he ran interested fingers through her hair. Lust soon overtook him, and his hands tore open the front of her dress, revealing that she wore no underclothes.

His caresses were gentle as she stripped of the remains of her dress, though at one point he did apply a few pinches.

A funny thought came to mind, since these women who would claim him seemed so intent, so _competitive_.

"Do you have a betting pool, Lady Cat?" He asked, as she stood framed in the moonlight. "I mean, do you and my other courtiers have any money bet on who will bed me first?"

She smiled, stretching her blushed body.

"Yes, My King, we do." Cat said seductively. "And it seems that I have won…"

"How much?" Don said sardonically, standing and finishing the task of undressing himself. "How much do my stud services cost?"

The Queen wrapped her long arms around him, as her dark blonde hair fell across her shoulders.

"Fifteen thousand gold sovereigns," Cat said, the warmth of her body enflaming Don, "Now take me, My King."

Don picked her up, and carried her through the door into his bed chamber.

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying this. I've been doing my best to make this story as realistic as possible, and to give the characters as close to real human frailties as I could. Have I done a good job with that?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Finally, passing 100k words! Woo!**

* * *

Don awoke the next morning to find himself alone, and with a rather terrible headache. He sat up in his bed, noting the torn sheets and the feather stuffing of at least two pillows covering the room. He blearily went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Looking in a nearby mirror, he saw the claw marks across his chest and back.

It took him twice as long to ready himself, and he prayed that his servants would forgive him for the mess he had made.

Georg and Dieter, who were waiting patiently outside his outer door, both smirked as he exited.

"Had a bit of fun last night, did we?" Georg began, before Dieter finished. "The castle just about toppled from your… fun… last night. Rumors are already circulating. Don, may we ask who the lucky lady was?"

He grumbled, before finally giving in.

"It was the Lady of Larsdalen," He said, almost guiltily, "Though I made her no promises."

Georg snorted.

"A babe in her arms could be considered quite a promise." He said. "You may be forced to acknowledge a child if one is so forthcoming…"

"Then I shall," Don responded, fixing his jacket, "I truly don't care that much. And it isn't likely to happen again…"

The twins rolled their eyes, before escorting him out to the courtyard, where a local noble waited to greet him.

"My King, may I present the Duke of High Burrow," Dieter said, bowing Don forwards, "He has come to swear fealty."

"That I have, Your Majesty." The old, pudgy bearded man said. "I have heard tales of your great prowess, and your… extra abilities. Not to mention that you now reign over nearly all the lands between Arendelle and Mossberg."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Don said politely, stepping forward and taking the older man's hands in his own, "I am new to these lands, having been chosen by the former Prince, may god rest his soul, and confess that I do not know High Burrow well."

"Never has there been a better excuse, Your Majesty," The man said, revealing himself to Don to be of his least favorite type of noble, a flatterer, "It is good land, to the south. About eighty miles square, with ten thousand subjects."

"How many are trained in the art of warfare?" He asked, looking towards two of his Valdistonian guards sparring in the corner. "How many lancers? Crossbowmen?"

The man looked perplexed, looking to one of his retinue.

"Your Majesty, we have fifty men trained as archers, who serve as my Ducal guard," The Duke said uncertainly, "But other than that, we have only peasants and a few minor lords and knights…"

"If you swear fealty to me," Don said, nodding towards the sparring men, "I will require five hundred of your strongest men, and three of your nobles, one of them being preferably being a son of yours."

"Your Majesty, two hundred strong men, that would cut into our cultivation and…" He stopped as Don looked at him sharply. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, I spoke out of turn."

"No, I aim to be a fair King. Finish what you were saying."

"Well, five hundred men would cut into our cultivation, and in turn that would lower the taxes that I could levy against my people…"

Don nodded to Georg, who went over to a strange looking contraption. Loading a series of clay disks into it the arm.

"… And, Your Majesty, I have no sons who could lead that force. I have only three daughters," He made a waving gesture with his fingers, and three women stepped forward. "May I present my daughters, Lisette, Charlotte and Meghan."

_Well, a woman and two girls_. Don thought. The youngest looked to be fourteen or fifteen, the second probably a year or so younger than Don and the oldest a little older. _And none are all that beautiful…_

Don kissed each of their knuckles in turn, having to stoop quite low for the youngest.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said, noticing how the eldest smiled coyly at him, looking at the Duke again, "But I shall require _some _men, Your Grace. How does two hundred for three months sound? So that I may become familiar with them, and them with my own tactics?"

The Duke nodded, bowing graciously.

"Your Majesty is both kind and fair."

Don inclined his head respectfully.

"Now, my morning time to train has happened upon us." He said, removing his jacket. "You may watch if you wish, though I have refreshments and quarters prepared for your stay. My servants will show you where."

The Duke accept his offer, though he left his two eldest daughters with chaperones to watch.

_And he whispered something in the eldest ear. _Don thought, knowing without a doubt that it had been him entreating her to find a way to seduce him. _I'll have to make sure not to drink too much._

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Georg called from the contraption he had finished loading.

Don nodded his ascent, and the contraption swung, sending a disk hurling into the air. His arm went up, following it, leading it slightly…

The two ladies gasped as a bolt of lightning shot from Don's hand, turning the clay disk to dust.

"Again!" He called, and this time, two disks flew. Neither reached the top of their arc. On the next, four. It was only when eight flew as one that Don missed.

"Damn…" He said under his breath, as Raoul approached.

"My Lord, we have a guest. He wishes to speak to you immediately."

Don, now bathed in sweat and panting, looked up to see a familiar face walking towards him.

_Thought he seems to have grown. Thicker in the chest, and he doesn't slouch anymore._

"Finlay! My friend," Don said, shaking the young man's hand, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Umm…" Don smiled as he saw that Finlay's aversion to speaking still rang true. "Well… Queen Elsa sent me. To bring you _this_."

Don felt himself freeze up as he heard him speak, and it took him a moment to notice that Finlay was holding out a small letter. Taking it in numb fingers, he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Well, I think I shall read it in private…" He said quickly. "Raoul, please show Finlay to the main dining room. Give him refreshment and a room if he wishes."

And then he ran, his long legs carrying him across the courtyard in half a hundred long strides. He burst into the tower that contained his room, and charged up the stairs. Closing his door behind him, he was stunned to find his room completely repaired and cleaned.

_I need to pay my servants more. Or at least give them a bonus._

Taking the letter out of his pocket, he closed his eyes, smelling lavender.

Opening it, he saw her neat, flowing handwriting.

_Donner,_

_I shall start by apologizing. I called you a 'monster' out of fear. But, since you left us, I have wished only that I could take back those words. If you wish to hear my apology in person, come alone to my ice palace on the North Mountain on August the First._

_With Affection,_

_Elsa_

The note felt like a lead weight in his hands, as guilt flooded through him.

_She loves me still, and yet I have bedded another woman. _He thought, feeling sick.

He would give her a reply though.

_I shall meet her, four days from now. And if she is disgusted with what I have done… Then I shall say goodbye._

* * *

Elsa felt strange sneaking out of her own city. She'd told Anna she was going for a trip to the Ice Palace for a night, to see if it needed any repairs…

_And it took all of my willpower not to yell at her when she wouldn't stop demanding to come!_

But she'd finally convinced her sister that she needed to stay and take care of Arendelle. Though her sister had made her take her two new ladies-in-waiting.

_Neither of whom know the real reason I am here…_ She thought, as she walked across the great ice bridge she'd created a year before.

A familiar hill of snow, the great snow beast she had created before, sat curled by the doors. It stirred when she grew near.

"Go away!" It boomed, before its eyes narrowed. "Creator! I am sorry for yelling at you."

"It is okay," Elsa said, as she walked up to her snow creation, "Who knocked off your arm?"

The snow beast grumbled.

"The big man who shot lightning, he and the others from before came and took your crown." The beast said. "But he said you would come, and you've come!"

_Ah. _She thought. With a flick of her wrist, snow congregated on the snow beasts wounds.

"Thank you, Creator!" It bellowed.

"Your welcome. Now, we should be having a guest soon… King Donner." She said, before correcting herself. "The lightning man. You can let him in, okay?"

"Yes, creator!" The beast stomped off across the bridge.

"We're having a guest, Elsa?" Eleanor asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

Elsa sighed, turning.

"I'm sorry for keeping you two in the dark about this," She said, opening the great doors of her palace, "I've come here to meet with King Donner of Valdiston and Arskall… Hopefully."

Christine, her curly brown hair framing a pretty face, was the first too speak up.

"Have you… is this a _romantic_ meeting, My Lady?" She asked, a smile just barely touching her lips.

"No!" Elsa said defensively, though her pale skin flushed, giving lie to her words. "I simply wish to speak to him… He saved all of Arendelle, and I was rude to him."

Her two ladies nodded, taking out some of the supplies they had brought with them. While they did that, Elsa walked up the long sweeping stairs that led to the upper chambers. She reveled in how beautiful the castle still was, not having deteriorated after a year of her absence.

Reaching the top, she looked out over valley below, seeing the beauty of the stars above. As she looked out upon the, and time passed, she began to sing. It was a song that she had long ago thought she'd forgotten, but one that came easily back to her.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and lover_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye_

"You say goodbye, and I'll say hello."

Elsa jumped as a voice spoke from behind her. Whirling, she saw the object of all her desires standing there.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, quickly closing the outer doors. "Were you watching me?"

Don smiled lightly, removing his heavy coat with its edging of fur. Her desire roared into life, as she saw that he had filled out. He was still shy of his father's great height, but he still towered over her. And she saw the thick wrists and arms of someone who had been training with the sword.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Where else would I lay my eyes?" He said matter-of-factly, slowly stepping towards her. "There is nothing that could hold a candle to you in this room, let alone the world. And your voice is as lovely as I remember."

She snorted.

"Flattery will not get you very far with me now, King Donner."

They circled each other, Don's eyes shifting over her frame, seeming to drink her up. Then he was on his knees in front of her, his head bowed and eyes closed.

"My life is yours, Queen Elsa." He said suddenly. "I was responsible for your mother and father's deaths, and I allowed your sister to be… to be murdered. Though she was brought back to life, thank god. If you wish me to die… Please take it. Take the hurt away."

The pain in his voice struck her like a physical blow, and she felt her heart swell with… with regret.

"King Donner," She said, before shifting her voice, "Don, please stand. Look at me."

He did as she asked, standing and looking down at her.

"I forgive you, for everything." Her hand touched his cheek, feeling the warm tears that ran down them. "I… I can't stand to be without you."

"Elsa… I have done terrible things." Don's reached up and touched her hand, gently pulling it away. "I've killed hundreds of men… Even members of my own family." Then a look of guilt crossed his face, as if what he was about to say next was worse than what had come before. "And… And I've lain with another woman."

Her eyes shot wide, but she didn't retreat.

"Are you… are you engaged? Have you made promises?" She said, feeling her desire, and in turn her dreams, crumbling before her. "_Tell me_, Don!"

"No, no promises." He said quietly. "No engagements. I… I heard news that you were accepting suitors. And… I drank quite a lot." A tiny, sad smile crossed his lips. "Arskall is quite infested with courtiers… I'm sorry, Elsa."

_I've never felt so relieved._

Her resolve tightened as she heard his words, her eyes looking up into his. Then she reached up and pulled his face down, their lips meeting with a spark that lit the fires of her desire.

"If you have made no promises," She said when she pulled away, "Then… Then you will be _mine_. And mine alone. Do you understand me?"

She watched as his eyes lit up, and his arm went around her waist.

"From this day forth, I shall be yours, and you shall be mine." His hand drifted down, squeezing her rear end and causing her to blush. "Will you marry me? I don't have a ring… But I will have one made."

"I accept your proposal." She said, her heart bursting with joy. But a problem seemed to tease at the back of her consciousness. "The suitors though… I can't just send them away. It would be a great dishonor upon them…"

Don's hands explored her body as she spoke, the thick material of her dress taking away the feeling of it. His caresses ceased for a moment, and he turned her around to look at him.

"Elsa… What is going on in Arendelle? How is Anna? Did Kristoff's hand heal properly?" He asked breathlessly. "There is so much I have missed out on… And much that I need to tell you."

The warmth that had flowed across her dissipated as the seriousness of his tone registered.

"Then… let us sit down to tea, shall we?"

* * *

Two hours went by as they spoke, the two ladies in waiting having excused themselves to one of the many rooms on the bottom floor.

"So… so all of this _empire building _that you've been doing is because of your father's final words?"

"Yes." He said, reclining at the little ice table she'd created. "Normally, I would never have trusted my father. But what reason could he have had to lie?"

"Your father was a very strange man." She said, drinking the last of her tea. "Well… what do you plan to do, Don? If our marriage is to come true, what will become of our lands?"

Don looked down thoughtfully at the only half full cup of tea in front of him.

"I believe we can work something out. Arendelle becomes a part of the Valdiston-Arskallian Kingdom, with all of the nobility rolled together as I have done. It will maintain limited autonomy, but any children we have will inherit it all in one great lump."

Elsa smiled.

"You've never lacked in ambition, have you?"

Laughing, Don reached out brushed a loose lock of hair from her eyes.

"I guess not." He said, standing and grabbing his coat from the floor. "It may be best if I leave now though... We're currently entertaining guests, unfortunately…"

Elsa's hand shot out, grasping his wrist.

"No, Don, please stay with me." She said hastily, before blushing crimson. "I mean… stay the night."

Don hesitated, his coat halfway on, before removing it. As he did, his muscles seemed to ripple, and she felt her desire growing. She knew it was against the rules to make love before marriage, but…

Don whirled as she pushed her chair back, her hand whipping through a short arc. The single entrance into the top floor of the palace slammed closed as ice covered it.

"What are you doing?" Don said, eyeing her strangely, as she came around the table.

Her clothes suddenly felt confining, and without moving, they began to dissolve away, a dress similar to the one she'd worn so long ago taking its place. Though this one was… _different. _Shorter, tighter and… and slightly see through.

She knew that she was redfaced, as she approached Don, and a part of her still screamed to turn and run. But looking up into his comely, if not handsome, face, and seeing the same desire that she felt for him…

He was suddenly upon her, his warm lips pressed firmly against hers. She closed her eyes, feeling an ecstasy that she had never felt before consume her, any hint of shyness was gone. His right hand moved along the crease of her buttocks, pinching and grasping tenderly, while his other began to explore…

A slight moan escaped her as his fingers brushed and caressed, his lips running kisses down her neck. Something fell upon her face, and she looked up, seeing a small ring of clouds around them, a slight sprinkle beginning to fall.

Don's strong hands suddenly moved to her front, ripping her dress away. Once, this may have frightened her, may have turned her off of what she was doing... But here, and now? She began to unbutton Don's shirt, as his own hands fumbled at his belt.

She stopped when his shirt fell away, and he stood there, looking as if he were readying himself to stand in for a statue of Achilles. Then she took in the scars that crisscrossed his body, including the large one on his shoulder.

"This is where you were shot, wasn't it?" She asked, kissing the scar tenderly. "You took that bolt for me… I still can't believe all that has happened in the past year… So much has changed."

"Look forward to it, my sweet," He said, "We are moving into the future."

She turned away from him, walking towards a far corner. Soon, a soft bed of snow formed before her, taking up the entire corner. Sitting down, she looked at Don. Her finger came up, arching seductively three times.

"Come to bed, Lord of Storms."


	37. Chapter 37

"So how was the palace?"

Anna and Elsa sat in the grand hall at one of the tables that took up most of the floor space. Elsa sipped at a cup of coffee while Anna drank water. Her pregnancy was nearing its end, and on a petite frame like her sisters, or her own for that matter…

_She's definitely been very moody lately. _

"It was just as I had left it, though I decided to add a little to it, just to make sure I still had it…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Anna's skeptical look. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, taking a sip of water, "Kristoff just got back from the Valley, it seems that all that has happened has really shaken their community. They're thinking of moving further inland."

"But that would put them closer to Don's… I mean, King Donner's holdings," She said tentatively, letting the coffee warm her fingers, "Why don't they move closer to Arendelle?"

Shaking her head, Anna gestured to all of the men who were inhabiting the grand hall with them.

"Do you think all of _them _would be as understanding as we have been of magical creatures?"

Elsa saw her point.

"Well, what's wrong with the Valley?" She asked. "Why do they have to move?"

"They say that there's a curse upon it now, since all of those men died there. And it's beside the point, since they've already begun the move."

Elsa sighed, hearing the edge in her sister's voice.

_I wish Don could be here… _She thought. _And I wish I could tell Anna of our engagement… But I cannot, not until the time is right. _

"I hope they find someplace that suits them, then…" She said, as the doors opened, and Lord Captain Oberon, who she'd promoted to head of the army as well as her Captain of Guards, strode in. Following him were three men, dressed immaculately in dark red coats, with blue and white highlights throughout. The one leading was handsome, while the two behind had the hulking look of bodyguards.

Without any direction from Captain Oberon, the leading man turned and headed directly for Elsa and Anna. She saw that he was thin, though likely having a solid core of muscle underneath his garish costume. His face mirrored his body, having thin sunken cheekbones and a cleft chin. But it was his warm brown eyes that really made him handsome. They were sharp, with a slight almond shape to them, and intelligence seemed to leer out from behind them.

"My Queen," He said, with an accent that she immediately recognized as hailing from Paix, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Elsa stood, knowing every eye in the great hall was upon her.

"Welcome to Arendelle…" She cocked an eyebrow as Captain Oberon saluted next to her.

"My Queen, this is Crown Prince Jacques Murat of the Empire of Paix…"

The Prince smiled, cutting the Lord Captain off.

"…Warden of the East, Commander of the Army, and Dauphin," He grinned even wider, "And hopefully the future King of Arendelle."

_No, I don't think you will be_… She thought, growing annoyed with how forward this suitor was proving himself to be. _At least the others were polite._

"Well, welcome to Arendelle," She repeated, hands clasped in front of her, "I am sure that Captain Oberon can get you settled, I have much business to attend to. Good day, Sir."

As she turned to exit the great hall, her half-filled cup abandoned on the table, she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. A gasp went up from around the room, and as she whirled, she saw several of the other suitors stand and begin to make their way over.

Prince Jacques, against all protocol, had reached out and grabbed her. Kissing a woman on the hand, when she offered it, was one thing, but to publically grab a _Queen _was unheard of.

"Please unhand me, Prince Jacques." She said, wresting her arm from his implacable grip.

"But I was not finished speaking with you," The prince said forcefully, "I have much to discuss with you about…"

A drawn dagger pricked his throat, as Captain Oberon stepped in between them.

"Touching the Queen without her leave is a crime here, Prince Jacques," He said coldly, "Please remove yourself from the palace. You shall not find a place to sleep here."

"Elsa, let's go." Anna said, as the two men with the Prince stepped forward, pulling him backwards.

_Ten more days, and I shall see my love again. _She thought, as the doors to her wing of the palace shut behind her.

* * *

"Elsa, I grow tired of these men insulting you with their heavy handedness. Especially this Dauphin…"

Donner felt Elsa make a polite noise as she snuggled closer to him. He'd awaited this day with barely concealed glee, and had nearly ridden poor Maximus raw during the journey. His time in Arskall had been stressful, trying to elude his courtiers. Though Catherine had apparently left the day after their… meeting, to return home.

_I can only wish her luck in finding a proper husband. _He thought fondly. _For I have finally found a wife._

"You must stay tired, Don," She said, stroking his chest, "We must do this properly. Wait a month, until my suitors have grown tired of waiting… Then you shall arrive, court me, and then we can be married."

Don nodded, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I will do my best. But I am such an impatient man…" Elsa jumped as his gentle, caressing hands pinched.

"Stop that will you!" She said, rolling away from him to look out at the just rising sun. "We don't have time… Christine and Eleanor are probably already growing impatient.

She stood, padding to her pile of clothes. Don watched her go, watch her ivory skin move. She shot an annoyed glance at him as she turned and began to pull her dress on.

"You're so beautiful, My love. Every part of you." She rolled her eyes, as he rolled from the bed and himself began to dress. "So, when will we next meet? How long must I wait?"

Elsa finished pulling her simple traveling dress on, going to the rail of her balcony.

"I don't know… There is still so much to do. When do you leave for Mossburg?"

Don cinched his belt tight, then came to stand next to her, looking out over the beautiful valley below. He had been in negotiations with his uncle for the last few weeks to bring Mossberg into his little empire.

"Two days from now, I'll be there for a few days to a week," He grabbed her hand, grasping it in his own, "It all depends on whether or not I can convince my uncle to bend the knee and join with me… I don't have any want to invade…"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Don… Why must you have all of this? Already… Already you are the most powerful King in Sweden. Why must you have more?"

"Because, no one will ever harm us every again. And because I need all of these men to stand with me against this darkness… It could come at any time." Don squeezed her hand gently. "I've been thinking of sending an envoy to Corona, to see if they would seek an alliance. I know that Prince Eugene is no longer very fond of me…"

Don sighed, remembering the look of horror on Eugene's face as he made his final report. The older Prince had turned his back on him, tell him to go.

_'You've become something to fear, Don.'_ Don remembered him saying. _'But fear is something that can turn on you.'_

"Well… don't try to force an alliance." Elsa said seriously. "You can't conquer the whole world, Don. Men have tried, and those men have died…"

Don nodded, before the memory of a song crossed his mind.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

Elsa's eyes widened as his voice cut through the silence, a clarion call. Then she sang the next verse, much to Don's delight.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Don reached out and put his arms around him, swinging her about in a slow waltz as they sang.

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_Say you love me_

_You know I do,_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

* * *

"My Prince, I spied the Queen locked in an embrace with a man at her ice castle, the one that we have had reports of."

Jacques Murat felt himself shaking with rage.

_She is to be _my _queen!_ He thought, remembering his father Louis's promise.

"Who was this man?" He asked his retainer Joseph, whose great size belied his sharp mind and wit. "What did he look like?"

"I saw only glimpses of him, as I had to stay out of sight and use my spyglass," Joseph began, "But he was of great size. A little under six and a half feet tall by my guess, and well-muscled. Dark blonde or brown hair… He rode to the northeast when he left."

The Prince's mind began to race, but he didn't know very much about the people around this area. He rubbed a hand across his face as he stepped to the outer railing of the ship that had carried him to Arendelle. Joseph cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I have… done some asking around, My Prince," He said quietly, stepping to the rail so that he could whisper, "And found that one man matches this description, who has had previous contact with Queen Elsa…"

"Who? Tell me!" He put his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Hurry and tell me so I may challenge him! He cannot stand against my burning desire!"

"My Prince… It is King Donner of Arskall and Valdiston." The Prince's eyes flew wide. He'd heard tales of the man's great prowess in battle, and his… special talents. "The one known as 'The Storm Lord'. In my digging, it appears that he and the Queen became quite close when he carried some message from his father, who he slayed during the battle to free Arendelle. But there are also stories of his cruelty and savagery. You never studied Valdiston did you, Jacques?"

The Prince snorted, slightly lost in his own thoughts.

"Of course not. You were there, you bookworm." He said, annoyed. "Now what is it you mean?"

"I mean, their Kings have had a long history of brutality. Hell, Ivan the Third, Donner's father, was _Ivan the Brutal. _And his grandfather Ivan the Second was _the Terrible_. His great-"

"Why are you telling me this, Joseph?"

"Because, Jacques, this King is Donner _the Relentless_." His friend said. "He fought a war to free the Queen, brought together disparate allies, and then led them against _his own father_. Not to mention that he can control storms… It may be best if we abandon this entire pursuit and return home…"

His Prince snorted and turned a petulant eye upon him.

"Absolutely not. I came here to find myself a Queen, and I won't leave until I do!"

He had only forty men with him, including the six members of his Guard. He had no hope of any kind of attack, nor did he wish too. But… if he could find out the time of Queen Elsa and her lovers next meeting…

_I can bring a sharp end to it. _He thought. _I must secure her, for the darkness quickly approaches, just as Lord Vritra told me…_

* * *

Anna sighed, wiping her head with a cool cloth, as Kristoff brought her a glass of water. She felt like a balloon getting ready to pop, and her legs hurt incredibly. Which was why she'd been kept in bed, by her sister's orders, for the last four days.

_And she's apparently been taking more and more trips to the ice castle… I'd love to see what she's doing out there…_

But she couldn't, unfortunately. Kristoff never let her out of his sight, and just the thought of having to waddle out to the stable made her blush in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Anna?" She heard him ask from across the room. He came and sat next to her on the bed, handing her the glass of water. She drank deeply before answering.

"I'm just worried about Elsa." She finally said. "She's been acting strange as of late. Always going off on these trips to her castle…"

Kristoff sighed, running a hand along her distended belly.

"You worry too much, Anna," He said, "She's just been dealing with a lot. It's good that she's getting out."

But she heard the edge in his voice.

"Couldn't you… you know, follow her this next time?" Anna asked innocently. "Please? I just want to make sure she isn't doing anything foolish…"

Kristoff nodded slightly, though with a bit of apprehension.

"Alright, but just once." He said. "I'll prove to you that there isn't anything to worry about, okay?"

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since their last meeting, but Don felt his heart beating faster as he made the final climb towards the ice palace. His trip to Mossberg had been… tense, but fruitful. He was now Lord of Mossberg, something that his uncle had been rather… unhappy about when he passed him his crown. But the offer of increased trade, the title of Prince, and the continuation of his rule in Mossberg had swayed him.

_Not to mention the thinly veiled threats I made…_

But he was slowly beginning to see what kind of system he wanted to rule his… his empire.

_Two representatives from each of the nations I control, to set in council with me and advise me. A lower council as well to take care of the trifling matters, and a system of judges to dole out my justice…_

His thoughts cut off as he caught sight of Elsa waiting for him at the end of the bridge, her handmaids waiting a few steps behind. The gift he had had made for her weighed heavily in his pocket.

_It should weigh heavily… It cost me nearly as much as a suit of armor!_

Slipping from the saddle, he approached Elsa, who met him with a light kiss.

"Hello, Don." She said, as her two ladies in waiting averted their eyes.

"Hello, my darling." He said. "I bring good tidings, and a gift for you."

A surprised smile flashed across her face, as Don held out the simple packaging of his gift. Elsa took it in gentle hands, before tearing it open.

Her eyes shot wide as she saw the necklace that now lay in her hand.

"Oh, Don, you shouldn't have!" She nearly squealed in delight, and Don heard the two ladies behind gasp.

It was an intricate necklace of fine chain, with pieces of carefully carved quartz arranged in a pattern that mirrored a snowflake. It would cover Elsa from neck to her upper chest, but the shining beauty of it paled in comparison to her own beauty.

"It is nothing, sweetling," He said, "I had to hire a jeweler out of Mossberg to have it made, though. Luckily, he was only too happy to do business with his new Lord…"

Elsa shot him a strange look, one mingling surprise and apprehension.

"You are the Lord of Mossberg now, as well? That's… good news, I guess."

Don knew that Elsa disagreed with his… ambitions. But she had to see that he had no choice, the darkness would come. And it would be terrible.

"Let us have some tea, shall we?" He said, and followed Elsa and her ladies into the castle.

He didn't know that two sets of eyes were upon him.

* * *

Kristoff couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_She's been having an affair… With _Donner? He thought incredulously. _Anna was right to be worried_.

He turned, remounting Sven, before dashing off into the night.

* * *

"Jacques, I think it would be best if we did not confront the Storm Lord."

Jacques rounded on Joseph, as the North Mountain's snow crunched beneath his feet.

"Then what would you have me do? Let them keep screwing until she bears him a child? Then what would become of my reason for being here?"

Joseph held up his hands.

"I think… My Prince, it would be best if we… confronted the Queen directly. In private." He said. "We could force her hand. Either marry you, or reveal her affair."

Jacques grunted, as he watched King Donner ride away from the castle. Standing, he turned and walked towards their horses.

"Fine… We shall see what she has to say."


	38. Chapter 38

"Raoul, rouse the courtiers and tell them to prepare for a journey of at least a few weeks."

Don was jubilant as he sat back against castle wall. He had just returned from his visit with Elsa, and could barely contain his excitement. She had finally given him leave to propose, as she said that the time was right.

_Though it was my idea to introduce her suitors and my courtiers. _He thought. _Hopefully some good matches can be made._

Johannes, Georg and Dieter, who along with Raoul were the only ones to know of the reasons for his trips, approached.

"What's going on, Don?" Johannes asked. "Is it time?"

Don nodded happily, letting a groom take Maximus.

"We are to arrive three days from now, thirty men including myself, and all twenty of my courtiers. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Dieter, I'd like you to take care of procuring our supplies. Georg, the Guard shall ride with me. Though I want Raoul to remain behind as Castellan. Johannes, get with the stable master and prepare enough carriages for our guests."

His orders complete, his minions trotted off to do his business. He went to his room, and was surprised to find someone already sitting there, while one of the windows hung open.

Lady Catherine sat, looking serene and pretty in the filtered sunlight from the windows. She wore breeches instead of a dress

"My Lady, how did you get in here?" He asked, going to the sink to wash the dust of his travels from his face.

She stood looking at him with humor filled eyes.

"I am a good climber, My King." She laughed, before her face turned serious. "I bring important news…"

Don whirled on her, concerned.

"What sort of news?"

Her hand went to her belly, and her long thin fingers trailed across it.

"I missed my monthly cycle, My King," She said, and for a moment Don didn't understand, but Cat cleared that up for him with her next statement, "I am pregnant, My King. It is yours."

Don's jaw fell open and his eyes shot wide. A storm opened up inside him, a storm of confusion, of fear, and of happiness.

_I'm going to be a father?_ He thought incredulously.

"What… How… Are you sure?"

She nodded definitely. Stepping slowly closer to him.

"I have a feeling that you've found another lady love, haven't you, My King?" She said suddenly. "Is it the Queen of Arendelle?"

Don looked into her eyes, and for a moment saw the anger and horror that would come down upon Elsa when she found out. Then he nodded, slowly.

"I thought so… I need to go north to speak to my father." Cat said, frowning slightly. "He was angry at first, when he heard what I had done… But he came to see the advantages of being the grandfather of a king's bastard…"

"Don't… My lady…" Don stuttered, his head swimming. "This is a completely shock to me… But, I am… Happy."

"I… know that you said you would make no promises to me," Don was shocked as she began to weep, "But… But what of this child? Our child, My King?"

Don froze, his mind seemed to cease working for a moment, while he tried to think of something to say. His mind kicked back to life, as he made a decision.

"Cat… I will not marry you," He said, catching her as she sagged slightly, "For I do not love you. But this child, nor you, will ever want for anything. If… if Elsa and I have children, then he or she shall be raised with them. I _will _acknowledge him, and you. Kneel, My lady."

She fell to her knees in front of him, looking down at his feet, but he reached down and lifted her chin up so that their eyes met once again. He released her chin, before drawing his sword.

"I, King Donner the First of Valdiston, Mossberg and Arskall, do hereby grant you the title of Duchess of Highbend, to hold said lands in my name forevermore." He said, naming one of his large, new holdings to the south, "Do you accept, My Lady?"

Tears flowed from her eyes, and hope flared behind her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I accept."

He rested a hand on her head, letting her weep for a few moments more.

"Come now, Duchess," He said, pulling her to her feet, "There is much for us to do. We will go and speak to Raoul, who will detail a guard for you." He hesitated for a moment. "It may be best if… If I do not meet the child until it is a few years old, so that I may get my own house in order. Then I will make the formal acknowledgement."

"You need me out of the way so that you can put a few babies into your new wife, isn't that right?" She said sardonically. "By the time the child is revealed… She won't be able to step out of the relationship… How cold and calculating of you, My King."

Don smiled wryly.

"It's not even that… I just want to avoid the awkwardness for as long as possible." He said, leading her down the spiraling staircase.

* * *

"What? She's been seeing Donner?"

Kristoff recoiled from his wife as she exploded into a fit of cursing, the likes of which Kristoff had never heard before. He'd been warned by several of his acquaintances that pregnancy could alter a woman's mood… But this was just ridiculous!

"Is she stupid? She saw what he did to Hans," She yelled, "He's dangerous! We… We need to put a stop to it! Bring her here right now, please Kristoff."

He stood, rubbing his stump, before disappearing out the door. He found Elsa sitting in her room with the door open, humming a hauntingly familiar tune.

"Elsa… Your sister wishes to speak with you…" He said tentatively as she looked up.

"What about, Kristoff?" She asked, a small smile touching her lips before she noticed the look on his face. "Is it the child? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as she rushed past him and down the hallway. He trotted behind her, but fell back as she neared the door.

"What's wrong, Anna?" She said, pushing the door open.

"What's wrong is that you've been seeing that _monster_!" Anna yelled, red faced with anger. "How could you, Elsa? He's _murdered people!_ And now he's trying to conquer Arendelle! Will you just hand it to him on a silver platter?"

Elsa froze, her icy dress, which she had chosen to wear only in private, began to shimmer and crackle, before splashes of purple began to clouds its clear bluish tint.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I mean, I asked Kristoff to follow you and see what you were doing! To make sure you weren't doing anything _stupid_!" She yelled. "But you _were_! How can you stand to see him, Elsa? Have you to been having sex? Is this some kind of an affair? Are you pregnant?"

Elsa took a step back, nearly bumping into Kristoff.

"You… you were spying on me?" She looked at Kristoff, a hint of anger beginning to form behind her eyes. "How _dare _you!"

She looked accusingly at Anna, her face contorting, and angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"After all that he did for you!" She said, her dress beginning to change to a reddish color. "He _saved _you, twice!"

"That doesn't forgive what he did!" Anna shot back, her face turning a bright shade of red. She pulled the covers back, rolling to her feet. "He is a murderer! And you've been _sleeping _with him!"

"I'm a murderer, Anna!" Elsa hissed. "I kill a man a few days before Donner saved us! It was Prince Helmut of the Southern Isles! _I'm a murderer! _Will you call me a monster? Am I? Well?"

Anna stepped back, falling onto the bed, eyes wide with shock. Kristoff went to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders. He looked up at Elsa, feeling anger of his own rising.

"Stop it, Elsa." He ground out.

"No, you started this!" She clenched her fist, and the temperature of the room began to sink. "I _love him_. I can't help that, Anna. I feel for him like you feel for Kristoff… Sending him away was the greatest mistake I ever made! Can't you see that?" She leaned forward, hand touching her heart. "Can't you?"

Anna shook her head.

"No, I can't, Elsa." She said. "And I think it would be best if Kristoff and I… Leave."

Elsa stood up straight, he eyes hardening again.

"Then go, Anna. Speak with Kai, and you'll have anything you need. Go wherever you want."

Then with a rustle of her dress, she darted from the room.

* * *

Elsa barely made it back to her room, slamming the door with enough force to make a picture jump from the wall and smash onto the carpet. She covered her face with her hands, as tears slid down her face, and she slid down the frame of the door.

"You really shouldn't cry like that, Queen Elsa." A voice said. "It's very unbecoming."

She looked up suddenly, as the vaguely familiar voice sounded from the chair in the corner of her room. The warm brown eyes that peered out at her, seeming to laugh at her, made her lip curl in anger.

"How did you get in here?" She managed to strangle out, standing and holding her hands in front of her, ready to strike him down. "Guards!"

"My Queen, you seem to think I'm some kind of fool. Your guards have been put to sleep, though they will awake some time from now, they shall be fine." His eyes flashed as he leaned forward. "And I mean you no harm, I come only as the bearer of news…"

Elsa nearly snapped and sent a sheet of spikes towards him, but held back for a moment.

"What sort of news?"

"The news that the Queen of Arendelle and the King of Arskall are _lovers_, of course."

Her heart sank, as did her hands, as he spoke those words.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said, her voice unsteady. The Prince laughed.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I saw it with my very own eyes."

Elsa recoiled in disgust, her hand going to the door handle, ready to make a run for it, but as she began to turn it, the Prince spoke.

"If you leave, I will tell all of Arendelle, and anyone I meet that the Queen of Arendelle has been… a little promiscuous. If you don't follow my directions, I will do the same."

Elsa stopped, releasing the door handle.

"What directions?"

"Why, you must marry me of course." He said gaily, sweeping his hands across him. "But it is not your kingdom I want, it is _you_. Your powers." He paused, his face becoming more serious after a moment. "There is a darkness coming, a darkness that must be fought."

_A darkness… _Elsa thought, her eyes widening slightly. _Could it be that…_?

He held out his hand, palm up, and looked directly into her eyes.

"You and your lover are not the only ones with powers. But fire and ice are what will stop the darkness… A storm can only bring darkness, not send it away."

Elsa backed up against the door, as flames shot from his hand, a towering blaze that began to scorch the ceiling. The flames seemed to have a life of their own, and she could have sworn she saw hands, arms and faces appear in it, before they disappeared.

With a flick of his wrists, the flames disappeared suddenly.

"How… How did you get your powers?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Long ago, my father, the High King of Paix, was a young man." Jacques said. "He was overshadowed by his own father, Frances the Great, and wished to make a name for himself…"

Elsa kept herself pressed against the door as the Prince stood, a tiny blue flame erupting from the tip of his finger. With it, he began to trace something along one of the walls.

"… He traveled throughout our lands, and even beyond, striking out into Spain, into Germany, even traveling down into Africa several times to hunt the great beasts that dwelled there." He paused, continuing his sketch. "But no one sang his name in bars. He was still 'the son of Frances the Great'. Until, that is, he heard tales of a monster so terrifying, so menacing, that it had slain a thousand men," He finished his drawing, and Elsa exhaled slowly as she saw a great winged creature, with its wings extended, "A dragon."

"My father searched and searched, alone, and with only a single spear and a horse, until he found the beast's lair." He sat on the arm of the chair he had vacated a few moments before. "A great valley, filled with caves and situated near a great herding range. He labored through the bones of its recent kills, finding not a single human among them, and soon found himself face to face with the beast."

He stretched his arms out wide, seeming to enjoy his little monologue.

"A hundred feet from snout to tail, with wings half again as great. It lay curled in a valley, seeming to take up its entirety. He threw his spear, aiming for the beats heart, but the spear simply bounced off the thick scales. Then, as the beast roused, my father stood, knowing that he could never make it far enough away before the beast roasted him."

"But let me guess, the beast _didn't _roast him?" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Good, good! You're catching on!" He said. "Yes, instead, the dragon spoke to him. Telling him that he was the only man never to have fled when his meager weapons didn't harm him. As my father waited to die, the dragon instead picked him up, and flew high into the sky. 'This is the land I hold dominion over, as far as the eye can see', the dragon said. 'But I am old, and there are no more of my kind living here, and the journey to find one would likely kill me. Instead, I shall bequeath to you, the greatest gift a dragon can give a man.' And he gave my father one of his teeth, one that held the dragons' venom, which he used to breathe fire, and told him to drink deeply."

"So… your powers were born of… dragon's venom?" Elsa said tentatively, actually slightly interested in what he had to say now, before mumbling to herself, "Troll tears… the blood of a mermaid… and dragon's venom…"

"What are you saying, Queen?"

"This darkness that you speak of… Who told you of it?"

The Prince smiled, resting a hand under his chin, supported upon his other arm.

"Well, that would have been my Master Vritra, who I spent a large portion of my youth with. He taught me how to control my powers, since, as you know, fire is incredibly hard to control."

"Master Vritra?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

"The dragon, Queen Elsa." The Prince said, and Elsa gasped. "Who better to learn how to control fire magic then from the source?"

_He… he learned how to control fire from a dragon…_

"I think you are laboring under a false assumption, Prince Jacques," Elsa said, her resolve firming, "That you are the only one laboring against the darkness. King Donner also prepares for this darkness, gathering forces to himself." She paused and took a breath, as the Prince stood suddenly, fists clenched. "And I _will _marry him. No matter what. Now please, _get out of my room_." She opened the door, before saying finally. "And I will not tolerate being _spied _upon anymore. If I catch you at it, I will make you regret it."

Flames leapt from his hands, before he extinguished them. His eyes were hard as he stalked past her, pausing for a moment when he came abreast of her to say.

"I will not be the one who regrets how this conversation turned out, _Queen._"

And then he was gone, disappearing down the hallway.

Elsa closed the door, before collapsing on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

_It's all too much._

* * *

Maximus whinnied as they came over the hill that lead down to Arendelle, and Don stopped for a moment to take in the expanding city. He saw people swarming all about, saw the great wooden carcasses of ships being built, and saw the new houses that had sprung up since the last time he visited…

He smiled as the column stopped with him, looking splendid in their uniforms. The great open topped carriages that his courtiers rode in squealed as their drivers locked the brakes.

"Alright, raise the banner, Johannes."

His retainer nodded, raising the large flag. He'd had it specially made for this trip, and it fluttered in the slight wind coming off the sea. The raging bull of Valdiston pranced triumphant in a field of blue, holding between its horns the cross of Arskall.

It snapped in the wind, as his group began the long climb down the slopes, the horse's hooves clopping on the cobblestones. People looked up in surprise as the long line passed by, with the vaguely familiar Prince riding at its head.

"That's the liberator of Arendelle, the Storm Lord!" Someone yelled, and he soon found himself riding through a crowd of adoring people. He smiled, accepting handshakes and even kissing a few proffered babies.

Georg rode forward as the crowd began to press in, many trying to get a good look at the man who had saved Arendelle.

_They don't know how much blood I have on my hands… _Don thought, as Georg began to fulfill his function as herald.

"Make way! Make way for King Donner of Valdiston, Arskall and Mossberg!" The crowd parted slightly, allowing them to make it to the long bridge that connected the castle to the mainland.

Don dismounted, taking a moment to look out into the bay, at one of the ships exiting the bay. The flag at its rear, the golden crocus upon a split field of green and purple, marked it as an Arendellian ship but…

His eyes alighted on two figures at the stern of the ship, two familiar figures.

_Why are Anna and Kristoff leaving? _He thought, as he lifted his hand to wave. Neither of them returned the wave, and instead stepped away from the stern rail, and into one of the cabins. _That's… strange…_

But he couldn't be seen to hesitate, not in front of the crowds that were even now closing in around him, beginning to push him across the bridge.

Captain Oberon, flanked by six guards, impeded his progress.

"What business do you have here, King Donner?" He asked, as his guards thumped their short pikes on the stone.

"I have come to call upon Queen Elsa, as she asked me to." He furnished the letter she had written him, and given to him during their last visit. "May I enter?"

The Captain read the letter, before turning his long face to nod at his guards, who stepped aside.

"You may enter, with two of your guardsmen." He looked at the approaching group of courtiers, who were giggling and laughing gaily as they approached. "The… ladies may enter as well. The Queen is in the great hall."

Don nodded, striding past him and into the castle.

* * *

**Alright, I might not be able to post any new chapters for a few days. I'll try my best too, but it's unlikely, my mother just passed away today, and I'm going to take some time to mourn her.**

**Hope you all like the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	39. Chapter 39

"My Queen, I apologize for the interruption, but it seems you have a guest."

Elsa nodded at Kai, who bowed away from her throne. She looked down at her hands, feeling how raw her face felt from the crying and sobbing she had done as her sister had prepared to leave for Corona the night before.

They would be welcome as guests, she was sure, and would not want for money. But…

_I can't stand to let them go…_ She thought. _But I have to, I _need _Don._

The doors at the end of the hall swung open, and the eyes of her thirty or so suitors turned to stare at the stout man who entered.

_Johannes, if I remember correctly. _She thought. _One of his armsmen._

"May I present, the King of Valdiston, Arskall and Mossberg! Donner the First, Donner the Relentless and the Storm Lord!"

She felt her body arouse slightly as her secret fiancé stepped through the great doors, flanked by one of his twin guardsmen. He looked dapper in a simple blue and black ensemble, without the golden cordage and epaulettes that the other Princes wore. His face was impassive as he walked past the tables of staring princes and nobles. Their eyes shifted as the first of the beautiful, and some not so much, courtiers came giggling through the doors.

_He walks like a true king. My true king. _She thought, trying to keep her own face passive, and trying to seem only mildly interested in what was going on. _But… I need to be careful of Prince Jacques…_

Elsa had sent word to High Captain Oberon to allow the Prince back into the main hall, and he and his two lackeys leaned against the wall to her right, his eyes locked on Donner as he approached.

"Your Majesty, I received your letter and came as soon as I was able." He went to a knee in front of her throne. "I know you wished only to speak with me over trifling matters, but I have come here with a different offer. I bring a proposal of marriage, of ourselves, and of my kingdoms to yours."

All of the prince's eyes whipped back around, as they saw their own chances suddenly dwindling.

"A marriage proposal, King Donner?" She asked, trying to keep the twinkle out of her eye. "That is quite different from the trade terms I wished to discuss."

"I know, Your Majesty, but I remembered your beauty from my visit here all those months ago," He said, before adding, "And from when I liberated Arendelle."

A distressed murmur went up from the assembled nobles, as well as from the courtiers.

"You did my nation a great service, King Donner," She began, "And your marriage proposal will bear some thinking about. What do you have to offer me?"

"I offer myself, Your Majesty," Don began, smiling, "That is all I bring to the table."

"A meager offering, compared to what many of these other fine men have brought me," She replied, "Is there anything else?"

Don and she had discussed what they would say, though they hadn't gone so far as to write a script. But, Don chose at that moment to hit her with something that she hadn't expected.

"I offer you a place as my wife, as the Empress of Sweden, coruler of my Empire, which stretches as far north as the furthest holdings of Mossberg, to the southernmost tip of Sweden."

_That's… _She thought, before cutting herself off. _He _is _ambitious._

"King Donner, I can see how you have charmed your way into so many kingships." She said, "Even many of my own lords have begun to have your ambassadors and trade advisors as their guests…" Elsa looked out to the crowd beyond. "Is there anyone who can make a greater offer? Or has any sort of disagreement with his proposal?"

She watched Jacques out of the corner of her eye, her breath catching as he pushed himself off the wall, but held his tongue. The rest of the crowd held their own silence, since none of them could offer an _Empire_.

"Then, King Donner, I accept your proposal." She said with a note of finality.

Her eyes turned slightly, to follow the retreating Prince of Paix as he made his way through the group of courtiers, bumping into a particularly striking dark haired beauty. They exchanged a few words, before he made it the doors and outside.

Don smiled at her, as her heart beat faster and faster.

"I think it would be best for us to retire to my chambers to flesh out the details of this marriage." She proposed, standing and looking at the crowd. "To all of my guests, thank you for coming. There will be a ball tomorrow night, as previously planned, though now it seems you all may have dancing partners."

She smiled as the courtiers and suitors looked at each other, and her smile grew as she noted that some of them were already locked in conversation.

Kai opened the side door for Don and she, and they quickly made their way into her wing of the palace. Christine and Eleanor, who had been waiting in her room, smiled as they saw Don, and quickly left the room to return to their own.

"That was quite a performance," She said, stroking his arm, "Are you serious about the Empire part?"

Don nodded, his eyes drifting to the still unrepaired sketch on the wall.

"Yes, very much so," He said, turning to look down at her, "It's the only way for us to keep a hold on this much land. You'll receive my titles, so you'll be Queen of Valdiston, Arskall, Mossberg and Arendelle, and I shall receive your titles. But we will also be the Emperor and Empress, sitting _above _all of those titles."

"You've thought this through quite a bit, haven't you?" She said, as he pressed his body against hers, but she pushed him away. "There… there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Anna and Kristoff left for Corona," She began, "They… they couldn't support our marriage. Anna sent Kristoff to follow me, and he saw you and me…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "We had a big fight… And… I told them to go away… God, I am such a _fool!"_

Don's eyes widened, before wrapping Elsa in a hug.

"It's okay, my love, we'll work things out." He said quietly, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "They… They'll come around, I know it. Now, for heavens sake, could you please explain to me why you have _a dragon_ burned into your wall?"

She sighed into his chest, looking up into his eyes. The words spilled out of her, telling him everything he needed to know, everything that Prince Jacques had told her. At the end, Don's eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline.

"Another… Another person like us…" He said, before his eyebrows knit together. "And you say he's from Paix…" He snapped his fingers. "That's it! He was the one I'd heard rumors about, the one I was going to search out before I got sidetracked…"

He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do about, Jacques?" Elsa asked. "Are you going to… to kill him?"

Don shook his head.

"I'd prefer not to. I'm going to go talk to him," He said, tracing the edge of her jaw with his thumb, "If he fights against the darkness… I'd prefer him to be my ally. Especially since Paix is one of the great powers in the region, and alliance could be… fruitful."

Elsa smiled, watching as the gears of state turned behind his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, before twirling away out of his reach.

"Once we're married, you will _not _be thinking about matters of state constantly, do you understand me, Donner Ushkui?"

He bowed his head, smiling at her. Her heart leapt for joy, seeing this man who would be her husband, the twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

"I promise, My love. We will take trips, I want to show you all that I've done in Arskall, and we shall go sailing! We shall never be idle, I can promise you that!" He stepped in close to her again, running his hand down her side. "I can promise you _many _things, Your Majesty."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and she let out a giggle that was quite unqueenly before planting her palm on his face and pushing him away.

"Stop it you, we aren't married _yet_." She said. "We can't make love until the marriage, there are too many eyes and ears in the castle. But I think that you speaking with Jacques _today _would be a good idea." When Don made a face at her, she pushed him towards the door. "His ship is docked furthest from the castle, at the new shipyard. _Be nice_."

She laughed as he turned and made another face at her. Her laughter echoed through her cavernous room, even as she shut the door.

* * *

"The Prince has decided to go on a hunting trip to the east, just past the lighthouse. If you ride hard, you may catch him."

Don nodded to the Paixian sailor, before turning his borrowed horse towards the indicated direction and setting off. Minimus had been exhausted from the journey, and he hadn't wanted to push the steed. The horse he rode was older, smaller and weaker, but it was docile and heeded his commands with nary a flick of its tail.

_Another magic user… _He thought, going back to when Elsa had first told him about the Prince. _Strange that he's also a Prince… I wonder if there are other nobles and royals who have been touched by these magical creatures…_

His thoughts carried him out of Arendelle, and to the lighthouse, where he stopped to ask the keeper if he had seen a party go by earlier.

"They went west, into the interior, good sir," The frail looking old man said, "Said they weren't going far."

Don nodded, waving his thanks. Riding off into the forest, it was soon that he noticed the faintest hint of smoke. He rode into a wide clearing, and saw a pair of men standing in the middle, watching a log burn.

His borrowed horse was having none of it, and would go no further than the edge of the clearing.

"Damn useless horse," He said as he dismounted, "Go home."

The horse charged off back the way they'd come, though Donner honestly didn't care if it made it home, as he now found himself looking at another powerful magic user. His large bodyguard held a crossbow, pointed politely at the ground.

"May we help you, _Emperor?" _The Prince asked, his voice cutting like a knife.

"I wish to speak to you, Crown Prince Jacques," Don said coolly, holding his ground as they approached. He felt himself taking a fighting stance as they spread out to either side of him, "About something of great importance."

"And what would that be?"

"Queen Elsa has told me that you know of the great darkness approaching from the east," Don said, "My father warned me of it only after the Battle of North Mountain, and I wish to know more…"

Don ducked aside as a ball of fire shot by his head, rolling on his shoulder before coming back up.

"I'll tell you everything you wish to know," The Prince said, flames pouring out of his hands, "_If _you can defeat me. If not, I shall claim the Ice Queen as my bride!"

His anger flaring dangerously, Don quickly stripped his jacket off before avoiding another pair of fireballs. Then he let loose a bolt of lightning, which, though it missed, blew one of the waist thick trees behind Jacques in half.

Don could see Jacques smile as he lurched to the side to avoid a second bolt, while his bodyguard ran hard for the edge of the clearing.

_It's like a battle out of mythology… _Don thought, as a bolt and a fireball met in the air. He grunted as a wave of pressure slammed into him, barely closing his eyes in time to shield them from the forceful explosion. _And it just so happens that I'm not a god!_

A towering column of smoke rose above them, as Don stood, his clothes tattered and scorched, and looked towards the similarly tinged Prince.

"Well, you seem to have at least gained _some _mastery of your powers," The Prince said, ripping the ruined epaulettes from his shoulders. "Did you spend time with whoever gave you your powers?"

Don shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of the other man. Above him, clouds began to form as his magic took effect. Raising a hand to the sky, he sent lightning arcing into the newly formed clouds, opening himself to his powers. His eyes narrowed as he saw Jacques doing the same across the clearing, a great aura of flames surrounding him.

A steady, driving rain began to fall, just as Don had wanted, causing a thick cloud of steam to begin to rise form Jacques.

"So this is how you wish it to be?" Don called, as thunder boomed above them. "No matter who wins here, we _all lose!_ We stand against the same darkness, and yet you insist upon us fighting. _Why? _So that you may take the woman that I love from me? You truly are a Prince of the flames, the son of a dragon! Petty and jealous, forever attempting to hoard that _which is not yours!_"

Jacques shifted, the flames doubling in size around him, and taking on a blue tinge.

"What do you even know?" He called back, his eyes flashing in anger, "The darkness is nearly upon us! Vritra has seen it, it is a nearly unstoppable force. Something which neither you nor I could stop! But with Elsa, I could hold it back! Together our powers could hold them back!"

"And how do you know that?" Don shot back, beginning to walk diagonally around him. "Why can't we all work together, damn you?"

Jacques struck as Don spoke, sending a fireball lancing towards him. Don countered, striking the fireball with his own magic.

* * *

Elsa ran to the window beside Eleanor and Christine, watching the terrible black clouds rise upwards. The windows shook with thunder, and men and women ran for cover as a driving rain began to fall.

"Oh no," She said, "I shouldn't have sent Don out there!"

She turned and ran, making her way to the stables.

"Your Majesty!" Captain Oberon called, appearing beside her. "What is going on?"

"Crown Prince Jacques has powers like Donner's and my own," She said quickly, motioning for a stablehand to saddle a horse, "I sent Don to speak with him, to see if he would join us."

A tremor ran through the ground just as Elsa and the Captain, accompanied by two additional guards, charged out into the street. Elsa looked up in horror at the dark column of smoke rising in front of her, and her eyes widened as the rain above began to dissipate, until with a jarring suddenness it ended.

_No, Donner!_

* * *

**Hey all. Sorry about the extended absence, had to get through my mom's memorial. But, here's Chapter 39! Now, there are only going to be a few more chapters in this story before I start the sequel, so be excited!**

**Don't forget to review, because I've been putting my heart and soul into this thing, and I really want to see and hear what you all think of it!**


End file.
